La Maison de la Fantaisie
by southern.dreamz
Summary: Welcome to the House of Fantasy - I hope you enjoy your time here. This is the place where dreams come true and fantasies are made reality. You simply have to ask and it shall be done. This is a collection of requests so be sure to request yours soon.
1. Welcome to the House of Fantasy

_Welcome, my darling, I have been expecting you. No, don't be shy. There's no reason to be embarrassed. When you're here, you're among friends. A temporary family, if you will. Please come inside and be comfortable. Would you care for some refreshments? Something to drink? Something to nibble on? Perhaps something to whet your appetite? No? Suit yourself. _

_I'm glad you have finally accepted my invitation for a visit. I've been wondering if you would find the courage to say yes. Just between us, you will not be disappointed. Wonderful things are in store. You need only express your desires and they will be fulfilled. Almost nothing here is taboo. Very little that is done within these walls is bizarre or inappropriate. Your wish is our command. We are most willing to please. _

_Although I must give fair warning. As with most things in life, there are rules. They are simple but are to be obeyed at all costs. _

_1. Treat others with respect for all who enter here are equal_

_2. Ask and it shall be done _

_3. Take nothing without asking_

_4. Do as you will_

_Not so complicated is it? I didn't think so. I'm sure you will find the rules easy to follow. But please be warned, any infraction will have you immediately removed. And that would be a tragedy. _

_Take this key with you. It will unlock the door that leads to your fantasy. I implore you not to open any door adorned with a black ribbon. Those doors are locked for a reason. The occupants do not wish to be disturbed. Although a few will not mind if you watch! Just be sure you ask before you do so. _

_So please, make yourself at home. You may rest here in the parlor while you gather your courage. Or you may proceed directly up the grand staircase. If you have need of anything, do not hesitate to ask. We are here to serve, after all. Your pleasure is our primary concern. _

_Oh, before I forget, I must leave you with one last request. I require all visitors leave at dawn. No sense in having to make explanations or excuses. Not everyone is as understanding as your friends here. _

_So please, enter when you're ready. Enjoy yourself to the fullest. _

_See you at sunrise! _

_*****A/N - I hope you return soon for the first Fantasy. If you have a request, a dream or a fantasy that you would like to have written, please PM me and I'll do my very best to bring it to life. As long as requests are reasonable I'll be more than happy to comply. Just let me know what your fantasy is, who the players are and what color ribbon marks the door to your fantasy.*** **  
_


	2. The Fantasy of Wade Barrett

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_**This is for HER, my Twin A, my helpmate and friend. I owe you a debt that will take me more than a lifetime to repay. I hope this begins to repay you in style.**_

_Ah, yes, Master Barrett. I was beginning to think you would never respond. Your invitation was the very first to be sent out. What a naughty boy you are, making me wait so long for an answer. Never mind, though. All that is important is that you came. And what delights await you. Please, please, do come in. Laurent is waiting for you upstairs. He will take you directly to her. Please do not hesitate to let us know if you require anything._

Wade Barrett moved slowly through the candlelit foyer. The waving light was barely enough for him to see into the darkened corners of the space. His gaze moved to the marble staircase in front of him. The wide base gave way a sweeping divide. The staircase split, one side curving to the the left, the other curving to the right. Moving across the foyer Wade heard the echo of his booted footfalls. The sound seemed to continue on forever until it was absorbed by the darkness. He mounted the steps, his long fingers curving over the shiny mahogany banister. He forced himself to breathe slowly as he continued climbing. He came to the landing and looked at the clock inlaid into the wall. The time was barely 9 pm. There was still time to change his mind. All he had to do was go back down the staircase and walk out the door. No one would be the wiser. No one would ever have to know he had dared to accept an invitation from Mistress Fantasy. He could leave with his reputation intact. Perhaps that was precisely what he could do.

Wade sucked in a steadying breath and turned back to the foyer. The best option was for him to simply walk out. He had been absolutely insane to accept the invitation to La Maison de la Fantaisie It was the most exclusive club in existence. Only a handful of carefully selected individuals were invited to visit. Rumors about the mansion ran rampant through his circle of friends. Every man he knew would pay any price for a coveted invitation. The number of lucky bucks actually allowed entrance into the inner sanctum was unknown. How fitting that he was the first in his elite circle to receive the invitation? Yet he was about to walk out the front door before he tasted the smallest luxury offered. Shaking his head slowly, he moved to the steps.

"Master Barrett? This way, please?" Laurent's deep voice called from the right.

Wade looked up the staircase that curved into the shadows to the right but he was unable to locate the owner of the voice. He sucked in a deep breath as he squared his broad shoulders. Perhaps it was too late now. The wheels of fate had been set into motion. It was too late to turn back now. Moving slowly up the stairs Wade squinted into the semi-darkness. He stopped at the top of the stairs and surveyed his surroundings.

The high ceilings were painted with scenes of angelic cherubs frolicking among brilliant blue skies. He could see their plump bottoms peeking out of the wispy clouds. The cheerful paintings seemed to be at odds with what he knew was taking place behind the closed doors. Wade looked down at the key clutched tightly in his fist. The metal was darkened to a worn black finish. The shine had long ago been rubbed from the slick metal. A sheer burgundy ribbon looped through the top of the key. He frowned at he looked at the ribbon. It didn't seem to fit the harsh metal it was paired with.

His footsteps slowed as he came to the first door. He took a minute to stare at the heavy wooden surface. The glossy wood had been polished to a high shine. A brass knob was set into the right side of the door. His gaze moved from the knob to the wreath hanging on the door. The white roses were evenly spaced among the dark greenery and a blue satin bow sat in the center. Narrowing his eyes Wade moved to the next door. It looked the same as the first. Gleaming dark wood, a brass door knob and a wreath. The only difference was the color of the bow. This one was yellow. Realization came slowly to him. The key had a ribbon. The wreath had a bow. Perhaps the key would open the door bearing the same color.

Moving slowly down the hall Wade looked at each door. He passed wreaths of pink, green, white, lavender, teal and peach. Finally he reached the door bearing a wreath adorned with a burgundy ribbon. Gripping the key tighter, Wade stared at the door knob. This was it. All he had to do was insert the key, turn the lock and open the door. Then he would come face to face with the forbidden. His ultimate desire, his muse, his fantasy. It was almost more than he could bear.

He noticed his hand shook as he moved the key into the lock. _Calm yourself _he said silently. He wouldn't be able to unlock the door if he didn't. The key slid into the lock with a soft snick. He turned the key slowly to the left. A slight noise indicated the lock had been turned. The knob felt cool under his touch. Holding his breath he turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. The door arched open silently. Stepping into the room Wade felt his breath lock in his chest.

His eyes were drawn across the room to the intricately carved vanity table. A woman sat with her back to him. He could see the delicate arch of her back as she slowly twisted her hair into an elegant knot. Her slender arms curved over her head as she deftly slid glittering pins into the heavy blonde mass. He watched as her hands patted her silky hair then fell into her lap. She leaned forward slightly and picked up a tube of lipstick. She looked into the three way mirror as she quickly applied a thin coat of color to her pouty lips. She dropped the tube back onto the vanity before looking back into the mirror. Her deep green eyes met his in the mirror and she smiled slightly.

His mouth went as dry as the desert as she slowly stood from her seat at the vanity. His gaze locked on her as she moved to the side. She was wearing a white satin gown that hugged her curves. The slit ended at her thigh and the low-cut sweetheart neckline drew his gaze to her creamy skin. His gaze locked on the pebbled tips of her breasts. He didn't know if it was the cool night air or something more that caused that reaction. He tried to force his gaze up to her face but he couldn't.

"I've been waiting for you." her voice was low and slightly husky.

Wade glanced at the door behind him. Surely she couldn't mean that she had been waiting for him specifically. Surely she had been expecting someone else.

"Forgive me, my lady. I seem to have made an error."

She smiled, her beautiful white teeth flashing. "No mistake, Wade. I've been waiting for you."

Shaking his head slowly, Wade looked at the woman again. Recognition flared in the recesses of his brain. He knew her. They had been introduced some months back at a party. He had been enchanted by the blonde beauty. Her delicate features and quick wit had utterly charmed him. They spent the entire evening together, sipping a lovely chardonnay as they chatted. The night had ended all too soon. He hadn't spoken to her since but he had found himself occasionally thinking about her. It was an incredible stroke of luck that they had ended up here. Together.

She moved slowly across the room, her hips swaying with each step. Coming to stand before him, she stared up at him with wide unblinking eyes. He caught the faintest trace of her perfume. _Midnight in Paris. _He'd never forgotten the name. Just as he had never forgotten the beautiful woman standing before him.

"Why are you here ..."

She stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips. She smiled wickedly as she stepped closer to him.

"Tonight you can call me Angelica."

Wade felt a smile tugging at his lips. Angelica suited her well. Everything about her was Heaven sent.

She reached for his hand, lacing her elegant fingers through his. Taking a step toward the bed she tugged on their joined hands. He followed her willingly to the huge bed. The downy white blankets were pulled back to reveal even whiter sheets. Coming to stand beside the bed he looked down at her. This was his dream come true. He couldn't count the number of times he'd dreamed of her, of loving her, of bringing her to ecstasy. Now she was all his. He could do whatever he wanted. Nothing here was forbidden.

Impatiently Wade reached for the buttons of his shirt. He made quick work of freeing the two halves. He heard Angelica's sharp intake of breath as he dropped the shirt on the floor. With a satisfied sigh she reached out to him. Her fingers curled over his shoulder as she stepped closer. He could feel her warmth seeping into him. Her flowery fragrance wrapped around him, drawing him deeper into her seductive web. She reached for his belt and quickly unfastened it. Drawing down the zipper she reached inside. Her warm fingers wrapped around his heavy cock. He wanted to go slowly, to savor the moment. But she wouldn't let him. She caressed him with talented fingers, tracing the length of him before gently squeezing the tip.

He growled softly as he reached for her. She danced out of his reach and smiled at him over her shoulder. The little minx was not going to allow him to love her slowly. She was inciting the chase and he meant to pursue her to the most pleasurable end. He followed her slowly, knowing she had nowhere to go. His long strides brought him closer to her. She laughed softly as she tried to slip past him. With one strong arm he reached for her.

Pulling her gently against him, he leaned down to whisper, "I have captured you, my dear. Now you must negotiate the terms of your release."

"Perhaps I do not wish to surrender." Angelica whispered.

Those few words were all it took to undo all of his good intentions. He leaned down and captured her sweet lips in a kiss. His broad palm cupped her head, holding her in place. His tongue flirted with hers, darting between her pink lips to taste her sweetness. He retreated for a moment before beginning again. He kissed her until she was breathless. Her breasts heaved as she fought to draw air into her lungs. Wade hauled her against the hard wall of his body.

"If you shall not surrender then you shall be conquered."

Angelica gasped in surprise as Wade swept her into his arms. He cradled her carefully against him as he moved to the bed. He carefully laid her in the center before stepping back. His eyes were locked with hers as he shed the rest of his clothes. He came to her, his huge body pressing her deep into the soft mattress. With the flick of a wrist he pushed the straps of her gown down. Her glorious breasts were tipped with pale pink nipples. Unable to resist the temptation Wade lowered his dark head to suckle. The first flick of his wet tongue over her flesh brought a shiver. He toyed with the aching peak until she moaned.

Sliding his hand up her thigh, he pushed the thin material of her gown up to her hips. His fingers trailed down to her knee and lower to her ankle before stroking back up. Curving over her hip, his fingers trailed closer to the heart of her. With a groan of satisfaction he stroked over the wet heat of her. She opened for him like a flower, allowing his touch against the most intimate parts of her. Pushing the tip of his long finger into her, he groaned against her throat. She was so hot, so wet, so deliciously tight. He couldn't wait to join with her.

Wade kissed her deeply as he settled his weight between her thighs. She opened for him willingly, her body adjusting to his. He thrust gently, allowing the sensations to overwhelm him. Her body was incredibly soft beneath his. Her slick walls gripped him, pulling him deeper into the very heart of her. He pushed in to the hilt and gasped. She was so very tight, so achingly perfect. He wanted to savor this moment, commit every detail to memory. But his beautiful flower had other ideas. She arched beneath him, drawing him impossibly deeper.

With a primitive growl Wade began to move. He thrust hard, feeling her contract around him even more. Pulling back he allowed her a moment to catch her breath before pushing deeply. Again and again he thrust. She kept pace with him, taking everything he gave her with a throaty sigh. He was lost in the heady pleasure he wrought from her delicate body. Her lusty moans drove his passion to a frenzied height. With a shout of triumph he followed her into bliss. Her nails raked down his back as he emptied into her. He collapsed weakly into the comforting haven of her arms.

She kissed him, her agile tongue dueling with his. Wade captured her face with his palms and took control of the kiss, eliciting a subtle sigh from her.

"Do you cede to your conqueror?" Wade's voice was husky with the remnants of his desire.

Angelica smiled up at him, her green eyes liquid with pleasure and a smoldering passion.

"I am yours."

Wade couldn't stop the smile that claimed his lips as he looked down at her. She was the most beautiful, exquisite creature he had ever laid claim to. He couldn't wait to claim to her again. He wondered how difficult it would be to garner another invitation from the mysterious Mistress Fantasy.

*****A/N - I hope you enjoyed the first Fantasy. Now don't be shy, let me know if there is a secret longing you want to share! Don't forget to review*** **


	3. The Fantasy of ThatGirl54

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_***A/N – This Fantasy is for ThatGirl54. ***_

_**Good evening, my Lord Sheamus. I would say that it's a surprise to see you, but that would be untrue. I have been hoping you would visit. I hear you are of a particular interest this evening. And I must admit, I hadn't truly expected it from a man of your standing. Oh but not to worry, this will remain our little secret. I promise not to say a word. Do come in. I expect you will find everything to your liking. As promised, here is the key to your Fantasy. Laurent is waiting to show you to the gardens. **_

With a smile Sheamus glanced down at the key offered to him. He took quickly took it from her outstretched palm and nodded in thanks. He looped the green ribbon around his finger as he crossed the marble foyer. He crossed the candlelit room and bypassed the curving staircase. He stepped into the shadows cast by the marble monstrosity as he moved deeper into the recesses. He moved down a long hallway until he came to a glass door. Glancing up he noticed the wreath was adorned with white roses and a pale green ribbon. He quickly freed the lock then pushed the door open. He stepped into the cool, dark night. Silence surrounded him as he looked heavenward. The moon was full and beginning to crest in the velvet sky.

As far as the eye could see were carefully manicured lawns and hedges. Being surrounded by so much greenery made him feel as if he were back on the Emerald Isle. For a while he could pretend that he was. The scent of angel trumpets mingled with the clean, night air. He moved slowly down the light colored stone path. Looking right, then left, he saw nothing but moonlit landscape. He continued down that winding path until he came to a stone wall. It was nearly eight foot high and recessed into the wall was a heavy iron gate. He frowned slightly as he looked at the gate. He stepped closer to inspect it. Now that he was so close he saw a small plaque inlaid into the wall; _Jardin de Vénus. _The Garden of Venus.

Sheamus leaned closer to the gate. He looked to the right and saw nothing but lush green grass. Looking to the left he spotted what he had been looking for. A marble fountain, complete with the statue of Venus, was situated in the corner of the courtyard. The rushing water made a soft bubbling sound that soothed his tautly stretched nerves. He couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face as he caught sight of the two young women sitting close to the fountain. Their heads were bowed close together as they spoke. He studied them for a long moment. The woman to the left was a raven haired beauty. Her dark hair hung in a thick sheet to her waist. The woman on the right was a delicately built strawberry blonde. Her sleek hair was pulled away from her face. Even from this distance he knew she was the one.

The gate opened without a sound. He stepped into the courtyard and closed the gate. He had taken no more than a few steps before he drew their attention. At the very least he expected them to be startled. He was rather surprised to see their reaction was one of amusement. Approaching them slowly, he smiled. The dark haired one whispered something to the other. She nodded in response before looking up at him. Holding her hand out to him she smiled in encouragement. Sinking slowly to his knees, Sheamus reached for the dark haired beauty. He stroked his thumb over her curve of her ruby red lips. She sighed softly as she stared up at him.

He pulled her closer, his lips capturing hers in a soft caress. He kissed her tenderly. His tongue slid slowly along hers before delving deeply to gather her flavor. She was so very sweet, like strawberries and fresh cream. Slowly he pulled away from her. He looked into her dark brown eyes and knew she was willing. She wanted him with a fierce intensity that rivaled his own. But she was not the one that had captured his attention.

"Leave us, love."

He expected her to be disappointed. However he saw nothing but quiet understanding in her beautiful eyes. She leaned across Sheamus and patted the other girl's hand.

"Be well, sister."

The redhead smiled softly and returned the gesture. She watched as the other girl gracefully rose and left them. Without a sound she left the courtyard and closed the gate behind her. Sheamus' attention snapped back to the girl before him. Silently he studied her. Her skin was as pale and beautiful as fresh milk. A line of freckles danced across one slender shoulder and down the other. Reaching out, he slowly stroked his finger down her arm. Her skin was softer than anything he could imagine. Never in his life had he felt anything so soft, so warm, so utterly divine. Stroking her slowly, his fingers moved higher until they reached the soft curve of her cheek. She smiled as she pressed her cheek against his palm. Nuzzling gently she flicked a heated glance at him.

Pulling her close he wrapped his arms around her. She molded against the hard plane of his chest. Her nimble fingers plucked at his shirt. Before he could respond she had pulled the garment from his heated flesh. Making a small sound of appreciation she placed her hand over his pounding heart. Looking up at him from under lowered lashes, she slowly licked her plump bottom lip. The subtle motion was not lost on him. With a soft growl he captured her lips with his own. This tongue thrust deep into her honeyed recesses before withdrawing. Again he kissed her that way, deeply and then barely brushing his lips against hers. She moaned softly at the quick motion. Without the slightest bit of encouragement she began to mimic his movements.

Before he could think she wiggled her way into his lap. Her slender legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him once again. Unable to resist the sweet temptation of her caress, Sheamus reached between their flushed bodies. With a swift motion he freed the button of his slacks and slid down the zipper. He sucked in a sharp breath as she instantly pressed her silky heat against his exposed flesh. With an arch of her hips she bumped against his engorged crown. His breath left on a gasp as she moved against him. Gripping her hips he tried to hold her still. Her squirming continued as if the strong hands biting into her flesh were nothing more than butterfly wings. Laughing softly she slightly pulled away. Her bright blue eyes met his for a lingering moment.

"Yah mean to torture me?" he asked. His voice was low and husky. It sounded foreign to his own ears.

She shook her head slightly and smiled again. The wicked tilt of her lips elicited a muffled curse. The little temptress was doing her best to unman him. His cock was painfully engorged, the tip slick with the liquid of his own desire. A frustrated growl escaped as his fingers sank into the soft flesh of her hip. He looked at her, the warning in his blue eyes was clear.

"No more games, lass."

Unexpectedly she shifted in his grasp. Her hips rolled forward as she rose slightly. Before he could catch a full breath she captured his maleness with her silky flesh. He shouted in pleasure as she took him fully as no other woman had. She made a soft noise of surrender as he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her anchored against him, he began to thrust. He pushed as deeply as he could before slowly withdrawing. Her soft, keening cry caused a shiver to skitter along his spine.

He loved her slowly and deliberately. Each movement of his body was precisely made to bring her the most pleasure. She trembled in his grasp, her lithe body moving gracefully against his. Her silky wetness gripped him like a fist. She milked him over and over, bringing a rush of heat. The first waves of her pleasure rushed over them, drowning him in her essence. She flew apart as he held her, whispering words of praise against her ear.

Her trembling had not yet subsided as Sheamus felt the stinging pressure of release lick his balls. Thrusting deeply he pulled her roughly against him. His fingers sank into the soft flesh of her bottom as he thrust harder. She arched against him, bringing him fully into her deepest parts. He felt her slick walls tighten again and he thrust hard one last time. His release rolled over him in rush as he emptied into her. For a moment he thought he would certainly flood her with his seed. She whimpered softly as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. He held her as he tried to calm the thundering of his heart. Turning his head slightly, he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

In all his days he had never known the kind of pleasure he'd found in the Garden of Venus.

*****A/N – I hope you enjoyed this! Up next will be a very special Fantasy for _RKOsgirl92_. Don't forget to review!*****


	4. The Fantasy of RKOsgirl92

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_***A/N – This Fantasy is for RKOsgirl92***_

**Imagine my surprise that you did not accept my invitation sooner. I expected the great RKO to jump at the opportunity to be the first to sample the delights of the Mansion. Not to worry though, I'm sure the disappointment will not last. The important thing is that you're here. And that's all that matters. I'm sure I do not have to remind you not to be shy. Although I imagine you don't have a shy bone in your body. Enough of my ramblings, I'm sure you're rather anxious to join the fun. Laurent is waiting to show you to the theater. **

Randy smiled as he nodded to the woman standing in the shadows. He couldn't see her clearly, she was more of a vague shape amidst the shadows. The only thing he could make out clearly was her voice. The pitch was low and sultry. It reminded him of darkened bedrooms and tangled sheets. No wonder she called herself Mistress Fantasy. She was as much of a mystery as this mansion of hers. She worked incredibly hard to protect her reputation as well as her physical appearance. No one that had answered an invitation had been able to provide any details. But in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't important. All that mattered was she had sent him an invitation. It was an invitation he had quickly and eagerly accepted.

Laurent softly cleared his throat to draw Randy's attention. The man, much like his Mistress, was an unknown. He was dressed simply in a expensively cut black suit. The only adornment was a crisp, white handkerchief tucked precisely into the suit pocket. Randy shook his head as Laurent led him across the foyer. The flickering candlelight cast shadows on the wall as they moved up the staircase. Laurent took the stairs to the left. Randy sucked in a deep breath as he stepped into the hallway. The high arched ceilings were painted a dark gray. Small stars were scattered here and there, creating the illusion of a velvety night sky. In the spaces between the doors hung large paintings. Pausing at the first painting, Randy stared in wonder. A nubile young woman sat on the edge of a bed. Her angelic face was slightly down turned yet her eyes were looking out of the painting. It was almost as if she were staring back at him. Randy bit back the thrill of excitement as he gave the painting a final look. He knew the Mansion was going to prove to be everything he wanted and more.

He was almost giddy with excitement as Laurent led the way down the hall. It took all of his willpower not to stop and stare at each painting. His attention was focused on the door at the very end of the hall. Laurent paused just outside the door and turned to face him. The man's face was a mask of serenity. With a slight motion, Laurent reached into his pocket and pulled out the key adorned with a navy blue ribbon. He handed it Randy without a slight smile.

"Please be sure to lock the door behind you. I'm sure you will not appreciate being interrupted."

Randy took it with a grin. He waited until he could no longer hear the man's retreating footsteps before sliding the key into the lock. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm the pounding of his heart. He didn't want her to know he was anything other than focused. He drew a calming breath deep into his lungs then turned the key. The brass doorknob was surprisingly warm to the touch.

The theater was not what he expected. He had expected a smaller version of a traditional movie theater with a screen and rows of seats. However, this room was far different. A small wooden stage had been constructed on the far side of the room. Burgundy velvet curtains hung from ceiling to floor. A nearly transparent white sheet obscured the stage itself. Squinting hard, Randy thought he could make out the shape of a small chair situated in the center of the stage. Five rigid chairs were set in a semi-circle in the middle of the room. Soft jazz played in the background. Glancing behind him, Randy closed the door and locked it. He shoved the key into the back pocket of his jeans. Rubbing a hand over his skull trimmed hair, Randy looked around the room again. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. This was his fantasy, after all. Yet for all his nervousness he might as well be a virgin.

Slowly he crossed the room. He moved to the chair in the center and pulled it away from the circle. He flicked a glance at the stage before dropping into the chair. He wiped his suddenly moist palms down his thighs. Glancing to the right and then the left he saw the room was nothing but an empty space. Warily, he glanced at the door as he wondered if anyone else was supposed to join him. Turning back in his seat, Randy let out a pent up breath.

From the left he heard the sound of a woman's footsteps. She was walking quickly toward the stage. She was dressed in red from head to toe. Her dress hugged her curves, accentuating her full hips and heavy bust. Blonde hair hung down her back in loose curls. A small hat was pinned precisely in place. Her red stilettos made a soft tapping sound against the hardwood floor. Randy thought she looked like a pin up girl from one of his father's magazines. For as long as he could remember, he had been fascinated by the stash of magazines in the back of Bob's closet. He had discovered them one day quite by accident. But it was an allure that was with him to this day. The woman crossed the room without so much as glancing in his direction and disappeared behind the white fabric.

A bright light flicked on, illuminating the stage from the back. The woman's silhouette was clearly visible. She was standing just off to the left side of the stage. Her back was to him as she reached up to pull the pins from her hat. When the last pin was freed from her honey blonde curls, she let the hat drop to the floor. She stretched slightly, her back arching with the motion. Her hands slid into her hair, scraping it away from her face. She let out a throaty sigh before moving to sit in the chair. She perched on the edge of the seat and slowly crossed her legs. Leaning forward she drew her fingers down the length of her leg then back up. Randy watched the motion and felt a flash of heat settle between his thighs.

"I didn't expect you to be up so late." her voice was soft yet it sent a shiver down his spine.

This had never been part of the fantasy before. She had always remained anonymous, merely a beautiful image for him to enjoy. But truth be told, he was beginning to like this even more. She wasn't just a stranger, she was someone that he could connect with.

"Dinner was very nice. We went to that new place on the corner of Maple and Twelfth. I told Mary Beth that it was much too expensive but she wouldn't listen. Since her husband got that promotion she has been spending practically every penny they make."

She sighed softly as her fingers traveled up her legs and disappeared from his view. Her narration continued as she shifted slightly in the chair.

"I shouldn't have eaten dessert but Sarah insisted. I swear if I don't stop eating I won't fit into anything."

Randy shook his head in wonder. No way in hell that was going to happen. She was the perfect combination of womanly curves and softness. He couldn't think of a better description of sensuality.

"Darling? Are you there?"

Her voice was full of question. Randy opened his mouth to answer but found his throat suddenly parched. He swallowed hard and tried again.

"I'm here." His voice was low and sounded a little rough. He was more affected by her than he cared to admit.

Her laughter was soft as she stood and began unbuttoning the front of the dress. Randy wished he could see her creamy skin as it was revealed. Part of him wanted to stride across the room and rip down the thin barrier. The other part of him was quite enjoying the peep show. Watching her shadowed movements was a delicious torture. The rough denim of his jeans was becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

"Della said Andrew will be in town this weekend. She invited us up to play bridge. I told her I would let her know by Tuesday."

Randy's breath left in a rush as she let the dress fall to the floor. It pooled at her feet. She stood there for a long moment, surrounded by pools of fabric. Finally she took a small step to the side. She moved toward the gossamer curtain and lightly trailed her fingers across the material. Turning to the side, she gave him a perfect view of her profile. He couldn't help but admire her stunning hourglass figure. Her small hands fluttered at her waist before sliding upward between her high, rounded breasts. His sharp gasp was audible in the otherwise still room.

Heat prickled along his skin as he watched her. Her movements were fluid and sensual. With each shift of her hips the room grew hotter. Randy felt as if someone had taken a match to his flesh. With a soft growl he reached behind his shoulders and grabbed a handful of his shirt. With a smooth motion he pulled it over his head and dropped it onto the floor at this feet. His finger fumbled with his belt buckle. With a muttered curse he finally freed the two halves. He popped the button of his jeans free. He reached for the zipper and froze.

His angelic temptress finally stepped out from behind the curtains. Randy felt as if all the air had been sucked out of him. Surely she had stepped out of a magazine. He stared at her, his mouth opened to draw a deep breath. She stood there, bathed in the glow of the stage lights, wearing a red corset and matching panty. The ensemble was complete with stockings and garters. The red stilettos made her attire that much more erotic. She moved slowly toward him, her gray eyes never leaving his face. Her pace was slow and deliberate which gave Randy the opportunity to admire the gentle sway of her hips. He expected her to stop in front of him. Instead she moved to stand behind him. She reached out to touch him, her fingertips drifting over the curve of his right shoulder. The first brush of her fingers across his skin was electric. Goosebumps prickled over his skin as her fingers moved over his shoulder, across his broad back to the other shoulder.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all night."

Randy squeezed his eyes shut as he prayed for strength. He wanted to pull her into his lap and have his wicked way with her. But he was enjoying her teasing too much to stop her. He could feel her heat as surely as he felt her touch. Her long, tapered fingers drifted down his chest. They barely brushed against his flat nipples before venturing lower. She stopped when her fingers trailed over the metal belt buckle.

"What's this?" she purred against his ear. "I hope you're not getting uncomfortable."

Randy grunted softly in response.

"Are you getting uncomfortable, darling?"

Damn her. She knew exactly how to play him. He covered her hand with his, trapping her questing fingers against his abs. If she kept touching him this way, he would surely explode.

"Is there something I can do to make it better?"

Randy didn't trust himself to speak. It was taking every ounce of his self control to remain seated. He was mere seconds away from letting his good intentions go to straight to hell. Somehow she sensed his distress. She moved to stand in front of him. Her eyes were hungry as she stared at him. As if reading his thoughts she turned and presented him with her back. His gaze was drawn to the twin globes of her bottom. Never in all his life had he seen anything more exquisitely erotic. His cock twitched in appreciation as he leaned back in his chair. Slowly, she lowered to sit in his lap. The feel of her soft skin against his was almost more than he could take. She carefully settled in the cradle of his thighs, her small hands cupped his knees for balance.

Staring at the line of her back Randy knew just how much trouble he was in. She was so damn beautiful that it made his chest ache. He wanted her with a fierce intensity. That intensity grew as she glanced at him over her shoulder. Her sharp, white teeth sank into the plumpness of her bottom lip. Her eyes locked with his for a long moment. She turned away from him as her hands slid down her thigh. He heard the soft sound of her garter being unsnapped. She shifted slightly as she turned to the other stocking and repeated the motion. With a sigh she leaned back and settled her slight weight against him. She pressed her cheek to his as her hands settled over his. She arched against him, pressing her ass against his hard length.

Randy couldn't suppress the soft growl that escaped him. She moved slowly, making small circular movements with her hips. He looked down for a moment and was rewarded with a sight he would never forget. Her plump breasts pressed against the confines of the corset. He knew it wouldn't take much for her soft, creamy flesh to be freed. With a smile Randy realized just how much he liked the possibility. As if sensing the sudden shift in his thoughts she stood. Keeping her back to him she leaned forward. Her hand trailed over the glorious curve of her ass as her fingertips moved toward the other set of garters. She deftly freed the right one. Her weight shifted slightly to the left as she repeated the motion.

Unable to stop himself, Randy's hand snaked into the front of his jeans. His cock was painfully aroused. He sighed softly as he spread the first drop of his essence over the heated crown. Just that small motion was more than he could bear. A shiver moved over him as he wrapped his fist around his pulsing length. He watched as her hands once again moved to her hips. Her fingers slid under the thin sides of her panties and drew them down with an aching slowness. As she drew the scrap of material down her legs, Randy could see the very heart of her. Her pink flesh was dewy with desire. She turned slowly to face him and he saw surprise flash in her eyes.

"What a naughty boy you are, Randal." she said. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

The fact that she used his given name brought a fresh rush of heat over him. He gripped his cock as he flicked a smoldering glance at her. He gauged her reaction as he began to work his aching flesh. She smiled a wicked little smile as she shook her head at him.

"I'm sure we can agree there are better ways to handle this."

Randy could only nod as she took a step toward him. Lifting his hips he shoved the rough denim away from his pulsing length. She sucked in a deep breath as she looked down at him. He was rock hard, the wide tip fairly weeping for her. She took another step toward him and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. With a smooth motion she settled once again into his lap. A moan broke free from Randy as her hand slipped between their bodies. Before he could move she arched over him and took his entire length deep inside.

It was her turn to moan. The sound echoed off the walls as she impaled herself.. She made a soft sound of delight as her hips rose then quickly fell. Randy's hands gripped her hips as she rode him. The pleasure was consuming him, burning him alive. Her movements were sinfully erotic. Never in his life had he felt something so wonderfully addictive as her honeyed depths. She was a perfect fit for him, just tight enough to be snug and incredibly slick. She was heaven on Earth. Randy lost himself in the passion that quickly consumed him. He wanted her as he had never wanted another woman. He wanted to mark her, brand her as his own for all eternity.

Her breath came in pants as she undulated against him. With each roll of her hips she brought him closer to the edge. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He fought the urge to empty himself in her sweet depths. As if sensing he was holding back, she rocked against him hard. Her cherry red lips fluttered against his ear.

"Stop fighting it."

Randy's eyes squeezed shut as she rolled her hips again. God, she was so fucking delicious. She knew exactly how to use her body to bring him the most pleasure. He wanted to draw it out even more.

"Don't be stingy, Randal. Give it to me."

That was all it took. The Viper inside him demanded he take over. His fingers sank into her soft skin, holding her in place as he began to move. He pounded into her, making her gasp.

"That's it! Give it to me!"

With a shout he gave her exactly what she demanded. He arched against her one final time as his orgasm gripped him. His balls tightened painfully an instant before he exploded. He came hard, flooding her with his creaminess. His body shook as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pressed a sweet kiss against his cheek as she whispered to him. She held him gently as the last spasms of pleasure wracked his body. Weakly, he wrapped an arm around her waist. He hugged her close as he tried to bring himself back under control. He wished he had the words to express what he was feeling. But he knew words were useless. What happened between them went well beyond mere words. He had found his fantasy, his muse, his reason for being. He couldn't help but look forward to the next time he visited his beautiful pin up girl.

*****A/N – Oh boy. That Randy is a naughty little monkey, isn't he? Please review and check back soon for the next Fantasy. *****


	5. The Fantasy of John Cena

DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.

*****A/N - I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this update posted! To say the least, life has been hell. I hope this makes up for it, though! XOXOXO!*****

**Good evening, Mr. Cena. I'm thrilled that you have decided to come for a visit. Although I must admit, my girls are rather disappointed. They did not take your request well at all. But life is full of little disappointments, is it not? I'm sure you know that better than most. Never the less, as you requested, here is the key to the garage. I hope you enjoy the collection. I've worked very hard to bring you only the best. Laurent is waiting to bring you. If you need anything, just ask for Mike.**

John slid the key into his pocket as he turned toward Laurent. The man stood quietly in the shadows as he waited. Crossing the dim foyer, John glanced at the other man. Most of his face was obscured in darkness. The only part John could definitively make out were his hands. After a moment, Laurent stepped from the shadows. He nodded slightly then moved in front of John. He lead him down the semi-darkened hall and through the kitchen. John glanced around at the immaculate room. Everything was spotlessly clean and carefully arranged. The stainless steel appliances gleamed in the soft light and perfectly balanced the natural stone tile floors. Someone had obviously given a great deal of attention to even the smallest details.

As John stepped through the back door, he looked around. To the left he could see the lush grass of the courtyard. To the right was a stone path leading into the darkness. As the moon peeked out from behind the clouds, John could make out the shape of a building. He squinted into the darkness but couldn't see anything more than a vague shape.

"Have a care, Mr. Cena. We have a schedule to keep." Laurent's voice held a tinge of amusement.

John flicked a glance at the man before quickly following him down the path. Finally they came to stand at the front door of the building. To John it looked like a small stucco house. Windows were evenly spaced along the front. The door sported a fresh coat of green paint. Laurent paused beside the door and motioned him closer. He waited as John pulled the brass key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. Laurent placed his hand on John's shoulder and gave him a steady look.

"I'm sure there is no need to remind you of how precious these contents are. Indeed it would be a shame if we can not extend another invitation."

John nodded once in understanding. He knew exactly what Laurent meant. Some cars were practically priceless. As an avid collector, he knew how precious these works of art could be.

He watched as Laurent turned and proceeded back up the stone walk way. After a few steps, he turned back to John.

"Please remember The Sunrise Rule. You may leave your key with Mike when you go."

Again, John nodded in understanding. He had every intention of being gone long before sunrise. Sticking to the rules would, hopefully, guarantee a return invitation. John smiled to himself as he turned the key. Orton might have beaten him to the punch but no way in hell would he get a second invitation. At least John was praying he didn't. He didn't think he could stand the smug look on his friend's face much longer. In all honesty, it was driving him insane. No matter how much he begged or cajoled, Randy was absolutely mum on the details of his visit. The bastard was being stubbornly silent. Forcing his thoughts back to the present, John turned the key in the lock.

The door opened without a sound. He stepped into the brightly lit interior. For a moment he was blinded by the sudden change in brightness. He blinked hard and waited for the haze to fade. Immediately, he was impressed by what he saw. The place was a large, open room. At first count, six classic cars were visible. They were parked in two rows of three. They were placed at an angle to provide both a front and side view. The hoods were open, allowing John a look at the engines. Beside each car was a stainless steel Craftsman tool box.

Slowly, John moved deeper into the room. He passed the first car, a white 1967 Shelby GT 500. He studied the car for a long moment before moving on to the next one. This one was a cherry red 1957 Cadillac El Dorado. The cream-colored interior was absolutely pristine. John felt a smile tugging his lips as he moved to the third car. It was a glossy black 1966 Dodge Charger Hemi. It was very similar to the one parked in his own garage. He had to hand it to the Mistress, she had exceptional tastes. As John leaned down to look at the red interior, he heard a noise from somewhere in the back. It sounded as if somebody had dropped a tool on the floor.

He straightened slowly as he looked around. The room was eerily silent as he turned in a slow circle.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

His question was met with silence. John looked around again but saw nothing out of place. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard a soft noise coming from the back.

"Mike?"

Again, his answer was profound silence.

John slowly crossed the eerily quiet room. He passed through the doorway into an empty repair room. Glancing to his left, he saw another room. This one was much smaller than the first. John realized he was on the back side of the building where the roll up doors were located. Looking toward the end of the room, John caught a flash of movement.

"Yo, Mike? You here?"

His answer was a muffled grunt. John slowly crossed the room. He smiled as he realized Mike was working on a Plymouth Roadrunner. From the looks of it, the car was a '68 or '69. The car had seen better days but it was being lovingly restored.

"Is this a '68?" John asked as he came around to the back side of the car. He shook his head as he looked at all the work that had been done so far. This beauty was going to be the centerpiece of some lucky guy's collection.

A soft grunt came from under the hood.

"No, she's a '69." the voice was slightly muffled but John was pretty sure it was a female voice.

"What size motor is it?" John asked as he made his way to the front of the car. He stood just off to the side as he looked down. All he could see was a pair of denim clad legs sticking out from under the car.

Another muffled grunt preceded the answer, "It's a 383 big block."

"How many horses?" John asked as he tried to get a better look at whoever was talking to him.

"425."

John whistled low under his breath as he glanced under the hood. He heard the sound of a wrench being placed aside followed by a muffled curse. A moment later the legs pushed the creeper out. John watched as the slender legs gave way to narrow hips. He sucked in a breath as he stared down at the shapely figure emerging from under the car. Luminous brown eyes stared up at him for a long moment.

"Who are you?" the woman asked as she came to her feet. She wiped her hands on a shop rag before tucking it into the pocket of her cargos. She flicked a glance at John before leaning under the hood.

"I'm John."

Her dark head came out long enough to flash a smile. She held her hand out to him. "I'm Mike."

The woman standing before him didn't resemble any _Mike _he'd met before. She was a little taller than most women. Her chin was even with his shoulder. Her glossy mahogany hair was pulled back from her oval shaped face. Dark brown eyes stared back at him.

"You're Mike?"

She nodded as she reached up to grip the edge of the hood. She brought it down and let it close with a loud metallic thud. Flicking a glance in his direction, Mike moved to the sink on the opposite wall. Cranking on the water, she grabbed the bar of Dial soap. Efficiently, she washed her hands then grabbed a clean shop towel. As she dried her hands, she turned to face him.

"Yeah, I'm Mike."

John found it hard to breathe as he looked at her. It was like she had stepped out of his dreams. In fact, John was pretty sure he'd had this dream on more than one occasion.

"I'm suppose to give you this."

Fumbling in his pocket, he finally pulled out the key. Holding it by the silver ribbon, he showed it to her. Realization dawned in her dark brown eyes. She smiled slightly as she reached for the key. Without a word she slowly took it from him and placed it in the front pocket of her pants.

With a slow smile she reached for the buttons of her shirt. She tossed the long sleeve on top of a tool box without looking. She stood before him in low rise jeans and a white tank top. The thin material left very little to the imagination. As John looked at her, he realized he could see the dark shadows of her areolas. Suddenly, John felt flushed. A rush of heat settled between his thighs. It took all of his concentration to meet her gaze. She took a step toward him, her eyes flashing with a wicked gleam. Without a word she came to stand in front of him. Her dark brown eyes locked with his. Reaching up, she traced her thumb over his bottom lip.

John pulled away slightly as he looked at her. Her lips were slightly parted as she stared up at him.

"What are you doing?"

She took another step toward him. Her smaller frame came into full contact with his much larger one. Looking up at him from beneath lowered lashes, she watched him nervously lick his lips.

"Nothing you don't want me to." her voice was low and silky. Just the sound of it made John shiver with desire.

"Come on, Mike. Don't do this."

"Mikayla." she whispered.

John blinked in confusion.

"My name is Mikayla."

God, the sound of her name was so sweet. It was almost as sweet as the scent of her skin. John found himself taking a deep breath to try and catch the tantalizing scent again. She leaned toward him, her firm, round breasts pushed against his chest. He wanted to pull her close and lose himself in her softness. His hands clenched into fists at his side in an effort not to do exactly that.

"Don't worry, John. Nobody will know." she whispered.

Before John could even blink, Mikayla pulled his head down to hers. Her lips pressed cautiously to his. A heartbeat later her tongue delved inside to dance with his. With a soft groan, John crushed her to him. His hands reached up to capture her face, holding her still as he returned the kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth, stroking deep as he tasted her. When he finally pulled away, they were both panting. Reaching between their bodies, Mikayla took this hem of his shirt in hand and tugged. Quickly, she worked the material over his head and let it fall to the floor. Then she reached for him. She sighed softly as her palms came into contact with his heated skin.

John felt as if he was burning alive. Her touch burned across his skin as she traced her fingers down his arms and back up again. He groaned softly as her nails lightly scraped down his abs. The slight sting brought a wave of desire crashing over him. Sucking in a deep breath, John reached for her. He kissed her deeply as his hands went to the fly of her pants. In less than a heartbeat, he shoved the material over her softly rounded hips. He sighed in approval as she took a small step back and toed off her sneakers. He watched as she stepped free of the material. With a wicked little smile, she glanced at John's reaction. His eyes widened in appreciation as his hungry gaze moved over her. She kept eye contact with him as she reached for the hem of her shirt. She tossed it onto the floor and allowed John a moment to simply look at her.

John's throat was parched. Mikayla was pure perfection. Her full, rounded breasts were perfectly shaped, the nipples contracted into needy points. His gaze moved lower, over her slim waist, past the nest of chocolate curls and down her shapely legs. It took every ounce of control to force his eyes back up her body. He reached for her, only to have her quickly mold herself to his hard planes. Her silky skin pressed against him as she arched her back. She felt like heaven against him.

Mikayla felt like a woman possessed. No matter how much she touched him, it wasn't enough. She wanted him as she had never wanted anyone else. Brushing her palms over his short hair, she stood on tiptoes to kiss him again. Her tongue dueled with his, encouraging him to give in to her. Unable to resist her siren's song, John reached down to unbutton his shorts. A growl left him as he shoved the rough material out of the way. His cock twitched as the cool air caressed his bared flesh. John took a step away from Mikayla, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. He turned her back to him as he came up behind her. None too gently, he exerted just enough pressure on her shoulder to force her upper body down. Taking his lead, Mikayla leaned over the hood of the car. She braced her weight on her hands before looking at John over her shoulder.

That look was all it took. John's fingers trailed over the very heart of her. Her silky cream eased the passage of his fingers into her narrow channel. God, she was so tight, so hot. He couldn't wait to slide his cock into her heated depths. Mikayla's moan echoed in the stillness of the room. John arched over her and pushed deep inside. Her walls locked on his aching length, trapping him in the heated confines of her body. John grunted softly as he pulled back, his cock almost popping free. Before she could protest, he pushed back into her.

Mikayla wasn't sure if she would survive the onslaught. John's thick cock was driving her to the brink of madness. The silky slide of his flesh against hers was a delicious torture. Each time he moved, he thrust a little deeper. The plum-shaped tip of him brushed against her most sensitive places. She moaned loudly, wanting more. She wanted so much more. Arching her back, she tried to take him deeper. John's hands skated over her hip, up her slim rib cage to finally capture her breasts. The satiny globes perfectly filled his hands. He plucked at her nipples as he thrust deeply. Her moan told him exactly how much she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

He continued thrusting deeper and deeper until Mikayla withered against him. Her hips arched to meet each thrust. She moved with him, taking everything he gave her with a throaty moan. Her hands moved to cover his, her blunt nails digging into his hands. The sharp sting brought a flicker of heat straight to his balls. He thrust hard and felt her contract around him. Her orgasm rolled over him in great waves. Her slender body locked on his, trapping him deeper than he thought possible. John's breath left him on a rush as he thrust harder. Her body shuddered as the orgasm crested. She screamed his name, the sound echoing. With a shout, John joined her in pleasure. He slammed into her, his body pressing her against the cool metal of the hood. He shook as his emptied into her. His balls stung as the pressure erupted one last time. Gently, he gathered her against him. Her small body trembled in his embrace. John dropped a tender kiss on her shoulder as his body quaked in the aftermath of the most intense orgasm of his life.

"You okay?" John's voice sounded foreign to his own ears.

Mikayla nodded once in answer. She couldn't find her voice to speak. She shivered slightly as John lifted his weight from her. Instantly, she missed his warmth. Never in all her life had she expected to find this kind of pleasure. John was an incredible lover and she would definitely look forward to seeing him again. She would do whatever it took to ensure John was given a second invitation to the Mansion.

*****A/N – Please review. Up next is a very special request by *****


	6. The Fantasy of grafxALLURE

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_***A/N - This hot little number belongs to grafx . ALLURE. I hope you enjoy.***_

**Now this is a surprise, indeed. I did not expect you to return so soon. I have to admit, I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away. But that's really not important, is it? All that matters is that you're here now, Randy. I do hope you enjoy your time with us. I know there is a certain young lady that will be more than happy to see you. Laurent gladly bring you to her. **

Randy took the key from the Mistress' outstretched hand. He glanced down at the brass key with the translucent gray ribbon. He wrapped the ribbon around his finger as he glanced back at the Mistress. Squinting into the darkness, he tried to make out something of her features. Yet again, all he could see were the damn shadows. Laurent lifted his arm, silently asking Randy to follow him through the darkened entry way. Instead of taking him up the marble staircase, Laurent led him past the hulking monstrosity and into what appeared to be a game room. A heavy pool table sat in the center of the room. A round poker table sat to the left of the fireplace. At the very back of the huge room sat four leather recliners and matching sofa. Although Randy couldn't see it, he knew there was a big screen TV. Glancing quickly back to Laurent, he watched as the other man silently unlocked the glass doors that lead onto the patio. He stepped aside to allow Randy to step into the cool night air. He glanced up at the velvety night sky. Stars dotted the inky blackness. Thick clouds moved over the surface of the moon, momentarily causing a deeper darkness to surround him. The quiet of the night wrapped around him, soothing his tightly stretched nerves.

He'd been on pins and needles since the second invitation had been sent. He knew there was a strong chance that the impossible would become real. Dreams would become reality. Fantasies would be brought to life. It was almost more than he allowed himself to hope for. His first experience at the Mansion had been nothing short of blissful torture. He couldn't imagine what delights were in store for him. The sound of Laurent clearing his throat snapped Randy's attention back to the present. He flicked a glance at the other man and quickly fell in step behind him.

Laurent lead the way down a worn, brick path. They passed an entrance to the carefully manicured gardens. They silently moved deeper into the grassy landscape. After what seemed like an eternity, Randy saw a brick wall with a heavy iron gate. Laurent stepped to the side and motioned him closer.

"I hope you understand that I can not idle for long." Laurent smiled faintly as he flicked a glance toward the Mansion. "Certain matters require my attention. The key, if you please."

Laurent held out his hand and without a word, Randy gave him the key. With a deft movement, Laurent unlocked the iron gate. He pushed lightly and it opened silently. Pocketing the key, Laurent smiled. Randy's brow furrowed in confusion. The last time he had been allowed to keep the key until the moment he left the Mansion. He wasn't sure what was happening. In the long run, it didn't really matter. All that mattered was he was about to come face to face with another fantasy. Life just couldn't get any better than this.

Randy nodded in thanks before stepping through the opening. The first thing he noticed was the sound of water. His brow wrinkled slightly as he tried to decipher the symphony of sounds. He heard running water as well as water that gently lapped against something. _It sounds like the ocean _Randy thought to himself. Glancing over his shoulder one last time, Randy realized Laurent had closed the gate before slipping away on silent feet. He shrugged one broad shoulder as he turned back toward the sound of water. He stood there for a while, listening to the sounds. Finally he decided the sound was coming from where to his left. He moved in that direction.

Randy had taken no more than about twenty steps before he found exactly what he was looking for. His ears had been incredibly accurate in what they heard. Directly before him stood a creation of modern brilliance. A waterfall cascaded down from a height of about twelve feet. The bubbly water fell in a translucent sheet into a small pool. The smooth, glossy brown rocks looked as if they'd been there forever. He watched as the water lapped gently against the rocks. Small bubbles clung to the rocks until another small wave stole them away. His gaze scanned across the rock formations, noticing the carefully placed Birds of Paradise plants. Thick, dark green ivy covered several of the large boulders to the right side of the pool. Sucking in a deep breath, Randy let the damp air wrap around him. Other than the sound of water, he could hear absolutely nothing. He was utterly alone in this semi-tropical paradise.

Sighing heavily, Randy turned in a slow circle. As far as the eye could see was lush green grass. A row of carefully maintained shrubs ran along the inside of the retaining wall. His gaze returned to the waterfall. He shook his head slowly as he wondered what the hell was going on. Just when he thought his fantasy would elude him, he heard the soft sound of footsteps behind him. Whirling around, he stared in open-mouthed wonder. A woman approached him. He studied her with shrewd eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous. His burning gaze moved over her lithe form, taking a quick inventory. She was tall. Randy guessed her to be close to five-foot-ten. She was dressed in a form fitting black shirt and pants. She reminded him a Bond Girl. She was slender, her body toned and lightly muscled. But what drew Randy the most was her eyes. They were dark brown, like pools of melted chocolate. They were a perfect compliment to her smooth mocha skin. He watched as her slender hand pushed back a lock of curly hair. Mouth watering, Randy stared at her. She was exotic perfection. And he couldn't wait to have a taste of her.

As if reading her thoughts, she smiled up at him. She moved closer to him, stopping when she was close enough to feel his body heat. Without a word she reached up and drew her fingertips lightly along his bottom lip. Randy felt the touch as if he'd been burned. Just that simple caress was enough to set his body ablaze. His lips parted to speak but she silenced him with a quick shake of her head.

"No talking." her voice was soft, sweet. It made him think of dark, erotic nights and tangled sheets.

Arching a brow, Randy looked down at her.

"I don't know if we're alone."

Surprised, Randy's head snapped up. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the area. He saw nothing that gave the impression that they had company. Instinct told him that they were completely alone. But if she wanted to play, he could definitely play.

Nodding once in agreement Randy took a small step closer to her.

"Were you followed?" his voice was low, almost a soft growl.

Shaking her head slightly, she stared up at him, "I don't think so but ..."

Randy stopped her mid-sentence by capturing her full, silky lips with his own. She was as sweet as she looked. Her honeyed flavor was instantly addictive. He kissed her deeply, his tongue sweeping into her deepest recesses. She made a small sound of approval in the back of her throat. Her small hands came up to rest on his pecs. She pushed against him slightly, breaking the connection. Taking a step back, she inclined her head toward the waterfall. Instantly, her meaning came to him.

_Oh, hell yeah. _Randy thought as his fingers quickly freed the buttons of his white shirt. He made quick work of freeing the material and dropping it onto the soft grass. He growled softly as he reached for her. She came to him without hesitation. His nimble fingers clutched her shirt and pulled it over her head. In less than a second her shirt joined his. With a smile he trailed his index finger between the valley of her breasts. She shivered at the slight contact. With wary eyes she watched him trace over her flat stomach. He stopped when his fingers met the cool metal of her belt buckle. She stood motionless as Randy quickly unfastened her belt and reached for the small button. Cursing softly under his breath, he tried to free the tiny fastener. Impatiently, Randy plucked at the button and felt a flash of satisfaction when it popped free. Her eyes widened as it landed between their feet. An instant later, he pulled the material over her shapely hips. He shoved the material to pool at her feet. With a sigh of appreciation, Randy took a small step back. He stared at her in silent wonder. She was absolute perfection. Her body was athletic, lightly muscled yet softly rounded in all the right places.

He watched as she stepped out of the pile of her discarded clothes. From head to toe, she was graceful perfection. Randy felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as his hungry gaze moved over her once again. She stood before him, completely unashamed. Her creamy mocha skin was absolutely flawless. Her breasts were perfect, round globes. They completely filled the lace cups of her black bra. The urge to remove the scant covering was nearly overwhelming. He wanted to see all of her. Reaching for her, Randy pulled her close. His fingers found the clasps of her bra and quickly freed them. With a growl of pleasure, Randy dropped the lacy scrap. His eyes widened slowly as he took in her pebbles nipples. The small points beckoned him closer.

Sensing his intentions, she took a step away from him. She smiled as she leaned forward slightly to slide her lacy panties down her slender legs. Randy stared in open-mouthed wonder. She was everything he could have asked for and more. She was so indescribably perfect. He couldn't wait to possess her. He reached for her, only to have her dance out of his reach. His eyes burned into her as she moved to the pool. Without so much as a backward glance, she stepped into the crystal clear water. She moved forward until she was standing just in front of the waterfall. Turning to face him, she ran her hands over her ribs and up her arms. Arching her back, she let the water sluice over her.

For a moment Randy stood at the edge of the pool and drank in the sight. She was a siren, a mythical creature intent on bringing about his destruction. What he fool he was. He was more than willing to walk into her trap. He would gladly go to his great reward for a taste of her. With that thought in mind, Randy removed the rest of his clothes. His gray eyes locked on her as he stepped into the chilly pool. The water lapped at him, bringing a moment of relief to his overheated skin. Without a word he crossed the pool to stand in front of her. He reached for her, stroking his fingertips down her arm. She was heavenly soft. He continued exploring her, his touch as soft as a butterfly's wing. He growled softly as he pulled her against the solid wall of his body.

She made a soft sound of pleasure that was lost in the roaring of the waterfall. Randy explored her eagerly, leaving no inch of her unexplored. Lightly gripping her hips, he pulled her closer. Taking one step back, he turned and pressed her back against the slick rocks. Water poured of them, making their skin slippery. Randy purred in pleasure as her slick hands explored him. She touched him as if they had all the time in the world; as if he wasn't burning alive. Dropping his head to nuzzle her shoulder, he forced himself under control. He'd give her just a little longer to touch him.

Sighing in pleasure, she stroked over the hard planes of Randy's chest. Lower her hands moved, over the ridges of his abs. She drew her nails down the length of his thigh and back up. Her touch moved closer to where he craved it the most before moving higher. Growling in frustration, Randy captured her hands in his. He pinned them above her head as he slid one sculpted thigh between hers.

"Enough, Mya."

The sound of her name made her shiver. Her chocolate eyes met his tempest gray. The passion she saw reflected there made her weak in the knees. His eyes locked with hers. Randy slid his hand over the curve of her hip. He watched her reaction as he slowly drew his fingers along her secret cleft. She was ready for him, wet and willing. Before she could protest he parted her folds with a fingertip. Her eyes widened slightly as he pushed into her and retreated quickly. He tormented her, giving her just enough to bring a fresh rush of pleasure before withdrawing. She whimpered and arched against his questing finger. She wanted more. No, she needed more.

"Please, Randy." she sounded as breathless as if she'd run a marathon.

"Please, what?"

She whimpered again.

"Say it, Mya."

"Please!"

Randy made a small noise in the back of his throat as he withdrew from her heated depths. He brushed over the most sensitive part of her.

"Tell me."

She growled in frustration as Randy's teasing touch continued.

"Take me."

Randy couldn't bite back the smile of triumph as he looked down at her. Her eyes were passion hazed, her lips slightly parted as she panted for breath. In all his days, he'd never seen a woman in more need of fulfillment.

"My pleasure."

Capturing her lips with his, Randy kissed her passionately. His tongue danced with hers, stroking, taking, tasting. Without breaking the kiss, he arched against her. A single, deep thrust brought them together. Instantly, Randy knew he'd found paradise. She was so hot, so tight, so perfectly made for him. Her silky channel wrapped around him, holding him, milking him. He moved with her, pressing deep before retreating. He kept the pace steady, giving her just enough to keep her on edge.

Mya moaned as Randy arched against her, going just deep enough to fan the fires of desire. Surprisingly, the grip on her wrists gentled. Her arms dropped slowly to his shoulders. Wrapping her arms around him, Mya arched against him. She wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anyone else. He knew exactly how to touch her, how to tease her to the heights of rapture. She felt the first flames of orgasm licking her spine. Whimpering softly she pressed her lips to his.

"More."

The whispered request was all it took. Randy responded instantly, thrusting deep. He felt her orgasm consume her. He thrust harder, the blunt tip of his cock brushing over her most sensitive spot. His pace picked up, his thrusts going deeper and harder. He worked her mercilessly, taking her to heights she'd never dreamed of. Just when she thought she could endure no more, he thrust even deeper. She could feel him in the very heart of her. With a shout he let his pleasure overwhelm him. He hugged her tightly as his body emptied into hers. He thrust one last time, causing both of them to moan.

To Randy that was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. Her panting breaths fanned against his cheek. Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, he collapsed against her. She bore his weight without a murmur of protest. Her delicate hands stroked down his back, soothing him. With a shaky sigh he turned his head slightly. He trailed his lips down the column of her throat. She shivered at the gentle caress.

"If you were followed, I bet they have one hell of a report to give."

Her laugh was soft, almost musical.

"I hope so."

*****A/N – I hope you have enjoyed this little fantasy. Up next is a special request by SoCalStarOC. Please review*****


	7. The Fantasy of SoCalStarOC

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

***** HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE! Here is a very special installment of Fantasy! I promise, it's a little bit naughty and whole lot of nice! It's one treat I'm sure you'll enjoy! *****

The clock in the entry way chimed just as the heavy entry way doors closed behind Wade Barrett. Laurent smiled slightly as he motioned for Wade to follow him across the foyer. It was hard to hide the excitement coursing through his veins. The invitation to the Mansion had arrived shortly after lunch. He had just stepped into the bright sunshine when a sharply dressed young man approached him. Without a word the man handed over the invitation and disappeared. Surprised, Wade could only stare at the heavy, cream colored envelope. His name had been carefully written in old fashioned calligraphy. The marks on the envelope were precisely spaced. Not a single stray mark marred the perfection. It had taken every ounce of his self control not to tear into it where he stood. He forced himself to wait until he was alone. The invitation called to him the entire afternoon; taunting him as a lover would. Just when he could no longer stand the suspense, he carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the invitation. Good fortune was smiling on him. The Mistress wished him to visit at his earliest convenience. Wade wanted to leave the instant he finished reading the missive but he forced himself to wait until dark began descending upon the city.

The sound of Laurent clearing his throat brought Wade back to his senses. Glancing up, he realized they were standing in the doorway of the game room. Stepping into the room, he allowed himself to look around. The room was exactly what he expected the Mansion would have. It reminded him of the gentleman's clubs of London. The walls were covered with dark wood paneling. Frosted lights hugged the ceiling, giving off enough illumination to keep the room from being too brightly light. Just inside the doorway was a Legacy Billiards table. The cranberry colored felt was in pristine condition. For a moment Wade wondered if the table had ever been used. Moving deeper into the room, Wade took in the octagon shaped poker table. The fawn colored suede appeared to be unused as well. On closer inspection, everything in the room was in pristine condition. Shaking his head slowly, Wade crossed the room.

"If you would be so kind, please remain here until I return." Laurent's voice drifted across the room.

Glancing over his shoulder, Wade saw that Laurent was still standing at the threshold.

"Of course." Wade murmured.

Laurent nodded curtly before reaching for the handles of the French doors and pulling them closed. Thick red curtains covered the glass, obscuring the man's retreating form. Wade listened as Laurent's footsteps grew faint then faded altogether. Once the silence of the room settled around him, Wade took a deep breath. It was hard to keep his excitement contained. He didn't want to appear over eager but it was nearly impossible to keep his thoughts under control. Unable to stay still, he began to pace. He crossed the length of the room and returned to the poker table. He made the round once, twice and a third time. Pausing in his trek, Wade stopped before the great fireplace. Although the night was cool, it was not yet cold enough to light a fire. His eyes drifted over the inter-locking stones until they came to rest on the painting above the mantle. It was a wilderness scene. A group of mallard ducks swam across a crystal clear lake. Mountains rose heavenward, their smooth grayness reflecting into the water. As Wade leaned closer to inspect the painting, he heard a soft noise from behind him. Turning slightly to the right, he watched as the door opened. His breath caught in his throat as he waited to see who was joining him. His breath hissed out on a muffled curse. Wade found himself looking Sheamus in the eyes.

Sheamus took no more than three steps into the room before stopping short. He glanced over his shoulder, his mouth opening to say something to Laurent. It quickly snapped shut as the door quietly closed. Crossing his arms over his thick chest, Sheamus stared at the Brit. Wade was dressed in dark slacks and a light blue Polo shirt.

"What do yah think yah're doing here, fella?" Sheamus' voice was full of barely contained anger.

Wade snorted in laughter as he crossed his arms over his thick chest, mimicking Sheamus' movements. "Seeing as I arrived first, I think the better question would be what are _you _doing here?"

Sheamus shook his head slowly, his blue eyes betraying nothing. "Ah think yah better mind yah're own business."

"I think I can advise the same."

Wade laughed softly as he urged his body relax. He had little worry that the brash Irishman was a threat. More than likely this room was nothing mere a waiting room, a place where they could relax before being lead to their fantasies. At least Wade was praying that would prove to be the case.

Flicking a burning glance at Wade, Sheamus crossed the room to stand as far away from him as possible. He moved to the leather recliners and stood silently beside one of them. Minutes ticked by as the tension in the room increased. Sheamus forced himself not to look in Wade's direction. He allowed himself to think only about what the night might hold. He wasn't certain which fantasy he wanted tonight. Several possibilities played through his mind. Perhaps he would ask for the dark haired beauty he encountered on his previous visit. Perhaps he would ask for something a little more wicked. The possibilities were practically endless. Shifting slightly, Sheamus hoped that Wade would not notice the blush stealing over him.

Wade bit back an angry curse as he watched Sheamus out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't truly expected to encounter anyone during his visit. Finding himself virtually locked in the same room with the redhead was almost more than he could bear. Taking a deep breath, Wade forced himself to ignore the other man. It wasn't as if Sheamus had any idea what his fantasy was. Hell, the chances of him having a vague notion of his desires was less than zero. Sheamus had no idea that the only thing he'd been able to think about for the last few days had been the beautiful blonde woman. _Angelica. _Her name whispered through his brain like a caress. He knew exactly what his fantasy was. He wanted Angelica. With a fire that burned through his veins, he wanted her.

The French doors opened slightly. Wade turned to face the door at the same time that Sheamus took a step forward. Laurent stepped into the room and straightened his jacket. Smiling slightly, he motioned to someone standing in the hallway. After what seemed like an eternity, a shadow fell across the threshold.

"Bloody hell." Wade breathed softly.

"Fook!" Sheamus hissed.

Randy Orton stepped into the room and stopped. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at each man in turn.

"Hell no!" Randy turned to speak with Laurent only to find that the other man was already pulling the door closed.

Practically seething, Randy moved to stand next to the billiards table. He glanced at Wade before looking at Sheamus. The last thing he expected was to find himself looking at two of the biggest jackasses on the planet. He was more than a little surprised that the Mistress would think them worthy of an invitation. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if their fantasies were more like wet dreams. The thought made him smile slightly. That had to be it. The Mistress, in all her mysterious ways, was taking pity on them.

Heaving a deep sigh, Randy flicked a glance at the doors. Although being practically held captive didn't sit well, he was not going to be the one to complain. Simply being at the Mansion was enough to calm him. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would climb the stairs, unlock the door to his fantasy and shut the world away. For just a few hours he could forget the demands made of him. Expectations didn't matter. When he was with his fantasy, he was simply a man. Glancing at Wade then Sheamus, he wondered if they too felt the same. He wondered if the same blissful solitude surrounded them, holding them protectively away. Shaking his head slowly, Randy forced himself not to think that way. It really didn't matter what they found while in the Mansion. All that mattered was making sure he made the most of the night.

Just when Randy thought his nerves would snap, the door opened again. Laurent stepped into the room carrying a sleek silver case. He silently approached the poker table and sat the case down. Standing fully, he tugged his jacket back into place. He made a small motion with his left hand. Simultaneously, the three men took a step toward the poker table.

"I must offer our sincerest apologies for the delay. It seems that one of your compatriots is running behind schedule. I do hope your wait has been enlightening." Smiling slightly, Laurent looked at each man in turn.

Wade took a step forward, "How much longer?"

Laurent heard the note of disapproval in the Brit's voice. Hoping to smooth any ruffled feathers, Laurent schooled his features into a mask of serene calm.

"Not terribly long. Our last guest is due to arrive momentarily."

"What the hell is going on here?" Randy growled. The last thing any of them wanted was yet another delay. It was getting harder by the second to keep his temper under control.

"I'm afraid that I can not divulge any of the details yet. It would be most unseemly."

Sheamus wanted to wipe the floor with the soft spoken man. Of course he couldn't tell them anything. He was not the one in control. He was just as they were, a puppet being controlled by an unseen force. Someone else entirely was responsible for pulling the strings.

"What can yah tell us then?" Sheamus asked.

Laurent had the good sense to look slightly shocked by Sheamus' brusque question. "As with most things in life, good things are worth waiting for."

With that, Laurent turned sharply on his heel and left the room. The door closed softly behind him.

Muttering a curse, Sheamus took off his soft cap and pushed his fingers through his hair. Saints above, the waiting was stretching his nerves to the limit. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep his composure. Sighing heavily, he began pacing the length of the room.

"Who do you think it is?"

Wade's attention snapped to Randy who was half sitting on the billiards table. "I beg your pardon?"

"Laurent said "last guest". Who do you think it is?" Randy flicked a glance at Wade as he spoke. The man's face showed nothing but calm. His expression was at odds with the rigid set of his body.

"I don't have the first notion. Nor do I bloody care." Wade huffed.

A small tugged at Randy's lips. "Maybe it's McMahon."

Sheamus muttered a curse as he strode across the room. He came to stand in front of Randy.

"Watch what yah say, fella."

Randy shrugged one broad shoulder. " I'm just saying ..."

"This is insane. Absolutely insane!" Sheamus looked at Randy for a moment before turning his attention to Wade. "Ah can't stay in this room another minute."

With that, Sheamus strode to the door and reached for the door knob. Just before his hand made contact with the cool brass handle, the door opened. Startled, Sheamus moved back to stand beside Randy. Laurent stepped into the room, his gaze locking with Sheamus'.

"I hope you aren't leaving, Master Sheamus." Laurent's voice held a hint of amusement.

"Ah want out. This is insanity!"

Feigning shock, Laurent stood straighter. "Well of course, sire. Anything you wish is yours."

Laurent moved to stand beside the open door. "It is my duty to warn you, though, if you leave, you will not receive another invitation."

Sheamus swore vividly as he looked at the other man. He had no idea what was going on but he was getting extremely tired of these games. He glanced sharply at Randy who was trying in vain not to laugh.

"Not to worry, sires. Your companion has arrived."

Every pair of eyes locked on the man as he motioned to someone standing in the hallway. As John Cena stepped into the room, the tension increased tenfold. Wade took an involuntary step forward, Randy let out curse and Sheamus could only shake his head. This was not shaping up to be a fantasy. No, this was turning into a nightmare. A horrible, blood curdling nightmare.

Laurent moved to stand in the center of the room. He freed the button of his jacket and reached into the interior pocket to withdraw a small, cream colored envelope.

"I have a missive from the Mistress. She wishes that you read it aloud and follow the instructions."

For a moment no one moved. Then as a unit, they all moved toward Laurent. Wade snatched the card just as Randy reached for it. He carefully opened it and pulled out the neatly folded paper. Clearing his throat, he began to read aloud:

_Dear Gentlemen,_

_As I'm sure you have realized, you have been summoned to the Mansion for something quite unusual. Often times, life is a gamble. Only the valiant are rewarded with their heart's desires. Make no mistake, each of you have been hand selected. You have a unique quality that has made you eligible for this one time offer. _

_With that in mind, I have decided that a game of chance is in order. Tonight you will play a single game of poker. The gentleman with the winning hand will be given a prize of infinite value. If you are not fortunate enough to be the winner, you must leave the Mansion immediately upon conclusion of the game. I sincerely hope that you will not begrudge the winner his happiness. Losing does not mean that you are not worthy, it simply means that your fantasy will remain as such for a while longer. _

_Enjoy the game, gentleman. Drinks are on me._

_Yours Eternally,_

_Mistress Fantasy_

Wade sighed softly as he scanned the missive once again. Finally it all made sense. The mysterious Mistress Fantasy was using them to provide private entertainment. Not that he entirely minded. After all, the prize was well worth being manipulated by the unseen hand of fate.

Turning to Laurent he said, "I suppose you will oversee this little adventure."

Laurent laughed softly as he opened the sleek silver case he'd place on the poker table. He pulled out a new deck of cards and quickly took off the cellophane wrapper. After placing the cards on the table, he began pulling out rows of poker chips.

"In the interest of fairness, I must."

Randy bristled at the implication that they might cheat. On second thought, having Laurent serve as a witness would ensure the three losers didn't try to muscle in on his fantasy. Schooling his features into a blank mask, he pulled out a chair and sat down. Not to be ignored, Sheamus strode to the table and sat down. Wade took his seat just as a young blonde woman came into the room. She was dressed rather simply in a short black dress with a row of buttons down the front. Wrapped around her waist was a plain white apron. She carried a tray bearing a rather expensive looking bottle of Whiskey and four crystal cut glasses. Without making eye contact with anyone, she set the tray down and left the room.

John crossed to the side table and poured himself two fingers of the amber liquid. He let go of a pent up breath as he slowly unbuttoned his suit jacket. The day had been exceedingly long and filled with too many demands. He'd been up well before sunrise and from the looks of things, he'd be up for a while yet. Not that he minded, though. The invitation to the Mansion had been the single bright spot of his day. Just as he was leaving to do an interview with the local television station, the cream colored envelope had been delivered. Immediately he opened it and devoured the contents. A rush of anticipation washed over him, tempting him to call the station and cancel the interview. God, how tempted he'd been. But he knew too many people were depending on him. He hadn't missed a single public appearance yet and he wasn't about to start. Not that he wasn't damn tempted. Duty called and he would answer. John carried his drink to the table and shrugged out of his jacket before sitting down. He rolled up his shirt sleeves before slightly loosening his black silk tie.

Laurent picked up the deck of cards and shuffled it. He passed it to Sheamus to cut.

"The name of the game is Five Card Draw. Nothing is wild. No high and no low. Ten dollars to enter the game. May the best man win."

Once the players tossed their blue chips into the center of the table, Laurent began to deal. He dealt each man a card and repeated the motion four more times. Once they had their cards, Laurent waited for them to study their hands.

"Master Cena, the bet begins with you."

John murmured "Check" then quickly tossed two red chips onto the table. Randy glanced at his cards before saying "Call" and tossing his chips in. Wade quickly followed suit. Sheamus took a deep breath as he added his chips to the pile.

"Now's the time gentlemen, how many would you like?" Laurent asked.

John slid two cards across the table, Randy asked for three. After a tense moment Wade place a single card face down on the table. Sheamus took two cards. Laurent dealt the new cards and silently waited for John to make a decision.

John's blue eyes looked at each man before looking down at this cards. He reached for his glass of Whiskey and took a long swallow. The amber liquid slid down his throat, warming him slightly. After a long moment he tossed two blue chips in. Sheamus' eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at his cards one last time. He placed them face down on the table without looking at anyone. Randy tossed in two blue chips to meet John's bet then added two more. Wade took a hard look at his cards before matching Randy's bet and upping it by another twenty dollars.

"All bets are in." Laurent said softly. Looking around the room it was impossible to gauge what they were thinking. John kept his eyes carefully downcast on his cards. Randy's gray eyes bounced between Wade and John, watching them like a hawk. Wade's dark eyes looked everywhere but at the other men.

Since the game had begun with John, he was the first to reveal his hand. He splayed his cards in a fan: three kings, the four of Clubs and the eight of Spades. Randy cursed as he lay his cards on the table: a pair of Jacks, a pair of threes, and the Queen of Hearts. Wade said nothing as he turned his cards over: three Queens, the Ace of Spades and the seven of Diamonds.

"It seems we have a winner." Laurent flicked a glance at John and smiled. "Congratulations, Master Cena. If you will be so kind as to wait here, I will show our other guests out."

Finally John lifted his gaze from his cards. He nodded silently as Laurent motioned to the door.

"Unfortunately, my friends, your time here has come to an end."

Randy pushed his chair back and stood without sparing John so much as a glance. Wade muttered something under his breath as he turned toward the door. Sheamus moved silently from the room. Once the door closed behind them, John allowed himself to breathe deeply. God, the tension was almost too much to bear. Rolling his shoulders to ease the knot that settled there, John reached for his glass. He toyed with it while he slowly scraped the chips toward him. He sorted them by color then neatly stacked them. Picking up one of the blue chips, he slowly rolled it between his fingers.

It was nearly impossible to believe that his luck had held. He truly hadn't expected to win. God, he had wanted to, though. With every fiber of his being, he wanted it. He couldn't let himself think about what he would have done if he'd been among the ones being escorted out. Not knowing how long it would take Laurent to return, he decided he might as well make himself comfortable. He shrugged out of his vest and carefully draped it over the chair next to him. Next he pulled off his tie and set it on the table. Letting his imagination wonder, John rolled his whiskey glass between his palms. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door open.

He glanced up as a shadow fell over the table. The woman from earlier had returned. John studied her for a long moment. She was amazingly pretty. Her pale, blonde hair was pulled away from her heart shaped face. Her eyes were dark green and flecked with gold. She was amazingly pretty, in a fresh faced sort of way. Her face radiated a youthful sort of innocence. She was definitely not the kind of girl he expected to find in the Mansion.

"Pardon me, I'll come back later." her voice was soft, almost shy.

"You don't have to." John smiled at her, hoping to ease her uncertainty.

He noticed she wouldn't meet his gaze. Shaking his head , he watched as she crossed the room. She flicked on the floor lamp beside the leather couch.

_She really doesn't belong here._ John thought again. She was probably a college student trying to put herself through school. Frowning slightly, John wondered if the women of the Mansion were paid well. Or did they volunteer their services?

_What the hell is wrong with you? _John asked himself. Why was he wondering about things like that when there were more important matters at hand.

John forced himself not to watch her as she moved around the room, turning off the other lamps. She moved to the doors leading outside and closed the blinds. The carpet muffled her steps as she crossed the room again. She moved to the poker table and silently began picking up the remains of their game. She picked up the cards and added them to the deck. She reached for a stack of chips at the same time John pushed a stack toward her. Gasping, she watched as they scattered across the table.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

John's long fingers wrapped around her slender wrist. He felt her pulse flutter under his fingertips. Silently, he willed her to meet his gaze. After what seemed like forever, her eyes met his. He felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. Now that she was so close, she was even more enchanting. A slight blush crept up the slender column of her throat. Her cheeks were rosy with embarrassment.

"It's okay." John said softly. He was surprised to realize his voice was low and slightly husky.

Stroking his thumb across the inside of her wrist, John noticed her skin was as smooth as silk.

He found it increasingly hard to release her. He wanted to pull her close and see if she tasted as sweet as she looked. He wanted to bury his face in her hair and breathe in her warm scent. With a smile, John realized that he wouldn't have to leave the room to find his fantasy. She had practically delivered herself to him. Right now he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be with. Sensing her concern, John released her wrist. He expected her to flee. Instead, she stood there, leaning over the table, staring into his eyes. It took all of his self control not to look at the tops of her breasts being displayed as she leaned down. She straightened slowly as she smoothed a hand down the front of her dress. John tracked the movement with the intensity of a hunter, his eyes sharply focused on her delicate hand.

She looked at him one last time before moving away from the table. She moved to the French doors and reached for the handle. Pausing, she looked at him over her shoulder. John was sure she was about to open the doors and disappear into the quiet darkness of the Mansion. He was surprised to see her pull a key from her apron pocket. She inserted the key into the lock and turned it. After flicking off the overhead lights, she turned to face him. The sudden change in lighting made John squint into the semi-darkness. He watched as she reached behind her back and deftly untied the apron. She draped it over the corner of the billiards table as she passed. Her steps slowed as she approached him. Uncertainty still shone in her eyes but John sensed there was something simmering underneath her calm demeanor. Although it scared her, she wanted him.

John slowly pushed back his chair and stood. They stood facing each other without speaking. After a tense minute, he moved to stand in front of her. Taking her hands in his, he squeezed gently. It was all the reassurance she needed. She followed him as he crossed the room to stand in the semi-circle of leather furniture. Turning her to face him, John wrapped one arm around her waist. She molded to him, pressing her lithe body to his.

"I've never done anything like this before." she whispered.

Those were the sweetest words he had ever heard. Some unreasonable part of him was unbearably proud that this wasn't something she did on a regular basis. For some unknown reason, John wanted to be the only man for her. He wanted to show her exactly what she had been missing out on.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." John whispered against her cheek. He held her close as his hands stroked down her back. She arched into his touch.

"You won't think badly of me?" She asked as his hands moved slightly lowered.

"No, baby. I promise." John bit back the urge to smile. She was so damn sweet and innocent that it made his chest ache.

His lips claimed hers in a gentle caress. They were soft and warm under his. He sighed softly as his lips against hers. Keeping the pressure light, his tongue flicked over the seam of her lips. She sighed softly and opened for him, allowing his tongue to sweep inside and gather her delved deeply, tasting her, teasing her, soaking up her flavor until she moaned softly. _So sweet. _When John finally pulled away, they were both breathing heavy. Her eyes were lowered, her pale lashes casting shadows on her cheeks.

_She has no idea how beautiful she is. _John thought as he looked down at her. Placing a finger under her chin, he exerted gentle pressure until she looked at him. What he saw there brought a fresh rush of heat to his groin. The flames of desire danced in her beautiful emerald eyes. Instinctively John knew she wanted this as much as he did, if not more. She was curious and excited. Somehow he would have to lead her past her shyness. With a smile, John realized just how easy it would be.

His hand moved between their bodies to carefully trace the collar of her dress. He kept his touch light as he moved slightly toward the valley of her breasts. It was then he noticed the necklace she wore. It was a made of delicate gold, the thin metal twisted into intricate shapes. It took John a moment to realize the necklace spelled her name. _Melody. _John couldn't help but smile. The name suited her, it was soft and sweet; a reflection of who she was.

Melody moved slightly toward him, her slender body brushing against his. Unsure of herself, she plucked at the buttons of his crisp, white shirt. She wished she was brave enough to free the two halves and drink in the sight of his bronze skin. She wished she was like the other girls but she wasn't. She didn't have their flair for conversation or their coy, seductive ways. That was why she usually stayed out of sight until all the guests left each night. Only then did she allow herself to complete her duties. The one time she ventured out of her quarters early in the evening, she landed herself in a predicament. Not that she should complain. A shiver of excitement rushed through her as John ran his large, warm hands down her arms and captured her hands in his. He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed each finger in turn before placing them on his hips. Reaching up, John freed the buttons of his shirt. He watched her as she watched him, her lips parting in a soundless _Oh _as he freed the last button and shrugged out of the shirt. The material fell to the floor in a pool.

Melody's gaze stayed locked on John's golden skin. He knew she was too shy to meet his gaze. Unexpectedly, it was becoming an incredible turn on. He shifted slightly as his slacks grew a size smaller. He could only pray that he wouldn't explode before he was able to show her the heights of pleasure. With that thought in mind, John took a step back, putting just enough space between them that he could look at her. He reached for the buttons of her dress and slowly freed the first one, then the second one. She shifted slightly but didn't tell him to stop. John's breath hissed out as he freed the last button and pushed the garment over her hips. He could only stare at the pale, creamy skin that was revealed. She stood before him in nothing but silky black panties. She was indescribably perfect. Her breasts were high and gloriously round. Her delicate pink nipples were contracted into needy points. Unable to resist the temptation, John stroked his thumb across her right nipple. She gasped softly as he stroked her again, this time slightly harder.

"You like this?" John asked softly. His voice was low and deep and full of promise.

She nodded once in response.

That was all the approval he needed. He kissed her gently, a soft sweep of his lips against hers before skimming lower. He followed the curve of her shoulder, down her arm, to the crook of her elbow. Turning his head slightly, John nuzzled his cheek against her breast. Before she cold protest, his tongue flicked over the crested tip. She startled slightly but grew still as he repeated the motion. Slowly he pulled her nipple into the warm wetness of his mouth. He suckled gently, rolling his tongue across the pebbled tip in a wet caress. Her hands skimmed across his short hair, holding his head in place, urging him even closer.

Melody wasn't sure if she would survive the gentle torture. The feel of John's tongue scraping over her nipple was almost more than she could bear. She opened her mouth to speak, to beg him to stop. Instead she made a soft sound of encouragement as John kissed across her sternum and captured her left nipple. With the first tug of his lips, her knees gave out. His strong arm wrapped around her, anchoring her to his side but he never released her from the delicious wet cave of his mouth.

Unable to stop himself, John continued the assault on her nipples. He moved from one to the other, kissing, suckling, nibbling gently until she squirmed with needy anticipation. With his free hand, John reached for the tiny scrap of material covering her. Sliding his hand inside the waistband, he quickly worked the material over her slim hips. He sighed as he looked down at her. She was gloriously naked, her delicate skin as perfect and unmarked as the day she'd been born. With a growing confidence, John trailed his fingertips up the inside of her thigh. He forced himself to go slowly, allowing her the chance to tell him to stop. But she never did. Her thighs parted slightly, allowing him to stroke across her damp core. Keeping his touch as light as a feather, John traced the lines of her slick folds. God, she was so hot, so wet. He wasn't sure he would survive the delicious torture of parting her untouched flesh, of opening her like a beautiful flower. Biting back a growl of pleasure, John dipped a finger inside her honeyed depths. She moaned softly and arched against him, silently begging him for more. He worked her slowly, gently easing deeper with each thrust. He knew she was ready for him but he wanted to prolong the pleasure just a little longer.

Taking a step toward the leather sofa, John guided her to sit. He watched as she nervously looked at him. She licked her lips as she watched him, her soft pink tongue tracing her full bottom lip. Her eyes were wide with passionate wonder as John unbuckled his belt and freed the button then slid the zipper down. Her eyes widened in surprise as his heated length sprang free of the confines of his pants. With a trembling hand she touched him. She lightly drew her fingers down the aching length of him then back up again. Unable to bear her curious ministrations, John placed a hand on her shoulder. He pushed gently until she lay down on the sofa, her body sinking into the soft, black leather. He allowed himself a moment to simply look at her, to take in her flushed skin, her parted thighs, her straining nipples.

Before she could so much as blink, John covered her with a blanket of his own skin. He settled against her, his throbbing length bumping against her thighs. He slid a large, warm palm under the curve of her hip, encouraging her to open a little more. Hoping to keep his weight from crushing her, he propped his forearm on the arm of the sofa. He arched over her and settled his hips in the cradle of her thighs. Leaning down her captured her lips with his. Kissing her tenderly, his tongue met hers, dancing in a rhythm as old as time. He kissed her until she was breathless, panting with desire.

His head dropped to her breast, his tongue once again fluttering across her nipple. He teased her mercilessly, bringing her to unbearable ecstasy. Just when she was sure she could bear no more, John shifted, brushing his aching cock against her entrance. He captured her lips once more as he arched over her, entering her with a slow, deliberate thrust.

Her moan of disbelief was swallowed by his kisses. He pulled back slightly and thrust again, this time pushing through the thin barrier of her innocence. Capturing her whimper of pain with his kisses, John held himself utterly still to allow her body to adjust to his invasion. Beads of sweat broke out across his skin. Leaning his head against his forearm, he squeezed his eyes shut. He forced himself not to move. She was so hot, so wet, so unbelievably tight. He wanted to take her hard and fast, to lose himself in her honey sweet depths. He wanted to make her scream his name in blissful ecstasy. Instead, he forced himself to breathe deeply, to concentrate on the sensations of her exquisite body beneath his.

She began to relax beneath him in slow degrees. After what felt like forever, she completely relaxed. The tension left her body, leaving only a warm glow. Moving slowly at first, John pulled back. His eyes opened and locked on her face, watching as he thrust gently. She winced slightly, her breath hissing out softly. He nuzzled her, his cheek rubbing against hers.

"I'm sorry, baby." he whispered. He knew he was hurting her, knew his invasion was causing her pain. He wished he was strong enough to stop. But he wasn't. His desire for her was too strong. He thrust gently, feeling her slick heat contract around him.

She whimpered softly as he pushed deep then slowly withdrew. She felt his invasion all the way to her soul. It wasn't just his size; sweet merciful heaven, he was big. She felt him as if he were a part of her that had, until now, been missing. For the first time in her life, she felt whole, complete. With each well paced thrust she found the woman she was meant to be. She knew who she was. She was his, completely, irrevocably, eternally his. Arching her hips, she met his thrusts. He growled softly in the back of his throat as she moved with him, angling her hips to take more of him.

John hissed in pleasure as Melody scored his shoulders with her nails. The beautiful creature was surely going to be his undoing. She was burning him alive, consuming him, breaking down the last bits of his resolve. He noticed the subtle changes in her as he thrust harder. He felt the knot of tension deep within her growing with each movement. She was getting close to finding her pleasure. Turning his face against his bicep, he bit into the rock hard muscles in an attempt to keep from smiling. The idea that he would bring her _La petite morte, _the little death, her very first time made him swell with male pride. Never again in his lifetime would he be capable of doing this.

Melody felt a strange gathering of tension deep within her. With each thrust, it grew. She moaned softly, wanting more. Whimpering softly she arched beneath him, drawing him deeper than he'd ever been. He must have sensed her need, he pulled back and thrust deeper and harder.

"More. Please, more." Melody didn't recognize the voice as her own. It was breathless and sultry. It sounded altogether foreign.

Unable to deny her, John's pace increased by degrees. In less than a minute he found the rhythm she needed. He thrust hard and deep before slowly withdrawing. Over and over he plunged into her, feeling her inner muscle contract. Sweat dripped into his eyes, momentarily blinding him as he moved, his pace just short of frantic. The first fingers of his release were gripping his balls, squeezing them tightly, making him want to empty into her. He wanted to allow the darkness to consume him, wrap him protectively away from the world. But he wanted something more than his own greedy pleasure. He wanted his beautiful Melody to find her pleasure first.

His hand snaked between their slick bodies to find her most sensitive nub. He brushed over her aching center with his thumb and felt her shudder beneath him.

"That's it, baby. Come for me." John's voice was hoarse and rough as he whispered to her. She whimpered in frustration as his thumb moved over her, stroking her with increasing friction. Her eyes widened slightly as he pressed solidly against her. The tension was mounting, stealing her breath, making her restless. Placing the palms of her hands against his chest, Melody arched against him. She moaned in helpless need, silently begging him to give her what she couldn't name.

John's pace increased until he was nearly pounding into her. She kept pace him with, her hips rolling with each thrust. Her lithe body shuddered beneath him as he pressed deeper. He thrust once more, burying himself to the hilt. Her pleasure exploded the instant his orgasm overwhelmed him. His body shook as he emptied to her, filling her with his sticky release. He felt her shudder beneath him, her entire body going rigid as she flew apart. Her keening cry of pleasure echoed in the stillness of the room. The last fingers of release clawed at her as John collapsed weakly onto her. He was heavy, almost too heavy, but she luxuriated in his skin gliding against hers. His powerful body was slippery as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Melody buried her face in the crook of his shoulder as she fought for breath.

In all the whispers passed between her sisters in the early morning hours, she had never dared to believe such bliss could exist. She had never allowed herself to believe that such incredible passion could exist between a man and a woman. But now she knew for certain it did. As luck would have it, both she and John were able to find their fantasy. For that, she would always be grateful for a single game of chance.

_*****A/N – Well, my dearest loves, as it was once said, Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I do hope you have enjoyed this fantasy as much as I enjoyed bringing it to you. Please be kind and review. Up next is a special request by Miamitravel *****_


	8. The Fantasy of Miamitravel

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_*****A/N – Just to make sure our brains don't turn to total mush from all this yumminess, I'd like add a new word to your vocabulary. The word for today is **_**rohi which means****_ my soul.***_**

**Greetings, Master Bourne. You must forgive me for not sending an invitation sooner. I didn't think you would be interested in visiting. Your reserved nature allowed me to make a truly misguided judgment. I must admit, it was a terrible mistake. I do hope you'll find enough delights this evening to will soften any hard feelings. I hope you will find more than what you bargained for. But have no fear, you are certainly in the right place. Laurent will take you upstairs immediately. Please do not hesitate to ask if you need anything. **

Reaching out slowly, Evan took the teal colored ribbon from the Mistress. He couldn't meet her knowing gaze. He wasn't even sure what made him accept the invitation. Whispers ran rampant throughout his circle. Tantalizing details of the pleasures found within the Mansion had piqued his curiosity. Although he hadn't said anything aloud, he wanted to be added to the list of gentlemen allowed to sample forbidden delights. It was more than he had allowed himself to hope for. He wasn't exactly on par with the guys that had previously been allowed entrance. He was just an everyday, average sort of fellow. But Heaven help him, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to be one of the lucky few.

Laurent slowly crossed the foyer, allowing Evan time to take in his surroundings. Candles flickered around the room, giving off an ambient glow. The staircase loomed before them, standing silent witness to all who climbed its glossy steps. A flicker of doubt passed through him as he glanced at Laurent's broad back. Sucking in a steadying breath, Evan followed him up the stairs as it curved to the right. At once Evan was overwhelmed by the sheer opulence of the hallway. He glanced up at ceiling, taking in the frolicking cherubs. Stealing a quick glance at Laurent, he hoped the other man didn't see the blush creeping up the column of his throat. Embarrassment washed over him as he stepped fully into the hallway.

"The rules are very simple, Master Bourne. Find the matching wreath and be sure to lock the door behind you." Laurent said. He sensed the young man's uncertainty.

Evan glanced at Laurent before lowering his gaze to the cream colored carpet.

Smiling slightly, Laurent placed a comforting hand on Evan's shoulder.

"Do not be afraid, young Evan. You are among friends. We will not judge you."

Evan's dark eyes flicked up and met his as he nodded. He forced a smile as he watched Laurent turn back toward the staircase and disappear from sight. Slowly he turned back to the hallway, his gaze moving over the twin rows of tightly closed doors. He glanced down at the key in his hand and once again asked himself what he was afraid of? It wasn't as if he'd never been with a woman. Far from it. He greatly enjoyed the company of women. He loved them to distraction. Her physical appearance didn't matter nearly as much as her presence. He loved a woman that could make him laugh, one that would challenge him, one that would try to out wit him. In short, he loved a challenge.

Taking a steadying breath, Evan forced himself to move down the hall. He stopped before each door long enough to decide if this was the one for him. At the fourth door, Evan found the one meant for him. The wreath was adorned with fresh white roses. A sheer teal ribbon wrapped through the roses, anchoring them to the greenery. Standing in front of the door, Evan strained to listen to the noises around him. He expected to hear the lascivious sounds of amorous couples as they spent themselves in passionate frenzies. He expected to hear throaty moans, lusty sighs. Instead, all he could hear was the subtle ticking of the massive clock on the stairs. The quiet wrapped around him, making him feel as if he was in an insulated cocoon. He glanced once more down the hallway to assure himself he was indeed alone. After a long moment he pulled the key from his shirt pocket and slipped it into the lock. With trembling fingers he turned the key to the right and heard the soft snick as the tumblers fell into place. The metal was cool under his fingers as he turned the knob and gently pushed the door open.

Stepping into the room, Evan felt as if he'd been transported to another time. Various shades of earth tones gave the room a feeling of the Old World. As the door slowly closed behind him, Evan felt as if he had stepped into a real life version of Lawrence of Arabia. It was if he had stepped into a Moroccan tent. Sheer fabric hung from the ceiling to pool onto the light tan carpet. The faint scent of sandalwood hung in the air. Standing just inside the room, Evan tried to see through the sheer fabric hanging from the ceiling. However all he could make out were vague shapes of the furniture. Taking a small step forward, he slipped his hands into the small opening between the panels of fabric. He pushed the gauzy material aside and stared in silent shock. Colored glass candle holders were evenly spaced around the tent, giving the space an intimate, rosy glow. A massive, round bed was situated in the middle of the space. An intricately embroidered coverlet draped the surface. Pillows in every size and shape imaginable were strewn haphazardly across the bed. But what captured Evan's undivided attention was the partially dressed couple reclining in the center. At first all he could see was the broad back of a dark haired male. His face was obscured as he leaned over a slender woman. Her soft sigh drifted to Evan, bringing the flush of desire straight to his loins. Silently he stood there, watching as the male arched over the woman, her smaller body practically disappearing from sight.

Just for a moment Evan allowed himself to drink in the sight of the couple. They were completely unaware of him. He could tell by the way the woman's sighs were turning to soft moans. He left like a complete voyeur as he allowed himself to watch the man's hands slowly trace over the woman's hip before moving lower. Sucking in a deep breath, Evan forced himself to stop staring. He took a step backward, hoping to slip from the room unnoticed. He had taken no more than four steps before the woman's voice stopped him.

"You don't have to leave."

Blinking hard, Evan tried to clear the lusty haze from his vision. As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop himself from looking at the bed again. The man had moved slightly away from the woman. She was propped up slightly, her upper body resting against the male's. She was dressed in a red silk robe that hugged her lush curves. It was nearly impossible to stop himself from staring. The woman was an exotic beauty. Her dewy skin was a light caramel color. Her hair was glossy brown and shot through with strands of light blonde. Her dark brown eyes were liquid pools as she stared at him. Everything about her was so achingly perfect. His throat suddenly parched, Evan could only shake his head. He took another step back and stopped short as he came into contact with the door. Blindly, he groped for the doorknob.

"Please, _rohi, _ask him to stay." the woman said softly as she looked at her lover.

Evan felt as if all the air was being sucked out of him as he found himself staring in the clear, gray eyes of Cody Rhodes. Shaking his head quickly, Evan could only stare at the couple before him. God, this was more than just a fantasy. This was his most secret desire. It was his darkest need that he didn't want to admit to anyone. It was nearly impossible to admit it to himself. But he had always wanted to know what it was like to share Cody's exotically beautiful lover.

"We can't make him, Shiloh." Cody said as he slowly drew a fingertip over her delicately curved shoulder.

Shiloh's expression turned pouty as her gaze moved from Cody back to Evan. She took a deep breath as she looked at him. Evan watched as the motion made her full breasts thrust forward slightly. She held the position a moment before letting herself rest against Cody's chest. She rubbed her cheek against the small strip of skin exposed by the parted halves of his shirt. Her eyes closed for a moment as she continued rubbing her cheek against him. To Evan she looked as soft and sweet as a kitten. With each passing second it was getting harder for him to concentrate on doing the right thing. Her eyes locked with his as she turned her face slightly and pressed a kiss directly over Cody's heart. Cody's fingers slid through the soft silk of her hair as her kisses traveled lower.

God, this was the worst kind of torture. He couldn't make himself stop staring as Shiloh kissed lower. She was just so beautiful as she slowly made her way down the sculpted ridges of Cody's abdomen. She stopped when her lips came to the slightly parted fly of his slacks. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at him. The depths of her desire was clearly reflected there. She wanted him just as much as she wanted Cody. A shiver of pleasure skittered down Evan's spine as he returned her heated gaze. He watched as her small pink tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. That was all it took. The decision was no longer his to make. The allure of her supple body was too much to resist.

Crossing the room, Evan watched Shiloh carefully drape herself over Cody's lanky form. He was practically lost in the silky waterfall of her hair. Pausing just long enough to slip out of his shoes, Evan placed a knee on the bed. He watched as Shiloh captured Cody's lips with her own. She kissed him slowly and deeply. His hands slid into her hair, holding her still as he hungrily sampled her ripe lips. She moaned softly as Cody broke the kiss and trailed kisses down the column of her graceful throat. With her eyes closed, she leaned back, allowing Cody to continue exploring her.

Shiloh was in heaven. Cody's lips were pure magic as he gently nibbled down her throat. He stopped when his lips met the silk of her robe. She felt him shift away from her long enough to shrug completely out of his shirt. Keeping her eyes closed, she waited to feel Cody's satiny skin sliding against hers. Instead she felt something much more surprising. She felt Evan's hot, silky skin gliding against hers. She shivered as she felt the heat of his chest brushing against her through the thin barrier of her robe. He didn't touch her with his hands. He simply curled his body around hers as if protecting her. Sighing in blissful happiness, she let her weight settle against him. The differences between Cody and Evan were immediately clear. Cody's lithe body was a collection of hard angles, his skin was slightly cooler to the touch. His body was totally relaxed, almost liquid. Evan, however, was incredibly rigid. His muscles were tightly wound. His skin was hot, almost too hot. The contrast between them was a delicious torture.

Sighing softly, Evan's dark head dropped into the delicate curve between her neck and shoulder. His lips were incredibly gentle as he placed a kiss over her fluttering pulse. The touch was a light as a butterfly's wings. It took every ounce of her self control not to take the lead. She wanted to show Evan how she wanted to be touched. She wanted to show him how to touch her, how to stroke her, how to bring her the most pleasure. But she didn't want to startle him. She knew if she became too demanding, Evan wouldn't be able to continue. He was too new to the sensations they were creating. That was not something she could allow to happen. She wanted this too much.

Her eyes opened slowly to see Evan leaning over her. His dark eyes were full of unfulfilled desires. He slowly licked his lips before leaning down to press his lips to her. At first he simply wanted to know what she tasted like. Once he gathered her sweet, addicting flavor on his tongue, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. She was simply too alluring. Shiloh watched as Evan's kisses moved lower. He kissed down to the spot where the two halves of her robe parted to expose her flawless skin. Her breath caught in her throat as Cody quickly leaned over her and deftly untied the knot in her sash. His warm palm moved across her stomach as he drew back the robe. The cool air slithered over her skin as Cody moved the material away from her skin. She heard Evan's breathing hitch slightly as he stared down at her. He looked at her as if he'd never seen anything like her before. With trembling fingers Evan traced the curve of her breast. He watched in wide eyed fascination as her dusky nipple puckered slightly as his fingers moved closer to the aching point.

Nuzzling her breast, Evan drew his other hand across her stomach and over her ribs. He carefully drew his fingers along the curve of her left breast. He caressed her slowly, his fingers moving in smaller circles until he brushed lightly over her nipple. Shiloh moaned softly as he rolled the aching tip between his fingers. He applied a slight pressure until she gasped in surprise. Before she had a chance to recover, she felt Cody's lips capture the nipple Evan had so lovingly stroked only moments before. She watched Evan through lowered lashes as he watched Cody suckle her. Evan's soft pink lips were parted slightly as he watched Cody tug gently at his delicate morsel. A moment later Evan's dark head lowered to her right breast, capturing her nipple in a similar fashion.

A wave of damp heat settled between her thighs, making Shiloh move restlessly. A heavy ache settled in the depths of her, making her crave their touch even more. A startled moan left her as Evan's slender fingers trailed over her stomach before moving lower. She shivered in anticipation as he stroked through the damp curls at the apex of her thighs. He explored her slowly, his fingers easing over the swollen flesh. He touched her tenderly, almost reverently, as he explored her feminine core. A throaty moan broke free as Evan parted her slick folds and gently eased a finger inside her. He explored her eagerly, finding the most sensitive parts of her. Shiloh squirmed restlessly as Evan pulled out of her heated core only to return, this time with a second finger. He thrust deeply, feeling her contract around his fingers.

Cody murmured softly in encouragement as he watched the play of emotions on Shiloh's beautiful face. She was so lost in the exquisite pleasure being wrought from her voluptuous body. Evan explored her carefully, learning what pleased her the most. Cody watched as he thrust deeply with his fingers, his thumb brushing over the tight, swollen center of her pleasure. Evan continued stroking her, increasing the pressure by slow degrees. Cody knew by the changes in her breathing that Evan was pleasing her in the ways she loved most. Unable to endure the torture, Cody shoved the soft material of his slacks away from his aching length. Watching Evan make love to Shiloh was, without a doubt, the most beautifully erotic sight he had ever witnessed. With a sigh of pleasure, Cody gripped his cock in his hand and stroked slowly as he watched Evan continue loving her. Her thighs trembled slightly as the tension deep in her core increased. She moaned helplessly, her silky head shaking back and forth.

Shiloh's eyes opened and was unprepared for the sight before her. Cody lay on his side, his cock gripped securely in his hand as he stroked from base to tip. Her lips parted on a moan as she watched Cody's movements. She could barely force her gaze away from him. Her passion hazed eyes moved to Evan. He watched intently as his fingers disappeared deep inside her and reappeared a moment later. He stared as if he had never seen anything like it before. God, he was just exquisite in his passion. His skin was slightly flushed, making the adorable line of freckles across his pecs stand out even more. His eyes were wide as he watched her body respond to him. It was almost more than she could bear.

"Take me." Shiloh's voice was a breathless whisper, "Evan, please."

Unable to resist her siren's call, Evan knelt between her parted thighs. He made quick work of shucking his jeans. He pushed the material over his slender hips and shoved them completely off. Shiloh stopped breathing as she stared at Evan's chiseled physique with hungry eyes. She drank in the sight of him. His body was wickedly ripped, tightly muscled, exquisitely compact. His cock stood straight and proud between his thighs. The tip was much wider than she had expected, the shaft long and thickly veined. Evan moaned as he slid his fingers down her cleft, gathering her essence as he moved. His gaze locked on his fingers as he brought his hand to his cock, covering his heated flesh with her honey. He stroked slowly down to his base before moving back to the tip and gently squeezing. Shiloh watched in wonder as a pearl of milky fluid appeared.

Shiloh's breath locked in her throat as Cody leaned over and once again captured her aching nipple. He suckled gently as he continued stroking his cock. He watched through heavily lidded eyes as Evan positioned himself between Shiloh's silky thighs. They moaned in unison as Evan guided himself to her aching core. He thrust gently, allowing her body grow accustomed to his invasion. He arched over her, pressing fully into her hot, wet depths. Holding still, Evan watched as Cody worked her nipple with his tongue. Cody's slippery tongue was bringing Shiloh more pleasure than he would have thought possible. She withered against him, arching her back, angling her hips to pull Evan deeper. Her slick channel was milking him, suckling him with an increasing intensity. Unable to stop himself, Evan pulled back and thrust deeply.

Shiloh thought she was dying of pleasure. Between Cody's torturous suckling and Evan's thrusting friction, she thought she would surely explode. She moved with Evan, matching each of his thrusts with an arch of her hips. She wanted him deeper, she wanted to be filled by him. She wanted to bear the weight of him until they were both exhausted and sated. Reaching for him, Shiloh lightly scored Evan's forearms with her nails. He hissed in pleasure, thrusting harder and deeper than he ever had. Shiloh withered helplessly beneath him. She wanted more, she wanted him harder, deeper, faster. She wanted him to love her until the world exploded into a million shards of pleasure.

Shiloh's gazed moved to Cody. He was just as lost in the pleasure as they were. His wolf-like eyes were locked on her, watching the play of emotions across her face. His cheeks were flushed with pleasure, his pouty lips parted as he panted for breath. She knew he was close. She could tell by the way he kept glancing at his cock then back at her face. He was stroking in perfect rhythm with Evan's thrusts. He was an extension of Evan's body. He was equally important in the perfection of their love making. Without Cody, her pleasure would not have been complete.

Cody could feel Shiloh's gaze burning into him. His gaze locked with hers for a long moment. He watched in helpless amazement as reached for him, her hand coming to rest on his stomach. Just the feel of her fingers brushing against his damp skin was all it took to send him over the edge. He moaned long and loud as his orgasm washed over him. His balls tightened painfully before the pressure eased. The first sticky drops of his release rushed out of him. Once the pleasure started, Cody couldn't stop. It washed over him in great, heaving waves, stealing his breath. He continued stroking until he had milked the last drop of pleasure from his cock. With a heavy moan, Cody's dark head dropped to rest against Shiloh's shoulder. He whispered to her, softly encouraging her to find her pleasure. His voice was barely above a whisper. It was for her ears alone.

Evan watched helplessly as Cody curled his body against Shiloh's. He was well and truly spent, his heavy cock resting against his thigh. Shiloh reached out with shaking fingers and traced the length of him. Her body trembled as Cody wrapped an arm around her. He continued whispering to her, encouraging her with soft words Evan couldn't hear. But he could tell by the way she responded that he was saying all the right things. Shiloh gripped Cody's arm as it lay across her. Her nails sank into his flesh, anchoring him fully in place. Evan had never seen a more beautifully erotic sight in all his life. He arched over her, sinking deeper into her slick folds. He couldn't get enough of her, his thrust growing more frenzied as he watched Cody nuzzle her.

Shiloh's eyes widened in blissful surrender as her pleasure crested. Her slick channel tightened painfully on his shaft, squeezing him so tightly it was almost impossible for him to continue moving. God, he was so close, he could feel the electric tingle along his spine as he shouted her name. He thrust harder, his cock swelling painfully before he exploded inside her. Evan felt his orgasm all the way to his soul. He thrust deeply, locking himself in place as his seed emptied into her. Her lithe body squirmed beneath his, wringing her pleasure as Evan found his own. Weakly he collapsed against her. He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder as he tried to calm his pounding heart. His breath thundered out of his lungs as he fought to draw in a deep breath.

After what seemed like an eternity, Evan slowly withdrew from her welcoming body. He curled onto his side, mirroring Cody's position. Shiloh lay protectively between them. With a sigh of contentment, she laced her fingers through theirs. She smiled at both of them as she rested their joined hands on her stomach. Evan expected to feel out place, like he was intruding on their private moment. Strangely he felt as if he was exactly where he was supposed to be. He couldn't imagine anywhere else he would feel more at welcome. They were a perfect compliment to each other. Because of that they had found more pleasure than they ever thought possible.

*****A/N – I think half of Antarctica has melted. Please review before diving into the nearest body of frigid water! Up next is a hot little number for beautifultragedyxxx*****


	9. The Fantasy of Beautifultragedyxxx

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

**My, my, my! I truly never expected to see you standing before me. There are not enough words in our language to express how utterly shocked I am. The invitation was sent as a gesture of good will. Considering your reputation, I would have bet you would never grace us with your presence. Laurent tells me that you are interested in speaking with our girls. As they are otherwise occupied, I am unable to grant your request. But I'm not wholly without heart. I have arranged for you to speak with someone who can answer any questions you might have. If you will be so kind as to follow Laurent, you will be taken to Alexa.**

CM Punk followed Laurent down the dimly lit hallway. They passed at least a dozen doors, tightly closed against prying eyes. As he looked around, he felt a wave of curiosity wash over him. He knew what was going on behind the tightly closed doors. Any number of lewd, lascivious, outright unspeakable acts were being committed. He hoped to have a least a few minutes of time alone with the woman calling herself _the Mistress. _She'd done exactly as he expected; she cleverly excused herself from the inquisition she knew was inevitable. Shaking his head slowly, Punk continued down the hall, his steps muffled by the thick burgundy carpet. Just when he was beginning to believe Laurent was leading him into the very depths of hell, he stopped and knocked softly on a door.

A long moment passed before someone said "Come in."

Laurent paused long enough to straighten the jacket of his expensive black suit. He opened the door and quickly stepped aside to allow Punk to enter. Arching a brow, he looked around. He certainly hadn't expected to be taken to a lush office. His eyes were drawn to the massive black walnut desk. The wood was polished to an incredible shine. Tall lamps with cream colored shades sat on matching tables. They gave off an ambient glow that cast shadows into the corners of the room. A full size black leather sofa was placed along the far wall. Next to it sat a wing back chair, the black and white Fleur-di-Lis pattern blending perfectly into the room. A scarlet red throw pillow was precisely placed in the center of the chair. Punk felt a small smile tugging his lips. Of course the room would have a least some touch of the color usually reserved for women of ill-repute.

Laurent softly cleared his throat as he stepped into the room, "Madam, you have a visitor."

Punk's gaze was drawn to the woman sitting behind the massive desk. She wasn't what he was expecting. She was small in stature. He figured she would barely reach his shoulder. Her features were delicate, almost ethereal. Thick, glossy auburn hair was pulled away from her face in an elaborate knot. Her almond shaped eyes were hidden behind square shaped glasses. She smiled as she looked up at Laurent and set aside her heavy gold pen. Rising from her chair, she slipped off her glasses and set them precisely in the center of the blotter. He studied her as she moved to the front of the desk. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt that fell to just below her knees and an amethyst colored blouse. As she moved closer, Punk caught the faint scent of her perfume. The scent was light and fruity, making him think of warm summer days back in Chicago. Shaking his head slowly, he forced himself not to think that way. He was here on a mission and he would do his utmost to see it through to the end.

She smiled up at Laurent, "Thank you. I'll let you know if we need anything."

With a slight bow Laurent left the room. Punk stood just inside the doorway, studying his adversary. As much as he hated to admit it, she definitely did not look like the kind of woman he expected to find here. She had the glow of youth about her. Her skin was pale and dotted with freckles. She looked so innocent, much too innocent to be in a place full of unimaginable depravity.

She smiled up at him, flashing her straight white teeth as she motioned to the couch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alexa. Please, have a seat. Would you care for something to drink? Coffee perhaps?" Her voice was softly accented with a Southern drawl. He couldn't pinpoint exactly where she was from but he knew it was a place full of bayous and humid nights.

Punk shook his head in refusal as he tried to look anywhere but at her. It was much easier said than done. Crossing the room, he took a seat in the wing back chair. He moved the ridiculous little pillow to the side as he tried to make himself comfortable. Alex moved across the room and took a seat. She crossed her ankles demurely as she settled onto the sofa. After smoothing her skirt over her knees, she looked up at him. He was close enough to finally see the color of her eyes. He expected them to be the typical green or blue. Instead they were an unusual shade of gray. The color reminded him of a winter's sky. Forcing his thoughts back to the matter at hand, Punk cleared his throat.

"What can I do for you this evening?" Alexa asked as she looked him over from head to toe. Her gaze took in his black t-shirt and well worn jeans without so much as blinking. With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm hoping you can help me understand what's going on here." Punk shook his head slowly as he looked at Alexa. Once again he couldn't help but think she didn't belong here. Where was her family? What had brought her to such a horrible place? Why was she willing to let herself be subjected to such base human desires?

Her laughter was soft, almost musical. "I will certainly try. So, tell me, Mr... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Phil. Phil Brooks."

Alexa's smile brightened considerably as he nodded, "Phil."

The way she said his name brought a rush of heat over him. Cursing himself, he tried to ignore the soft inflection of her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Phil's dark gaze moved around the room. He took in the abstract painting hanging above the sofa. The large canvas was covered in bold slashes of red and black. Splashes of white kept the lines from being too severe. After a long moment, he forced himself to meet Alexa's curious gaze.

Laughing softly, she studied him with knowing eyes. 'I'm hoping to relieve any doubts you might have about your visit."

Phil took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts. It was hard to gather his wits with her staring at him so intently. "No, I mean, why are you doing this?" He made a small motion with his hand.

Alexa's eyes widened in understanding as she realized what Phil was asking. "You mean what am I doing working here?"

The way she said _working _made him shudder slightly. He hated the thought that she was, for lack of a better term, a working girl.

"After I graduated with a degree in Public Relations, I decided to move away from home. I wanted to go some place new, try new things. It took a while but eventually I ended up here." Her smile was purely heartfelt as she spoke.

Phil let go of a frustrated sigh. Obviously she wasn't comprehending what he was getting at. Maybe it was time to pull off the kid gloves.

"You know that's not what I mean."

Alexa's smile faltered slightly as she inclined her head to look at him. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're asking."

Linking his fingers together, he applied pressure until his knuckles cracked. He looked down at his hands as he decided how to pose the next question.

"How can you let yourself be used like this?"

Alexa had the good sense to look surprised. "Pardon me?"

"How can you let yourself be used by any man that walks through the door?"

She studied him with quiet intensity as she mulled over her answer. He watched as she thoughtfully nibbled on her bottom lip. If she arrived at an answered, she remained silent.

"This is wrong!" Phil's voice was filled with exasperation as he looked at Alexa. She remained motionless, her silvery eyes giving away nothing. "Having promiscuous sex with God only knows who is wrong!"

The only indication that she heard his outburst was the way she blinked slowly then looked at him. Her smile never faltered in the slightest.

"May I ask you a question?

Phil stared mutely at her as he waited for her to speak again.

"Are you a virgin?"

Surprise registered on his face as his dark eyes narrowed slightly. How the hell could she possibly ask him that? This conversation wasn't about his sexual past. This was about a young woman allowing herself to be used and discarded like a common prostitute.

"I don't see how this is …."

Alexa held up a hand to silence him mid-tirade. "The question requires only a yes or no answer."

Letting go of pent-up breath, Phil shook his head. "No, I'm not a virgin."

Alexa nodded once, a single bob of her head. "I'm assuming that at some point you have been intimate with someone you were not married to?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Alexa smiled as she leaned slightly toward him. "Just making an observation."

Phil made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded vaguely like a soft growl.

"It seems that we are not so very different after all." Alexa's voice was soft. Suddenly unable to look Phil in the eyes, she looked down at her lap. She smoothed out a small wrinkle in her skirt. After a long moment she forced herself to meet his gaze. "Tell me, Phil, do you believe in free choice?"

Suddenly confused, Phil tilted his head to look at her. "I believe in doing things the right way."

Alexa nodded slightly. "Fair enough. Do you think that a woman should be allowed to have some say in what happens to her?"

As his confusion increased, Phil sat back in his chair. Unable to figure out what her point was, he stroked his fingertips over his lips. What, exactly, what she getting at? "What's your point?"

Alexa leaned forward and studied him with unblinking eyes. "Do you believe a woman has the right to make own decisions."

Phil nodded as he answered, "Of course she does."

Unexpectedly Alexa rose from her seat and crossed the room. She moved to the door and closed it. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small key and quickly locked the door. Turning to face him, she returned the key to her pocket. She slowly crossed the room, her steps muffled by the thick carpet. She came to stand directly in front of him. Staring down at him, her fingers slowly lifted to the row of tiny black buttons on her shirt. Slowly she freed the first one then the second. Phil's eyes widened as she leaned down to eye level. Her long, slender fingers parted the halves of her shirt. His gaze immediately locked on the pale skin she revealed. Her fingers fluttered slightly across her collar bone. The small motion drew his gaze. His eyes widened as he took in the faint line of a scar that started on the left side of her collar bone and ended on the right. The scar was only slightly less smooth than the rest of of her skin.

"This is what happened when somebody thought I shouldn't have a choice."

In less than a heartbeat the meaning of her words sank in. Phil started to say something but found he couldn't speak past the lump in his throat. He swallowed hard and tried again. The anger bubbling in his veins burned like acid. He felt it spreading from the center of chest, through every single vein. White hot rage washed over him as he looked at her. He couldn't bring himself to think the word much less say it.

Alexa watched the play of emotions of Phil's face. Confusion gave way to anger, anger melted into rage. It was a feeling she knew all too well. Her voice was soft as she continued.

"I was barely 19 when it happened. It was a Saturday afternoon and I was walking back to my dorm from the library. I took a short cut across the back of campus. I guess I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have. He grabbed me from behind and pulled me off the path. I screamed as loud as I could. I fought him with everything I had."

The color slowly drained from Phil's face as her words sank in. His skin turned a sickly shade of gray. Alexa knew her words were like a knife in his heart. She could tell by the way he was suddenly unable to meet her gaze. His dark eyes were firmly locked on the carpet at her feet. With a soft sigh sank to her knees in front of him. She stared up at him, silently willing him to meet her gaze.

"You ask how I can stay here? How I can allow myself to be 'used' "?" Alex reached out and placed her small hand gently on top of his. His dark eyes flicked to where their joined hands rested on his thigh. After a long moment he silently nodded in agreement. "I do it because I'm safe here. I'm in control. I am the one who decides what happens."

Phil felt the sting of emotion at her softly spoken words. Of all the scenarios that had tripped through his brain, this was not one of them. He'd expected the girls to be wayward, promiscuous hellions. He expected them to be sweet girls stolen from the bosom of their families. Never had he thought that this place could be a haven, a refuge. God, how stupid he'd been. He'd been so damn quick to pass judgment. He felt like such a fool.

"I'm sorry." Phil's voice was rough and slightly hoarse. Remorse flowed over him, making him feel like the world's biggest jackass.

Alexa smiled at him. The smile was genuine, lighting her eyes. "Don't be. I'm happy here. We're all happy here. Not everyone went through what I did. The one thing we have in common is that we want to be in control. We want to make our own decisions. I want to decide who is worthy enough to share myself with."

She slowly rubbed her fingers over the back of his hand. Her touch was delicate and light, almost as soft as a butterfly's wing. He felt the caress all the way to his soul. The gentle touch was affecting him in ways it shouldn't. He forced himself to meet her gaze. He saw nothing but honesty in her eyes. The way she looked at him made him feel more exposed, more vulnerable than he ever had.

He tried to stop her subtle movements as they moved higher along the inside of his thigh. Her touch was electric, making his skin tingle. He bit back a moan as her fingertips brushed lightly over his growing hardness. Gently he captured her wrist and pulled it away. He didn't want to feel the rush of pleasure her touch was creating. He wanted to pull her up from the floor and beat a hasty retreat. But he couldn't move. He felt as if his body was weighted in place.

Her touch was incredibly soft as she laced her fingers through his. She squeezed their joined hands gently.

"This isn't right." his voice was husky. Alexa knew he was more affected than he would ever admit.

"Why isn't it?" Alexa's voice was a soft purr. She slowly slid her left hand up the sculpted plane of his thigh. "You want me, don't you?"

Phil shook his head as he tried to capture her roaming hand. Her palm flattened against him, cupping the inside of his thigh. She squeezed gently as she leaned her cheek against his knee. "I have the feeling you're not being entirely honest with me."

His breath hissed out as her slender fingers slid over the heated length of his erection. He was painfully swollen, the tip pressing against the hard barrier of his zipper. It was killing him to know she was so utterly affecting him. He wanted to be strong enough to resist her. He wanted to ignore the passionate haze descending over them. But he wasn't. Damn his soul, he wanted her more than he wanted his next breath. He wanted to show her that not all men were animals. He wanted to show her just how beautiful she was. He ached to bring her ecstasy unlike any other. Making love to her was against everything he stood for, believed in, fought for. Taking Alexa to the heights of pleasure was in direct violation of everything he held dear. But was it worth the cost? One look in her eyes gave him the answer he already knew. Alexa was worth breaking every single edict a hundred times over.

"Do you want me?" Alexa straightened slightly, bringing herself to eye level once again.

She studied him for a moment, taking in his rugged features. His black, shoulder length hair was silky as he slid his hand into the mass and scraped it away from his face. Her eyes were drawn to the metal loop barely visible on his lower lip. She smiled slightly as she realized what a contradiction this man was. He lived the Straightedge life yet he was covered in full color tattoos and piercings. He lived outside the "norm" while trying to do things the right way. From the research she'd done, she knew he didn't smoke, he didn't drink. He didn't allow himself to indulge in the temptations that others of his inner circle did. But when it came down to the heart of the matter, Phil Brooks was nothing more than a man. He lived and breathed the same as every other male on the planet. He had passions and desires, even if he denied it.

"Don't be ashamed, Phil. No one will ever know."

Closing his eyes against the vision of heaven before him, Phil knew he was in deep trouble. With each passing second, his self control dissolved even more. He knew he should be ashamed of himself for even considering such a thing. He should demand that she unlock the door and let him leave. He should stand his ground and force them both to see reason. Instead he let out a heavy sigh and leaned forward in his seat. Cupping her cheek with his warm palm, he looked deeply into her eyes. His dark head lowered slowly until his warm lips fluttered over hers. Her lips parted on a sigh as she opened for his caress. His tongue dipped inside to gather her sweet flavor. She tasted like expensive dark chocolate, a flavor he could never get enough of. Alexa gasped in surprise as Phil's tongue stroked against hers. The feel of the warm metal of his tongue ring was a sensation unlike any other. She moaned softly as he drew away from her. The flames of desire danced in his beautiful, dark eyes. His lips were dewy from their kiss.

Before he could change his mind, he leaned forward. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders he shifted his weight against her until they were both kneeling on the soft carpet. He stared at her, taking in her slightly flushed cheeks and bright eyes. She was more than willing to let the smoldering passion between them flare to life. Gripping the hem of his shirt in both hands, she tugged it over his head and let it fall to the floor. A soft sigh escaped her parted lips as her hand moved to rest over his pounding heart. His skin was smooth as silk and hot. She stroked his pecs, tracing the outline of a new tattoo. She followed the swirls and lines from one broad shoulder to the other. Her gentle caress made him shiver. Instantly, he wanted more.

Sensing the growing need between them, Alexa leaned forward, her lips coming to rest directly over his pounding heart. Keeping her kisses light, she moved across his chest and captured his nipple. The cool metal ring bisecting his nipple was a contrast to the heat pouring off of him in waves. She bit back a wicked smile as she toyed with him, flicking her tongue over his sensitive flesh. His arms wrapped around her waist, anchoring her against him. His nimble fingers cupped the back of her head as she continued working him. He growled softly in the back of his throat as she suddenly changed directions and began nibbling lower. Her fingers lead the way, stroking him, teasing him. Her nimble fingers found his belt and quickly unfastened it. She made quick work of the button and moved the zipper down. The cool air moved over him, making him suck in a steadying breath. Instead of reaching for his heated flesh, she changed directions and lightly drew her nails up his chest. A soft growl rumbled out of him as he captured his wrists in his steely grip. He looked meaningfully at the remaining buttons of her blouse.

Releasing one of her hands, he placed it at the row of tiny buttons. Her smile was purely erotic as she freed the last three buttons and shrugged out of it. She made quick work of wiggling out of her skirt. Phil stared at her, his mouth watering at the sight of her pale, smooth flesh. Her breasts were high and round, the nipples an incredibly light shade of pink. As he watched, the smooth flesh contracted into tight points. Phil's dark head descended to capture one of the aching tips with his mouth. He suckled slowly, pulling the flesh into the hot wetness. A shiver passed over her as he flicked his tongue over the tight bud. He flicked his tongue, the metal barb rolling across the aching peak. Her hands sank into his hair, holding him in place. He spent what seemed like an eternity suckling one nipple and then the other. Just when she thought she could endure no more, Phil shifted slightly and eased her back onto the carpet.

He followed her down, his hot, silky flesh covering hers. He kissed her deeply, his tongue dueling with hers. She whimpered in protest and arched against him. She wanted his touch more than anything in her entire life. She wanted his blunt, calloused fingers caressing her moist flesh. Sensing her need, Phil reached for her, his long fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her hip. He squeezed slightly before sliding lower. His fingers trailed over her lacy lavender panties. Her dampness soaked through to his fingers. He touched her through the thin barrier, sliding his fingers over the very heart of her. His dark gaze locked on the place where his tan fingers worked her creamy skin. The contrast between them was so startling yet so erotic. Unable to resist the call of her nubile body, Phil plucked at sides of her panties. He carefully drew them down her slender legs. Looking down, he smiled. If he had any doubts before, they evaporated. Alexa was most definitely a natural redhead. Staring at her in wonder, his hands shoved at his jeans. With a quick motion he shoved them over his hips. He toed off his sneakers and shoved the heavy material to the floor.

Alexa moaned as Phil moved over her. His eyes were burning with a passion she had never seen. She reached for him, her palms sliding down his chest. That was all the encouragement he needed. His cock pressed against her, teasing her slick folds. He thrust gently, feeling her flesh open for him. He groaned in pleasure as he arched over her and sank in to the hilt. Her sweet body opened for him, stretching to accommodate his size. She moaned softly as he pulled out and thrust deeply. Her eyes fluttered in pleasure as he took control, thrusting deep then pulling back slowly. The friction was a delicious torture. She moved with him, matching his every movement. Phil's lips parted as he gasped for breath.

"God, Alexa, you feel so good."

The sound of his voice so close to her ear brought her closer to the edge. Her nails raked down his chest, the stinging pleasure spurring him to thrust harder and deeper.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered, his lips fluttering against the pulse in her throat. He scored her lightly, a gentle scraping of his teeth along her shoulder.

His strong hand moved to cup the back of her head, holding her in place as he devoured her with his lips. He felt the tension in her body grow to incredible proportions as he took her. Her hips arched, bringing him deeper than before. His balls tightened painfully as he felt the first fingers of release. Clenching his teeth, he fought the urge to empty into her. He nuzzled her, burying his face in her fragrant hair.

"Come for me."

Before the words fully left his lips she did exactly that. She shattered apart, her body arching as waves of pleasure consumed her. The milking of her sweet channel was more than he could bear. Phil thrust deeply once more and felt the rush of release pound over him. He emptied into her as the last waves of her pleasure crested. He shuddered against her, feeling a new heaviness settle into his bones. He feared he was hurting her but she bore his weight without a murmur of complaint. Her hands stroked down his slick back before hugging him close. Phil felt more alive than he ever had. Alexa made him feel more complete than he ever had. She made him feel as if he was exactly where he was meant to be. That was a debt he would never be able to repay.

_*****A/N – Please review, my darlings.*****_


	10. The Fantasy of Noelle

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

**Hello again, my dearest. I'm absolutely delighted that you decided to join us on this very special night. No, don't look at me that way. I know what you're thinking; that you've been invited as an after thought. You're thinking this is merely a consolation prize. I can wholeheartedly assure you that is not the case. I'm ever a woman of my word. Tonight, I intend on making good on a promise I'm sure you remember. You may not have won the poker game but I'm sure you'll find your reward just as sweet. **

Randy squinted into the semi-darkness of the foyer. Once again he tried to make out the features of the Mistress only to be disappointed. She stood on the far side of the room where the shadows were the thickest. The milky light was not enough to allow him to make out her delicate features. Biting back a small sigh, Randy's gaze moved to the glittering tree standing in the center of the room. It had to be at least 9 feet tall and Randy couldn't being to guess the width. Hundreds of glittering white lights twinkled. Tucked into the thick green branches were expensive frosted glass ornaments in shades of gold and silver. In all his days he'd never seen such a lavishly decorated tree.

"You may pick any key off the tree." The Mistress voice floated to him.

Without glancing in her direction, Randy's gray eyes moved over the tree. As he stepped closer, the realized that some of the ornaments resembled delicate butterflies. Others resembled what he could only describe as fairys. He silently studied the tree, quickly discarding various ribbons. The instant his gaze found the key adorned with a sheer red ribbon, he knew it was for him. With impatient fingers, he reached above his head and plucked the key from the tree.

"Very well, then. I do hope you enjoy your evening." The Mistress said before disappearing into the shadows cast by the staircase. Randy watched as the previously unseen Laurent stepped forward.

"Will you be so kind as to show me your selection?" Laurent asked.

Randy held out his hand, the key lying across his broad palm. He saw recognition flicker in Laurent's eyes as he looked at the red ribbon.

"Wonderful choice, sire. Please, follow me." Laurent bowed slightly before moving toward the staircase. He waited patiently as Randy gave the tree one last lingering look.

Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket, Randy followed Laurent up the staircase. They stayed to the right and Randy couldn't help but smile. He'd heard whispers of what went on under the watchful gaze of the ceiling cherubs. After much prying and cajoling, he had finally pried a small bit of information from Evan. It had only whet his appetite to know what delights had awaited him.

Laurent paused at the top of the stairs then turned to address Randy.

"I'm sure you need no instruction, Master Orton." Laurent's voice held a hint of amusement.

It was common knowledge that Randy was quite the frequent visitor. The delights found at the Mansion were too much for him to resist. That small fact was not lost on the Mistress, who had recently commented on the very same thing. She took it as a sign that she was providing exactly what her clients were looking for.

Randy's lips quirked in a half smile as he took the key. He wrapped the sheer red ribbon around his forefinger. "Yeah, I think I can handle this."

Laurent laughed softly as he turned back toward the stairs. The sound stayed with Randy as Laurent disappeared out of sight. Once he'd lost sight of the other man, Randy turned to survey his surroundings. It was every bit as elegant as he'd been told. The frescoes painted on the ceiling reminded him of his trips to Italy. The work was incredibly detailed and impressive. Randy took a moment to admire the angelic cherubs playfully peaking out of the clouds. The expression their faces made Randy wonder why they smiled. Perhaps they knew what was going on behind the closed doors.

Shaking his head to clear his wandering thoughts, Randy pulled off his black skull cap and tucked it into his pocket. With a smile he began moving down the hall. He paused only a moment at each door. His journey took less than a minute. His destination was the second door on the right. The key slid into the lock and the door opened without a sound. Stepping into the room, Randy closed the door. The scene laid out before him made him smile. He had stepped into Santa' workshop. Presents covered every available surface. Some were wrapped in shiny metallic paper. Some were waiting to be wrapped. Standing in the corner of the room was an exact replica of the tree in the foyer. This one was much smaller in scale but none the less impressive.

What drew Randy's attention was the small desk situated in front of the fireplace. It looked as if it belonged in a Norman Rockwell greeting card. He could just imagine Santa sitting there as he made his list and checked it twice. But in all of his wildest dreams he never imagined Santa would be so … sexy. The woman sitting at the small desk was nothing like the jolly bearded man of fables. Far from it. She was everything he could have asked for. Her silky blonde hair hung in waves over her shoulders. Her clear, blue eyes flicked up to meet his. Her heart shaped mouth curved into a smile as she looked at him.

"I'm not sure you're supposed to be in here." Her voice was soft and sweet. Her tone was gently teasing.

Randy smiled as he leaned against the door. He pulled the key from the his pocket and let it dangle from his fingers. A knowing look flashed in her eyes as she studied him. She set her pen aside and leaned back in her seat.

Crossing the room, Randy came to stand behind her. He leaned down slightly. The scent of her skin teased him. The scent was reminded him of soft, clean sheets and roaring fires. Taking a deep breath, he brought her fragrance deep into his lungs.

"What do we have here?" Randy asked softly. His voice was low and deep, a soft rumble against her ear. She shivered slightly as his warm breath caressed the sensitive nape of her neck.

"Just a list."

Randy leaned forward, almost close enough to touch her. For a brief moment he wished he'd had the sense to shuck his jacket before he entered the room. What he wouldn't give to feel her silky skin against his.

She sat back in her chair, allowing him full view of her list._ Noelle's Naughty or Nice _was written across the top of the page in delicate, flowery handwriting. Randy laughed as he looked over the list. Although he didn't recognize any of the names, he was curious what had gotten each person on the list. Pretending to frown, Randy glanced at Noelle.

"I'm not on the list."

Noelle made a soft sound in the back of her throat. "Really? You're not on the list?"

Randy shook his head as he reached to place a finger on the list. He slowly ran it down the nice list. "See, I'm not on the list."

Noelle's laugh was musical. "Maybe you've been naughty."

Randy gray eyes flicked to Noelle's. If only she knew exactly how naughty he wanted to be right now. "I promise I haven't been bad."

Noelle arched a delicate brow at him as she looked over the list. "Are you sure? Not even the tiniest bit bad?"

Randy pulled himself to his full height. Looking down at her, he smiled. "Very sure."

Noelle slowly pushed her chair back and stood. Randy felt his breath lock in his chest as he took in the silky red negligee. It clung to her curvaceous body like a second skin. She took a small step toward him and paused. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the slit that began just below her hip. He caught a glimpse of smooth tanned skin. Her legs were incredible.

"How do I know you're not trying to sweet talk your way onto the Nice list?" Noelle asked as she looked up at him. Her eyes glittered with mischief.

"Do you don't trust me?" Randy asked as his gaze moved over her from head to toe. _Delicious._

Noelle shook her head as if she knew better than to trust him. "I think you're going to be on the Naughty list."

Randy smiled wickedly as he thought of all the things he'd like to do to Noelle. Then he would most definitely belong on Wicked list.

"Does that mean I won't get a present?"

Noelle laughed at the pouting expression on Randy's face. His full bottom lip stuck out slightly as he looked at her. He definitely knew how to get what he wanted.

"I think there might be one here for you." Noelle said before moving to the tree. Randy watched the gentle sway of her hips as she moved. He sucked in a sharp breath as she bent down. His hungry gaze moved over her full, rounded bottom. He wanted to put his hands on her hips and pull her against him. Unconsciously, he took a step toward her.

Noelle moved aside two larger boxes before finally picking up a third, smaller box. She turned to him and smiled. She held the silver wrapped box out to him. Without so much as blinking, he took it. He shook it slightly and heard something shift slightly. Noelle moved to the bed and perched on the edge. She smiled encouragingly at Randy and patted the space beside her. Randy took the offered seat and placed the gift in his lap. He smiled at Noelle before slipping off the red ribbon. He removed the silver paper without tearing it.

Slightly surprised, Randy looked at the box. This would assuredly get him on the Naughty List. Nestled among the pink tissue paper was a Lover's Delight set. The set included a jar of Midnight Chocolate body icing, a box of Vanilla body powder and a bottle of Kissable massage lotion. A sly smile spread across Randy's features as he looked from the package to Noelle's knowing blue eyes. She knew exactly what was about to happen. He was going to use all three on her delectable body. He set the package on the bed beside him and quickly tugged off his leather jacket. His black t-shirt quickly followed. Glancing into the box he picked up the jar of body icing. He twisted off the lid and glanced at Noelle. The scent of rich chocolate made his mouth water.

Noelle smiled a knowing smile as she leaned forward and delicately sniffed. Before Randy could move, she leaned across him and plucked the matching paintbrush from the box. She held it loosely between two fingers. Leaning forward, Randy reached up to gently pull the brush away from her. She made a soft noise under her breath and moved the brush out of his reach. Without speaking she slid her hand over Randy's and gently pulled the jar away.

Randy watched as she dipped the brush into chocolate. She stirred the creamy mixture gently. Reaching to take the brush from her, Randy smiled. Noelle shook her head slightly and moved it out of reach. She placed her hand against his shoulder and pushed gently. Randy allowed her to push him to lay down on the incredibly soft bed. He sighed softly as his body sank into the plush comfort. Through heavy lidded eyes, he watched as Noelle leaned over him. Her blonde silky hair brushed across his heated skin. The first stroke of the brush against his skin made him shiver. Noelle smiled as she drew a line down the center of Randy's chest. She made a circle around his belly button. After dipping the brush into the jar again, she painted broad lines across his pecs. She studied her artwork a long moment before sweeping the brush over his nipples. With a satisfied smile she set the brush aside.

Randy shivered as Noelle leaned over him again. The first flick of her tongue over his heated flesh made him squirm. She licked slowly from the center of his chest to the left. She made a soft sound as her tongue scraped slowly across his nipple. She licked slowly, capturing every morsel of chocolate. Pulling back slightly, she glanced at him. His lips were slightly parted as he tried to draw in a full breath. A slight flush stained his cheeks and his eyes were glittering as brightly as jewels. He moaned softly as Noelle returned her attention to licking him clean. She placed a kiss directly over his pounding heart before sliding her wet tongue over his right nipple. Gently she suckled, drawing his flesh between her teeth. She rolled her tongue against him. Randy's breath left on a hiss. Noelle's delicate nibbling was going to quickly drive him insane. He reached for her, only to have her slide out of reach. Her soft laughter made him growl softly. The little minx knew exactly what she was doing.

Noelle smiled as her head dipped down again. Her long, slender fingers traced a path down Randy's sculpted abs. They moved lower until they encounter his belt. Deftly she unbuckled it and parted the two halves. Before he could protest, she quickly freed the button and slid the zipper down. She looked down in surprise. She should have known Randy would be the kind of man that went commando. This time she definitely approved. His choice of underwear made her delicious torture even easier.

Randy moaned as Noelle's talented fingers freed his heavy cock from the confines of his black jeans. He shivered as the cool air slithered over his heated flesh. He watched in fascination as Noelle dipped the brush into the jar and gathered a pool of chocolate. His fascination turned to ecstasy as she gently drew the brush down the length of him. The soft bristles tickled his overly sensitive skin. The chocolate warmed instantly as it coated his skin. Noelle gave the brush a twist as she drew it over the plum shaped crown. With a satisfied smile she set the brush aside.

The first stroke of her tongue against the tip of his cock made Randy moan. The sound of it echoed in the still room. She licked slowly, allowing the chocolate to melt even more. She made a soft sound of pleasure as her tongue moved along his shaft. The sensation was almost more than he could stand. She licked down the length of him and back up. Her lips parted on a soundless sigh as she captured the aching tip in her mouth. Suckling gently, she took as much of him as she could. Randy wasn't sure he would survive Noelle's exquisite torture. She knew exactly how much pressure to use as she drew the entire length of him into her mouth. For a moment she held him in the wet confines. After what seemed like an eternity she pulled back until on the very tip remained. Her tongue fluttered against him, exciting him in ways he'd never known.

Randy sat up and reached for Noelle. His cock popped free with a soft sound. With a growl, he pulled her into his lap. His lips captured hers in a scorching kiss. His tongue slipped between her moist lips and delved deeply. He tasted chocolate and her own unique flavor. It was a flavor knew he could get addicted to. Noelle moved restlessly against him. Her hips arched, bringing her damp core against his aching cock.

"Do you want your present, Noelle?" Randy whispered as he pulled slightly away from her.

Noelle moaned in response as Randy's fingers brushed over the heart of her. He moved his long, slightly rough fingers over her aching flesh before dipping inside. He parted her slowly, allowing her to adjust to his invasion. He moved carefully, withdrawing a little before reaching deep. Noelle whimpered as she arched against his questing fingers. She wanted so much more.

"Come here, doll. Santa's got a present just for you."

The low, sexy rumble of his voice so close to her ear made her shiver. She pressed her body against his, feeling his heat sinking into her flesh.

"Have you been a good girl?" Randy asked as his thumb stroked across her dewy pearl.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" his thumb brushed over her tight bud once again.

"Very."

Randy laughed softly, the sound rumbling out of his chest. "Good. Sana's got exactly what you've been wanting."

Noelle moaned as Randy brushed his thumb over her one last time. Her body turned liquid as Randy rolled his hips and pressed his aching cock into her wet heat. He thrust gently, pressing deeper until he was fully inside. He allowed her a moment to simply feel him in very heart of her. She was incredibly tight and so wet. She squirmed against him, silently begging him to move.

"Do you want more, Noelle?" Randy whispered as he pulled her tightly against him. The silk of her gown brushing against his skin made him growl in pleasure.

"More!"

Randy captured her lips with his as he quickly withdrew. He pulled out until only the very tip remained. Slowly he pushed into her, allowing her to feel every inch of him. She gasped in pleasure as Randy slowly withdrew again and pressed deeper than before. Noelle moaned as Randy continued his incredible torture. He gave her just enough to keep her on the edge. He kept his thrusts carefully paced until she wanted to beg for more. Sensing her need, Randy's pace quickened. He held her close as he moved, thrusting deeper. Her slick channel milked him as he moved. Each thrust brought him closer to the edge. His balls tightened painfully as he fought the urge to empty into her sweetness. He kissed her gently as his fingers once again found her. He stroked her and felt the tiny contractions along his shaft. Pressing his thumb against her sensitive bud, he felt her tighten almost painfully around him. She was on the verge on finding her pleasure. Capturing her hips, he held her still as he began to pound into her. She screamed his name as her orgasm washed over her. His frantic pace continued as wave after wave of pleasure moved over her. With a shout, Randy allowed his orgasm to consume him. Fire streaked up his spine as he emptied into her. He panted as the last fingers of pleasure passed.

Weakly, Noelle collapsed against Randy. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

They stayed that way for an eternity. Long after their breathing had returned to normal and their bodies had cooled, Randy held her. Noelle smiled as she realized that Randy Orton might be incredibly Naughty but he did it while being oh so Nice.

_***** A/N – Well, there it is, my little cherubs. A little something to make your holidays warm and bright. I hope you have enjoyed this special fantasy. Please review and let me know if you think this fantasy was Naughty or Nice (or maybe both!)*****_


	11. The Fantasy of K

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The Mansion is silent as I make my way down the grand staircase. The floor is cool under my feet, causing me to shiver slightly. Pulling the lapels of my robe tighter, I continue on my way downstairs. Glancing around the empty foyer, I let go of a deep breath. Most of my sisters have retired to their private rooms. The last few nights have been exceptionally busy. I do believe word of our little establishment is making the rounds. That's not necessarily a bad thing. We are in the business of pleasure, after all. It would be such a shame to know so many fantasies are being unfulfilled. It's a sign of good things to come that the Mistress has reservations booked indefinitely. We are going to be very busy little bees.

This is my favorite part of the night. Our guests have taken their leave and the Mansion is utterly still. No one even realizes I'm still awake. That's just the way I like it. Every girl needs a little time to herself. Truth be told, I'm not as brave as my sisters. Some of them are absolutely fearless. They have that indescribable something that makes the men flock to them. They're actually quite stunning. In a way, they remind me of butterflies. They stay only as long as they care to. One moment they're here and then next they have moved on to greener pastures. Although I can't imagine a place more perfect than our beloved Mansion. I most certainly can't imagine myself anywhere else. This is exactly where I belong.

Crossing the cold, marble foyer I take a right and walk down a short hallway. The door at the end beacons me. It's my favorite room in the entire mansion. Gently I grip the brass door knob. The metal is cool under my fingers as I slowly open the door. The instant the door cracks open, the scent of warm leather and books fill my lungs. The library looks like something out of a movie. Three walls are covered from floor to ceiling in books. The fourth wall is made entirely of glass and looks out over the still waters of our private lake. The night sky is inky black and dotted with stars. Clouds move across the moon, temporarily blocking out its silvery light. With a small smile I step fully into the room. It's a haven for me, a place where I can truly be myself. I have to confess, I'm not exactly the most popular girl in the Mansion. I'm actually quite shy. I have a quiet nature that is sometimes overlooked. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to. I've had more than a few suitors request to spend the night with me. There are quite a few men that have the naughty librarian fantasy. And I'm more than happy to fulfill it.

A fire is carefully banked, its warmth seeps into me, keeping the chill at bay. The green and gold oriental rug muffle my footsteps as I move across the room. A log snaps behind the iron grate and startles me. A soft sound escapes me as I watch the fire dance across the unburned wood. After a long moment, I turn back toward the shelves. That's when I realize I'm not alone. Surprised, I stay rooted in place. This room is hardly ever used. As far as I know, other than the Mistress and Laurent, I'm the only one that ventures into this part of the Mansion. My surprise increases as I look at the set of matched wing back chairs. The man sitting there is absolutely enormous. I'm shocked that the chair is able to support his weight. He looks just as surprised to see me as I am him. His gaze moves over me, making me realize the thin, pink robe hides very little.

"I didn't know anyone was here."

"I'm sorry I startled you." His voice was incredibly deep and pitched low. The sound of it reminded me of a lion's soft purr.

"I thought everyone had left."

He smiles slightly, just a quick tugging at the corner of his lips. "I arrived a little while ago."

Glancing at the clock sitting on the mantle piece, I see the time is just after 4 A.M. Dawn is but a short time away. His time here will be rather short. He'll have to make the most of it.

"I came to get a book." I wince slightly as the words leave my lips. Why else would I be standing in this room, surrounded by literally thousands of books?

He nods and forces his gaze away from mine. It's his way of allowing me a few moments of privacy while I retrieve what I came for. I study him for a moment. He's so different from the men I'm accustomed to seeing here. He's incredibly tall and his shoulders are nearly as wide as the doorway. His head is shaved baby smooth. My gaze moves lower, noticing how the burgundy button-down shirt only emphasizes his size. It's hard to ignore the feminine part of me that thinks he's oddly attractive. Forcing my gaze away, I turn to the bookshelf and grab a red tome without looking. I can't resist the urge to look at him once more. As if he senses me looking at him, he looks up. His eyes are green and shrewdly intelligent.

"Do you play?" His head tilts slightly as he studies me.

I can only imagine how terrible I look with my hair hanging in loose waves down my back and no make-up.

Blinking hard, I look at him. "Pardon?"

He makes a small motion with his hand, indicating the chess board set up on a low table. "Do you play?"

A soft laugh escapes me as I realize he's trying to be nice. As sigh of relief escapes me, "I'm not very good."

"Would you mind?" He nods at the board as he looks up at me.

Indecision makes me hesitate. Part of me wants to refuse him and make a hasty retreat to my quarters. But the bigger part of me is intrigued.

"Not at all." Smiling slightly I move to stand beside the empty chair. Surprisingly, he stands as I approach. He waits until I make myself comfortable before taking his seat. Even though we're separated by a few feet, I'm intensely aware of him. It's more than just his impressive size. There's something about him that I just can't put my finger on.

"I'm Glen." He reaches out, offering his hand in greeting.

For a long moment I simply stare at his outstretched hand. My hand trembles as I reach out to place my small hand in his much larger one. His warm fingers wrap around mine. He's incredibly gentle.

"I'm Rachel."

He smiles, flashing a set of deeply cut dimples. "My pleasure."

His voice is smooth as velvet and as rich as chocolate. A shiver moves over me and it has very little to do with the temperature in the room.

"Would you like to go first?"

It takes a moment for me to realize he's asking me to make the first move. Without taking time to look at the board, I move a pawn forward. He quickly moves a pawn then leans back in his chair. He quietly studies me as I stare at the board. A silent eternity passes as I try to figure out what, exactly, is happening.

"Are you waiting for Laurent to bring someone?" my voice is almost lost in the stillness of the room.

He shakes his head slowly as he studies me. "No."

My sigh of relief is rather obvious. I'm not sure why but the thought of him waiting for one of my sisters makes me uneasy. I wouldn't exactly say I'm jealous but I don't like the idea of sharing him. At least not until I figure out, what exactly, intrigues me so.

"I'm sorry if I make you nervous." The fact that he is picking up on my apprehension isn't a surprise. He's incredibly aware of everything around him.

"I'm not nervous in the least." I smile at him as I move another pawn on the board.

Leaning forward in his chair, he studies me with those intense eyes. "Perhaps we should get to know each other."

It's hard to suppress the smile of relief tugging at my lips. "That would be nice."

He picks up a glass of cognac and gently rolls it between his huge hands. After a full minute of this, he lifts the glass and takes a small sip. He sighs in satisfaction as he watches me. His eyes move over me. He's careful not to let his eyes linger in one place for more than a few seconds. What I wouldn't give to know what he's thinking right now. As I smooth my hands along the robe's slightly parted seam, his eyes lock on the subtle movement. If I hadn't been watching him so closely, I would have missed the flash of desire in his eyes.

"So tell me about yourself." he prompts.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything." He laughs softly and glanced down at his now empty glass. He stands then crosses the room for a refill. Instinct is telling me he needs a moment to collect himself. It's almost too much to hope that he's overwhelmed by desire for me. Truth be told, he strikes me as a man that keeps his emotions to himself. But the flash of desire I saw in his eyes makes me want to see him throw his carefully maintained control to the wind.

Without asking, he picks up another empty glass and pours a small amount of Cognac. He comes to stand beside me and offers it without a word. Murmuring a soft thank you, I take the glass. My fingers brush lightly over his. The contact is light but electric. I feel the tingle move all the way up my arm.

"There's not much to tell."

"I'm sure there must be something." Glenn smiles as he turns his back to me. He's pretending to look at the endless rows of books lining the shelves.

I shake my head even though he's not looking at me.

He turns slightly to face me. The light from the fire dances over his face, making the sharp angles even more apparent. Most women would immediately dismiss him because he's far from the modern definition of sexual desirability. He's much too angular, too bulky to meet today's standards. He reminds me of the warriors of years gone by. He's strong and capable, his body honed for battle. Stealing a quick glance at him, I feel a flicker of appreciation dance along my spine.

"What book did you pick?"

Unsure, I swallow hard and pick up the book I'd snatched off the shelf. As I glance at the cover, I feel a blush steal over me. Of all the books in the library, I had to pick this one; _The Lost Diary of Don Juan. _Only I could have picked a book detailing the conquests of the most legendary lover in literary history. I feel the blush expanding as I place the book in my lap. I can't make myself meet his knowing his gaze.

"Very good selection. I quite enjoyed it." I can hear the smile creeping into his voice.

I should have realized that such an intelligent man would be well read. How silly of me to think otherwise.

"Would you mind reading a page or two?"

Surprised, I look at him. His knowing eyes move over me, making me feel exposed once again. Hesitantly I open the book to the first page and begin to read. At first my voice is hesitant as the words fall from my lips. He crosses the room to stand behind me. He leans forward as if reading over my shoulder.

"_Many, I am sure, will try to turn my life into a morality play after I am dead, but no man's life is so easily understood or dismissed." _

"What do you think of that, Rachel? Do you think our time in the Mansion is so easily understood or dismissed?" his voice is low and soft as he trails his fingertips down the side of my throat. His touch is incredibly gentle, just the merest caress.

I don't know what to say. I've never allowed myself to think about outsiders and what their opinions might be. For so long I have known nothing else, no other life, but this. I close the book and set it on the corner of the chessboard. Rising from my chair, I turn to face him.

"In truth, I've never cared what others might think."

He smiles, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. He takes a step toward me. If I had an ounce of sense, I would be frightened. He's at least twice my size and infinitely stronger. I should fear for my life. And yet, I find that I'm not afraid in the least. More than anything I am intrigued by his calm, gentle ways.

"You do not care that others might think less of you?" He reaches out to touch me again. He brushes the back of his knuckles across my cheek. I turn my head slightly and press my lips against his skin.

"I care only that we make the most of the time we're given." the words surprise me. Perhaps I am being more bold than ever. Maybe it is the fact that I know he does not judge me. He does not think less of me. In his eyes, we are equals.

"Is that so, Rachel?" He moves closer to me. I can feel the warmth of his body seeping into me.

I answer him the only way I know how. My fingers make quick work of untying the knot in my sash. With a deft movement, I shrug the silky robe from my shoulders. Instantly the chill of the room wraps around me. Shivering, I force myself to meet his gaze. The passionate heat in his gaze chases away the chill. His green eyes move slowly over me, taking in even the smallest detail. He sucks in a deep breath as his eyes meet mine.

My fingers drift between us and make quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. He makes no move to stop me. He stands absolutely still as I stand on tiptoes and push the garment from his broad shoulders. Trailing my fingers down his sculpted pecs, I marvel at how soft and warm his skin is. He watches as my hands unbuckle his belt. I think he likes the fact that I'm taking control. As I reach for the buttons of his slacks, his hand wraps around mine. He looks down at me and shakes his head. He takes me by the hand and leads me over to the love seat. He quickly unfastens his slacks and slides the zipper down. Then he reaches for me, pulling me down to straddle his lap.

His strong arm wraps around my waist as he pulls me against him. The feel of his silky skin sliding against mine is electric. Carefully his fingers drift along my spine and finally over the curve of my ass. Goosebumps rise in his wake. He makes a soft sound of approval as his hands trail up my spine. Restlessly, I move against him. He's barely touching me but already I feel as if I'm on fire. My skin is too tight to contain the growing need. I arch against him, wanting to feel more. He knows exactly what I need. His strong fingers trace along the inside of my thigh, higher to place where I crave his touch the most.

The first flutter of his fingertips over my swollen flesh is nearly unbearable. He touches me slowly, gently, almost reverently. He explores my moist, delicate heat, gently parting my folds. With a whisper of warning he presses against me, his thick finger sliding deeper and deeper. The gentle pressure is unbearable. Unlike some lovers, he knows exactly how deep to push before retreating. His exploration continues, giving me incredible pleasure before withdrawing. His slow, easy movements will surely drive me insane. Whimpering softly, I reach for him drawing him close for a kiss. He resists for just a moment before allowing me dip inside and taste him. The flavor of cognac is no match for his deep, earthy flavor. It's instantly addictive and I want more. His palm cups the back of my head, holding me in place as returns my kiss.

Panting and breathless, he pulls away from me. He shifts slightly and his hand slides between us. With a small movement, he frees his aching length. We moan in unison as his broad tip presses against me. His hips arch and he moves deeper. God, the feel of him is exquisite. I feel so full, more complete than I ever have. As he thrusts gently, I whimper. The incredible slide of his flesh against mine is too much. I want to beg for more but he knows what I need before I do.

He pulls back, almost completely withdrawing before pushing deep again. He sets a pace that brings us both so much pleasure. His nimble fingers trace over my sensitive pearl. I shudder against him as he continues to stroke me in rhythm with his thrusting. He's so focused on me, completely in tune with my body. He knows exactly how to move to bring me even closer to the edge. Never have I wanted to find release this badly. His lips caress my cheek, kissing me gently before tugging on my ear lobe. He whispers to me, encouraging me to find my pleasure. The friction created by his careful movements is more than enough to send me over the edge into oblivion. My body quakes with pleasure, stars explode behind my tightly closed eyes. For a moment I enter heaven, a sweet darkness where nothing exists except this incredible man bringing me such pleasure. I collapse weakly against him as he thrusts hard one last time. His orgasm crashes over him as empties into my silky depths. My name falls from his lips over and over again. He hugs me tightly, murmuring sweetly as he struggles to calm his pounding heart.

I'm not entirely sure how much time passes as he holds me. At this point, time no longer seems important. We are satisfied beyond measure and unwilling to go our separate ways. He is still every ounce the gentleman as he lovingly helps me don my robe. With a lingering kiss, he bids me goodnight and slips out of the library. I turn to the window to watch him leave. The first streaks of dawn paint the sky. The thought strikes me that I never found out who, exactly, he was waiting to meet. But I do know one thing for certain, the mysterious man known to the world as Kane, is intellectually and passionately amazing.

_*****A/N – Please review*****_


	12. The Fantasy of LegacyChick

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

**Hello, my darling. I've been told that you are most impatient to make use of your invitation. Forgive me for taking so long to accommodate you. As you're probably aware, we've been rather busy. But that is no fault of yours, now is it? Of course not. I do hope that you'll find what you've been looking for. In fact, I'm quite hopeful that you'll find more than you've bargained for. If you're brave enough, you might find yourself with more than you can handle. **

Cody Rhodes bit back a smile as he took the key from the Mistress' outstretched out. He took a step back before she had a chance to change her mind. He'd been waiting entirely too long for this moment. Each day that passed was an unending torture. It killed him to watch his friends return from the Mansion exhausted and utterly sated. He hated to admit it, but he knew the Mansion would provide him what he secretly desired. He knew he would find his fantasy in the flesh. Even more importantly, he could indulge himself in ways that had previously been denied. In short, he would get exactly what he wanted.

The sound of Laurent clearing his throat brought Cody's attention to the present. With a half smile, he turned on his heel and followed the other man to the hallway. Laurent glanced over his shoulder to make sure Cody was quickly following. Not that he had to worry, Cody was hot on his heels. They walked across the foyer to a set of French doors. Thick red curtains prevented him from seeing inside. How odd that he would be taken to a room on the main floor. He expected to be whisked up the grand staircase. Shrugging slightly, Cody forced the stray thought from his mind. The only thing that mattered was what lay beyond those doors.

Silently, Laurent held out his hand for the key. Cody quickly gave it to him. He impatiently shifted from foot to foot as he waited. It seemed to take forever for the door to be unlocked. Laurent slipped the key into his pocket before turning slightly to face him.

"I assure you that you will not be disturbed, Master. You will have all of the privacy you require."

With that, Laurent reached for the curved door handles. He turned the one on the right and gently pushed against the door. It opened a sliver, allowing the mellow light to escape into the hallway. Nodding slightly, Laurent stepped away from the doors. Cody waited until Lauren disappeared into the shadows on the other side of the foyer. Once he was completely out of sight, Cody placed a hand on the heavy wooden door. He stared at his hand for a moment as he tried to calm the pounding of his heart. Taking a deep breath, he straightened to his full height.

The brass door handle was surprisingly warm under his palm. Gripping the metal, he slowly pushed. Shoving aside his nervousness, Cody fully opened the door. At first glance the room was empty. At the far end of the room sat a collection of leather recliners. An octagon shaped poker table was positioned in the center of the room. A heavy pool table stood directly in front of the door. Sighing heavily, Cody stepped into the room. The door closed behind him with a soft click.

He looked around the room again and this time caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. A woman stood with her back to him as she looked over a rack of pool sticks. She lightly drew her fingertips over each one before choosing the one in the center. She smiled slightly as she stepped back. Her eyes widened in surprise as she caught Cody staring at her.

His gray eyes traveled over her, taking in every detail. She was petite, standing no more than 5 foot 5 or so. Her hair was as dark as a raven's wing and her eyes were a translucent hazel. Her short black skirt was complimented by four inch heels. The silky material of her red shirt was pulled taut over her full breasts. Cody was suddenly parched. He swallowed hard as his gaze moved over her gain. She was exactly what he was hoping for when he'd accepted the invitation.

She slowly crossed the room to stand beside the pool table. Reaching into the corner pocket, she began pulling the pool balls out one at a time. She carefully placed them on the pristine cranberry colored felt. She moved to the next corner and repeated the process. Flashing a smile, she moved around the table, gathering them all. As she passed Cody, she flicked a glance over her shoulder. He watched as she leaned forward, causing her already short skirt to ride up on her lightly tanned thighs. Cody felt his breath catch in his chest as he caught a flash of red panties. As if she sensed him watching, she straightened and turned to face him.

"You must be Cody." she looked at him, her smile lighting up her eyes. "I'm Rose."

She extended her hand in greeting. Without hesitating, Cody took her much smaller hand in his. Her skin was silky smooth and instantly, he wanted to feel more of her.

"How do you know who I am?"

Rose laughed softly as she shook her head. "I have my ways."

Arching a brow in curiosity, Cody watched as she turned back to the table and began arranging the pool balls in the triangle shaped rack. She lightly shook the rack until the balls were perfectly aligned. When she was satisfied, she pulled the rack off and set it aside. She turned once again to face him.

"I don't suppose you'll mind?" she indicated the game with a slight incline of her regal head.

Cody shook his head and made a small motion with his hand. She smiled at him and turned back to the table. She studied the layout silently as she moved slowly around the table. After making one complete round, she came to stand at the head of the table. Leaning forward slightly, she placed the white cue ball on the felt. Straightening, she picked up the pool stick. She studied her first shot for a long moment before pulling back and striking the cue ball. A soft _thwack_ echoed around the otherwise still room.

Without so much as glancing at Cody, she moved to the left side of the table. She lined up a shot and quickly sank the green number six into the corner pocket. A smile touched her lips as she moved slightly to the right and effortlessly sent the purple striped 13 into the side pocket. Her smile widened as she took a step away from the table to study another shot. Shaking her head slightly, she moved to stand close to Cody. She was almost an arm length way but he caught the scent of her perfume. It held a note of something spicy. Cody found himself moving toward her a little.

Rose's smile tightened in a frown of concentration as she leaned over the table to study the placement. Cocking her head to the side, she stared down to the foot of the table. Unable to stop himself, Cody took a step back and admired the heart shaped curve of her ass. A soft sound of appreciation escaped him as she shifted her weight to her left foot. He had the perfect view of her gloriously round curves. Before he could stop himself, Cody stepped forward and lightly trailed his fingers over her hip. Her only reaction was a sharply inhaled breath.

Cody watched as Rose effortlessly lined up another shot. She made quick work of sinking two balls in a corner pocket. Before she straightened, Cody stepped up behind her. His hand traced over the curve of her bottom before moving higher. She shivered as his arm wrapped around her waist. The heat pouring off of Cody in waves made her suddenly feel flushed. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him over her shoulder.

"You're blocking my shot." her voice was soft and husky. It held just a hint of a smile.

"Am I?" Cody asked innocently.

She made a soft sound under her breath as Cody's hand flattened over her taut middle. Fingers splaying wide, he caressed her through the thin material of her shirt. Her warmth flowed into him, making him even more aware of her. He breathed deeply, drawing her scent into his lungs.

"If you don't mind ..." Rose's voice betrayed her. He could tell by the hitch in her voice that she was all too aware of what was happening between them.

Cody growled softly as he pulled her tightly against him. "Maybe I do mind."

Rose's soft gasp was music to his ears. He couldn't help but smile as she stared at him wide eyed. She knew she was well and truly trapped. As she stared at him she slowly drew her full bottom lip between her teeth. The sight of her straight, white teeth sinking into the plump flesh made Cody want to kiss her. Leaning down, he tried to capture her lips with his. She turned her head just as his lips were about to make contact. His kiss landed on her silky soft cheek. A frustrated sigh left him as he reached up with his free hand and gently gripped her chin. Slowly, he turned her face to him. He stared into her liquid hazel eyes as he lowered his head.

The first stroke of his lips against hers was electric. He felt the tingle move through him like a current. It settled in his loins, making them swell even more. Slowly he increased the pressure of his lips on hers until she opened for him. Before she could protest, his tongue slipped inside her slightly parted lips. The taste of her was instantly addictive. She tasted as spicy as she smelled. She was a combination of sugar and spice and everything oh so nice. He kissed her thoroughly, exploring every centimeter of her warm, wet mouth. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat.

Pulling away slightly, Cody stared down at her. Her cheeks were flushed with passion and her lips were bright pink. Unable to resist, Cody leaned down and captured her lips again. This time she melted under his gentle assault. Her tongue slid against his, tangling in an ancient rhythm. His hand from around her waist, slowly creeping upward. He sighed into the kiss when his hand cupped the lush fullness of her breast. Squeezing gently, he tested her weight against his palm. She was a perfect fit, her heavy flesh filling his hand. He felt her tight, pebbled nipple. His beautiful Rose was not nearly as unaffected as she pretended to be.

Suddenly unable to breathe, Cody broke the kiss. His moist lips trailed along the sweeping column of her throat. He nibbled her sensitive flesh, capturing tiny bits between his teeth. He suckled gently until a soft moan escaped from her.

"Cody, stop." she was completely breathless.

Arching a brow, Cody looked down at her, "What's wrong?" He gently squeezed the soft flesh still filling his hand. "You don't like this?"

Rose stared up at him in wordless wonder. She dared not lie. She liked what he was doing all too much. However, she didn't want him to think she was too easy.

"Maybe I'm not doing it right." Cody said softly as he began kissing her throat again. He kissed down to her shoulder and back up again. Gently, he tugged her earlobe with his teeth. This time her gasp of pleasure was louder.

"How about this?" Cody whispered as his thumb flicked across her aching nipple. "Or maybe I should do this?"

With his free hand, Cody reached between their bodies to cup her ass. He squeezed the firm, round globe at the same time his thumb passed over her tight flesh. The sensation was incredible. Rose wiggled against him in an attempt to remove his hand from her ass.

"Come on, Rose, be a good girl." Cody's hand drifted up the length of her back until his fingers tangled in her thick, curly hair. Gathering the silken strands in his hand, he tugged gently until her head fell back against his shoulder. As he looked down, he had an incredible view of his hand on her breast.

"Unbutton your shirt." Cody's command was whispered against her ear. His moist breath fanned against her cheek, causing her to shiver. Nodding once, her hands lifted to the row of buttons. She freed the first two and then stopped. Glancing down at the smooth skin revealed, Cody smiled.

"You're not shy, are you?" Rose shook her head in answer.

"Is something wrong?" Cody's lips trailed across her shoulder and back again.

Again, she shook her head in answer. Rose hesitated a moment, her fingers toying with the next button. Cody knew all too well what she was doing. She was pretending to be shy. But that wasn't going to work with him. She was going to do exactly as she was told.

"I'm almost certain I told you to unbutton your shirt." Cody whispered as he slightly increased his grip on her hair. She gasped softly at the slight pressure. His touch was far from painful, yet he captured her attention as nothing else ever had. Without a doubt, he was the one in control. A thrill of excitement shot through her. This was a side of Cody Rhodes she never expected to see. And she was loving every second of it.

Rose excepted her fingers to tremble as she quickly freed the last of the buttons. She was surprised when they didn't. Cody made a soft sound of approval as she parted the two halves. Reluctantly, Cody released his hold on her satiny flesh. His hands moved to her shoulders and slid her shirt down. He continued pushing the material until it gathered at her elbows. She was effectively trapped; which was exactly how Cody wanted her.

With a deft movement, he freed the clasps of her lacy pink bra. Quickly he pulled the material away from her skin and tossed it onto the pool table. He watched the trail of goosebumps skitter across her exposed skin. Thankfully the room was cool. The chilly air moved over her, causing her puckered flesh to contract. Cody watched as her nipples tightened even more. His warm palm returned to capture her breast. He squeezed gently, his fingertips pressing into her soft skin. Rose made a soft sound of pleasure as he slowly kneaded her flesh. After a long moment, her head dropped back against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted ever so slightly. Cody thought she looked like absolute perfection.

Unable to resist the allure of her nubile body, Cody's free hand drifted lower. He followed the curve of her hip before moving lower. His couldn't stop the smile that touched his lips as he found the hem of her skirt. He lightly traced the spot where the clingy black material touched her skin. Without a warning, his fingers delved under the skirt. He growled in pleasure as he stroked over the damp material of her lacy panties. God, she was already wet for him. He made a satisfied sound in the back of his throat as he explored her. He traced her seam through the thin barrier and was rewarded with a throaty sigh. Releasing his hold on her breast, Cody slipped that hand under her skirt. He tugged at the thin sides of her panties and quickly worked them over her hips. He bit back a gasp as he looked down at the tiny, lace thong clutched in his large hand. With a smile, Cody tossed them on top of her bra.

Rose gasped at the feel of Cody's fingers sliding along her slick cleft. His touch was firm yet gentle. He wanted there to be no question that he was totally in control. Not that she could argue with him. Each stroke of his slightly rough fingers against her sensitive flesh made her lose a little more self control. Before long she was moaning loudly, encouraging Cody to take them to the next level. Unexpectedly, Cody slid one sculpted thigh between hers. He nudged her legs further apart as he teased her entrance. He applied a gentle pressure before retreating. He continued this delicious torture, giving her just enough before pulling away. Moaning softly, Rose arched against him.

Her moan of pleasure turned into a whimper of protest as Cody stepped away from her. Before she could even blink, he dropped to his knees. His large, warm hands pushed her skirt up over her hips, exposing her bottom to the chilly air. He studied her for a second before leaning forward. Rose yelped in surprise as Cody's warm, wet tongue stroked over her core. He pushed deep, sinking his tongue into the very heart of her. He worked her slowly, tasting her sweet flesh, rolling over her tight bud. Rose knew she wouldn't survive very long. Cody was expertly working her, bringing her to the heights of pleasure.

Just as the first flutters of release washed over her, Cody abruptly shifted. He withdrew from her hot, honeyed depths and stood. With a quick motion, he freed his belt buckle and unbuttoned his pants. Shoving the confining material out of the way, his torrid length sprang free. Pushing on Rose's shoulder, he guided her upper body down to the pool table. Taking a step forward, he nudged her thighs further apart. The sight of her pink wet flesh brought a rush of pleasure over him. He moaned softly as he wrapped his hand around his aching cock. He squeezed gently and he slowly stroked from base to tip and back again. A drop of milky fluid eased his strokes. Arching his hips, he brushed the tip of his engorged crown over her tight bud of pleasure. He was rewarded with a lusty moan. Keeping one hand on her shoulder, Cody positioned himself at her entrance. He rolled his hips a little. The first stroke of his flesh against hers was incredible. Not wanting to wait a heartbeat longer, Cody thrust deeply.

A lesser man would have spilled his seed right then and there. Rose's tight, wet channel opened for him, drawing him impossibly deep. He withdrew and thrust against, this time going even deeper. Rose moaned in helpless pleasure as Cody set a near frantic pace. He moved deep and sure, touching parts of her that had never been awakened. She cried out in pleasure as Cody mastered her body. He played her as effortlessly as he would a violin, plucking at her delicate strings until she gave him a symphony like no other. His throaty moans joined her keening cries of pleasure until the sound echoed off the heavy paneled walls.

Cody was dying a slow, incredibly pleasurable death. Rose was incredibly tight and wet. She gripped him tightly, milking him with every thrust. His fingers found her silky hair and latched on. His other hand once again claimed her breast; rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger until she gasped. She was getting close to finding her pleasure. Cody knew by the way she placed her hand over his and squeezed. Her breath was coming in ragged pants and she arched against every thrust. Her moans were turning into needy whimpers.

"Cody, please!" Rose gasped as she drew even closer to the edge of her release. He knew exactly how to work her to keep her on the edge of an incredible, soul-shattering orgasm.

"Please, what?" Cody growled softly as he thrust hard and deep. "What do you want, Rose?" he punctuated each question with a well timed thrust. "What do you need?"

"More! I need more!" Rose whimpered.

"Say my name." Cody demanded as he thrust harder than before.

Unable to speak, Rose shook her head.

"Say it!" Cody withdrew almost completely as he repeated his demand.

"Cody! Cody! CODY!" his name became a chant. Rose shouted his name as he brought her to completion. Her body quaked beneath his as wave after incredible wave washed over her.

His breath thundered out of his chest as he pounded into Rose. Her pleasure made him crave her even more. He wanted to find the same mind numbing pleasure she had. He thrust deeply as her contractions milked him. The first stinging fingers of release tightened his balls. Unbelievably, he aching length grew even more heated and flushed as he reached deeper than ever. He knew he was loving her in a way no other man ever had or ever would. Together, they found a special kind of perfection. Unable to resist the siren's call, he arched over her and thrust deeply. His seed erupted with a shout. Stinging pleasure licked along his spine, causing him to shiver.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cody collapsed weakly against Rose. Sliding his hands under her, he pulled her close. He buried his nose in her fragrant hair and tried to calm his frantically pounding heart. Rose made a soft mewling sound that reminded him of a contented kitten. A smile tugged at his lips as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Slowly, he withdrew from her. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder. He didn't want her to see the blush staining his cheeks. He didn't want her to know how much she affected him. After all, he was supposed to be the one in control. It wouldn't do his reputation any good if word got out that he couldn't keep up the pretense of being dominant.

Rose made a soft, contented sound as Cody gathered her body against his. She knew he was well satisfied. She wasn't sure how, but she knew Cody was going to leave the Mansion a very happy man indeed. Biting back a smile, Rose snuggled against him. She let her head fall back against his shoulder as she looked up into his warm, gray eyes. He returned her heated gaze as he lowered his head to steal a kiss. Rose bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. She was incredibly glad that she was able to help made Cody Rhodes' fantasy come true.

*****A/N – please review! Up next is a hot little number for my home state hottie; MulishaMaiden*** **


	13. The Fantasy of MulishaMaiden

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

**You have no idea how pleased I am that you are joining us tonight! This is a happy occasion, indeed. As you're probably aware, this is a very special night. I fancy myself to be a lady of international tastes. To satisfy my desire for the extraordinary, I've decided to host the Mansion's first Mardi Gras celebration. Now, don't look so surprised! I know Mardi Gras is a celebration of all things decadent. It's supposed to be the last hurrah before a time of quiet contemplation. But not to worry, I have no intention of allowing that to happen. So, please, don't be shy. Please allow Laurent to escort you to the ballroom. I'm sure you'll find exactly what you're looking for. **

Justin Gabriel smiled as he turned away from the Mistress. Excitement flowed through his veins. It had been that way since the cream colored envelope arrived. And tonight, of all nights, was the most incredible opportunity of his life. For one night only he would be allowed to explore a world of sensual delights unlike any he'd ever known. For the first time he could be himself and explore the depths of his passions. Not that he was an inexperienced man. Far from it. He was quite the admirer of the female form. For all their differences, each woman was a treasure to be appreciated. Women were as unique as the diamonds of his native Africa. Each had a particular quality that set them apart from all of the others. Once he realized their unique essence, he knew what made them special. And he did his very best to celebrate and embrace that uniqueness.

Adjusting the suit of his expensively cut black pin-striped suit, Justin followed Laurent into the foyer. Every available surface was covered in flesh flowers. As they crossed the brightly lit room, Justin stole a glance at the monstrous staircase. He marveled at the sleek stone construction and couldn't help but wonder what was going on upstairs. He hoped that before the night ended, he would know first hand. The sound of Laurent clearing his throat snapped Justin's attention from his thoughts. He smiled bashfully as he looked at Laurent. He saw nothing but a genuine smile crossing the older man's features. Instantly, Justin felt more at ease. Not that he had anything to be nervous about but he was most definitely excited.

Laurent paused in front of a door directly under the staircase. He studied Justin with knowing eyes and smiled. The young man was new to the Mansion but he seemed very excited to be visiting. He was exactly the kind of gentleman the Mistress preferred. He was exotically good looking and had a vibe that said he was not a typical American male. He had the rugged aurora of a world traveler. With a small shake of his head, Laurent stepped aside. There were more important things for him to consider. Undoubtedly, the Mistress had concerns demanding her attention. He would do his part to help her shoulder the burden.

"We hope you enjoy the party, Master Gabriel. The Mistress prides herself on providing only the very best of everything." Laurent reached for the brass door handle and quickly opened the door. He stepped aside, allowing Justin the first glimpse inside the ball room.

What he saw looked like a movie scene. The floor was an intricate pattern of white and sand colored marble. Inlaid into the center of the floor was a mosaic of every imaginable color. The star shape was outlined in a dark black marble. He marveled at the workmanship involved in creating such a work of art. His gaze moved upward, over the floor to ceiling windows then traveled slowly over the heavy red brocade curtains and past the side tables overflowing with food and drinks. What captured his attention the most was the variety of female forms. As his dark gaze moved around the room, he took in the glorious sights before him. Even from across the room he had a first class view of the delights available to him. Off to right a group of blonde beauties stood whispering. They giggled before turning away. Justin smiled as his gaze continued moving around the room. Off to the left, near the champagne fountain, stood a beautiful red haired gazelle. He studied her lush figure which was artfully draped in a black silk gown. She smiled knowingly at him before lifting a half-filled flute to her lips.

A flash of movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention away from the flame haired seductress. The instant Justin's eyes locked on the tall, willowy form moving slowly across the room, he knew she was the one. He tracked her movements with hungry eyes as she crossed the floor and disappeared through the French doors. Before he realized he was moving, Justin found himself crossing the room in search of her. He passed by a group of raven haired beauties without so much as a glance. He focused on the mysterious woman with the intensity of a panther. He tracked her as she stepped onto the balcony. He lost sight of her as she disappeared into the night.

The scent of jasmine hung in the crisp night air. Justin took a deep breath as he turned in a slow circle. He stared into the shadows as he tried to catch a glimpse of her. Just when he thought she had disappeared, he caught a flash of pink. A smile touched his lips as he followed. His steps drew to a halt as he realized his prey was well and truly cornered. She stood with her back to him as she studied the darkened landscape. He took a moment to study her. She was rather tall and incredibly slender. Curly brown hair hung almost to the curve of her lush hips. He wished he could see her face.

As if hearing his thoughts, she turned slightly. Her face was mostly hidden by shadows but the part he could see was breathtaking. Her skin glowed with the vitality of youth. Even from the short distance separating them, he could see the lush fullness of her lips. Instantly, he wanted to taste her. With that thought in mind, he took a step toward her. As if sensing his approach, she turned fully to face him. Justin felt his breath lock in his chest. She was incredibly beautiful. Bright green eyes looked back at him from a heart shaped face. Her cheeks were flushed. As his gaze traveled over her lithe form, he felt a flash of desire lick along his spine. The pink dress hugged every inch of her delectable body. Her breasts were plump and full as they strained against their satin prison. With each breath she took, more of her creamy skin was revealed. With a concentrated effort he forced his gaze to meet hers.

She stood rooted in place as he took another step toward her. Her wide, green eyes watched him as he moved closer. Finally, he was close enough to catch the sweet scent of her skin. He drew the scent of her deep into his lungs. He wanted more of her. He wanted to bring her into his body and make her a permanent part of himself. With that thought in mind, he reached for her. He lightly drew his fingertips down the length of her bare arm. Her skin was softer than silk. With a soft sigh, he drew back up her arm to her shoulder. He expected her to shy away from his touch. Surprisingly she did exactly the opposite. She reached for him, gently plucking at the buttons of his jacket.

A smile touched his lips as he quickly shrugged out of the garment. A deft flick of the wrist had the jacket draping over the curved banister. He reached for her again, this time pulling her flush against him. A soft groan escaped her full lips as she molded her body to his. God, she was a perfect fit, her soft curves aligning perfectly to his hard planes. He allowed himself a moment to simply enjoy her body as it rested against his.

"Tell me your name." Justin's voice was a soft whisper as he lightly drew his lips down the column of her throat.

She made a soft sound in the back of her throat but didn't answer. Justin continued exploring her with his lips. Her back arched as she tried to press more fully against him.

"Won't you share your name with me?" Justin asked as his kisses moved from shoulder to shoulder.

She shook her head slightly as he continued kissing downward. He stopped at her fingertips. Lightly, he drew her thumb into the warm, wet cave of his mouth and suckled gently. She made a soft mewling sound as his teeth scraped over the pad of her thumb. Slowly, he drew away from her. His dark eyes locked with hers for a moment.

"Then I shall call you Skattie." Justin murmured as his lips descended to hers. He explored her slowly, tasting the fine seam of her lips until she parted for him. He delved deeply inside to gather her flavor. His tongue stroked against hers, encouraging her to join him in a timeless dance. Tentatively, she returned his kiss, her tongue mating with his in a fiery duel. He kissed her until they were both breathless. He looked deeply into her eyes. She most definitely was his _skattie; _she was his treasure_. _And he meant to treat her as such.

Reaching between their bodies, Justin made quick work of unbuttoning his starched white shirt. Without having to be told, she placed her hand over his pounding heart. His skin was so hot, so incredibly touchable. He called to her like a beacon. Lightly she traced a line from his hard pecs, downward. She stopped at the button of his pants and scored her nails across his abs. Sucking in a deep breath, Justin's fingers sank into the soft flesh of her arms. He held her securely for a moment before wrapping his left arm around her waist.

Without loosening his grip, he reached for the zipper of her dress. Drawing the metal tab downward, he exposed her sensitive skin to the cool night air. He felt her shiver as he slowly drew the two halves apart. His touch was incredibly gentle as he traced the curve of her spine. He could feel the delicate knobs of her spine pressing against his hand. He marveled at how delicate she was. She reminded him of the sleek animals of his homeland. She was a collection of intricate muscles and strength. Her construction was far more delicate than his but no less hardy. She was a perfect compliment to him.

He marveled at her perfection as he pushed the yards of material away from her slender frame. He sucked in a deep breath as he studied her. The moonlight gave her skin an iridescent glow. She called to that primitive part of himself that he could not deny. He ached to posses her, to introduce her to the barely tamed beast he kept locked away. Drawing his fingers lightly over her hip, he touched her gently, exploring her curves. A startled gasp escaped her as his touch drew closer to her aching center. Before his touch moved over her most intimate parts, he shifted.

She moaned in pleasure as his lips captured a puckered nipple. He drew her tight flesh into his mouth and suckled. His tongue laved the tip, drawing the point even tighter. He sucked her carefully, alternating between a forceful tug and a soothing flutter. She shifted against him, drawing his muscled thigh between hers. Her nimble fingers dove into his hair, her nails raking against his scalp. He shivered at the sensation and let go of his treat with a wet pop. He watched her moist flesh respond to the breeze. As he watched, his free hand began toying with her neglected nipple.

The feel of his slightly calloused fingers plucking at her was incredible. She moaned softly, wanting more. She arched against him. His soft chuckle moved over her like a caress. He shifted against her and captured her neglected nipple with his lips. He continued his assault, alternating between teasing nips and soothing strokes. He sucked her gently before scraping his teeth across her aching tip. She moaned and tugged on his hair. She was, in no uncertain terms, demanding more. And he was more than happy to oblige.

Before she could protest, he moved away from her. Taking her hand in his, he lead her over to a small bench. Stepping behind her, he turned her back to him. His hands were steady as he urged her to bend. He took a moment to study her heart shaped bottom. The sight of her pink flesh peeking out at him made his mouth water. His touch was incredibly gentle as he drew his fingertips over the very heart of her. God, she was so achingly perfect. Her silky flesh drew him like a paradise. He caressed her gently, nudging her slick folds apart.

Justin felt the pressure in his cock grow as he stroked her. With his free hand he tugged at the thin black belt he wore. He freed the two halves before reaching for the buttons of his pants. He moaned in relief as his aching length sprung free. The night air wrapped around his burning flesh, temporarily soothing him. For a moment he felt relief. Pushing the material of his slacks down his sculpted thighs, he reached for her. The first brush of his aching cock against her damp flesh was incredible. His knees weakened as he guided the blunt tip through her creamy silkiness. She moaned as he brushed over her too sensitive button.

"So beautiful." Justin murmured as his hand caressed the plump curve of her ass.

She looked at him over her shoulder. Her green gaze was filled with unabashed desire. Her eyes locked with his as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth. She suckled the tasty flesh as he watched. That was all the invitation he needed. His hips rolled forward. His heated length pressed against her incredibly tight opening. With a groan he pressed forward. Her silky flesh parted for him. He watched with hungry eyes as her sweet honeyed flesh parted for him even more. He pushed in all the way and forced himself to hold still. She gripped him like a fist.

He worked her expertly, knowing exactly how far to push before quickly retreating. His breath hissed out as he pushed deeper. She accepted him with a moan of pleasure. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to ride the waves of ecstasy cresting over him. She was so exquisite, so perfectly made for him. She was everything he could have ever dreamed of. And now she was here, milking him with her hot, wet flesh. He'd never known pleasure like this before. He lost himself in the pleasure they created. Each stroke brought him closer to the edge. The flames of release licked down his spine and centered in his loins. His balls contracted almost painfully as he thrust deeper.

No matter how great his pleasure, he was not going to deny his lover her ultimate desire. He could feel the subtle tightening of her channel as she moved with him. Her back arched as she took more of him. Her breathing changed ever so slightly and he knew she was close to the edge. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he anchored her even closer. His broad palm skated over her stomach before moving lower. The first brush of his fingers over her core was electric. She jerked against him, her entire body quaking with pleasure. He worked her gently, all the while whispering words of encouragement. He whispered sweet nothings while he expertly plucked her flesh.

Justin felt her orgasm all the way to his soul. Her world exploded into a million pieces. Her channel locked on his aching cock, pulling him impossibly deep. With a final thrust he followed her into pleasure. Fire licked along his spine, making his shudder as he emptied into her. His balls tightened painfully as the last waves of pleasure washed over him. He moaned as she arched against him once again. His fingers bit into her flesh, holding her in place. An eternity passed as their hearts beat a frantic pace. Justin carefully gathered her against him. He hugged her gently, absorbing her slight weight. With a soft sigh, he placed a kiss to her temple. He couldn't remember the last time he had found this kind of pleasure. It was beyond anything he had ever experienced. In his heart, he knew he would never find something so utterly perfect again. He would carry this moment with him until the end of days.

*****A/N – I hope everyone enjoyed this little taste of Louisiana. Please remember to review! :D*****


	14. The Fantasy of C'est Moi

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_**I am incredibly relieved to know you have arrived safely. Had I known the weather would yet again turn so disagreeable I would have suggested we move this meeting to another time. But never the less, you are here and I am delighted. This is an incredibly joyous occasion and I knew you wouldn't dare miss this. Success came much quicker than we anticipated and we are exceedingly proud. Laurent is practically chomping at the bit to show you the way. **_

Tyler Reks nodded once to the Mistress before turning away. The sound of his booted footfall was loud in the otherwise silent foyer. The emptiness of the Mansion settled around him like a cloak. His awareness increased as he strained to hear even the slightest sound. However, all he heard was unwavering silence. As he fell into step beside Laurent, he took a calming breath. Excitement flowed through him. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. It wasn't every day a man was given the opportunity to sample the fruits of his labor. Not that he had a reason to complain. Far from it. Over the last seven months he'd been witness to a rebirth.

As they climbed up the grand staircase and followed the curve to the left, Tyler forced himself to take a relaxing breath. This part of the mansion was most familiar to him. In fact, most of his time was spent in the rooms on the third floor. It was an area that not very many visitors requested to explore. And with good reason. This part of the Mansion was reserved for those wanting more of a challenge. It didn't bother him that he was one of the elite few that ever ventured this far. The quiet darkness suited him more than he cared to admit. Tyler glanced up as they came to stand before the only door on the third floor he'd yet to unlock. The thrill of anticipation moved over him like a lover's caress. Forcing an expression of composure, he motioned for Laurent to unlock the door.

Pulling the bronze key from his pocket, Laurent smiled. A quick glance at Tyler assured him he was exactly the man they needed. Everything about him bespoke of the fact that he was more than ready for the impending adventure. Laurent's knowing eyes moved over him once again, taking in the worn black leather jacket and form fitting pants. Indeed, Tyler was the only man for the job. With a flourish Laurent pulled the key from the lock. Holding it by the sheer grey ribbon, he waited for Tyler to take it.

Tyler reached for the key and slid it into the jacket pocket. He knew by the way Laurent looked at him the man had something to say. He nodded encouragingly. After what seemed like an eternity Laurent spoke.

"Do forgive me for being so forward, Master Reks, but I want to congratulate your success. You must be proud of our dear girl. She has tried desperately to become an exacting student. Without you, she would remain as she was when she first joined us."

A small smile tugged at his lips as he looked at Laurent. Often times the man let his tongue get away from him. Had he not been one of the Mistress' most loyal allies, Tyler would have put the man in his place. Even more to the point, Laurent was absolutely correct. They had more than sufficient reason to be proud. The amount of work put in to the project over the last few months was astounding. But that kind of dedication made the Mansion what it was, a place of fantasies and dreams.

"Thank you, Laurent. I'll be sure to let you know if we require anything."

With a slight blush, Laurent bowed. He knew all too well he had overstepped his boundaries. He quickly turned on his heel and moved to the staircase. Once the sound of his footsteps receded, Tyler turned his attention to the matter at hand. Tonight was a going to be a test of his endurance. He needed all of his wits about him. Slowly he pulled himself to his full height. With a twist of the wrist, the door opened and he stepped inside.

The room was almost exactly as he'd imagined. The walls were painted a dark gray color that blended seamlessly with the tile floors. The only light came from the wall sconces. Thick white candles burned around the perimeter of the room. Their milky light did little to hold the shadows at bay. The only piece of furniture in the room was a bedding platform. The wooden monstrosity was placed nearly in the center of the room. The solid wooden surface was covered in a myriad of overstuffed blankets and expensive furs. Square pillows covered in hand made lace were neatly arranged across the width of the platform. Appearance were rather deceiving. He knew for a fact the platform was as soft as a cloud. Special attention had been given to make it incredibly comfortable.

After taking a moment to assure himself that the door was locked, Tyler crossed the room. With deft movements, he shrugged out of his leather jacket and carefully draped it across the foot of the platform. The black button down shirt he wore quickly joined the jacket. Bending down he quickly unlaced his scarred black boots, pulled off his socks and set them out of sight. As he stood there, clad only in his leathers, he looked around the room again. Nothing seemed out of place. The fireplace was empty causing the room to be chilly. Shrugging a broad shoulder, he pushed the thought aside. Comfort was the least of his worries. He had more important things to focus on.

Crossing the room, he found the place on the floor that was slightly lighter in coloring. Drawing in a deep breath, he sank to his knees. Placing his palms on his muscular thighs, he took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he let the quiet stillness of the room surround him. With each breath, he forced himself to relax. But it was easier said than done. As he tried to calm and center himself, he found that he was straining to hear the slightest sound. Anticipation was like a knife slowly drawn along the tight bonds of his control. The more he focused on the room around him, the more difficult it was to concentrate. Most certainly this was not the time for him to lose control. If ever there was a time for him to be in full mastery of himself, this was it.

Shoving aside the distracting thoughts, Tyler took a deep breath. His lungs expanded to capacity. Holding his breath, he slowly rolled his shoulders and forced the tension from them. By slow degrees his body began to relax. Within a matter of minutes, he fell into a state of utter calm. His thoughts no longer raced. He was finally able to focus on holding himself perfectly still. As the minutes ticked by, he lost all recognition of time. Nothing existed except these four walls and the chill from the room. Even as his knees began to ache and protest, he dared not move. He was intently focused on breathing; in through the nose and out through slightly parted lips.

His focus was so intent that at first he did not hear the soft sounds that signaled her approach. Fighting back his reaction, he felt the shift in consciousness. Where only moments ago he'd been deep in meditation, he was now intensely aware that he was no longer alone. From his left he heard the unmistakable sound of high heels tapping against the floor. As her steps drew closer, Tyler felt a flicker of desire flash along his spine. Biting back the instant reaction, he drew a deep breath.

The scent of her perfume teased him more than he would have thought possible. Taking a deep breath, he drew her essence deep into his lungs. She smelled like a thunderstorm, a clean, teasing fragrance that made his mouth water. Her steps moved closer until he was aware of her standing just a few feet away. She stood perfectly still as she studied him. A soft sound left her as she moved to stand behind him.

"Open your eyes, my pet."

Immediately, Tyler complied. A growl of frustration locked in his throat. He'd hoped, just for a second, that he would be able to catch a glimpse of her. However, she stayed just out of his line of vision. To keep himself from giving into the urge to turn his head, he stared straight ahead at the cold fireplace. For a moment he was incredibly glad the fire had not been lit. He felt hot enough to set the room ablaze.

"I do hope this evening will prove to be satisfying. For both of us." Her voice was softly soothing yet the meaning was clear. She expected him to perform to the utmost of his abilities. It was a worry she need not have. He had every intention of fulfilling her every desire.

"What's the matter, love? Cat got your tongue?" she purred.

Fighting the urge to shake his head in response, Tyler answered, "No, My Lady."

Her laughter was musical. "Very good." he sensed her moving slightly. He forced himself to remain still as she began to turn a slow circle around him. The sound of her heels against the floor marked her progress.

"Have you been studying as you were told to?" she asked as she passed in front of him. For a moment he had a clear image of her long, shapely legs and the hem of her black dress. His breath locked in his throat as he realized he was suddenly parched. Just that small glimpse of her golden skin was the start of his undoing.

As she moved behind him, he felt the lightest of caresses along his shoulder. Her touch was infinitely delicate as she traced across the width of his back. She murmured in approval before beginning another slow turn.

"Tyler, will you please recite the rules?" her voice was close to his ear as she leaned down to whisper.

The urge to turn his head and look at her was nearly overwhelming. His fingers curled, his blunt nails digging into the pliable leather of his pants. Swallowing hard he began to recite the rules as he'd been taught.

"Rule 5; Nothing is forbidden." Tyler's voice was husky as he spoke. He fought to keep his gaze focused on the fireplace as she once again moved into his vision. Yet again the glimpse of her smooth skin was distracting.

"Rule 4; Trust is our foundation."

She made a soft sound of encouragement as she came to stand behind him. He fought back as shiver as her hands stroked his hair. Her fingers sank into his thick dreads as she slowly scraped them away from his face. After a long moment, she released the locks and placed her hand on his shoulder. The feel of her skin against his proved to be a distraction. Concentrating on the spot where her fingers pressed lightly into his skin made him forget what he was doing.

"Please continue, Tyler."

He tried to collect his thoughts as she carefully scraped her perfectly manicured nails down his back. The slight sting left in her wake fully captured his attention. Lightly she nudged him with a knee.

Lowering his eyes, he continued, "Rule 3; Compliance without question is foremost."

Tyler tried to ignore the way his body was responding. Heat settled into the loins, making his leathers uncomfortably snug. He fought the urge to shift. Any relief due him would not come until he was told to do so.

"Rule 2; Willingness to serve outweighs ability to submit." his voice was low and husky as realization came to him. He knew exactly why she demanded he recite the rules. They were a reminder of his position in her life. It was his duty to submit to her without question or hesitation. Closing his eyes tightly, he drew in a deep breath. The last rule was always the most important. It was the single rule he'd followed for as long as he could remember. In fact, it was the whole reason for his existence.

"Rule 1; Your pleasure is my pleasure." The last was said on growl.

Tyler knew she had come to stand directly before him. He could feel the heat of her nubile body seeping into him. His palms itched to reach out and touch her. He wanted to stroke her smooth, golden flesh with his fingers. Not touching her took the last of his self control. He took a deep breath as he waited for her to step away. Much to his surprise, she didn't. Instead, she reached out to him.

Her touch was butterfly soft as she traced down the strong column of his throat. She continued downward, slowly tracing over the hard plane of chest. Her hand settled directly over his pounding heart. God, what he wouldn't give to feel her touch all over him. But he knew better than to ask for such a thing. Any pleasure he would be allowed would be her decision. Not his.

"What was that, darling. I don't believe I heard you. What is Rule 1 again?" her voice was slightly husky as she leaned toward him. Her warm breath fanned over his cheek causing him to shiver.

"Your pleasure is my pleasure."

Again, her fingers sank into his thick hair. "Open your eyes, Tyler."

Drawing in a steadying breath, Tyler opened his eyes. He felt as if he'd been punched. All the air left his body as he stared up into the violet eyes he'd come to know so well. The woman before him was a glorious version of herself. Her honey blonde hair was swept away from her face and piled artfully atop her regal head. Her bow shaped mouth was pulled into a smile as she studied him. The black silk dress hugged her curves like a glove. The plunging neckline gave him a glimpse of her smooth flesh. Knowing he shouldn't, his gaze slipped lower, over the swells of her breasts. Instantly, he felt his mouth water. This was what he'd been dreaming of, fantasizing about. This was the moment his beautiful Danielle showed that she was the woman she was meant to be.

"Repeat Rule 1." Her violet eyes locked with his hazel ones. She watched him intently as she waited for him to respond.

Tyler's lips worked for a moment as he tried to form the words. His voice was low and husky,

"Your pleasure is my pleasure."

Her smile was nothing short of wicked. "Prove it."

A steadying hand on his shoulder prevented him from rising. Keeping a hand on his shoulder, she slowly reached for her black belt. With a deft movement, she unbuckled it and let it fall to the floor with a metallic clang. Tyler watched in helpless wonder as she slowly untied the side sash and drew the two halves apart. As the material slipped to the floor, Tyler stared in wonder. She stood before him wearing only a black demi bra and lace panties. The delicate material barely covered her womanly charms. Leaning forward, he took a deep breath. The scent of her secret flesh was a temptation unlike any other. The desire to flick his tongue along her treasures was overwhelming. Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss over the very heart of her.

With a soft moan, Danielle's nimble fingers slid into his hair. She pulled him forward, bringing him into the very depths of her. He continued to kiss her through the thin barrier. He explored her slowly, gently nibbling along the seam where black lace met golden skin. Shifting slightly, Danielle took a slow step back. Her thumbs hooked into the lace at her hips and slowly, tantalizingly pulled downward. Inch by incredible inch her satiny skin was revealed. She was achingly smooth, her mound completely bare. Tyler looked at her in wonder as she reached behind her with one hand and deftly unhooked her bra. In less than a heartbeat it joined her other clothing in the pile on the floor.

As she stood there, she gave him a moment to look his fill. It was one of the few pleasures allowed him. It was not his place to receive pleasure. Only to give. With that thought in mind, he slowly stood. As he came to stand beside her, he marveled at the difference in their sizes. She was tall and lushly curved. Her full breasts were perfectly balanced by her flaring hips. She was half his size yet she was a perfect fit. With hungry eyes, he watched as she crossed the room to stand beside the platform. Leaning against it, she waited for him to obey her silent command. In less than a heartbeat he was with her, kneeling between her slightly parted thighs.

"Might I taste you, My Lady?" he asked softly as he nuzzled her hip. The urge to sink his teeth into her flesh was driving him to be more bold than she usually allowed. She stared at him thoughtfully as if trying to decide. Finally, she gave a small nod.

Danielle leaned back against the platform as Tyler eased her legs apart. He looked at her with wondering eyes as she opened for him. Without an ounce of hesitation, he pressed a kiss against her damp flesh. His tongue moved slowly along her crease, tasting her, teasing her. Gently he explored, finding her hidden points of pleasure. Leaning back on her elbows, she allowed him full access. The feel of his closely cropped beard against her sensitive flesh made her shiver. The gentle scrape of his teeth over her pearl would be her undoing. He nibbled her flesh gently, tugging at her most sensitive spot. He worked her slowly, letting the pressure build until her muscles trembled. She was approaching the point of no return too quickly. Much too quickly in fact. Sinking her hands into his hair, she pulled gently. He let go of his sweet treat with a wet pop.

Tyler stared up at Danielle as he waited for her next command. He was unbearably aroused, his cock painfully engorged. He took a moment to study her as she reclined against the soft furs. Her body arched slightly as a wave of pleasure stole over her. In that moment she was his ultimate muse, his entire reason for being. With wide eyes he watched her nimble fingers drift over the round globes of her breasts. She squeezed gently before continuing downward. When she reached her navel, she stopped.

"I need you, Tyler."

That was all the motivation he needed. With one hand he reached for the buttons at his fly. A quick flick of the wrist released them, allowing his heavy flesh to spring free. With his free hand he reached for her, carefully easing her upward onto the platform. She sighed softly as she settled back into the warmth of the furs. He took a moment to look at her, to bask in her perfection. Shoving his leathers past his hips, he reached out to her. Carefully he drew a fingertip along her center. She was incredibly hot and wet, her body a willing cocoon. Unable to meet her gaze, he moved toward her.

The first brush of his cock against her delicate flesh was electric. The blunt tip drew a tight circle around her entrance before gently probing. A soft moan escaped Danielle's ruby lips as Tyler pushed forward. Suddenly unsure, he flicked a glance at her. Her normally serene face was awash in pleasure. Her cheeks were flushed and her pouty lips parted on a moan. His gaze dropped to their point of their union. In all his days, he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. Her dewy, pink flesh was stretched wide over his aching length. Flexing slightly, he watched as she took all of him.

Danielle felt Tyler's invasion all the way to her soul. It was more than the feel of his hot silky flesh parting his. She felt connected to him like never before. As he loved her, she knew pleasure unlike any other. He knew exactly how deep to thrust before retreating slowly. Over and over he plunged deep, only to retreat with agonizing slowness. Her moan turned into a pleading gasp as his calloused thumb flicked over her clit. The small contact was enough to set her body ablaze. She quivered beneath him as he repeated the motion. His calloused caress was unbearable.

The urge to empty into Danielle was overwhelming. Biting the soft flesh of his lip, Tyler fought his body's demand to follow her into orgasm. Her narrow channel clamped down on his hard length, suckling him. Needing more, she undulated beneath. On a breathy moan she gave herself over to him completely. His balls constricted painfully as he beat back the urge to pour into her. He knew he had to prolong her pleasure as much as possible. Anything less would be unthinkable. Her pleasure was his pleasure.

Danielle's eyes closed as the last of her orgasm washed over her. Her body felt weighted in place. She felt Tyler's heartbeat as surely as her own. His cock pulsed with a life of its own as it nestled deep inside. His muscles shook with strain. She knew he was fighting his release. She could tell by his ragged breathing and the way he continued to press even deeper. Forcing her eyes open, Danielle looked up at him. Sweat beaded along his coppery skin, making him gleam in the dim light. With a feather light touch, she drew her fingertip down the center of his chest. Goosebumps skittered over his slick skin as her touch moved downward. Before reaching the point of the joined flesh, her touch changed directions and moved upward. Lightly she drew her nails over her pebbled nipple. The slight sting made him shiver. The man had self control unlike anything she'd ever seen. His only reaction was the slight flaring of his nostrils. His gaze remained locked on her navel and the small heart shaped crystal adorning her bellybutton.

Lifting her hips slightly, she arched against him. That was all the invitation he needed. His thrusts were needy and hungry as he moved. He arched over her, one large hand capturing both of hers. Drawing her hands above her head, he pinned her there. The change in the air was instantaneous. No longer was he concerned for her pleasure. A single thought burned into his brain, _Mine. _Danielle gasped as Tyler moved inside her, hard and sure. His strokes were perfectly timed. They were neither too deep nor too shallow. The beginning of a second orgasm washed through her. Her honeyed depths tightened almost painfully around him. She found her pleasure a mere instant before he did. Tyler felt his pleasure all the way to his soul. He poured into her, his seed erupted in hot waves. With a final push, he buried himself deeply inside her.

Neither of them moved for an eternity. Tyler slowly lowered himself to to lie atop her. Without having to be asked, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Pressing his cheek to hers, he listened as her heartbeat grew steady. Once their breathing calmed and returned to normal, Tyler forced himself to his elbows. Looking down at Danielle, he felt his heart swell with pride. This was the most precious moment of his life. For the first time he felt as if he found the place he truly belonged. Serving Danielle had been more than a pleasure. It had become his life's mission; and one he intended on continuing long into the future.

_*****A/N – Please be kind and review!*****_


	15. The Fantasy of LA Williams

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_***A/N – This one is for the very real, very talented, totally amazing Lacey. It has been an incredible honor to write this for you. ENJOY***_

**I'm rather surprised by your request, Master Barrett. Are you sure I can't persuade you to select something else? No? As we are in the business of pleasure, we'll do our very best to provide exactly what you want. However, I must warn you that the temperature is still less than agreeable. But if you insist on visiting our recreation areas, I will have Laurent take you.**

Wade Barrett flashed a quick smile as he stepped away from the Mistress. Of all the things he'd been accused of being, a fool was not one of them. He knew exactly what he desired. Disagreeable weather be damned. He wouldn't accept anything less than what he wanted. Turning quickly on his heel, he nodded to Laurent. Quickly, he fell into step with the other man. Without a word, Lauren led him across the dimly light foyer. They passed through the game room once again. A rueful smile tugged his lips as he glanced around the room. Everything was exactly as he remembered. It was a memory he tried not to think about very often. Considering the way the evening ended, it was understandable that he was still slightly bitter. It wasn't in his nature to lose and tonight, he would finally square his bet with the house.

Laurent came to stand in front of the French doors. Reaching for the doorknob he paused. He flicked a questioning glance at Wade before opening the door. The look on Wade's determined face stopped him from stepping outside.

"No need to bother, old boy. I can safely see myself to the lake."

Laurent nervously shifted his weight onto his heels as he studied Wade. He knew from the determined look in his eyes and the hard set of his jaw that there would be no arguing.

"If you're certain, sire."

Wade nodded as he tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Of course I am."

Pulling himself up to his full height, Laurent nodded. "As you wish."

With a smile, Wade stepped into the brisk night air. He waited until he heard the soft snick of the door closing before taking a step. Glancing up at the night sky, he felt a flicker of appreciation. There wasn't a single could in sight and the velvety blackness was infinite. A few early stars were visible. In a few hours there would be more stars than sky. That was something Wade always found impressive. Mother Nature was incredibly creative and he had to give her proper respect. To do anything less what unthinkable.

Following the worn stone path away from the Mansion, he sighed in relief. The oak trees cast shadows on the ground. The light from the Mansion failed to reach this far into the darkness. Here, there were only shadows and quiet. It suited Wade rather well. The last few days had been a trial of his patience. The cream colored invitation asked that he arrive at the Mansion some six days hence. It didn't escape his attention that his visit would occur on the night of the full moon. Not that he was a superstitious man. Far from it. He was excited that his visit would occur on the night the moon would be present in all its glory. It fit into his plan rather nicely.

Wade paused for a moment as the worn path gave way to lush grass. Spring had barely begun yet the entire landscape was perfectly maintained. If nothing else, the Mistress was meticulous. He took a moment to scan his surroundings. To his left was a line of trees. To his right was a open area. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. The scent was barely noticeable, but it was there. It was the scent of fresh water. Turning slightly to the west, he took a deep breath. Ah yes, there it was again. Without another thought, he moved to the west.

Much sooner than he expected he came upon an unbelievable sight. The clear water lapped gently against a sandy shore. The water reflected the glorious full moon. The translucent light made the slowly moving waves shimmer. But as lovely as the tranquil water was, it was nothing compared to the enchantress emerging from the lake. Her nubile moved gracefully as she walked toward the shore. Moonlight glinted off her bare shoulders. The glow of her skin fairly rivaled the moon. Her movements were liquid and graceful. She seemed to be made of the same water she waded through. Wade's hungry green eyes were locked on her lithe form. She was a glorious vision unlike any he'd seen before. In an instant he wanted her. Fiercely, utterly, passionately he wanted her. He tracked her movements with hungry eyes. For the moment she was utterly unaware of his presence.

Her eyes were lowered as she made her way to the shore. A few feet before she stepped onto the sand she paused. Reaching up she gathered her auburn hair over one shoulder and lightly squeezed. Water fled her silky tresses in rivulets. With hunger in his eyes he tracked their movement ever downward; down the delicate curve of her collarbone until it beaded on the swell of her breast. Glorious heavens! He'd never seen such lovely breasts. They were full and round, the nipples pebbled into delicious raspberries. A particularly adventurous droplet clung to her nipple. With a growl, he stepped forward.

The instant he stepped from the shadows she became aware of him. She stopped just as she reached the shore. A startled gasp left her lips as she stared at him. They stared at each other for a moment, green eyes locking with gold-flecked brown. She watched him with all of the intensity of a trapped animal. Warily she took a step further out of his reach. Her eyes never left his face as she took a second step.

"Come now, love, no need to be afraid." Wade's voice was low and soft. He watched her reaction as he took a step toward her.

Her eyes widened slightly. Instinctively he knew she'd decided to try to escape him. She glanced at the line of trees behind him before looking at him again. He knew she was gauging the distance. A mere heartbeat later, she darted past him. Her long, shapely legs quickly covered the grassy distance. She was quick and amazingly light on her feet. But as agile as she was, she was no match for Wade. His longer stride ate up the distance between them. Just as she was about to disappear into the deep shadows, he reached for her. His long fingers sank into the supple flesh of her arm. Digging in his heels, he brought them to an abrupt stop. Weakly, she collapsed against the rough bark of a towering oak. Her breath came in ragged pants. Her body quaked with exertion.

"Easy, love. I've got you now." Wade kept his voice low and soft as looked down at her. A smile tugged his lips as he took in the tattoo on her left shoulder. A nautical star shaded in black and gray was surrounded by a banner. The inscription was easy to read in the low light. _Lacey. _What a perfect name. He turned her gently to face him. The first thing he noticed were her eyes. There were a deep, luminous brown flecked with gold. They were wide and thickly lashed. They were the kind of eyes a man could lose himself him. At least he would if he could get past the distraction of her lips. Her lips were the stuff of fantasies. They were incredibly full and pouty. The deep pink color drew him like a moth to a flame. As hard as he tried, he couldn't make himself look away. He wanted to kiss her, to draw her pouty bottom lip between his teeth and suckle her. He wanted to part their lush fullness with his tongue and explore her sweetness.

As if sensing his intentions, she turned her head. He studied her a moment, taking in the slight flush staining her cheeks. Her eyes were wide and alert as she watched him. Wade made a soothing noise under his breath as he looked down at her.

"No need to be afraid, poppet. I mean you no harm." With gentle fingertips, he gripped her chin. All it took was a light pressure to turn her face back to him.

"What do you want?" her voice was slightly breathless. He detected a faint accent but it was hard to place.

"I want only what you're willing to give." Wade responded as he released her chin. Gently his fingers moved down the column of her throat. Her skin was unbelievably soft.

"I want to go back to the Mansion." she whispered.

Wade's laughter was a soft caress.

"It seems we are at a most inconvenient impasse, love. I'm not inclined to let you return yet."

A soft whimper escaped her as she stared up at him with unblinking eyes. "Please, sire. I beg of you."

Shaking his head slightly, Wade took a step closer. He was at least a foot away but he could feel the warmth of her skin.

"No need to beg, poppet. I'll let you go." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Thank you." She edged slightly to the side.

Bracing an arm above her head, Wade blocked her progress. "With a little provision of course."

"Provision?" Her voice was a breathless whisper.

He nodded in answer. "A little quid pro quo if you will."

Worriedly, her brown eyes flicked up to meet his. "What is it you want?"

Wade's laugh was purely sinful. "Nothing more than something you won't even miss."

She stared at him with a disbelieving expression on her beautiful face.

"It's very simply really. All I ask of you is a kiss."

A surprised squeak left her as Wade trailed his fingers down her arm. He lightly circled her wrist with this fingers. She was unaware of how easily she allowed herself to be trapped. With a slight flick of the wrist, he pulled her flush against him.

"Surely that's not too much to ask, is it?"

She stared at him without answering. The look in her eyes said she was wary of him. She wasn't going to trust him. Smart girl.

"You promise you'll let me go?"

Wade's smile was indulgent as if he were promising a child their hearts' desire. His head tilted to the side as he studied her.

"I'm always a man of my word, poppet."

It took her a moment to decide if he was being honest. Indecision flickered on her face. Finally, she took a deep breath and stood on her tiptoes. She pressed a quick peck to his lips and just as quickly withdrew.

A look of disbelief came over Wade. "You wound me, poppet. Surely you know how to bestow a proper kiss."

If he hadn't been watching her so intently, he would have missed the deepening of her blush. Her sultry lashes lowered for a split second before flicking back up.

"Of course I do."

The arch of a dark brow preceded his response. "Perhaps you're willing to prove it?"

An indignant gasp escaped her. "You presume too much."

Wade was a firm believer in actions speak louder than words. Before she could move, he wrapped one strong arm around her slender waist. He pulled her close, molding her elegant body to his. His free hand smoothed back her damp hair before sinking into the thick auburn locks. He studied her angelic face as his dark head lowered to hers. Lightly he caressed her lips with his own. He tested their silky texture, marveling at their warmth. Before she could give in to her urge to escape, he licked along the tight seam of her lips. A surprised gasp gave him the opportunity he needed. His tongue slipped into her sweet mouth. Her flavor was heady and rich. She tasted like expensive sherry. It was a flavor he couldn't get enough of. He continued exploring her, touching the edges of her teeth before delving deeper. He kissed her until they were both panting and breathless. As he pulled away he was surprised by the quick kiss she stole.

"Incredible." Her smile made him feel light headed.

Perhaps being caught by him was not such a distasteful proposition. Sliding her hands up his broad chest, she traced he contours of his sculpted pecs. He was heavily muscled. She'd rarely encountered a man that was in such fine shape. Moving higher, she traced the strong column of his throat. Finally her nimble fingers tangled in his hair. Using the dark silky locks as an anchor, she tugged his head down to hers. The flick of her tongue along his lips made him growl in the back of his throat. He let her take the lead for a moment, allowing her to kiss him at her leisure.

While distracted by her exploration, Wade's gentle caress moved down her back and over the curve of her ass. The plump flesh filled his broad palm perfectly. Squeezing gently, his fingers sank into her pale flesh. Releasing his grip, he trailed along the delicate curve of her spine to her waist. From there he moved along the indentation of her hip. He followed the sharp lines until he reached her bellybutton. Swirling his forefinger around the slight indentation he felt her shiver. His hand moved carefully upward, grazing the underside of her breast.

Her skin was beyond soft. Goosebumps skittered along her skin as he lightly captured her nipple. He caressed the sensitive nub, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped. She stopped kissing him and she looked up at him with unblinking eyes. Knowing he had her undivided attention, he applied a slight pressure. Her breath left on a hiss as he tugged gently at her nipple. Her eyes closed as she surrendered to the sensation.

"Not so eager to get away now?" Wade asked. His tongue flicked out to capture her delicate earlobe.

Lacey shivered under the gentle assault.

"I have a feeling you'd like to feel my lips here." He punctuated his meaning with a careful squeeze of her nipple.

He didn't wait for her affirmation. His lips lowered to her sweet flesh. Warm breath caressed her skin, adding another layer of sensation. Nuzzling her gently, he moved closer to the object of his desire. Holding the hardened flesh between his fingers, his tongue flicked over her aching flesh. Her fingers sank into the thick waves of his hair, holding him in place. Biting back a smile, he flicked his tongue over her again. Her grip tightened slightly. Risking a glance, he watched the emotions play over her beautiful face. Distrust warred with the erotic sensations he was so masterfully creating. However, she made no move to stop him.

Emboldened by her silent agreement, his warm palm slid between her creamy thighs. He drew upward, feeling her silky flesh parting for him. A groan welled up in his throat as his fingers brushed against her damp flesh. She was aroused, her center hot and wet for him. Gently he parted her slick folds. With his thumb he brushed over her clit. A shiver raced up her spine as he repeated the touch.

"Sweet girl, you're so ready for me. So hot." His middle finger pressed against her tight entrance, teasing as he pressed. "So very ready."

She moaned as his thick finger slid deep inside. He toyed with her as he pressed as deeply as he could. He felt her most sensitive spot and rubbed a tight circle around it. She gasped in pleasure.

"Is that the spot? Hmm. You're very sensitive, aren't you?" Wade's voice was a silken whisper.

Lacey knew better than to deny the pleasure he was creating. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire. He was touched her in ways she'd never dreamed of, giving her pleasure she never thought possible.

"Please, more." her voice was pleading.

A throaty laugh rumbled out of his chest. He took his time withdrawing from her honeyed depths. As Lacey watched, he lifted his honey coated finger and licked. Her eyes grew impossibly round as he drew the digit into his mouth and sucked it clean. With their eyes locked on each other, Wade drew his soft cotton shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground. With one hand he unbuckled his belt and tugged it free of his pants. Her eyes widened with uncertainty as she waited for his next move. Lightly he tapped the belt against her hip before letting it fall to the ground. A quick motion freed the button of his pants then he tugged down the zipper. Shoving the material away from his engorged length, he sighed. His cock sprang free, the heavy length jutting out from his body.

Her touch was a balm to Wade as she reached out to touch his turgid heat. Lightly she followed the curving shaft to the spot where it joined his body. It was a test of his willpower to allow her exploration to continue. She moved lower, testing the twin weights below with her palm. Unable to bear her touch another moment, he gripped her wrist and pulled it from between his heavy thighs.

Once again he claimed her lips with his own. Moving closer to her, he slid one sculpted thigh between hers. Her damp heat sank into him, driving his desire even higher. As his tongue mated with hers in a timeless dance, he pressed against her wet center. He pushed against her slick folds, parting them until her tight flesh yielded. She opened for him like a flower, allowing him into the deepest part of her. Sliding his hands down her spine, he gripped her ass. She weighed as much as a feather as he picked her up. One step moved them exactly where he wanted them. The rough bark of the tree pressed against her back.

"Wrap your legs around me." he demanded.

Her long, slender legs immediately wrapped around his hips. With a grunt he fully seated himself inside her. She was incredibly tight, her sheath stretching wide to accommodate him. Slowly he withdrew, allowing himself to feel her every nuance. Angling his thrusts, he moved inside her. On the third push he found the spot he was looking for; the tight bundle of nerves that made stars dance before her eyes.

"That's it, poppet. Feel it." Again he pressed against her sensitive place. The look on her face told him everything he needed to know. She was not an innocent lass but she was most certainly unfamiliar with the magic place his cock was touching. Her eyes closed as she rode the waves of pleasure.

"You feel so good, love." Wade nuzzled her gently as he buried his face in her curly hair.

His strokes grew steady and strong as he increased their pace. Her nails dug into his shoulders, her back arched. Each well timed thrust brought a lusty moan from her lips. God, he loved the sounds she made as he withdrew until only the very tip remained inside. Lifting her slightly, he showed her how to move with him. He held her close, pumping into her as he taught her their rhythm. She was a quick study, picking up on his unspoken guidance.

"God, love, you're so fucking sweet." Wade threw his head back in pleasure as her nails raked down his back.

He took it for the pleading request it was. With a low growl he pounded into her, pushing her to the very limits of her restraint. She moved with him, matching his pace. He felt the first fingers of her orgasm peak as he rode her hard. He pushed her to a place she'd never been before. The waves of pleasure broke free from deep inside, capturing her in its wake, holding her prisoner. Her body rolled against him as she came. She screamed his name as wave after incredible wave rolled over her. Wade kept his pace sure and steady as he wrought every drop of pleasure from her. Only then did he give in to the demands of his body.

Holding her close with one arm, he turned sharply, pressing his back to the tree. He held her by the hips as he allowed her to take over. She was a marvelously adept lover. In no time she found the pace that made Wade shout in joy. Her wet flesh moved over his, suckling his aching length. In no time their moans joined into a sweet symphony. The stinging pain of his release started deep inside. His balls tightened as she took him to the hilt. With a shout he fell into the dark abyss where only she existed. He emptied into her, flooding her with his sticky release.

He pulled her close, wrapping both arms around her slender frame. Her head dropped onto his shoulder as she struggled to calm her breathing. Her body quivered as she rested against him. He smiled as he dropped a kiss on top of her head. She was a treasure, a true delight. He had hoped that the night would end like this. The big bad wolf had captured his little red riding hood.

*****A/N – Please be kind and review! *****


	16. The Fantasy of Teddy

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

**Good evening, Master Dibiase. We are most honored to have you with us. I have to confess, I am thrilled you were the first of your family to accept our invitation. I was hoping that such an important family would not snub our offer of hospitality. I do hope this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Just listen to me! Prattling on when you're anxious to go upstairs. I trust you will let us know if there is anything you need. Laurent will be exceptionally happy to escort you upstairs. **

Ted Dibiase, Jr. smiled slightly as he took a step back. It wasn't a surprise to find out that his name had gotten him the coveted invitation. It shouldn't have been that much of a shock. His family had been a staple of the entertainment scene for as long as he could remember. It was little wonder that each of them had received an invitation. But it really didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. For once he wasn't pushed aside for his father or brother. This time he was being allowed to stand front and center. Tonight, it was all about him.

Pushing his suddenly morose thoughts aside, Ted took a deep breath. The mansion was so much more than what his vivid imagination had created. The dimly light foyer gleamed. The ornate marble staircase curving upward captured his attention. He had no idea what delights awaited him but he was unbelievably excited to find out. He fell into step behind Laurent who flashed a quick smile. He lead them to the second floor and halfway down the hall. Ted was momentarily awe struck by the lavishly painted hallway. Angelic cherubs frolicked above. A smile curved his lips as he looked at the door before him. It was intricately carved. Adorning it was a circular wreath covered in pale pink roses. A long matching ribbon completed the decoration.

With a smile Laurent reached into his jacket pocket and took out a key. Holding it out to Ted, he waited for the younger man to take it. Ted needed no prompting. He grasped the sheer pink ribbon and tugged. The key was heavier than he expected. Yet as he wrapped his fingers around it, he knew the weight was perfect. Turning to the door he quickly inserted the key. Before he could turn the key, a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Laurent looked at him and smiled, "If you need anything sire, you must ask for me."

Ted felt a slight blush creep into his face as he nodded. As he glanced at Laurent, he expected to see a knowing look in his eyes. Laurent's dark eyes held only a glint of amusement. The man had no reason to judge. With a smile, Ted turned back to the door. Without waiting to see what Laurent would do next, he reached for the cool brass knob and turned it. The door swung open with a soft sound. He stood at the threshold, his eyes taking in every detail.

The walls were pristine white with light gray trim. His eyes were drawn to the intricate detail work along the ceiling. Someone had taken an incredible amount of time and labor to create the curling scroll work. Even more amazing was the fact that someone had painstakingly painted the decorative pieces a light gray color. The work was utterly flawless; the work of a true craftsman. The furniture in the room was delicate and feminine. A chest of drawers stood to the left. To the right was the matching oak armoire. Tucked into the far corner of the room was a large vanity and matching bench. Finally Ted's blue eyes moved to the huge bed in the center of the room. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. To say it was unique was putting it lightly. It was a king-sized creation that looked like it belonged in a fairy tale. It was made in the traditional four poster style but instead of cylindrical wood posts, it was made of a shaped, polished metal. Oval shapes connected to round globes in ever increasing sizes. The huge surface was covered in plush white blankets and pillows. Three huge round white pillows were placed side by side to create a headboard. A matching shag rug was placed at the foot of the bed. An appreciative smile crossed Ted's face as he finally stepped into the room and closed the door.

The soft scent of powder came to him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. God, he loved that smell. It was the scent of a woman; a teasing fragrance that always made him think of soft skin and sweet kisses. Slowly his eyes opened and his gaze locked on the reflection in the vanity mirror. A soft laugh escaped him as he realized just how out of place he looked. In a room full of delicate, feminine possessions, he looked like the intruder he was. His muscular form looked out of proportion with the delicate furniture. His blue eyes moved slowly over his reflection; taking in the pinstriped white shirt and khaki pants. His gaze moved lower and away from the mirror. Moving closer he looked at the items carefully arranged on the vanity.

A silver comb was placed precisely next to a matching hairbrush. On closer inspection he realized it was engraved with the name Emily. How fitting that the woman seeking refuge here would have a name as soft and feminine as her belongings. On the left side of the vanity, hanging from the corner of the mirror, was a purple sash. Lightly he touched the satin material. Little Miss Atlanta was embroidered in white. Disbelief washed over Ted. How had the Mistress known he had a Weakness for southern girls? The woman had an uncanny knack of knowing exactly what he wanted.

A rueful smile tugged at his lips as he turned in a slow circle. Most of his friends didn't realize how much he loved women. Not that he was a womanizer or a cheat. Far from it. He was a great admirer of the female form. He loved everything about them; their look, their skin, their scent, their soft voices. Absolutely everything about a woman appealed to him. There were too many times when he'd been struck speechless by the fairer sex. Because of that most people considered him awkward and shy. _If they only knew _Ted thought with a shake of his head.

There weren't many times in his life he'd been lacking in female companionship. When the mood struck him, he'd find a little filly to spend a few hours with. And when the fates smiled on him, he was rewarded with a magical night wrapped in her arms. Those were the times that meant the most to him. When he could make love to a woman, all was right in his world. It was a little known fact that Ted fancied himself a lover, not a fighter. He could spend hours, maybe even days, making love to a woman. There was nothing he loved more than creating an exquisite haze of passion for his lady. It was something he took great pride in. No woman left his bed anything other than satisfied.

Distracted by his suddenly wayward thoughts, Ted shifted uncomfortably. Just being in a woman's room, totally alone, turned him on. The night was going to be most rewarding if this was the beginning. And that's really what it was, just the beginning. Sucking in a sharp breath, Ted's broad palm moved over the fly of his slacks. Shifting slightly he hoped to ease the growing pressure behind his zipper. His cock was swelling, pressing against the hard metal closure. With a soft growl, he gripped the aching length and moved it slightly. His breath hissed out between gritted teeth as a flash of pleasure rippled along his spine. If fifteen minutes alone in the room did this to him, he was going to be one hell of a happy man.

Forcing his gaze across the room, Ted studied the bed. At first glance he knew the huge expanse would be incredibly soft. It looked soft as a cloud. Crossing the room he came to stand beside the bed. With a single fingertip he reached out to trace the downy white comforter. As he looked down, he saw a delicate pink nightgown draped carefully over the edge. It was made of impossibly fine material that looked as delicate as a spider's web. Before he realized what he was doing, Ted ran his finger under the thin strap. He studied it for a moment, imagining how the garment would look as it slid to the floor. He could already see it as it fell into a puddle at her feet. She'd pause a moment, letting him look his fill before stepping out of the garment.

Shaking his head slowly, Ted tried to calm his racing thoughts. But the vision stayed with him, as sharply focused as ever. A soft grunt escaped his full lips as he once again shifted uncomfortably. He was painfully aroused, his cock thick and heavy. To make matters worse, the shaft was pinned at an uncomfortable angle. Although he was alone, he looked around the room. With deft fingers he quickly unbuckled his belt, freed the button and reached for the zipper. He tugged it down and reached inside to make a quick adjustment. But the moment his fingertips grazed over the tip of his swollen shaft, he knew he was in deep trouble. Intense pleasure rippled through him, causing him to gasp softly. A soft blush stole into his cheeks as he realized what he was doing. Here he was, in a strange room, and all he could think about was how aroused he was.

Unable to ignore the demands of his body, Ted repeated the motion. The thin barrier of his briefs created a soft buffer yet streaks of fire flicked along his body. Damn, just that gentle caress over his heated crown was enough to set his body ablaze. Cursing silently, Ted gripped his cock through the thin material and gently repositioned it. Looking down the length of his torso, he saw the plum shaped tip peeking out from the waistband. With a muffled curse he tried again to find a more comfortable arrangement. But no matter how much adjusting went on, Ted was incredibly aware of the pulsing flow of blood to his cock.

Ted bit into the soft flesh of his bottom lip as he thought about his problem. He couldn't stand there with a massive hard on. He had to do something to take the edge off. Flicking a glance at the door, he knew what he had to do. All he needed was a few minutes to take the gnawing hunger down a notch or two. That was the only way he'd be able to survive what he hoped was in store. A groan tore from his parched throat as once again his large, warm palm skimmed down his chest, over his tightly muscled abs before he reached his goal. Hooking his thumb in the waistband of his briefs, Ted tugged the material down.

His erection sprung free, the thick flesh bobbing in the cool air. Glancing down, he marveled at the size of his flesh. He'd been told by more than one satisfied lover that he was well proportioned. With a fingertip he traced down the thickly veined shaft to the plum shaped knob. The tip flared, widening to a thick crown. As he brushed his fingers over the smooth flesh, he marveled at the texture. He was granite hard yet silky smooth. It was the perfect combination of satin and steel. The caress of his thumb along the incredibly sensitive underside caused him to gasp. Pressing gently, he stroked his forefinger over the top. He squeezed gently, the slight compression bringing the passion to another level. Damn, it felt almost as good as the moment when he pressed his hot tip to the very heart of a woman. The only thing that was missing was her silky wetness easing his passage.

With that idea in mind, Ted lifted his thumb to his lips. His tongue flicked out, creating a wet patch of skin. Hissing in pleasure, he rubbed the wet spot over the tip of his cock. The glide of his thumb over his crown, down the overly sensitive ridge was electric. Gripping his cock with a broad palm, he squeezed. The bolt of pleasure made him weak in the knees. From base to tip he stroked. Each time his fist reached the painfully engorged crown, his grip twisted slightly. The friction was a delicious torture was unlike anything he'd felt before.

Desire burned through his veins making his movements frantic and needy. He was lost in sensation. The gentle scrape of his calloused palm along the shaft was soothed by the moist flutter of his fingers. Ted's hips jerks as he thrust into his palm. God, his orgasm was so close. He could feel it building, pressing along his nerves like a hurricane. His balls were so tight, the silky flesh grew tighter with each stroke. Just another minute, a few more well time strokes, was all he needed.

A soft gasp was the only warning he had. He never heard the sound of the door as it opened. Her footsteps were muffled by the thick shag carpet. Ted's eyes snapped open and he found himself looking into the eyes of an angel.

"Shit!" Ted reached for the tails of his shirt, quickly using them to cover himself.

She stared at him with slightly parted lips. Her wide green eyes moved over him from head to toe and back again. Without turning around, she pushed the door closed, sealing them in. He watched with curious blue eyes she wordlessly crossed the room to stand before him. Her fingers reached up to unbutton his shirt. A smile crossed her beautiful face as she parted the two halves. Ted started to speak but she stopped him by pressing a manicured fingertip to his lips. She shook her head slightly as she slowly trailed her fingers downward, over the strong column of this throat, down his sculpted pecs, to the place where his heart thundered against his chest. With a smile she pushed aside the two halves of his shirt and drew them over his broad shoulders. She let the material dangle from her fingers for a moment before dropping it to the floor.

Before Ted could draw a breath, she pressed a sweet kiss directly over his pounding heart. His fingers tangled in her silky blonde hair as she gently kissed her way across his abs. He knew where she was headed and he was powerless to stop her. Gentle kisses gave way to teasing nibbles as she moved downward. Ted watched with wide eyes as she knelt at his feet. Warm breath fanned over this heated skin, making him shiver. He watched through narrowed eyes as she trailed kisses along his hip. Her nimble fingers gripped his belt loops and tugged gently, leaving him bared to her gaze.

Emily's green eyes locked with Ted's as she leaned forward. Her pink tongue flicked over her bottom lip, leaving the supple skin dewy. Her eyes never left his as she leaned closer. Soft pink lips parted on a breathless sigh as her tongue slowly flicked over the very tip of him. Feeling weak in the knees, Ted reached for her, his hand gently tangling in her hair. His fingers gripped the back of her head as she slowly licked him from tip to base and back again. The velvety caress of her tongue brought him back to aching hardness. She loved him expertly, scraping the flat of her tongue along his sensitive head. Her teasing caress grew more bold as she her licks became firmer. Before long she found the rhythm that Ted craved, a long, slow lick followed by a quick suck. As her lips wrapped around him, he felt her groan low in the back of her throat. The vibration carried up his shaft, making him shiver in pleasure. She sucked him with ease, taking him all the way. She swallowed hard once, twice, and finally a third time. Unconsciously his fingers tightened in her hair. He used the silken locks to pull her away from his aching length.

Emily surprised him by standing on tiptoes and pressing her lips to his. He parted for her invasion, allowing her tongue to slip inside and taste. Damn, the girl sure as hell knew how to kiss. She explored every inch of his mouth, running her tongue along the edge of his teeth. On a low groan, Ted pulled her flush against him. She fit him perfectly, her soft curves perfectly aligning to his hard planes. Just as Ted was reaching for the zipper of her dress, she abruptly shifted. Stepping out of his embrace, Emily moved to the side. With gentle hands she turned Ted to face her. He arched a brow in surprise as she pushed him gently. He fell into the softness of the bed. With hungry eyes he watched her once again kneel at his feet. With a few quick motions she untied his shoes and pulled off his socks. His pants were next. She pulled them off with a quick motion and tossed them aside.

She stayed where she was as she reached for the zipper of her dress. She tugged slowly, pulling the metal tab down by slow degrees. As he watched, Emily carefully pushed the top of the dress down, revealing her small, round breasts. Ted's mouth watered as he stared at her lightly tanned skin. Her perky breasts were tipped with pale pink nipples. The delicate flesh was pulled into tight needy points. He ached to draw them into his mouth, to suckle them until she writhed in pleasure. Emily pushed the dress lower, over the slight flare of her hips and let the green watered silk pool at her feet on the floor. She stood before him in nothing but a smile and four inch high heels. Ted had never seen anything sexier.

A smile touched her lips as Emily took a step closer. He was the most gorgeous male specimen she'd ever seen. He wasn't as heavily muscled as some men but he was absolutely perfect. He was compact in all the right places, a perfectly balanced combination of lean muscle and tanned skin. She knew of at least a hundred wicked things she'd love to do to him, for him, with him. But she knew exactly where she wanted to start. Placing one knee on the bed beside him, Emily gracefully straddled him. Her back arched as she leaned forward, her supple body moving over his. Her nails lightly scored his flesh as she traced over his abs. He arched slightly, bringing her feminine heat flush against his aching cock. She was very incredibly wet, her silky flesh slid against his. A soft gasp escaped her parted lips as he repeated the motion.

Emily could feel the carefully contained desire in the rigid set of Ted's body. Her hands drifted between them, brushing over his heated flesh. With gentle fingers, she gripped him.

"Watch me, darlin'. Watch me take your beautiful cock deep inside." her voice was a breathless command.

Ted was utterly shocked as she did exactly that. With a moan she settled over him, at first taking only the smooth tip inside her body. Her green eyes locked with his as she began her descent. Inch by agonizing inch she took him until, finally, her hips settled over his. Never in his life had Ted felt anything so amazing. Her narrow channel squeezed him, drawing even more pleasure from every screaming pore. He watched in helpless wonder as she rolled her hips forward then back. Rocking gently she let him feel her honey slick flesh gliding over his. Putting her hands on his pecs, she leaned forward, giving herself more leverage.

"Do you like this, baby? Does it feel good?" Emily asked as she lifted herself slightly and rolled her hips at the same time.

Ted could only nod in response. Taking his silence as her answer, she lifted until only the very tip remained. With incredible slowness, she descended. A moan of pleasure came from Ted as she seated herself fully. Unable to look away, he watched as she repeated the motion, this time even slower than before.

"Is this what you want? You want it nice and slow? You want to feel every inch of your hot cock getting kissed by my pussy?"

Emily gasped in pleasure as she changed tactics and quickly took him deep. Ted's shout echoed around the room.

"Or is that what you want, baby? You want it hard? You want it fast?" Emily taunted softly as she put action to her words. She rode him harder and faster, taking him fully before retreating just as quickly. His breath came on a ragged gasp as he watched her.

Her slender hands moved up her elegant body, over her narrow hips, up her slender rib cage. Finally her nimble fingers reached her breasts. She cupped them gently, her fingers lightly pressing into her golden skin. Her nipples peeked out between her fingers as she caressed the pliable flesh. The slight flare of Ted's nostrils told her she had his undivided attention.

"Is that what you want, Ted? You want these?" She punctuated her question with by squeezing her silky flesh a little tighter. "Do you want to taste my breasts? Suck my nipples until I scream?"

Nodding in answer, Ted stared at her. She was driving him insane. He wanted her with a passion he'd never felt before. Before Emily could move, his hands shot out and captured her hips. He pulled her firmly against him, causing her to moan. With a single movement, he pulled her down to him and rolled until Emily was pinned beneath him. She made a sound of protest that was quickly lost in his kiss. Ted's lips captured hers in a frenzied motion. His tongue pushed between her pouty lips and he let her taste his passion. Her hands came up to his shoulders and she gently pushed against him. With a growl he captured both of her wrists in his large hand and pinned them above her head.

His eyes locked with hers as he broke their kiss. His gaze never left hers as his blonde head lowered to her breast. He nuzzle her, the smooth skin of his cheek tickling her sensitive flesh. His lips parted and his tongue flicked over her pebbled flesh. Emily's gasp of surprise was cut off by his moan as he sucked the puckered jewel into the wet heat of his mouth. The scrape of his teeth against her was unbearable. Her hips jerked as he let go of her nipple with a wet pop. Kissing across her sternum, he blew a damp breath across her neglected breast. He watched the hardened tip contract into a tighter point. Unable to resist, his tongue snaked out to taste her. Emily moaned as Ted's sucking grew stronger and more bold Lost in the haze of pleasure, she arched against him. She wanted more, so much more.

Sensing her growing need, Ted drug his teeth across the very tip of her breast. She shivered in pleasure as he kissed away the slight sting.

"Please, Ted, I need you." She was not above begging for what she wanted, what they both wanted.

"Is this what you want, Emily?" Ted's voice was a husky whisper as he arched over her. His tongue traced the shell of her ear as he slowly, painstakingly withdrew. Before she could answer, Ted plunged deep inside. Her breath left on a moan as he repeated the motion. She moved restlessly beneath him.

But Ted would not be swayed. He was in control now. He was the director of their symphony. He continued loving Emily with slow strokes followed by deep plunges. Her nails dug into the back of his hand, a silent plea for more. But he wouldn't give it to her. This was how he made love to a woman, so completely, so utterly that she didn't know where her body ended and his began. They were a seamless union of body and soul.

"God, Ted, More! Please more!"

Shaking his head, Ted pressed a kiss to the hyper sensitive spot behind her ear. "Take it, Emily. Just like this."

Ted knew this rhythm was what her body craved. He knew by the way her hips arched against him, rolling in a wave like motion. The pace he set was meant to drive her to the brink and keep her there. He wanted to prolong her pleasure for as long as possible. Her body was growing needy, moving with him, against him, for him. God, she was so utterly beautiful, so totally feminine, everything he'd ever wanted and more. He loved making love to her.

"Ted, please! Harder! Emily whimpered.

A wolfish smile crossed his handsome face as he looked down at her. Her face was drawn in a tight frown, her eyes narrowed slightly. Her gorgeous pink lips parted as she panted for breath. She was passion personified. And she was all his. Rolling his hips, Ted pushed in deeply. He was rewarded with a throaty moan.

"How about deeper, baby?" Ted pushed deep, his cock brushing over the tightly wound bundle of nerves.

Emily whimpered in frustration. Ted was teasing her with the delicious tug of his cock against her wet flesh. She wanted more, so much more but he kept his pace deliberate as he pulled almost completely out then plunged deep. Damn him, he knew what this pace was doing to her. It was keeping her hungry for more, keeping her firmly on the edge of that glorious oblivion she craved so fiercely. Her nails dug into his hand, hoping it would spur him to higher passions.

"Harder. Please, baby, I need more." Emily whimpered.

Unable to resist her pleas, Ted gave in to temptation. Releasing her wrists, his hand gripped her hip, angling them to take him even deeper. He pulled all the way out as he looked down at her.

"You want more? You want it harder?" Ted asked as he nipped the place where her pulse fluttered wildly against her throat. "You want it faster?" Again, he nipped her.

Emily whimpered in response as she rolled her hips in hopes of bringing him back into her now empty depths. "I want you, Ted. Oh, fuck I want you."

Ted's blonde brow arched as he looked down at her. He knew in an instant what she wanted. She wanted him wild and unbridled, the way he never allowed himself to be. When he made love to a woman, that's exactly what he did. He loved her. He worshiped her with his body. Never did he allow himself what she was asking for, nay begging for. But tonight, all bets were off. He wanted his beautiful Emily as much as she wanted him. Digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her thighs, Ted drew her legs further apart. He glanced down, taking in her swollen, dewy flesh as he placed his cock at her entrance. The sight of her delicate pink flesh parting for him was something he would never forget. With a sure stroke, he buried himself in to the hilt.

Emily moaned in pleasure as Ted set a near frantic pace. She'd never been loved like this before, so wildly, so unbridled, so completely. Ted pounded into her, taking her to the heights of pleasure.

"Is this what you want, girl? You want me to fuck you?" Ted's words were lost in Emily's scream of pleasure.

Hell, yeah! This is exactly what she wanted. By damn, if she wanted it hard and fast, that was exactly what she was going to get. Ted pounded into her. In less than a heartbeat she shattered around him, her silken channel sucking him hard. She flew apart him his arms, giving him every ounce of pleasure in her nubile body. God, she was so damn beautiful as she came for him. His body gave him no warning as he arched hard against her and fell headlong into orgasm. It came from deep inside, making his chiseled body quiver and shake. He poured into her, his seed erupting in hot milky spurts. Weakly, Ted collapsed against her as the the last fingers of orgasm brushed his spine. He gathered Emily close, holding her against his pounding heart. Emily made a soft sound of protest as Ted collapsed onto her.

With a grunt Ted rolled them so Emily was on top. Reaching down, he drew her leg up as he pressed fully into her one last time. Smoothing a hand over her hair, he dropped a sweet kiss on her forehead. He never dreamed that the night would end like this. Not only did he have his fantasy come true, he found a part of himself that he'd never seen before. He found that wild, passionate side of himself that he rarely acknowledge. A quick glance at Emily's satisfied face told him everything he needed to know. Emily was very much alive and well. From the Cheshire grin on her pouty lips, she'd been well loved. And to Ted that meant the world. It meant he found the man he wanted to be.

*****A/N – alright, kiddies, it's time to leave a lil' review!*****


	17. The Fantasy of L

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_**This fantasy is a special birthday surprise for my darling Lacey. Since I can't give you the real deal, I'll give you the next best thing. I hope you enjoy! Happy Birthday, sweetie! **_

_*****The OC in this hot little number is Caoimhe (Kee-va) – It's of Irish origin and it means gentle, beautiful, precious. *****_

Wade Barrett was a happy man. An absolutely, down to his bones happy man. The latest invitation had peaked his curiosity beyond measure. He truly hadn't expected to see another cream colored envelope so soon. He figured it would be at least a short while. When he returned to the hotel from a rather strenuous workout, it arrived. His hands trembled slightly as he broke the now familiar seal and retrieved the missive. A special invitation was being extended. His curiosity was piqued more than he cared to admit. Now that he was square with the Mistress, he had little faith that another invitation would be issued. Yet here it was, carefully held in his large hand. With a smile he set the card on the dresser.

Now, five days later, he was in the most exquisite room of the Mansion. The soft tan walls were a perfect match to the plush carpet. A marble fireplace sat to the right, a small fire flickered happily behind an iron grate. Above the mantel hung a floral watercolor. It reminded him of Monet. A smile touched his lips as he looked across the room. His gaze finally settled on the glorious woman reclining on the brocade covered settee. A delicate cordial glass was perfectly balanced in her elegant hand. Caoimhe was unlike any other woman he'd ever met. Her lustrous brown hair was shot through with strands of fiery red. The silken mass was artfully arranged in curling tendrils. Glittering clips held the heavy mass in place. His green gaze moved to her angelic face. Her eyes, Heaven help him, were unlike anything he'd ever seen before. They were the most unusual shade of blue, almost violet. Even more amazing than the incredible color was the absolute clarity. Her eyes were nearly translucent with a dark ring of blue-violet surrounding the iris. Those were the kind of eyes a man could lose himself in. She was as pretty as a flower. But looks were incredibly deceiving. Over the course of dinner he'd found her to be no shrinking violet. She was a free thinker and her shrewd intelligence was evident. Her knowledge on a variety of subjects impressed him. She was exactly the kind of woman he liked spending time with. With a sigh he leaned back in his chair. Holding a glass of Lagavulin Scotch in one hand, he freed the buttons of his black suit jacket. A smile touched his lips as his gaze once again moved to Caoimhe. Her gaze was steady as she looked him over from head to toe. Her full red lips were drawn into a half smile as she studied him.

"You are quite the connoisseur of our delights." Her voice was soft and husky. If his ears were to be trusted, she had the remnants of an Irish accent.

A soft chuckle escaped Wade as he studied her elegant figure with hungry eyes. There was no denying his reaction to her.

Nodding slightly, Wade took a pull from his glass. "The Mistress is most agreeable."

Caoimhe laughed softly. The sound wrapped around Wade like a caress. "I am most pleased that you agreed to visit us again so soon."

As if he would have missed the chance. Nothing meant more to him than the few precious hours he was allowed within these sacred walls. Here he could let himself be, well, himself. Good, bad or indifferent, his moods were always met with passion. For that reason alone it was impossible to refuse an invitation.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." Wade chuckled softly.

Caoimhe's laughter was musical. "That is wonderful." Her eyes fluttered slightly as she studied him. "Although I must confess, I am curious if all of your desires have been met."

A raven brow arched as Wade tilted his head to study her. The little minx was not so subtly beating around the bush. "I assure you, I have been most satisfied."

She made a soft noise under her breath but didn't answer. Turning slightly, she set her glass on the side table. Slowly she stood and smoothed a hand over the skirt of her eggplant colored dress. The gauzy material wrapped around her lush curves, displaying them in a most arousing manner. She took a step toward him, her face a mask of serenity.

"Perhaps there is something more you desire?"

Wade arched a brow as he looked at her. The cheeky lass had something in mind. He could tell by the look in her eyes that her thoughts were not of the innocent variety. What could he say? Of course there was more he desired. The surface had barely been scratched. There was still a great deal he wanted to explore. As long as the invitations were issued, he'd keep marking off items on his list. He smiled, showing a hint of beautiful white teeth. He watched as she crossed the room to stand before him. As she leaned down to look him in the eyes, he had an exceptional glimpse of beautiful pale skin. Gently she took his hand and gave a light tug.

Ever willing to aide a lady, Wade allowed himself to be pulled from the chair. As he came to his full height, he realized yet again how much smaller she was. She was tall for a woman yet he still had five solid inches on her and he was twice as wide. Yet the heated look in her eyes told him she was more than willing to take on the challenge. Her steps were muffled by the plush carpet as she tugged him toward the door that lead into the bedroom. She pulled them to a stop just outside the door. He stared down at her with unblinking eyes. Caoimhe was the kind of woman a man didn't come across every day. Her exquisite beauty separated her from every other woman he'd met. And the way her hungry eyes moved over him clearly set her apart. She knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it.

Wade met her kiss halfway. She stood on tiptoes to press her lips to his. Her flavor was sweeter than candy and twice as addictive. His tongue slipped between her parted lips and delved deep. He kissed her thoroughly, not leaving a single part of her untouched. With a groan he allowed her to pull away. Her smile was pure sin as she turned and reached for the doorknob. The door opened on a soundless arc. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the low lighting in the room. But once his eyes adjusted, he was instantly impressed. The bedroom was just as decadent as the sitting room. The room was utterly huge and decorated in earth tones. His gaze moved over the expensive Aubusson rug, up the intricately carved bedposts to the downy softness of the bed.

His emerald green eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the man lounging on the bed. Wade's senses sharpened as he found himself looking into the eyes of Drew McIntyre. The man was shirtless and barefoot. He wore only a pair of dark gray slacks. His hair was loose around his shoulders making him look to be part man and part lion. The corner of Drew's mouth quirked into a half smile as he returned Wade's steady gaze. Wade stared in a mix of shock and disbelief. Of all his fantasies, this was certainly not on the list. But as Caoimhe looked at him with that wicked gleam in her eyes, he wasn't so quick to dismiss the idea. Taking his hands, she pulled him deeper into the room.

"Come now, Wade, I doubt there is any need to be shy." Caoimhe laced her fingers through his and squeezed gently.

"Are you mad, woman?" Wade's voice was full of surprise. He made a point to never share his bedmates. He was a very stingy man. Sharing was not in his nature.

"Please, Wade." Her voice was whisper soft as she looked up at him. Her fingers were incredibly gentle as she traced the line of buttons on his starched white shirt. Gently she plucked at them.

His green eyes moved over her face. Her exquisite eyes were full of mischief and unfulfilled desires. How could he possibly resist the unspoken promise written so clearly across her beautiful face?

"What's wrong, Wade? Not afraid of a little competition are you?" Drew's voice was full of amusement. At some point he'd uncurled his powerful body from the bed. On silent feet he came to stand behind Caoimhe. His fingers trailed down the length of her arm. He caressed her slowly, loving the feel of her satiny skin beneath his fingers.

Through narrowed eyes, Wade looked at Drew. The man was clearly out his mind if he thought they would share his delectable morsel. Taking a step forward, he wrapped his strong fingers around her slender wrist and tugged her towards him. Her lips parted on a sigh as Drew's long fingers burrowed into her hair. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss against the side of her throat. He lingered a moment longer before drawing away. Wade's gaze was drawn to the damp patch of skin left in Drew's wake. Leaning to the opposite side, Drew repeated the motion. His supple lips trailed over her silky skin. Drew's heated gaze flicked up to meet Wade's. The challenge he saw reflected in those blue depths was unmistakable.

Never one to back down, Wade's gaze moved back to Caoimhe. Her dewy lips parted as she drew a full breath.

Lightly Wade drew his fingertips over the lush curve of her cheek. "Is this what you truly want, poppet?"

Her violet eyes flicked up to meet his. The passionate haze in those translucent depths was

answer enough. Wade leaned down to press his lips against hers. She made a soft sound as her tongue licked along his bottom lip before delving deep. The taste of Scotch was an extra layer to Wade's own heady flavor. Caoimhe slowly drew away, a smile touching her lips. Wade forced himself to take a step away from her. His knees connected with the edge of the leather chair. His big body dwarfed the seat, making the chair appear smaller than it was.

Taking Wade's temporary retreat as an opening, Drew reached for Caoimhe. One strong arm wrapped around her slender waist while the other once again tangled in her hair. His blunt nails scraped against her sensitive scalp. A shiver passed over her as Drew slowly tilted her head to the side to expose the elegant nape of her neck. He explored her with his lips, kissing, teasing, nibbling the skin along her shoulder. Drew's blue eyes opened. He looked at Wade, once again the challenge was evident. Taking a step back, Drew laced his fingers through hers and tugged her toward the bed. A startled gasp escaped Caoimhe as Drew lifted their joined hands and twirled her toward the bed. Her soft laughter filled the room.

Drew pulled her to a stop. One arm snaked around her waist as he tugged her against the hard length of his body. A smile curved his lips as he looked down at her. The flush of passion gave her skin a rosy glow. Her eyes were wide and watchful. Stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers, he returned her heated gaze. Caoimhe's eyes fluttered as Drew's tawny head lowered by slow degrees. The first brush of his lips against hers was surprising. She expected him to capture hers in a passionate kiss. His lips were incredibly soft and warm as they lightly moved against hers. A soft moan escape her as Drew's tongue flicked out to trace the curve of her bottom lip. Tenderly he drew the plump morsel between his teeth. He bit down gently, eliciting a soft gasp from her.

Shifting his weight onto his heels, Drew pushed gently against Caoimhe. "Down ya go, love."

The bed was soft as it pressed into her back. Drew stared down at her with hungry eyes. His hungry gaze moved over her high, round breasts, over the flat expanse of her stomach. Her legs were the stuff of legends, long and delicately muscled. The sexy heels she wore made her legs seem endless. Those legs were the stuff of a thousand wet dreams. He knew for sure because he'd had at least that many. Before he was aware of what he was doing, Drew dropped to his knees on the soft carpet. The caress of his fingertips along the length of her legs made her shiver. His touch was gentle, the merest of sensation along her skin. Upward he trailed, past the delicate turn of her ankle, over her smooth calves and along her thigh. A soft gasp escaped her lips as his thumbs hooked around the thin sides of her panties. She lifted her hips, allowing him to slide the lacy material over her hips. A low growl filled the room. Was it Drew's? Caoimhe's eyes moved to the man kneeling between her parted thighs. No, the sound had not emanated from her tawny lover. The sound came from Wade.

Caoimhe looked over at Wade and felt her breath lock in her throat. He was sitting forward in the leather chair, his elbows braced on his knees. The forgotten glass of Scotch was balanced between his huge palms. A light blush stained his cheeks, his lips were parted as he stared at them. Wade's eyes widened slightly as Drew's hand appeared from under her skirt, the tiny scrap of panties wrapped around his big fist. Drawing the material to his nose, he took a deep breath. The scent of her feminine flesh was stronger than any aphrodisiac. The subtle scent of her desire washed over him like wild fire. Without looking he tossed the garment over his shoulder. It landed on the thick carpet without a sound.

Wade's green gaze locked on the tiny garment lying at his feet. Without taking his eyes way from the bed, he picked them up. They were so small, another indicator of the difference in their size. Everything about the woman was delicate, feminine, the absolute embodiment of grace. As Wade's fingers crumpled the panties in his huge fist, he found the damp material that had covered her secret treasures. Exhaling slowly, Wade's gaze locked with Caoimhe's. God, she was wet. So very wet. And there was little wonder to that as he watched the pair reclining on the bed. Drew was drawing light circles over her softly rounded hips. The thin material of her dress was bunched around her waist, leaving her bared to their collective gazes. Holy hell, he'd never seen anything like what his eyes were devouring. She was gloriously naked, her skin dewy with desire. She was carefully shaved except for the perfectly cropped landing strip. Just the sight of her exposed flesh brought a painful rush of blood to his groin.

The pounding in his cock increased as Drew traced over her silky skin with a firm hand. Ever downward he touched until finally his fingers reached the place she most craved his touch. Her thighs parted for him, allowing him complete access to her treasures. Drew studied her for a long moment. His mouth parted as he leaned closer. Nuzzling her with his cheek, his fingers found her hot and wet. His touch was reverent as he parted her silky, damp folds. Before either of them knew what happened, Drew's mouth lowered. At the first touch of Drew's nimble tongue against her tight pearl, she moaned. Her thighs opened wider allowing him greater access. He licked her like a great cat, from front to back, his tongue flat against her moist flesh. She shivered in pleasure, her hands sliding into his thick hair.

Drew growled low in the back of his throat as he gathered her essence on his tongue. She was sweeter than honey. He gathered her creamy essence and held the flavor for a moment. For as long as he lived, he'd never forget the taste of her desire. Caoimhe's hand locked in his silky hair as his tongue continued to tease her. His thick finger pressed against her opening, teasing her with careful strokes. A moan escaped her as he pressed into her. Her eyes opened and moved to Wade.

He was perched on the edge of his seat. The glass of Scotch was now sitting on the floor between his feet. His black suit jacket lay in a heap on the floor and he was making quick work of removing his tie. She watched as Wade stood and began unbuttoning his shirt. With a shrug of his broad shoulders, the shirt fell to the floor. Just as her hungry eyes moved to the fly of his pants, Drew's agile tongue flicked over her tight pearl. Her body jerked as he repeated the motion. She fought to keep her eyes open. She dared not miss a moment of the beauty being revealed. As Wade deftly unbuckled his belt, he toed off his shoes. Bending forward, he shucked his pants and socks. He stood proudly naked before her.

Caoimhe took a moment to enjoy the sight of Wade's fully aroused body. God, she'd never seen a body like his. He was tightly muscled and powerfully built. Her gaze moved over his body, across his wide shoulders, down his rigid abs. His thick sex curved upward from his body. As she watched, he smoothed a hand over his abs. Biting into the soft flesh of her bottom lip, she silently urged his palm lower. She'd give anything to see him wrap his hand around that aching length. A flicker of disappointment came to her as Wade merely looked at her. She could tell by the expression in his passion hazed eyes that he was deciding what to do. Finally, he moved forward.

As he neared the bed, Wade was intensely aware of the sounds coming from Drew. He was moaning softly as he devoured his sweet morsel. He could hear the subtle sounds of her liquid desire as Drew flicked his tongue over her swollen pearl. No longer could he bear being left out; Wade placed one knee of the bed. Instantly Caoimhe collapsed against the solid wall of his chest. She made a soft, almost kittenish sound as she settled against him. Holy fuck, the view from the bed was even better than from the chair. As he looked down the length of her glorious body, he took in the sight of Drew's wide shoulders parting her creamy thighs. From what Wade could tell, his eyes were closed and a look of heavenly pleasure was etched across his rugged features.

"Allow me, love." Wade's voice so close to her ear caused a shiver. With nimble fingers he reached under her arm and found the zipper of her dress. A single deft movement freed the metal halves. In a swift motion, Wade gathered the material of her dress and tugged it upward. Without a care for the expensive garment, he tossed it onto the floor. Their sighs mingled as once again Caoimhe settled herself against his broad chest. She pressed her flushed cheek against the inside of his rock hard bicep. Surely she wasn't shy. There wasn't a shy bone in her nubile body.

"How does that feel, love?" Wade whispered. He allowed himself a moment to simply drink in her beauty. She was absolutely flawless. Her skin was the color of fresh cream. Her breasts were high, round globes. Her nipples were contracted into tight, needy points that begged for his attention.

Caoimhe's soft moan brought Wade's attention from her exquisite breasts. Wade looked down to see Drew's golden body separating her porcelain thighs. The sight sent licks of pleasure along his spine. Turning back to Caoimhe, he pressed nibbling kisses along the shell of her ear. His warm breath moved over her, making her move restlessly.

"Is that what you want, lass?" Wade's sharp teeth latched onto her earlobe. He tugged gently before swiping his tongue over the spot. Caoimhe shivered in his arms. A primal part of him howled. For as much pleasure as Drew was coaxing from her, there was still more to be had.

"Or is this what you want?" Wade's broad palm slid down her arm until his fingers gently squeezed hers. His touch moved over her flat stomach then upward. She moaned as he tested the weight of her plump breast with his palm. His calloused fingers drifted over the curve of her flesh until finally he reached the puckered crest. Wade's touch was feather light yet it sent a shimmer of pleasure straight to the sweet spot Drew was loving. As Wade plucked at her tender flesh, she felt the waves of pleasure crash over her. Her body was growing tense as her center contracted around Drew's questing fingers. Arching his body over her, Wade pressed a kiss to her nipple. Her moan of pleasure brought a fresh rush of blood to his cock. He kissed her again, this time his tongue snaked out to caress her pebbled flesh.

"Oh, Wade."

The growl that came from Drew was primal. Caoimhe startled slightly as Drew's mouth, which had been giving her such pleasure, abruptly released her flesh with a wet pop. As she watched, Drew licked his lips. He pulled her essence into his mouth. He refused to lose so much as a single drop. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet. The unleashed power in Drew's body brought a new wave of desire. He stared at her, letting her see the stark hunger in his eyes. He scraped his hair away from his face as he studied her. The sight of Wade toying with her breasts was beyond erotic. He lightly rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. From the look on her face, she was loving every bit of it.

With a quick movement, Drew's hands found the single button of his gray slacks. He popped it free and quickly tugged down the zipper. He shoved the soft material away from his aching length and pushed the slacks to the floor. He stood there, watching her watching him. The throbbing in his cock intensified as his gaze moved over her flushed body. His gaze locked on her parted thighs. Her dewy pink flesh called to him like a beacon. Never in his life had he wanted a woman the way he wanted to her. As he looked at her, his cock swelled with desire and longing. Lightly, he brushed his palm over the hard length. Caoimhe's eyes widened as she watched Drew take his torrid length in hand. He stroked languidly, the tips of his fingers barely brushing over the plump shaped knob. His moan was one of pleasure as he swept his fingers over the engorged crown. As she watched, he smoothed the slick drop of precum over the tip.

Taking a step forward, Drew leaned over her. He pressed a line of kisses along her shoulder as he settled his weight over her. His cock brushed against her slick folds, pressing against her hot pearl of need. She moaned; a silent entreaty for him to give her what she wanted, what they both wanted.

"Look at me, Caoimhe." Drew's voice was low and husky.

It took all of her control to do as he demanded. Without turning her head away from Wade's bicep, she looked at Drew. His fierce blue gaze locked with hers as he once again took his cock in hand. He guided his heavy length to the place she craved him the most. Her gasp of surprise gave way to a moan of pleasure as Drew flexed his hips. The very tip of his thick cock pressed into her heavenly sweet flesh. The slow glide of his body against hers was an exquisite torture. Drew's pace was steady and even as he pushed in all the way to the hilt. Which was no small feat. His cock was unbelievably long and slightly curved. Yet he was a perfect fit. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size.

Wade stared in wonder as Drew rolled his hips giving her more of himself without withdrawing. Caoimhe's lashes fluttered against his arm as she fought to keep her eyes open.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from Drew as he began to move. The sight of her intimate flesh being parted by his thick cock was indescribable. Drew loved her as if he had all the time in the word. A breathy sigh escaped Caoimhe as Drew changed course and pressed deeply again. Her back arched as she tried to take even more. She was taking everything Drew could give and was still craving more. Her elegant hands moved to cover Wade's as he toyed with her breasts. Her nails scored the back of his hand, the flash of pain adding another layer of pleasure. Caoimhe's hand moved up Wade's muscular arm to his shoulder. Her sharp nails dug into his flesh as she arched against Drew's invasion. Sliding her fingers into his thick, black hair she pulled his head down for a scorching kiss. Her tongue danced with his, dueling in a timeless motion. Wade captured her moans with his lips as he returned her kiss. However, his eyes remained locked on Drew.

Drew's rugged features were drawn into a mask of concentration. His strokes were long and sure as he withdrew only to plunge deep. Caoimhe moved with him her back arching with each stroke. Her body trembled in his grasp. Wade knew the tension Drew was creating was bringing her closer to the edge of pleasure. Her sweet moans were turning into needy whimpers. As she released the kiss, she looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Are you getting close, love?" Wade whispered.

Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded. Her head tossed restlessly against his arm as her writhing increased. Wade took one look at her flushed body and knew she was on the edge of oblivion. God, what would it take to push her over the edge into that all consuming abyss? Untangling her fingers from his hair, he lightly squeezed her hands. With a smooth motion, he placed her palms against Drew's broad shoulders.

Drew shivered in pleasure as Wade pressed Caoimhe's hands to his over heated flesh. Instead of withdrawing as he expected, Wade kept his hands exactly where they were. He could feel Wade's heat as well as Caoimhe's. They were a perfect blend of hard and soft; the added layer of sensation made his cock tingle with pleasure. Shifting slightly, Drew trailed his free hand down her leg. Gripping her ankle, he angled her leg over his hip and plunged deep.

Caoimhe's moan of pleasure echoed. Her nubile body tightened as Drew quickly withdrew and plunged deep again. Her body shivered as Drew leaned over her. She expected him to press his silky lips to hers. But the caress never came. Her eyes opened in time to see Drew's full pink lips a hair's breadth away from Wade's. They were looking deeply into each others eyes as Drew's pace increased. As she watched Drew did the unthinkable, he closed the distance and pressed his lips to Wade. She expected Wade to recoil. To her great surprise, Wade opened for Drew's careful invasion. Wade groaned low in the back of his throat as Drew's tongue swept inside to taste him. As Wade yielded to Drew, her body shook in ecstasy.

Wade couldn't believe he was kissing Drew and enjoying it. Drew's flavor was a unique as Caoimhe's. His lips were unbelievably soft and he tasted earthy and masculine. Wade didn't expect to feel the flicker of desire lick along his spine as Drew's tongue mated with his. Drew explored him carefully, tasting every part of him. Slowly, they pulled apart. He looked into Drew's brilliant blue eyes and knew he was utterly under passion's spell. A soft sound brought their attention back to Caoimhe. Her nails scored lightly down Drew's pecs and over his abs. He trembled as her nails reversed direction and moved upward. Drew growled in pleasure as her nails raked over his flat nipples. A smile touched Wade's lips as he looked between the two.

"I think she feels a bit left out." Wade's voice was low and full of lust.

Drew's lips drew into a smile as he nodded. "Sweet Caoimhe, you are not forgotten." Drew pulled out until only the very tip remained.

"She wants it harder, Drew." Wade flicked a glance at Caoimhe. Her face was pressed hard against his bicep. Her pouty lips were open as she panted for breath. "You want it harder, don't you, precious?"

She whimpered in answer. Drew took her soft whimper as encouragement. His left hand dropped between her silky thighs. His fingers moved over her slick flesh until he found her throbbing center. His thrusts grew deep and hungry as he touched her tight pearl. He rolled his calloused thumb over it and was rewarded with a jerk of her hips.

Wade's hand once again captured her plump breasts. He squeezed the flesh until she gasped. Drew made a satisfied moan as he abruptly shifted and found a better angle. With a shout his pace increased. He felt Caoimhe's flesh lock around his, her silky channel becoming unbearably tight as the first waves of pleasure washed over her. Drew's finger dug into her hip as he held her in place. His thrusts were deep and strong as he brought her pleasure. On a sob her body collapsed beneath his. Unable to hold back a moment longer, Drew felt the sting of release lick his balls. He emptied into her with a shout. His orgasm rolled over him, making him tremble as his milky seed erupted in a heated spurt.

Wade stared at Caoimhe in wonder. Her slender body was wracked with shivers as the last fingers of orgasm licked her spine. She whimpered softly as Drew pushed in to the hilt. His long fingers caressed her leg as it rested against his hip. Drew's kiss over her pounding heart was unbearably sweet. With a low groan he finally withdrew from her heated depths. Drew collapsed against Caoimhe's side as he fought to calm his breath. Wade settled his weight back on his heels as he looked down at her. God, she was so damn beautiful it made his chest ache. As her violet eyes locked with his, he felt another wave of desire consume him.

With gentle hands he reached for her. Carefully he drew her into a sitting position. His palm was warm as it pressed against her back. Silently he helped her turn onto her hands and knees. Reaching behind him without looking, Wade grabbed a plump pillow and placed it under her hips. He eased her down onto the soft surface. With hungry eyes Wade looked down at Caoimhe. Her sweet sex was swollen from Drew's vigorous loving. The inside of her thighs were slick with proof of their union. It was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen.

Wade was glad to see his hand didn't tremble as he stroked his thumb over the very heart of her. She shivered and gasped but didn't move away from his touch. His calloused fingers moved over her slick treasures. He gathered her essence before pulling away. His eyes drifted closed as his fist wrapped around his thick cock. Holy hell, he'd never felt anything like it before. His grip was strong and sure as he stroked from base to tip. Wade's throaty moan filled the suddenly silent room.

Drew forced his languid body to move. He turned onto his side and looked at Wade. His hand gripped his impressive cock as his free hand gingerly explored Caoimhe. He watched as Wade's stroking increased. Caoimhe whimpered as Wade's teasing caress moved over her.

"She craves more, Wade." Drew's voice was nearly breathless.

Wade's green gaze flipped open and locked with Drew's. A wicked smile touched his lips as his hand fell away from his cock. He watched as Drew's beautiful blue eyes locked on his throbbing length. He stared at Wade's thick flesh as if he'd never seen anything like it before. It took all of his will power to force his gaze away from Drew's. Placing his warm palm on the curve of Caoimhe's perfectly round ass, Wade felt a tingle of pleasure along his shaft. She was so achingly perfect as she bared herself for his pleasure.

Without a word, Wade placed both of his hands on her hips. Slowly he drew her back until her hips pressed against his. His cock pushed against her wet heat. Pulling back slightly, Wade pressed the tip of his hot length against her aching center. With deliberate slowness, he pushed deep. Caoimhe moaned as Wade pushed deeper than she thought possible. She felt him all the way to her soul. He moved slightly, pushing even deeper than before. She could feel his heart beat through his glorious cock. She whimpered softly, her head dropping to rest against her folded arms.

Wade was in paradise. Her hot, silky channel fit him like a glove. It was impossible to tell where he stopped and she began. He'd never felt so connected to another person. Her face was awash with pleasure. Her soft pink lips parted on a moan as Wade withdrew inch by agonizing inch. Her moan turned to a whimper of protest as Wade completely withdrew. He looked down at his cock, so close to its honeyed home. His gaze was hungry as he watched the slick tip disappear once again into her heated sheath.

Drew's moan joined with Wade's in a delicious symphony. Unable to stop himself, Wade stole a glance at Drew. He was aroused again, his heavy cock lengthening. His tongue licked over his bottom lip as he stared at Drew's incredible manhood. Wade's broad palm swept up the curve of Caoimhe's back. His fingers tangled in her thick hair as he tugged gently.

"Look at Drew, lass."

Caoimhe's eyes flipped open in immediate compliance of Wade's soft command. A moan came from her parted lips as she watched Drew's nimble fingers wrap around his cock. He'd found his pleasure only a little while ago yet he was ready for more. Her eyes locked on Drew's cock as he began a slow pump. His blue eyes were focused on Wade as he slowly withdrew from Caoimhe.

Leaning over her, Wade dropped a kiss on her delicate spine. His voice was low and soft as he whispered, "You want him, don't you?"

Caoimhe nodded in response. Wade's grip tightened on her hair when she didn't verbalize her answer.

"I asked you if you want him, Caoimhe."

"Yes." her voice was breathless as Wade pulled back until only the mushroom shaped knob remained insider her.

Wade flicked a glance at Drew before looking back at Caoimhe. "Take him in your mouth, love."

Drew's nostrils flared at Wade's softly issued command. He never expected Wade to be such a generous lover. At least not to him. Wade was a greedy bastard that didn't share. Ever. Hearing him ask Caoimhe to take him in her mouth was unbelievable. Drew moved so that he was kneeling directly in front of Caoimhe. Trembling fingers reached out to stroke her satiny cheek. Her eyes were glazed with passion and her expression said more than words ever could.

Caoimhe's pouty lips parted as Drew's thumb brushed over her bottom lip. He pushed his thumb into the wet cave of her mouth and lightly brushed against her teeth. Instantly she latched onto the digit and swirled her tongue over the tip. With a growl Drew pulled his thumb from her mouth. An instant later something much more substantial pressed against her lips. She opened for him, allowing him to slip past her silky sweet lips and into the wet heat beyond. Drew gasped in pleasure as Caoimhe flicked her tongue over his tip. She gathered a drop of milky fluid onto her tongue and moaned. The subtle vibration moved along his shaft and up his spine.

Wade watched in helpless wonder as Caoimhe took Drew's heated length in her mouth. A sting of pleasure licked his balls and he pushed deeper than before. Her sweet flesh parted for him, taking him deeper with each thrust. His thrusts grew harder and faster. The grip on her hair tightened as he found the rhythm he needed. His balls slapped against her sensitive flesh as he pounded into her. His breath hissed out from between gritted teeth as he moved over her. Saints preserve him, he'd never felt anything like the sweet heat gripping his cock. She was painfully tight, a perfect silky channel for his passion. Arching over her, Wade pumped harder and faster. He moaned against the nape of her neck as his hand drifted from her hip, along her side until he finally captured her breast in his palm. She gave a squeak of pleasure as Wade's long fingers plucked at her nipple.

Her squeak turned into a tortured moan as Drew's calloused fingers found her neglected breast. He squeezed gently, pressing his thumb against the hardened crest. The feel of her satiny flesh in his hand drove his passions to a higher level. He hissed as Wade's thrusts grew shorter and faster. He was giving her every inch of himself, pressing deep then quickly withdrawing. The sight of his impressive cock disappearing into Caoimhe's willing body brought a flash of pleasure mixed with pain. God, he was so close, his orgasm was close enough to taste. Yet he couldn't take his eyes away from Wade as he pounded into Caoimhe.

Wade couldn't breathe. Caoimhe was burning him alive. Her impossibly snug sheath contracted almost painfully around his shaft. His thick length pressed deep, brushing over the bundle of exquisitely tight nerves. Her hips arched against him, silently begging him for more. He was only too happy to oblige. Letting his weight settle along her spine, Wade arched over her without missing a stroke. His slick forehead pressed against her spine as he panted for breath. She shifted beneath him, pressing her ass into the cradle of his thighs. That was the only warning he had before her orgasm exploded around him. Her willing body sucked him deeper than he thought possible. He forced himself to keep pace as she shattered around him. A heartbeat later Drew shouted in pleasure as he came. He thrust into Caoimhe's wet mouth as he emptied once again. Wade's eyes ground shut as the fire of release pounded through him. He bucked hard against Caoimhe, thrusting so deeply she screamed against Drew's cock. God, all he needed was little more. Just one more thrust and he let his pleasure consume him. Stars exploded behind his tightly closed eyelids. His lungs burned with the effort breathe. His arms strained with the effort of trying to support his weight. A ragged moan filled the room as he gave one last heaving thrust and felt his balls empty.

Drew collapsed weakly onto the bed. His hands were impossibly gently as he gathered Caoimhe's shivering body against his. He dropped a kiss to her parted lips. His tongue followed the curve of her bow shaped mouth. He groaned softly as he tasted himself. The heady flavor was something he'd never imagined. Drew pressed his cheek to hers as he relaxed into the softness of the bed. His blue eyes flicked over to Wade who was draped over Caoimhe's back. His eyes fluttered slightly as he tried to force himself upright. It took all of his energy to lift his weight . A tortured moan left his parted lips as he carefully pulled out. His hands were gentle as he tugged the pillow from beneath her hips. His big hands captured her hips and he lowered her to lie on the bed. She willingly curled herself into Drew's warmth. His strong arms wrapped around her as he hugged her close. Unable to support his body's weight, Wade collapsed onto the bed. He pressed his body against Caoimhe's and heard her sigh in happiness. His arm draped carefully over her waist. His fingers brushed over Drew's as they settled her between them.

Drew's gorgeous face was utterly relaxed as he looked at Wade from beneath lowered lashes. On a lesser man, the expression would have been ridiculously feminine. But on Drew, it was the mark of a well satisfied man. Drew settled Caoimhe's head against his shoulder. She took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to is bicep. Her eyelashes fluttered but didn't open. Wade continued looking at Drew as their breathing calmed.

"Tapadh leat, mo bhràthair." Drew whispered. _Thank you, my brother. _

Wade's smile was heartfelt as he looked at Drew. He was quite possibly the only man on the planet Wade would have done this for. They were brothers in arms, warriors from a different era. They had fought beside each other for years and this was the only way to show his appreciation. He believed in the power of actions more than words. And this was the best way he know how to show his gratitude.

_*****A/N - Don't blame me for melting the Polar Ice Caps *L* and Don't forget to leave a review*****_


	18. The Fantasy of rhodesXmorrisonXorton

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The ticking of the grandfather clock was unbearably loud in the silent dining room. The hour was well past midnight and she was still alone. With a sigh she took in the lavishly decorated room. The cream colored walls were a perfect back drop for the mahogany dining table. Although claret red place mats were set in front of each intricately carved chair, only two place settings had been laid in expectation of guests. But as the time moved past 1 A.M. it became apparent that they need not be set at all. He wasn't coming. With a sigh Katharyn pushed aside her half filled wine glass. She'd been holding on to the hope that he was merely running late. The thought of him not accepting the invitation hadn't crossed her mind. She couldn't allow herself to think that he would refuse. Yet as the moon neared its peak, she knew the agony of disappointment.

Her gaze once again moved to Laurent who stood silently by the sideboard. Three heavy sterling sliver trays covered the mahogany surface. The scent of roasted pork loin and caramelized apples no longer appealed to her. In fact, the once mouth watering fragrance was making her slightly ill. Forcing a smile, her emerald gaze locked with his. His face was impossibly serene as he returned her gaze. She studied him for a long moment before dropping her eyes down to her empty plate.

"He's not coming, is he?" Her soft English accent was almost lost in the silence.

Laurent forced a smile as he cleared his throat. "Perhaps he's running late, dearest. It's early yet."

Katharyn slowly shook her head as she leaned back in her chair. The hollow ache in her chest made her wince. Tonight was supposed to be the most enchanting evening of her life. She was going to entertain a man of importance for the very first time and he decided he wouldn't show.

"I believe I shall retire for the evening." Katharyn's voice was soft as she carefully placed her damask napkin beside her empty plate. She took a moment to straighten her untouched silverware before moving her wine glass to its proper place. When she could prolong the inevitable no longer, she slowly stood. Her burgundy dress rustled softly as she moved to the corner of the table. Her long, elegant fingers reached out to smooth a tiny wrinkle from the table cloth.

"Of course, Katharyn. I do hope you have a restful evening." With a slight bow, Laurent moved to the table and picked up her unused setting. He quickly gathered her wine glass and disappeared into kitchen.

Katharyn took a moment to look around the room. Every detail had been given her undivided attention. Everything had been carefully selected nearly a week ago. She'd personally overseen the smallest detail and yet it had been for not. The glorious evening she'd so carefully planned had turned into an utter disappointment. Sighing softly, Katharyn turned away from the table. Her gaze was drawn to the floor to ceiling windows and the velvety darkness beyond. The night was perfectly clear and the stars shone like diamonds. Absently she rubbed her hands over her suddenly chilled arms. How fitting that her night of glorious passion would leave her chilled to bone.

"I hope I'm not too late for dessert." the low voice coming from behind her brought a startled gasp to her lips. She turned to look at the door way. Her eyes widened as her heartbeat kicked up a notch.

"Of course not." Katharyn's smile was heartfelt as she studied John Morrison's lanky form propped against the doorway. Just the sight of him made her heart flutter. His glossy dark hair was loose around his shoulders. He wore a loose fitting black silk shirt. The top three buttons were undone, revealing a glimpse of smooth skin. Low slung black slacks drew her attention like a moth to a flame.

John pushed away from the door frame and moved into the room. His steady gaze was locked on Katharyn's curvy form as he moved closer. He studied her with the intensity of a predator watching his prey. He noticed the subtle change in her breathing as she took a deep breath. The slight movement brought his gaze to the creamy flesh revealed by her gown. The tops of her round breasts were visible. A feral smile touched his lips as he forced his gaze to her face.

The scent of his cologne made Katharyn's mouth water. She watched him through lowered eyelashes as he drew closer. The heat from his body moved over her in waves. Never in her life had she been more aware of another person. He studied her with hungry eyes, taking in the faint blush staining her cheeks. Her full pouty lips parted as her eyes flicked up to meet his.

"I'm sorry to be so late." John's voice was low and full of promise. He leaned to the right and set a bottle of Clos Du Mesnil Champagne on the table. His long, elegant fingers drifted over the tablecloth until he captured her fingers. With a smile he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss across her knuckles. He lingered a moment longer than necessary before pulling slowly away. Katharyn felt a rush of liquid desire lick her spine. John's lips had been warm and soft against her skin. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to feel those lips elsewhere.

"Will you let me make it up to you?" John purred softly as his finger trailed up the length of her arm. He stopped at her shoulder, his fingers lightly drifting along her collar.

She shivered at his touch as his fingers tangled in her silky hair. He applied a gentle pressure until her head tilted back. John took a moment to study her elegant features. Her heart shaped face was incredibly beautiful. Her eyes glittered like jewels and her lips, sweet heaven, her lips were unlike any he'd ever seen. Just looking at the dewy flesh made him want to kiss her. Katharyn startled at the first gentle caress of John's lips against hers. He explored her slowly, tracing the seam of her slightly parted lips with his tongue. Leisurely he explored her, coaxing a guarded response. Taking advantage of her soft sigh, his tongue swept inside to taste her. A low groan rumbled from his chest as he gathered her flavor. She was so sweet, sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted. He explored her hungrily, leaving no part of her untouched.

Katharyn had never been kissed like this before. John's agile tongue danced with hers, teasing her, coaxing her, urging her to join him in a timeless dance. Her elegant fingers came up between their heated bodies. Lightly her fingers toyed with the row of black buttons on his shirt. He sighed against her lips as her fingers found the smooth expanse of skin revealed by his half buttoned shirt. His skin was softer than silk and almost unbearably hot. With a light caress she traced the exposed triangle of flesh. John made a soft sound of encouragement as her fingers freed the buttons of his shirt. Her breath left on a hiss as she freed the last button. She allowed herself a long moment to look John over from head to toe. With his dark hair curling against his shoulder, he looked positively primitive. Her gaze moved lower, over his broad shoulders, down his flat stomach and across abs that were carved from stone. As she tried to push the two halves from his broad shoulders, he captured her wrists in one of his much larger hands. A wicked smile touched his lips as he placed her hands at her side.

With gentle hands he reached for her. He pulled her flush against him as his hands settled on the smooth curve of her bottom. He explored her womanly curves with his fingertips. He growled softly in appreciation as his hands found the tiny tab of the skirt's zipper. With painstaking slowness, he lowered it. A whisper of cool air drifted over her skin as he drew the two halves apart. The skirt fell to the floor with a soft swish of fabric. She stood before him wearing only a burgundy corset and matching panty. His mouth watered as he thought about the delights that surely awaited him.

Taking a moment he studied her exquisite form. Her breasts were high and round as they pushed against the confines of her corset. His gaze moved lower, over her flat stomach and past her slightly flaring hips. His gaze was drawn to the spot where silk met bare flesh. Her thigh high stockings drew his attention like nothing else ever had. Nothing turned him on more than a woman in stockings and lace. She was the embodiment of every sexual thought he'd ever had. And she was here for the taking. His taking.

Moving slightly forward, John leaned Katharyn over the arm supporting her back. He looked down the length of her body and felt his blood begin to bubble. God, he'd never seen anything more beautiful. Katharyn gasped as the cool surface of the table came into contact with her ass. John shifted slightly. The movement forced her to sit on the edge of the table. His gaze was hot and hungry as he stared down at her. His dark head lowered. She expected to feel the soft caress of his lips on hers. Instead he kissed down the column of her throat, down the sweeping curve of her collar before moving lower. Delicate kisses moved over the plump flesh of her breasts. He made no move to touch her with his hands. He simply let his lips explore her.

A soft moan escaped her lips as Katharyn watched John's exploration continue. His eyes were closed and his thick eyelashes cast shadows on his high cheekbones. He nuzzled her breast with his cheek. The feeling of his skin against hers was surprisingly erotic. Continuing the sensation, he moved to her neglected breast. Only now, he was more bold. The edge of his teeth grazed the flesh just above the corset. The feel of his sharp, even teeth dragging slowly across her skin was a delicious torture. She shivered as he drew away.

John's eyes burned with a passionate light as he studied her flushed face. She watched in fascination as his tongue moved over his bottom lip, leaving the flesh damp and inviting. The look he gave her was pure sin. Katharyn watched in breathless anticipation as John shrugged out of his shirt. The black silk fell to the floor in a heap. They stared at each other for a heated moment before John moved closer. His palm was warm as it caressed her delicate knee. Inch by agonizing inch his touch moved higher. He smiled as his fingers found the delicate bows on the sides of her panties. He lightly plucked at them as his gaze moved from her to table. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the tray of chocolate dipped strawberries.

Reaching for one of the chocolate morsels, John smiled. He held the confection up for her inspection. His dark brow arched as he drew the tip of the strawberry along her bottom lip. He smiled as he drew his hand away. A smear of chocolate stained her pouty lip. Before she could take away his treat, John captured her lips with his. Her flavor exploded on his tongue. He growled softly in the back of his throat as he pulled away. Katharyn's emerald gaze was locked on him as he drew the strawberry to his lips and took a bite. A soft whimper escaped her as he leaned forward and once again kissed her.

John's strawberry flavor made her moan. She couldn't get enough of him as he hungrily nibbled at her mouth. She was breathless as he drew away. A wicked gleam in his eyes told her that he was by no means satisfied. Lacing his fingers through hers, he picked up her hand and placed the rest of the morsel in her hand.

"Why don't you finish this while I find something to nibble on?" the sound of his voice, so soft and full of promise, made her shiver.

Katharyn nodded and brought the succulent fruit to her lips. John's gaze remained locked on her lips while his fingers once again found the thin side of her panties. Lifting her hips, she allowed him to draw the thin scrap of material down her thighs. He stared at her in wonder. She was so beautiful that it made his breath catch. Her golden curls were damp with the evidence of her desire. Her pink flesh peeked out at him, teasing him. With a hungry sigh, John dropped to his knees.

A soft yelp came from Katharyn as his warm palm slid between her thighs. She parted willingly for him, her thighs falling open to allow him access to her most intimate treasures. He took a moment to simply study her, to marvel in her delicate perfection. The scent of her desire was an aphrodisiac. He took a deep breath, drawing the womanly scent deep into his lungs. His lips were warm and soft as he placed a wet kiss over the very heart of her. Her soft cry echoed in the still room. John's tongue stroked against her slowly, loving her from top to bottom. She shivered as he ran the flat of his tongue over her aching pearl. He growled softly against her flesh as she tried to pull away from his caress. Unable to bear being parted from her silky flesh, he pressed his tongue firmly against her. He was drowning in her; the flavor of only whetting his appetite. Gathering her honeyed essence with his tongue, he swallowed. God, she was sweeter than honey and exquisitely hot.

Her body arched as his tongue found her most sensitive spot. He worked her effortlessly, bringing a tortured moan from her lips. She cried out in pleasure as his thick finger gently parted her damp folds. Slowly he eased inside her, preparing her narrow channel to accept him fully. He found the perfect rhythm, a ceaseless tug of war that drove her passions higher. Her body began to tremble as he brought her closer to the edge. He murmured softly, the sweet vibration moving over her heated flesh in a torturous caress. Just as the first fingers of release licked her spine, he pulled away.

Katharyn watched in helpless wonder as John's nimble fingers found his belt and quickly parted the two halves. With the flick of a wrist he popped the button of his fly and tugged the zipper down. Her eyes widened in shock and pleasure as he tugged down his pants and black boxers. His heavy length sprang forward, arching away from his toned body. Katharyn's delicate flesh contracted around his fingers as she realized how perfectly he would fill her. She stared at his glorious length and felt her body go hot and tight with desire.

John saw the flicker of desire in Katharyn's eyes and knew she was ready for him. He took a moment to drink in the sight of her womanly flesh as he withdrew his fingers. The sight of his honey slick fingers brought a fresh wave of desire. Sliding his free hand under her left thigh, he urged her to the edge of the table again. With a soft growl he stepped forward and brought his aching length against her wetness.

Her eyes fluttered closed as John guided his heavy length to her slick opening. She half expected him to press quickly inside. Instead he took a moment to acquaint his cock with her delicate flesh. He teased her gently, pressing against her before retreating. On the third surge against her, his cock slid into her slick channel. Their moans joined in a sweet symphony as he pressed deeper. Her nubile body arched against him, moaning as he pressed against the exquisitely tight bundle of nerves. Her head fell back against her shoulders as he withdrew slightly and pressed deep.

"That's it, Kat, open for me." John purred as his tongue traced the delicate shell of her ear. His hips rolled slightly, bringing her flesh fully against him. He growled in pleasure as the flames of desire licked along his spine.

Her body relaxed against his until she was liquid beneath his gentle onslaught. He loved her slowly, gently, giving her all of himself until she squirmed in needy anticipation. Her tight channel was milking him. He could feel the first waves of pleasure traveling along his cock until it became a part of his pleasure. She was getting so close, close enough for him to taste it. His mouth opened against her sweat slick skin as he panted for breath. With each stroke of his cock, he was bringing them closer to the pleasure they both craved. He fought the urge to pound into her, to demand her body's reaction. He wanted to bring her to the heights of pleasure and watch as she fell headlong into nothingness. But he forced himself to take his time, to feel the pressure building as he kept his pace steady and strong.

Katharyn's body was awash in pleasure unlike any she'd ever known. John's expert loving was pushing her toward something she couldn't name. Her hips moved restlessly against him, drawing him back into her willing depths. Her long, silky legs wrapped around his waist as she followed his lead. She moaned as his calloused fingers drifted between their bodies. His touch was butterfly soft as it moved over her throbbing pearl. He stroked her carefully, applying pressure when she demanded it and soothing her when she whimpered in frustration.

John knew Katharyn was on the verge of orgasm. He could tell by the way her breaths were becoming more shallow and her skin had taken on a rosy glow. Her fingers tangled in his hair, drawing his head back. The slight stinging pressure made him moan. The thick cords of his neck stood out in stark relief as he gave her what she needed. Katharyn's orgasm stole his breath. Her body rocked against his, her narrow channel clamped tight on his aching length. He moved deeper with each stroke, setting off more explosions of pleasure.

Gritting his teeth, he fought his body's demands to empty into her sweet depths. She was burning him alive as she trembled beneath him. Her body quivered with aftershocks as she struggled to calm her breathing. Her eyes were closed and her face was flushed. As he looked down at her, he knew she had found more pleasure with him than she ever had. But he was not done with her yet.

"Open your eyes, Kat." His softly issued command elicited no response.

"Look at me, beautiful."

Her eyes fluttered open to lock with his. He looked deeply into her eyes as he angled her hips to take more of him. He pressed deeper, finding the spot that gave her so much pleasure. Weakly she lifted a hand to rest against his shoulder. His skin was burning hot beneath her palm. She whimpered as his paced increased, his thrusts becoming shorter and faster. Her name was a reverent prayer as he exploded inside her. His body shook with the force of his orgasm. John gathered her shivering body against his as he emptied into her honeyed depths. He gave her everything he had until his body felt weak and unstable.

Katharyn's heart thundered in her ears as John hugged her close. He whispered sweet nothings into the silky fall of her hair. Although the words were incoherent, she knew by his tone that he was well and truly pleased. He held her for a while, his strong hands stroking her damp skin. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away enough to look into her emerald green eyes.

"Am I forgiven, Kat?" A small smile lifted the corner of his lips as he looked down into her pleasure flushed face.

"Only if you promise to do this again."

John's soft laughter moved over her like a balm. He pressed a sweet kiss over her pounding heart before pulling back with a smile.

"The pleasure, my dear, will be all mine."

_*****A/N – please review*****_


	19. The Fantasy of Tiffyxox

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

**I am absolutely delighted to have you with us with us, dearest. I must confess, you're looking rather delicious. The new style suits you so well! You'll be thrilled to know we've found something rather unusual for your entertainment. Nothing is quite as enthralling as a challenge, is it? I do hope you'll find yourself willing to rise to the occasion. Oh no, I assure you, it is most delightful. Laurent will show you the way. **

Dolph Ziggler squinted into the semi-darkness of the parlor. The Mistress was seated across the room in a wing backed chair. The only part of her that was visible was a graceful hand that was draped over the chair's arm. He studied the slender appendage, noticing she wore a single ring on her thumb. The thin platinum band, inlaid with square cut diamonds, caught the light from the lamp beside her. Other than that, she remained a mystery. He'd hoped to at least get a glimpse of the elusive Mistress. But it was not to be. She remained veiled in mystery. He'd asked around, in a rather unobtrusive manner, trying to learn as much information as possible. So far, no one had been able to give him any concrete details other than the obvious. She was a woman of incredible means. She had no qualms in catering to a select clientele. Anything more than that was a total mystery.

Forcing his gaze away from the pale pink chair, Dolph took a step toward the door. Laurent made a sweeping gesture with his arm. Dolph stepped into the entryway and waited for Laurent to join him. A low murmur of voices passed but he was unable to decipher any of the words. After a tense moment, Laurent stepped into the entryway and closed the parlor doors. He flashed a friendly smile before turning sharply on his heel. Laurent lead the way across the marble foyer. The dim light was just enough for him to get an impression of the size of the room. Marble floors stretched as far as the eye could see. Heavy oak doors were spaced evenly on both sides. They made their way down a short hallway.

Laurent gave a cheeky smile as he slipped a key from his pocket. The yellow ribbon dangled from the edge of his finger as he held it out to Dolph. Without a ounce of hesitation, Dolph grasped the key and wrapped it protectively in his fist. He flicked a glance at the other man before taking a step toward the door.

Laurent's smile was knowing as he motioned to the door. "Once you exit the mansion, follow the stone path as it curves around the garden. Immediately to the left, you will find a locked gate. Please be sure to lock the gate behind you."

Dolph nodded in understanding as he reached for the doorknob. He quickly opened the door and took a step.

"Do not worry, sire, you will not be disturbed. The Mistress has declared the area off limits this evening."

A dark brow arched as Dolph looked over his shoulder. "She has?"

Laurent covered a soft laugh with a cough. "Indeed, sire."

Dolph's smile was slightly wolfish as his mind slammed into a hundred different possibilities. The next nine hours were his to enjoy however he saw fit. And what better way to spend them than by frolicking poolside with a beautiful woman? A thrill of excitement raced along his spine as he took a step into the warm night air. The sky above was velvety black and dotted with a thousand stars. Perhaps the rumors were correct. Maybe the Mistress did have a way to keep the weather as perfect as she wanted. A wry smile touched his lips as he followed the path. He barely glanced at the perfectly manicured rose garden as he passed. His attention was focused on the squares of limestone that were leading him to his destiny, his muse.

Before he had a true inkling of how far he'd gone, Dolph found himself looking at a monstrous wrought iron gate. He guessed the height to be somewhere around ten feet. He studied the gate for a long moment before uncurling his fist. He studied the bronze key as it lay across his palm. It was astounding to think that the small piece of molded metal was the means to his ultimate desire. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be allowed into this most exclusive club. It was an honor beyond measure.

Forcing himself to stop wasting time, Dolph slid the key into the lock. He expected at least a small amount of resistance but the key turned without a murmur of protest. The gate swung open just as efficiently. Before he allowed himself a second thought, he moved forward and closed the gate with a metallic clang. Just as quickly he inserted the key back into the lock and slid the tumblers in place. He placed the key in the pocket of his dark wash jeans before turning to survey his surroundings.

A low murmur of approval left him as he surveyed the extraordinary sight before him. To call the sprawling rock formation a pool was tantamount to saying the space shuttle was merely a plane. It was a gross understatement. Rock walls soared nearly twenty feet in the air. The rough surface formed a semi-circle around crystal blue waters. The water was lit from below by a series of lights. What captured his attention the most was the slender shadow moving just below the surface of the water. Instinct told him the shadow was female. The shape moved seamlessly through the water until finally she broke the surface.

Dolph stared in a mixture of awe and wonder. He was looking at the last person he ever expected to encounter during his visit. It seemed like a lifetime ago but he remembered every single detail about her. From the top of her sleek brown hair, to her gold flecked brown eyes, to every freckle, he'd never forgotten even the slightest detail. His eyes met hers as she pushed her heavy hair over her slender shoulders. Without a word she began moving toward the edge. Once she reached the side, she pulled herself from the water. Her catlike eyes watched him with predatory focus as she moved to a lounge chair and picked up a thick towel. She brushed the soft cotton over her face before quickly wrapping it around her svelte body. Not so much as a glance was thrown his way as she picked up a second towel and ran it over her hair. After a few vigorous strokes, she dropped the towel.

Dolph watched speechlessly as she moved to the far side of the table and kept walking. Just as she passed him, he reached for her. His hand lightly wrapped around her wrist before she completely bypassed him.

"Wait a minute." Dolph murmured as he gently pulled her to a stop.

Her gaze sparked with anger as she looked up at him. "I said everything I needed to four years ago."

Dolph winced at the acid laced words. Of course she'd said everything she'd wanted to. The last time they'd been together had erupted in the lovers' spat to end all lovers' spats. She'd told him, in no uncertain terms, that she wasn't willing to stand by him a moment longer. For too long she'd felt second best. At least that's what she'd told him before slamming the door on their life together.

"Don't be like this."

She made a small sound in the back of her throat as she looked up at him. "I assure you, we have nothing left to say."

Dolph looked at her in surprise. This version of Tiffany was so different than the one that had walked out on him so long ago. A passionate fire burned in her eyes and she stood proudly before him. The old Tiffany would never have stood up to him like this. Desire licked along his spine as he looked at her.

"We still have plenty to say." Dolph said as he took a small step toward her.

If the movement even registered, Tiffany gave no indication. She stared at him with unblinking eyes. Her steady gaze moved over his short haircut. He was so different than the last time she'd seen him. He looked well enough. He was still tall and broad shouldered. He fairly glowed with youth and vitality. Apparently the last few years had been good to him. A flicker of anger washed over her as she slowly shook her head. Of course Dolph would have it easy. He always did. Nothing in his utterly charmed like had ever gone awry. How typical. Biting back an angry retort, Tiffany carefully peeled his fingers from her wrist. She took a small step back as she forced herself to take a deep breath.

"I really have nothing to say to you." Tiffany was proud of herself for not betraying the tumultuous emotions rolling through her. Her back was ramrod straight and she found it incredibly easy to meet his steady gaze.

"I have plenty to say to you, Tiff."

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the familiar nickname. No matter how many times she'd told him not to call her Tiff, he never listened. How typical.

"My name is Tiffany." her tone was sharp and held a note of censure.

Dolph took a deep breath and bit down on the inside of his cheek. She was deliberately trying to goad him. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she was getting under his skin.

"Will you drop the attitude?"

Tiffany's gasp of outrage was rather loud in the sudden silence. "Attitude? Are you kidding me?"

"Tiffany, please. Just let me ..."

Before Dolph could complete the thought, Tiffany's eyes narrowed. "I'm not letting you do anything. You had your chance and you blew it. Remember that? I'm sure you do!"

Suddenly frustrated, Dolph pushed a hand through his thick hair. The urge to grab her and kiss her was nearly overwhelming. "You walked out on me! That's what I remember!"

Tiffany shook her head slowly as she bit back a bitter laugh. "I had every right to walk out on you. I was always second best. You never had time for me, for us. You were always too busy trying to save the world."

Dolph felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. Yet again, Tiffany was holding on to a belief that he hadn't been able to dissuade. Once Tiffany latched on to an idea, it was nearly impossible to get her to change her opinion. It was something that he both loved and hated about her. The simple truth of the matter was Dolph had spent the better part of their relationship busting his ass to make a life for them. He'd dedicated every waking moment to his budding career. That had meant a lot of late nights away from the woman he loved. It mean more time away from Tiffany when he wanted to be with her. But that was a sacrifice he'd been willing to make. It was the only way he'd be able to give her the kind of life she deserved. Unbelievably, Tiffany had never been able to look at things from his perspective. His dedication had made her feel second best, like he was putting his needs before hers. To make matters even worse, he'd never been able to convince her otherwise. Tiffany was as stubborn as a woman could get.

Frustration washed over Dolph like a tidal wave. His vision turned slightly hazy as he looked into the eyes he'd dreamed of at least a thousand times. Unable to stop himself, he took a step toward her. His hand slipped into her damp hair; his nails lightly scraped along her sensitive scalp. Before she could process what was about to happen, Dolph claimed her lips in a possessive kiss. The flutter of his lips across hers made them both gasp. Pleasure, both remembered and real, washed over Dolph as his tongue drew across her slightly parted lips. Using her surprise to his advantage, he kissed her deeply. A low groan welled up from deep inside as he tasted her. God, she tasted even better than he remembered. He couldn't get enough.

Tiffany's small hands gripped the front of his shirt in an iron grip. She swayed slightly as she clutched him for support. He was panting as he forced himself to pull away. Staring down into her flushed face, he saw the passion shimmering just under the surface. Tiffany had always been a passionate girl. She was the only woman that had ever matched his intensity. Slowly Dolph's thumb stroked over the satiny curve of her bottom lip.

"You're wrong, baby." Dolph whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. He slowly pulled away from her, his gaze never leaving her face. "You were never second best."

Tiffany's lush lips parted as if to protest. He pressed a fingertip to her lips in an effort to silence her. He shook his head slowly. "Everything I did, I did for you. For us. Being away from you hurt me more than you ever knew."

A shaky breath told him how much his words affected her. Her eyes were wide and curious as she studied him. She was looking at him as if trying to decide if he was telling the truth. He continued looking at her, letting her see the blatant honesty shining in his eyes. Never in his life had he been more serious. Not for a single instant had Tiffany been anything less than his first priority. She'd never allowed herself to believe it.

As Tiffany stared into Dolph's gorgeous blue eyes, she saw nothing but sincerity written in their depths. The one thing Dolph had never been was a liar. As hard as it was for her, she knew Dolph was being totally honest. In fact, she's never seen him more serious. Shame washed over her; her head dropped slightly as she could no longer meet his gaze. Words failed her. For so long she'd dreamed of this moment; of finally getting to say the words she'd held on to. Now that she finally had the chance, she couldn't. The foundation she'd based the last four years on had crumbled with his softly spoken admission. She felt unbearably foolish. Now that the anger was no longer with her, she felt unsure.

Sensing her unease, Dolph placed his forefinger under her chin and tilted her head back. He waited patiently for her to meet his gaze. After what seemed like an eternity she looked up at him. A smile touched his lips as he lightly trailed his fingertips down the slender column of her throat. He found the pulse fluttering wildly at the base and pressed his thumb against it. For all her outward calm, Tiffany was just as affected as he. He'd always loved that about her. She had always been a passionate woman.

"Do you believe me?" he whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss on the spot he'd been stroking. Her pulse jumped against her flushed skin. A smile tugged his lips as he buried his nose against her fragrant skin.

Tiffany shrugged a delicate shoulder in response to his question. She couldn't put words to what she was feeling.

Lightly he drew his fingers down the length of her arm and back up again. "I want to hear you say it, Tiffany."

She shivered as his touch moved from her arm to her hip. His fingers sank into the soft flesh there. "Come on, baby. Tell me."

Tiffany took a deep breath as she buried her nose against the soft cotton of his shirt. "I believe you."

A smile of satisfaction crossed his rugged features as he nuzzled her gently. "I never stopped loving you."

A soft sound of surprise left her as his hand settled on the curve of her delectable derriere.

His fingers traced the edge of her bikini bottoms. A slight shiver raced through her, causing her to cling tighter to him. His lips found the sensitive spot behind her ear. He traced the patch of downy skin with gentle lips before sinking his teeth lightly into her. A soft moan escaped her.

"Know what else?" A soft rumble left his chest as his teeth tugged on her earlobe. "I never stopped wanting you."

The whispered words, so full of passionate longing, made her shiver in delight. Dolph always had a way with words. He knew exactly what to say to make her passions ignite. Four years had done nothing to lessen the effects.

"I still dream of you. Of holding you." Dolph's words were punctuated by exploratory kisses along the curve of her shoulder. "I dream of kissing you. Making love to you."

The way he said that make her body jerk with pleasure. The erotic images flashing through her mind were painting an irresistible picture.

"That's what I want right now." Gentle kisses turned into utterly exciting nibbles along her collarbone. "I want to make love to you."

Her sharp inhalation made him smile. _Somethings never change _Dolph thought as he pressed an achingly sweet kiss directly over her pounding heart. His fingers tangled in her long hair, gently wrapping the damp strands around his fingers. He tugged gently, causing her head to fall back on her shoulders. Taking advantage of the change in positions, he trailed a line of kisses along her jawline. She sighed in pleasure as he kissed across her chin, taking great care to avoid her pouting lips.

"Is that what you want, Tiffany?" Dolph whispered as he pulled back just enough to look down into her flushed face. Her eyes were wide and glazed with passion. Her lips were parted as she tried to draw a full breath.

She looked at him without so much as blinking. How could she deny the passion he was creating with his gentle fingers and feather light kisses? Shoring up the remnants of her courage, she nodded.

The smile he gave her was filled with masculine pride. He gave her a heated look before gently prying her hands from his shirt. He dropped a kiss on the back of each hand before lacing their fingers together. Gently, he tugged her toward the lounge chair across the way. Not wanting to give her a chance to change her mind, Dolph turned her to face him. His fingers made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. Shrugging out of the soft cotton, he let it slide from his broad shoulders.

Tiffany stared at him as if she'd never seen him before. Her full lips were parted and her cheeks were rosy. The sight of her pink tongue flicking over her bottom lip made him groan in anticipation. He made quick work of unbuckling his belt and freeing the button on his jeans. Just as his hand made contact with the zipper, Tiffany made a soft sound. Before he could move, her slender hand covered his. Her gold flecked eyes met his and she slowly tugged the zipper down. A hiss of pleasure escaped him as her nimble fingers slipped inside and brushed over his throbbing length. He'd forgotten how much he'd missed her touch. Nobody had ever brought him the kind of pleasure Tiffany did.

She explored him slowly as if trying to match her memories to her new reality. She sucked in a sharp breath as her fingers caressed his aching tip. Shit, they were barely getting started and already his body was on fire. He fought to bring his body under control. He knew he'd never have another opportunity like this again. He damn sure didn't want to waste a second of it. Dolph's hand gently captured her questing figures. It took all of his strength to pull her away from his heated length.

"Let me show you how much I love you." Dolph whispered before passionately kissing her. He explored her thoroughly, not leaving a inch of her warm, wet mouth unexplored. When he pulled away, she was panting softly and clutching his broad shoulders.

Tiffany looked at him with trust shining in her beautiful eyes. She knew her time with Dolph was heaven sent. And she learned a long time ago not to question the powers that be. Chances like this didn't come every day. No matter how angry she'd been, she never stopped wanting him. Taking the idea to heart, Tiffany explored his golden skin with her fingertips. Brushing a line down the center of his chest, she gloried in the supple muscle quivering beneath her touch. This Dolph was so different than the man she remembered. It was more than the tightly compact muscles and shorter hair. It was more than the way he watched her with predatory intensity. He was steadfast and serious. He stared at her as if he couldn't get enough. His touch was incredibly gentle as he stroked down the length of her back.

Nimble fingers carefully tugged at the bow on her top. As he parted the two halves he made a soothing sound in the back of his throat. With an agonizing slowness, he pulled the damp material away from her body. Suddenly shy, Tiffany turned her face away from his heated gaze.

"Look at me, Tiffany." He purred as he pulled the sodden top away from her perky breasts. As difficult as it was, he kept his eyes locked on her face. After what seemed like an eternity, her gaze flicked up to meet his. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing that happens between us is wrong."

To prove his point Dolph kissed her silky cheek. His touch was reverent as he traced the curve of her breast. He explored her carefully, finding the subtle differences that hadn't existed four years ago. Her body was just as toned and fit as it had always been. However, her curves were more defined. Her waist was as tiny as ever and her hips flared slightly. Finally he allowed himself to drink in the sight of her. Her pale pink nipples were drawn into needy points. The sight of her puckered flesh made his mouth water. Unable to resist the allure of her nubile body, Dolph's dark hard lowered. A sweet kiss over the aching tip made her sigh in pleasure. Her nimble fingers tangled in his dark hair as she pulled him closer.

Dolph forced himself to take his time exploring her. He'd waited much too long to be with her this way. He'd be damned if he didn't enjoy her to the fullest. The first flick of his tongue against her nipple made her shiver. He loved her slowly, allowing her to revel in the sensations he was creating. A soft moan left her as his hand captured her neglected nipple. With gentle pressure he rolled the tight nub between his thumb and forefinger. Damn, he'd forgotten how exquisitely sensitive she was. She moaned as he pulled away from her. Her nipple, still wet from his kiss, contracted into a tighter point as a slight breeze moved over her body.

"Does that feel good?" Dolph whispered before gently squeezing her nipple. She gasped at the sensation and arched against his touch.

A wicked smile touched his lips as Tiffany lightly drew her nails down his sculpted chest. A soft purr left him as she reversed direction and traced her way up to his shoulders. Dolph nodded in response. "That's right, baby. You know what I like."

His words, softly spoken yet full of heated promise, made her body flush with anticipation. Yes, she did know exactly what Dolph liked. He'd spent more than enough time teaching her what turned him on. He was an endlessly patient teacher. Tiffany's nimble fingers traced over the cuts along his hipbones. That was one part of his body she never got tired of. There was something so sexy about his hip dents. She couldn't resist tracing them with her fingers. Dolph's breath left on a hiss as Tiffany explored him. Her innocent touch made his body feel as if she'd taken a match to his already overheated flesh.

"More, please." Dolph's softly spoken demand echoed through her like a shot. She shivered as her hands slid into the back of his jeans and cupped his glorious ass. Her fingers sank into the hard muscled flesh and she smiled.

Unable to stop himself, Dolph plucked at the ties of her bottoms. He freed the left side before making quick work of freeing the right. A growl of pleasure rumbled from deep in his chest as he pulled the triangle of fabric away from her body. Crushing the damp material in his fist, he stared at her in wonder. Fuck, she was beautiful. From the tip of her head to her delicate feet, she was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman. She was slender yet curvy, delicate yet lightly muscled. She was more than capable of taking him into her very depths and accepting his unbridled passions.

Dolph explored her hungrily, leaving no stretch of skin unexplored. His broad palm skimmed over her hip before moving lower. He traced down her leg until he reached her silky thigh. He moved inward, tracing the seam of her slightly parted legs. Her gasp of pleasure was covered by his moan of desire as his fingers brushed over her bare flesh. Her silky smooth flesh was a new delight. She'd never been so exposed, so vulnerable before. He loved it.

"Open for me." Dolph whispered against the shell of her ear. His fingertips fluttered carefully over her core. She hesitated a mere heartbeat before parting her silky thighs. They both moaned as his fingers swept down her very center. She was unbearably hot and wet. His fingers moved over her moist flesh, sighing as he found her tight pearl. She startled as he pressed his thumb against the tight bundle of nerves. The hand at the small of her back kept her from pulling away from his touch.

"You're so ready, aren't you?" he purred as he toyed with her clit. A helpless whimper escaped her parted lips as he teased a finger against her entrance. The tight flesh resisted slightly before allowing him to slip inside.

A shiver of desire raced through him as his finger parted her sweet flesh. He toyed with her carefully, allowing her to become accustomed to his touch. He'd forgotten how deliciously tight her narrow passage was. She suckled him, drawing him deeper into her sweet depths. Pushing in all the way, he rested the heel of his hand against her.

"You feel so good, Tiffany. So sweet, so wet." Dolph praised as he rested his damp forehead against hers. "I know you'll be so damn perfect."

Tiffany's soft whimper of need was swallowed by Dolph's needy kiss. He captured her lips, his tongue thrusting deep before retreating. Teasing her like this only added fuel to the fire. He wanted her more now than he ever had. It took all of his control not to take her right then and there. He wanted to draw out her pleasure as much as possible.

Reaching behind his back, he drew her hands out of his pants. She started to protest but he pressed a finger to her lips. Shaking his head, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and pulled them down. Her gasp of surprise made him smile. He gave her a moment to study him with hungry eyes. Just as she reached out to touch him, he wrapped his fingers lightly around her wrist. Glancing over his shoulder, he gauged the distance to the chaise lounge chair. Three steps was all it took to cross the short distance. Tugging Tiffany with him, he sat at the foot of the lounger. Tiffany blushed from head to toe as Dolph pressed a heated kiss over the very heart of her. His tongue flicked over her damp flesh in a loving caress. Her fingers sank into his thick hair and pulled him tight against her flesh. God, she'd miss being with him like this. No man had ever loved her the way Dolph did. He gave her no less than everything.

Tiffany's eyes fluttered closed as Dolph's nimble tongue gathered her essence. His moan drifted up to her as he stroked over her tight flesh. Her hips jerked as he scraped over her wet flesh with the flat of his tongue. Oh yeah, she'd definitely missed this. Nothing made her feel as good as the erotic fluttering of this tongue over her most delicate flesh. A helpless moan left her as Dolph's supple lips trapped her clit. He licked her slowly, pressed the tip of his tongue against her. Her fingers tightened in his hair as her hips rolled against him. Just as a shaft of pleasure raced up her spine, Dolph released her and leaned back.

"Come here, precious, sit in my lap." His hands captured her hips as he spoke. He carefully guided her down to straddle him. He bit down hard on his back teeth as her wet flesh settled over him. His thick cock fit perfectly along her slick folds. He kissed her slowly as his hands traced down her back and settled over the curve of her ass. She arched into his caress, bringing her body flush against his.

The feel of his cock pressing against her delicate folds made Tiffany go mad with need. She rocked against his hard length. The blunt, plumb shaped tip glided over her swollen flesh. Each bump against her throbbing clit made her shiver. Sinking his hands into her pliable flesh, he showed her how to move. Her heavenly flesh moving over his painfully engorged cock made him grit his teeth. She had no idea what she was doing to him. Each stroke across his broad tip made him sees stars. Slipping his hand between their bodies, Dolph found her aching center.

"Hold on to me." Dolph whispered as he pressed two fingers into her snug sheath. He moaned as his fingers found the exquisitely tight bundle of nerves. Her sharp nails dug into his tight shoulders as she rocked against his questing fingers. She whimpered in protest as he withdrew his honey coated fingers. Wrapping his slick fingers around his cock, he groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. His cock was hard as marble and thick as his fist. The brush of his fingers over the engorged tip made his entire body shiver. He spread her sticky sweet honey over his heavy length. The feel of her silky cream made him want to come.

To distract himself from the burning need to claim her, his lips found her perky nipples. He captured the sweet treat with his lips. Her soft moan told her how much she liked it. The gentle assault calmed him just enough. Pressing his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips, he held her in place. Arching his hips, he pressed the tip of his cock against her. The delicate flesh resisted him for the space of a heartbeat. He groaned low in the back of his throat as the first two inches pushed into her. Her gasp of pleasure turned into a moan as he pulled her down at the same time he thrust deep.

Tiffany was burning him alive. Her snug sheath captured him, holding him prisoner within her sweet body. Holy fuck, he'd forgotten how tight she was. A possessive hunger overwhelmed him as he thought about another man claiming what was his. He couldn't bear the thought of another man loving her this way; of someone else causing the throaty moans echoing through his brain.

"Mine." Dolph didn't realized he'd growled the words against the curve of her breast.

Her fingers locked in his hair as he thrust hard and deep. "Say it, Tiffany."

His rough demand washed over her without registering. Tiffany's hips rolled forward taking him as deep as she could. Dolph's fingers bit into her, holding her firmly in place.

"I want you to say it, doll."

Tiffany whimpered as she buried her face in the curve of her shoulder. It was impossible to think of anything other than the incredible passion he was creating. Her body was drawn tight as a bow string and he wanted to talk? Perhaps he'd gone quite mad since she'd seen him last.

"Please, I need you." Tiffany moaned against the strong column of his throat.

The fingers of his left hand tangled in her hair. He applied a gentle pressure until her head lolled back on her shoulders. His sharp teeth nipped the supple skin of her throat. He wouldn't give her what she needed until she said the words.

"Say it." Dolph growled. "Say you're mine."

A frustrated groan left Tiffany as she shook her head. She was her own person, her own woman. No way she would give him the satisfaction of hearing those words. Her hips arched in an attempt to make him move. He remained stubbornly in place, pressing deeper than she ever imagined possible. His fingers traced a slow pattern along her spine but other than that small caress, he didn't move a muscle.

Frustration warred with desire. He wanted to give in to his body's demands to finish what they'd started. But he wanted to hear her say those words even more. He pulled back slightly, letting her feel the drag of his cock. Her body jerked in response as he pulled out almost to the tip.

"If you want more, say it. Just two little words."

Tiffany shook her head even her as her lips parted on a soundless gasp. She wanted him more than she wanted her next breath. She wanted him with every fiber of her being. She wanted his reckless passion, taking her to unknown ecstasy.

Realizing his strong handed tactics were futile, Dolph shifted, pressing deep inside her. Her slick channel locked on his torrid length, sucking him deeper than he'd ever been. He moved slowly, tortuously slow, letting her feel every nuance of his thrusting. His hands gently smoothed down the length of her back to cup her glorious ass. He showed her how to move with him, arching her body against his.

Tiffany was dying of pleasure. Her body was winding tighter with each carefully paced thrust. He kept his movements deliberate and deep, pressing along the sensitive nerves deep inside. The feel of his jeans sliding across her skin made her shiver. The contrast between the rough denim and his silky skin made her even more needy. She rocked against him, taking him as deeply as he could. The pressure was building with each well timed thrust. She was getting so close to the pleasure she'd been dreaming of for so long. She'd do anything to feel the bliss overwhelming her.

"Please, baby, say it." Dolph's tone was so soft, so gently pleading, she couldn't resist him.

"I'm yours."

At first Dolph thought he'd imagine the whispered words. His eyes closed as he savored them. The primitive part of him howled with the need to hear her say it again. He silenced that part by thrusting hard and deep into her. Her gasp turned into a moan as he set a near frantic pace. His hands cupped her ass, holding her exactly where he needed her. He thrust as deep as he could before pulling back. Her tight sheath milked him, suckling his length with each movement. He bit down on her shoulder as he fought the need clawing at him. He had to hold on just a little longer. He would be damned if he found pleasure before she did. She deserved that and so much more.

Angling her hips slightly, Dolph brushed over the tight bundle of nerves. Her body jerked in pleasure as she sank down on his shaft. He felt the first waves of her orgasm wash over her before she did. Her body undulated as she peaked, a keening cry tore from her lips as he gave her everything he had. His breath thundered out of his chest as he fought the urge to empty into her. He wanted to hold on just a little longer. He wanted every ounce of her pleasure.

Tiffany collapsed weakly against Dolph. The depth of her release frightened her. She'd never felt anything so mind numbingly perfect. Her muscles screamed in protest as Dolph thrust deep. He moaned softly, the sound made her shiver. Although she was spent, she felt the fingers of desire licking along her spine. God, how could he make her want him like this so soon?

Dolph pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek as his hands slid between their joined bodies. She screamed in pleasure as his thumb brushed over her tight pearl. He smiled as her body began to respond to him again. Pleasure overwhelmed him, stealing his breath, making him ache for the same oblivion he'd just given her. He wanted to lose himself in her sweet paradise. He pounded into her, giving her more of what she wanted; what they both wanted. A tortured groan left him as he thrust deep. His balls contracted painfully as the first fingers of pleasure stole over him. Squeezing his eyes closed, he allowed the exquisite pleasure consume him. His orgasm licked over him like fire, burning him alive, reducing him to perfect nothingness. He moaned long and loud as he came, her name falling from his lips like a prayer.

Tiffany joined him, her sweet body locking on his, sucking him deep. Her orgasm stole over them, intensifying his own. Gritting his teeth, he gave one last heaving thrust as Tiffany collapsed against him. Her ragged breathing wracked her slender frame. Weakly he hugged her against him. His heart felt as if it was going to pound out of his chest. Blood roared in his ears, blocking out everything except the feel of her skin against his. She whimpered softly as he hugged her close. Forcing his eyes open, he looked at her. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were swollen from his kisses. Her eyes were closed as she rested against his shoulder. Never in his life had he seen anything so perfect. Tiffany was exactly where she was meant to be. And he had absolutely no intention of ever letting her go. Forcing his weak muscles to obey, he held her close, stroking a hand down the length of her back. She made a soft mewling sound.

A smile tugged at his lips as she snuggled against him. This was something he'd missed so much during their time apart. He loved the few peaceful moments after making love to her when her body was limp and sated. Having her so vulnerable and open made him feel like he could take on the world. And he would do exactly that if it meant he could keep her by his side.

"I love you." The words slipped from her before they had time to register. Tiffany sucked in a deep breath as the reality of what she'd said hit her.

A long moment passed as Dolph merely held her. He pressed a kiss to her temple. With a trembling hand he pushed her damp hair back from her face. Leaning back slightly he looked deep into her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that." A smile touched his lips as he took in the blush staining her cheeks.

She dared to peek up at him from beneath lowered lashes. The satisfied look on his face said more than words ever could. He was well and truly pleased. That meant more to her than anything else in the world. For the first time in four years, she felt as if she truly belonged. And she did. She was made to be with this wonderful man. Only she'd been too stubborn to see it. Thank heavens he'd been too stubborn to let her have her way.

*****A/N - Don't forget to review, my darlings.*****


	20. The Fantasy of GA

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

**Dearest one, I am not surprised to see you gracing our doorstep once again. In fact, I'm quite pleased to know there are still delights to be had. Although, just between us, I am rather intrigued by your request. Come now, don't give me that look! There is no reason to put on airs. I should have known you had a sweet tooth. I do hope you find what you need to curb your cravings. I would offer to have Laurent show you the way but I'm certain you can find it on your own. **

Randy Orton shook his head as he turned on his heel and left the room. He was not in the mood for the Mistress and her games. He simply wanted to have his fantasy. Was that really too much to ask? Why did she continue to insist on treating him as if he were a child? He was a man, damn it, and much too old to be coddled. Forcing the wayward thoughts from his mind, he crossed the foyer and moved down the short hall. As he approached the kitchen he could hear the faint sound of music. The clatter of metal made him smile. It sounded as if someone were busy making a mess. Stepping into the brightly lit kitchen, he smiled.

Leaning against the doorjamb, he surveyed the once immaculate room. The previous uncluttered counter top held a variety of bowls and measuring cups. Stainless steel canisters were haphazardly placed on the counter. From where he stood he could tell what some of them contained. Streaks of flour covered a large portion of the granite island. Sugar spilled from a canister that was lying on its side. Biting back a soft chuckle, Randy's eyes moved across the room and settled on the exquisite creature leaning over the sink. His eyes moved over her lithe form; quickly settling on her rounded ass as she quickly adjusted the measuring cup she held in her hand. He made a soft sound under his breath as she slowly straightened. With a satisfied smile she poured the water into a large mixing bowl. Reaching for the wooden spoon sticking out of the bowl, she began to slowly stir.

Her attention was focused on the small yellow paper next to the bowl. As he approached, he heard her softly accented voice reading aloud. He realized she was reciting the recipe. With a frown she glanced into the bowl before returning her attention to the paper. She never heard his approach.

"What are you making?" her soft yelp of surprise made him smile.

"You scared ten years off my life!" her small hand fluttered over her heart. The slight motion brought his attention to her full breasts. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy their shape before looking away.

Randy gave her an apologetic smile as he leaned a hip against the counter. She gave him a scathing glance before resuming stirring. She flicked a glance at him, watching him as he watched her. She didn't like to be interrupted while she worked in the kitchen. This was her safe place, her haven. It was one of her favorite places in the mansion. Quite often she loved to let the creative muses run rampant while she baked. Some of her best ideas came while she was making something sweet. It took all of her energy to focus on the bowl of creamy brownie batter.

With unabashed curiosity, Randy's hungry gaze moved over her. Her glossy black hair was pulled away from her face to reveal a gorgeous bone structure. Her eyes were a warm brown and fringed by thick dark lashes. And her mouth, heaven help him, her mouth was full; even as it was drawn into a slight frown. His gaze moved downward, over the full curve of her breasts and over her lush hips. Leaning slightly to the left, Randy took a moment to enjoy the sight of her full bottom. The soft cotton of her green sundress hugged her curves in a most enticing way. Biting back a smile, he forced his gaze up the length of her legs.

Crossing his arms over his thick chest, he watched her work; noticing the way her slender hand held the wooden spoon as she stirred. Carefully she moved the spoon through the thick gooeyness. After a quiet moment, she flicked a glance at him. She studied him from beneath lowered lashes. As he watched, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled the plump flesh. Unconsciously, Randy licked his lips.

Mya bit back a breathless sigh as she looked at Randy. The man was too sexy for his own good. From the top of his head to soles of his feet, he was pure, unadulterated sex. He was the kind of man she found hard to resist. Her eyes moved over him, taking in the gray T-shirt and dark wash jeans. Damn, he looked good enough to eat. Shaking her head slowly, she forced her attention back to her task. Giving the bowl one last scraping turn, she pulled the spoon away. Giving Randy one last glance, she turned to the side to look over the recipe one last time.

Unable to resist the temptation, Randy leaned over and gently pried the spoon away. Mya squeaked in surprise as his fingers lightly caressed the back of her hand before drawing away. She turned back just in time to see him lift the spoon. Instead of drawing it between his lips, his tongue slowly licked the length of the spoon. His eyes fluttered slightly as he gathered the sweet concoction. A low sound rumbled out of Randy's chest. From the look on his face he more than enjoyed it. Mya watched as he turned the spoon and slowly began flicking his tongue along the length.

Randy looked at Mya as he carefully drew the spoon between his parted lips. He made a soft sound as he made a grand production of licking the spoon clean. Without a doubt he had her undivided attention. Her eyes were wide as she watched him. She probably wasn't even aware that she was gripping the edge of the counter top. A smile touched his lips as he held the spoon out to her. When she made no move to take it, he set the spoon beside the bowl.

"It's delicious, Mya." Randy's voice was low and soft. "You should have a taste."

His words took a heartbeat to make sense. She nodded slightly but didn't move. She stared up at him with unblinking eyes. The poor girl was completely off guard. What more could he ask for? Leaning closer, Randy allowed his arm to brush against the curve of her breast. Her soft gasp was not lost on him. He allowed her a moment to absorb his body heat before moving slightly away. With a smile he dipped his index finger into the center of the bowl. He waited a moment before withdrawing his finger. His eyes met hers as he lifted his finger to her lips. Without waiting for permission, he drew his finger along her plump bottom lip. As he studied his handiwork, he smiled.

Before she had a chance to lick away his creation, he took a step closer, bringing his body flush to hers. His head lowered slightly as their eyes met. Her breath hitched ever so slightly as Randy lifted his chocolate coated finger to her lips. With a wicked smile, he pushed the digits into her mouth. Mya leaned toward him, her eyes locked on his. She watched as Randy closed the distance between them. Mya expected to feel the satiny glide of his lips against hers. Instead, she felt the warm, wet glide of his tongue across her lips. His moan was soft as he licked to the corner of her lips and back. She shivered as he sank his teeth lightly into her bottom lip.

Mya felt flushed from head to toe. Her skin tingled as fingers of electricity moved over her. Her hand came between their flushed bodies. Her nimble fingers gripped the soft cotton of his T-shirt as he slowly drew away. Unable to stop herself, she looked into his glittering eyes. There was no doubt what he wanted. Sparks of desire moved through the stormy gray depths as he looked at her. Not waiting for permission, Randy's fingers gripped the soft material of her dress. With a smooth motion he tugged the dress over her head and let it drop to the floor. A low growl left him as he took a small step backward. Hungrily, his eyes moved over her from head to toe and back again. A wicked smile tugged his lips.

"You are gorgeous." Randy's proclamation was filled with wonder and lust.

Mya felt as if he'd taken a match to her skin. Heat radiated from her center, along her nerves, making her body feel more alive than ever. Boldly, she returned his heated gaze, letting him look his fill. She turned, giving him an exquisite side view. She watched him from beneath lowered lashes as his eyes moved over her; taking in the pale green bra and matching panty.

Before Randy realized he'd moved, his hand landed on the curve of her hip. His fingers sank into the soft skin, kneading her gently. He reached for her with his free hand. Mya's curvy figure molded against his hard planes. She was the perfect counterpoint to his rugged physique. God, he'd never been able to resist a woman with such a magnificent shape. A woman like Mya practically begged to be touched. Keeping that in mind, Randy swept his hand down the length of her back. She practically purred as she arched into his palm. His touch was feather light, just a subtle flicker along her spine. Sliding his fingers between her silky panties and heated flesh, he explored her.

A soft sound of pleasure escaped Mya as Randy's calloused fingers traced along her waist, his fingers gliding just under flimsy scrap of silk. Fighting back the urge to tear the garment from her, Randy slid the material over her ass and down her shapely legs. Growling softly, his palm slid along the the outside of her arm. He didn't stop until he reached the crook of her elbow. Following the smooth edge of her bra, he found the clasps. With one hand he freed the tiny closures and tossed the garment across the room.

Brazenly, Mya stood motionless and let Randy drink his fill. She knew by the tight line of his jaw that he was more than a little aroused. His shrewd gray eyes tracked her subtle movement as she shifted to the right. He watched as she slowly drew her fingertips across her smooth stomach. Roughly he reached for her. His fingers sank into her thick hair, cupping the back of her head as he held her still for his kiss. But the little minx would not be had so easily. Just as his lips brushed across hers, she took a step away from him. She smiled wickedly as she tossed her hair back. The sultry look she gave him made his cock swell.

"You want to play, baby?" Randy asked as he reached for the hem of his shirt. With a quick motion he pulled it over his head and tossed it onto the counter. Faster than a blink, he captured her. Spinning her around, he pressed his body along the length of hers. His thick thigh nudged her legs apart as he captured her hands. He placed them palm down on the counter.

"Be a good girl and don't move." Randy whispered. The sound of his voice, so low and rough, made her body go tight with need. She whimpered softly and dared to glance over her shoulder.

The sight of Mya's passion fused face took his breath away. The difference in their height gave him the perfect view of her body. Leaning back slightly, he marveled at the perfection pressing against him. Mya's voluptuous body molded to his, making him even more aware of how perfectly she fit him. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sight of her beautiful mocha skin against his golden flesh. The contrast was startling and erotic. Randy felt his mouth begin to water at the delicious possibilities. Placing a broad palm on her shoulder, Randy reached over her. Her eyes widened in surprise as he dipped his finger into the bowl of batter. Without warning he drew a line from the edge of her jaw and down to her shoulder. Mya gasped as Randy's warm, wet tongue began licking the chocolate from her skin. He stopped when he came to the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. Lightly he scored her with his teeth.

"Do you like that?" Randy whispered.

Mya squeaked in answer. Did she like what he was doing? Was the man insane? What woman could resist the temptation of Randy as he nibbled her succulent flesh? Her body was turning liquid; heat pooled between her thighs. Her nipples tingled in wanton anticipation. God, how she craved his touch.

"Or maybe I should do this?" Randy arched a brow as his hand slid along her ribcage. He didn't stop until he captured her satiny breast. His fingers sank into her ripe flesh, molding, caressing, teasing her. His palm scraped across her sensitive nipple.

Mya whimpered. Randy's soft laugh made her shiver. "You like this, don't you?"

She nodded, a single bob of the head.

His talented fingers continued exploring her breasts. Lightly he brushed his thumb across the aching peak. She arched into his touch, silently pleading for more. Randy made a soft sound in the back of his throat as he placed an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder. Once again he reached for the bowl, this time gathering a generous portion with his fingers.

"I'm curios, Mya." Randy purred as he looked from his fingers to Mya's face. The heat in his gaze made her weak in the knees. "I wonder what's sweeter; the chocolate or you?"

Mya's lips parted on a soundless "Oh" as Randy reached for her with his left hand. He turned her to face him. Smiling wickedly he brought his fingers up for her inspection. Her eyes flicked from his fingers to his face and back again.

Randy took her heated look as the dare it was. His touch was infinitely arousing as he drew his fingertips across her right nipple. His sharp teeth sank into his bottom lip as he carefully drew a perfect circle around her straining flesh. Leaning back slightly, he admired his handiwork. This thumb brushed firmly across her nipple, leaving a trail of chocolate in his wake. He arched a dark brow as he toyed lightly with her pebbled flesh. Mya's eyes widened as Randy's dark head lowered. The silky glide of his lips was heavenly. He moved across the chocolate covered point before taking it into his mouth. He suckled slowly, laving his treat with the tip of his tongue. Mya whimpered as his teeth grazed her.

Randy purred softly as he slowly he drew away. He look he gave her was one of pure heat. "I do believe you're sweeter, darlin'."

Unable to stop herself, Mya stood on tiptoes and captured Randy's lips with her own. She kissed him hungrily, absorbing the flavor of chocolate and his own unique spice. Her tongue dueled with his, mastering the timeless dance. By the time she forced herself to pull away, she was panting with wanton need. She looked at Randy, taking in his flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. Heaven help her but he was gorgeous. His powerful body nearly vibrated with desire , his tawny skin was fused with subtle coloring. He watched her with the intensity of a predator.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Randy lifted her gently. His strength made it easy to settle her on the counter top. He allowed himself a moment to study her; to drink in her exotic beauty. Mya was everything he could have ever wanted. Her caramel colored skin glowed with youth and vitality. Her movements were fluid as she reached for him, pulling him into the vee of her thighs. Wrapping her slender arms around his broad shoulders, she pulled him close.

"Are you hungry, babe?" Randy purred as his hands moved to the fly of his jeans. He made quick work of unbuckling his belt and freeing the copper button. The sound of the zipper as it lowered made Mya shiver in anticipation. Need clawed at her; fire flowed through her veins making her feel as if she were burning alive. A sweet ache settled between her thighs; making her move restlessly.

"Come here." Randy's warm fingers sank into the flesh of her hips. He pulled her to the edge of the counter. She reached for him, resting her palms on his broad shoulders.

Mya's helpless moan echoed across the quiet room. Randy's right hand moved lower, across her hip to her damp flesh. He caressed her expertly, rolling his thumb across her sensitive clit. Her body jerked in pleasure as he repeated the caress. Moving lower Randy's thick finger parted her slick flesh, finding her wet center. His touch was teasing, pressing against her entrance before retreating. He teased her mercilessly before finally allowing one long finger to slide deep inside.

Randy smiled wickedly as Mya's delicious body welcomed him. Her snug sheath hugged his finger tightly. She made him hungry for more. Before she could so much as whimper in protest Randy withdrew his questing digit and replaced it with something much more substantial. The press of his cock against her tight opening was electric. He toyed with her, giving her just a taste before retreating just as quickly.

"More." Mya's plea was soft and husky.

She arched against him, wanting to take him all the way. Mya moaned in encouragement. She wanted so much more of Randy's thick cock. But he was taking great pleasure in tormenting her. Her blunt nails sank into the corded muscles of his arms.

"You want more?" Randy whispered against her ear. Before she could answer he pushed in to the hilt.

Randy couldn't hold back a lusty moan as Mya's sweet flesh surrounded him. She was unbearably tight and oh so wet. Her honey slick flesh held him like a vise; the subtle contractions milking him. He luxuriated in her heavenly sweet depths until the urge to move overwhelmed him. He pulled all the way out before plunging deep. Mya's keening cry was music to his ears. Plunging deep, he gave Mya all he had. She took him completely, arching her hips with each masterful thrust.

Mya had never felt such exquisite pleasure. Randy was loving her in a way she'd never known. There was gentleness in his touch as well as incredible passion. He touched her as if she were the most precious woman in the world. His fingers plucked playfully at her nipples, teasing them even as he pleased. She arched into his touch and arched her back. Oh sweet heavens, his glorious cock was driving her to the brink of madness. His thick length parted her sweet pussy, filling her completely. She'd never felt so full or so complete. But she wanted more, so much more. Moaning softly, he arched against him at the same time her nails raked down his back.

He hissed through clenched teeth as Mya scored his back. Fuck, he loved the stinging sensation along his spine. He pressure in his balls increased, making him crave release. He wanted to spill deep inside her, mark her with his essence. He wanted to show the world who she belonged to. He wanted there to be no doubt that Mya was his. But first he was going to wring every ounce of pleasure from her nubile body. Shifting slightly, Randy adjusted his angle and thrust deep. The thick crown of his cock brushed over her unbearably sensitive bundle of nerves. Her body shuddered in pleasure as he pulled back and brushed over her secret treasure again.

Tension curled through Mya's overheated center, making her wanton and needy. She gripped Randy's shoulders, absorbing his heat as he brought her so close to the edge. Rising upward she claimed his lips. She kissed him thoroughly, letting him taste her passion. As their tongues dueled, he pulled almost all the way out and thrust hard and deep. Her scream of pleasure was captured by Randy's sweet kiss. Her body hummed in ecstasy as the first waves of pleasure rolled through her. She lost all sense of reason as Randy worked her effortlessly, bringing her even more pleasure. Exhausted, she collapsed against his chest.

By no means was Randy through with her. He cradled her in his arms, holding her while he pounded into her willing body. She was burning him alive. Her slick channel milked him as he moved deep. The last tendrils of her release vibrated along his cock. God, he was getting so close. His body was demanding satisfaction. Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, he allowed sensation to overwhelm him. Her pussy was heaven; a perfect wet paradise that accepted him without complaint. He thrust deeper and harder as he found the rhythm his body craved. His panted as he moved; taking her hard and fast. His orgasm was building low and deep; spreading from the center of his body, along every nerve, every single cell. A fire burned through his cock, making him tingle with need.

His left hand moved to capture her breast. His fingers molded the pliable flesh, holding her tightly as he moved. Her aching nipple smoothed across his palm. She gasped and he came. Hard and deep, his orgasm moved through him. He shouted her name as he emptied into her. His sticky seed coated her honeyed channel, bathing her in his desire. From head to toe he trembled as his orgasm consumed him. The last waves of pleasure stole his breath. With a heaving sigh he buried deep and wrapped him arms around her.

It was impossible to hear anything over the roaring in his ears. Randy's entire body ached with the intensity of his release. Never had he experienced such soul shattering perfection. He held Mya close, gently stroking her back with soothing strokes. She rested weakly against his chest, allowing him to support her weight. After an eternity Randy forced himself to pull away. Looking down into her flushed face, he felt his breath hitch in his chest. Damn, she was so aching beautiful, so absolutely perfect. He never wanted to leave her. And if the contented smile on her pouty lips was an indication, she had no inclination to leave either. She looked up at him, her heart shining brightly in her eyes.

Glancing over her shoulder, Randy had to smile. The bowl of brownie batter held his attention for a long moment. How odd that something so mundane, so unassuming could have incited such an adventure. This was definitely something he'd never expected. As he looked from the bowl to Mya's flushed face, he knew this encounter would also be his favorite. Nothing could compare to the sweetness of a Mya and her wicked brownies.

*****A/N - Be a sweetie and review!*****


	21. The Fantasy of emhaetsengrish

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The ticking of the mantel clock was loud in the silence of the room. The hour was well past midnight and the night's festivities were in full swing. However, in her private chambers, far away from the flurry of activities downstairs, it was blessedly silent. Reclining in her favorite chair, the Mistress recorded her thoughts in a leather bound journal. It was a habit she'd had for as long as she could remember. Not a single night passed without jotting down at least a line or two. The sound of the door opening drew her attention away from the neat lines of script. She glanced up to see Laurent standing nearby.

"Forgive me for interrupting but you have a guest, milady." Laurent's voice was low.

"Send them away, dear. I haven't strength for visitors tonight." The Mistress' voice was filled with exhaustion. She didn't glance up as Laurent placed a cup of tea on the table at her elbow.

"Are you sure, Madam? He seems rather persistent." Laurent's tone was soft.

He hoped his voice didn't betray any of the concern he felt. At least three nights this week she had retired to her private quarters at an obscenely early hour. There was no need for her to plead exhaustion. Lines of fatigue marred her pretty features. Her usually bright eyes were dull and had lost their sparkle. Her delicate skin had lost its peaches and cream complexion. In short, she looked bone weary.

The Mistress sighed softly as she placed the heavy silver pen in the crease of the leather bound journal. She studied the neat lines of script as she gathered her thoughts. The last thing she wanted was to deal with more demands; especially from someone who had graced them with their uninvited presence. She'd been up since before sunrise overseeing the million details that demanded her attention. All she wanted was a few quiet moments to gather her thoughts and write them down. Was that truly too much to ask? Apparently so. Setting the journal beside the delicate porcelain tea cup, she rose from her chair. She shook the wrinkles from her silk dressing gown. Slowly she turned to face Laurent.

"I take it he's waiting in the parlor? I'll be there in a moment."

Laurent nodded slightly before turning away. He hoped that the gentleman would not tarry with his business. The Mistress seemed more fragile than he could ever remember seeing her. He hoped for her sake, the impromptu meeting would not cause undue distress. Quickly he made his way downstairs to the foyer. As he crossed the quiet expanse, he straightened his suit jacket and smoothed a palm over his hair. As he reached the doorway of the parlor, he studied the intruder with sharp eyes. This man was no stranger. In fact, he was quite popular with the doves. Stepping into the room, Laurent forced himself to take a calming breath.

"The Mistress will join us momentarily."

John Cena turned slightly to face the man standing in the doorway. He nodded once in response. The two men stared at each other without a single word passing between them. Laurent had the impression that Master Cena was not in his usual jovial mood. Something far more intense brought the steely look into his blue eyes.

"I do hope there is a reason you've decided to impinge on our hospitality." The Mistress' voice was soft as she stepped into the room. She took a moment to study the man across the room. His body was rigid as he stood before the barren fireplace.

John gave Laurent a dismissing look before turning his attention to the Mistress. She stood in the shadows of the entry way. A flash of aggravation moved over him as he squinted to make out her features. What was her reason for constantly staying in the shadows? What was she trying to hide? Giving a mental shrug, he focused on the matter at hand.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me." John's voice held a note of something he couldn't name. Aggravation? Annoyance? A combination of both?

Her soft laugh floated across the otherwise still room. "I assume you didn't ask to see me solely for the purpose of exchanging pleasantries."

John took a steadying breath. The chastising tone of her voice did nothing to soothe his tautly stretched nerves. He bit back an angry retort and nodded instead.

"If I remember correctly, an invitation has not been issued to you. Am I correct, Laurent?"

Laurent cleared his throat as he edged closer to her side. "Yes, milady."

She made a soft sound in the back of her throat as she nodded, "Perhaps you'd care to explain to me why you've demanded to been seen this evening."

John bit back a wave of irritation and focused on the task at hand. If he unintentionally pissed her off his visit would be for naught. It was not a chance he could take. Taking a deep breath he took a step forward.

"I've had a really bad day and I thought ..."

John's impassioned plea trailed off as he realized the Mistress was slowly shaking her head. He could barely pick her out of the thick shadows but he had the impression that her slender arms were folded neatly across her middle. Her perfectly manicured nails tapped lightly against her elbow.

"Do forgive me for being so blunt but you're not the only one that's had a bad day. That does not give you cart blanch to invade when you see fit. I assure you that when the time is right, an invitation will be sent. Until then, I bid you good eve."

She made a small motion to Laurent, indicating that he should escort their guest to the door.

John watched in a mix of shock and anger as she quietly left the room. Shit! This was so not going the way he'd planned. He expected to plead a logical case, implore her sense of fairness. He never expected to be dismissed him so coolly. It was not something he could take lightly. Before he had a chance to think about what he was doing, he crossed the parlor and stepped into the foyer. The Mistress was slowly crossing the wide expanse. His much longer strides ate the distance between them. She was half way up the stairs when he crossed the room.

"You have to listen to me." John tried to keep his anger in check. He just wanted five minutes to explain himself. "I was hoping you would show a little mercy." It took all of his willpower to keep his tone neutral.

She didn't even turn around as she spoke, "Unfortunately, I'm not inclined to agree. Once again, Master Cena, I bid you good night."

He fought back the urge to go to her, to force her to listen to reason. His brain worked furiously, trying to grasp the words that would make her see reason. She was a woman that believed in fate. She'd proven that the night of the unexpected poker game. For one night she'd gathered a select few and let skill decide the winner. Clarity came to him in an instant. He realized that appealing to her emotional side would not win her over. Logic would be his ally.

"Aren't you the one that said fortune favors the bold?"

If the room had not been so quiet he would have missed her sharp inhale. "Indeed I am." Her voice held a slightly whimsical note. "How could I have forgotten?"

She shifted subtly; her small hand reaching out to grasp the banister. "I find myself unable to deny that I have said that to you. However, that does not mean I will tolerate such disrespect."

John took a deep breath and immediately felt contrite. He should not have demanded her attention and her agreement. His head dropped slightly as he looked at his scuff sneakers. He felt worse than he ever had. Words failed him.

"I have ever been one respect a man for pursuing what he wants. I know you have good reason for barging in." As if sensing he was about to speak, she slowly shook her head. "I won't ask for an explanation. What would it accomplish at this point? I sincerely hope that you will not take my kindness for weakness."

John shook his head and he bit down the urge to say something.

Turning slightly to the side, she made a small motion to Laurent who was standing nearby. He immediately came to stand in front of John. He gave John a hard glare before straightening his suit jacket. He turned sharply and ascended the stairs. A moment of nearly silently conversation passed between Laurent and the Mistress. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke.

"You have precisely two hours, Master Cena. I do hope you can conduct your business within that time. When the clock strikes three Laurent will escort you out. Willing or not."

Without a backward glance she climbed the stairs and disappeared from sight.

Laurent made a small sound in the back of his throat and motioned for John to mount the stairs. He quickly climbed the marble expanse and followed the curve to the left. John sucked in a breath as he realized he'd never been to this part of the mansion before. This was entirely different than what he'd previously observed. The same opulence was evident however, the décor was vastly different. The ceiling was painted dark gray with small stars expertly crafted. It made John think of a night sky. The paintings hanging between the doors belonged in a museum. He fought back a rush of heat as his gaze moved from one nude painting to the next. He came to stand behind Laurent as he pulled a key from his pocket. Without a word he handed the brass ring to John. He studied the other man with shrewd eyes that were filled with anger. He knew Laurent's change in attitude was a direct result of the encounter downstairs. John took the key without comment.

Stepping away from the door, Laurent nailed him with a hard look. "You have precisely two hours, sire."

John nodded slightly as Laurent turned on his heel and strode down the hall. Without a word he disappeared down the stairs. John heaved a relieved sigh as he turned to the door. Fuck! This was not going the way he'd planned. In fact, everything had blown up in his face. He knew the fact that he was standing here was nothing short of a miracle. But the events leading up to getting his way made him feel like second class scum. He was even more pissed off than he was when he first arrived. He hadn't mean to upset anyone; especially the Mistress. If it wasn't for her, none of this would even be possible and yet he'd managed to cause her quite a bit of distress.

Forcing his guilty thoughts to the side, he quickly unlocked the door and shoved the key into his pocket. He opened the door and stepped inside. The room was a collection of shadows. The only light came from a small lamp across the room. The milky circle of light did little to chase away the deep shadows. Turning in a slow circle he surveyed his surroundings. The king sized bed captured his attention. The peacock blue comforter was peeled back, revealing dark green sheets. The contrast of the white pillows was stark. He was curious to find out what woman would call this space her own.

With that thought in mind, John turned toward the door connecting to the bathroom. He glanced inside but saw nothing at first. Taking a step forward, the flutter of movement caught his attention. Silently he moved to the doorway and watched as the woman carefully pinned her dark hair atop her head. She was wearing a short silk robe. A slight smile tugged at his lips as he realized her robe was very similar to the Mistress'. The only difference was the color. The Mistress' had been pale pink. This one was black as night. John watched her reflection in the wide mirror as her elegant hands moved to the tie of her robe. With a sensual movement, she freed the knot and let the robe slither to the floor.

Her nudity made his breath catch in his throat. His gaze moved down the length of her back and over the twin globes of her ass. She had a small tattoo across the plump curve of the right cheek. Squinting slightly he realized the ink was in the shape of a small butterfly. How cute. His gaze moved down the length of her lightly muscled legs before moving back up. Looking into the mirror he felt this breath catch in his chest. Her small breasts were round and high. The dark tips were drawn into tight buds. His mouth went suddenly dry as he forced his gaze lower, over her narrow rib cage and over her slightly curving hips. A perfectly manicured strip of hair guarded her feminine treasures. Fuck, she was beautiful.

The soft growl coming from John made her head snap up. Her dark gaze met his in the mirror. A startled expression crossed her pretty face as she stared back at him. Most women would have screamed bloody murder. But not this one. Her gaze was steady as she looked at him. Her knowing eyes focused on his rugged face. A slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I wasn't expecting anyone." Her voice was thick with a northeastern accent. He was almost certain he heard a trace of south Boston in her tone.

"I'm here now." John shrugged one broad shoulder as he finally stepped into the room.

Her eyes widened slightly as she took in his handsome features. Heaven help her but he was a damn fine man. His bright blue eyes were balanced by a rugged, square jawline. She saw the trace of deeply cut dimples and had to smile. She had the feeling that he wasn't always this serious. But tonight he radiated an edgy energy. The set of his broad shoulders and the way he stood with his legs shoulder width apart told her he wasn't in the mood for games. His hands slowly clenched into tight fists before releasing. She forced her gaze back to his. His eyes narrowed as she watched him.

"I was just getting into the shower. You can wait in the bedroom if you'd like." Her soft voice should have been soothing. Instead, he heard challenge in her words.

He shrugged a shoulder but didn't look away. "I'm not stopping you."

Unaffected by his slightly sarcastic tone, she moved to the shower. After opening the heavy glass door she cranked the water on full blast. She smiled at him flashing a hint of sharp, white teeth. John fought back the urge to pull her close and let her sink those pearly whites into him. Instead, he merely crossed his arms over his thick chest and arched a brow at her. She stepped into the shower without a single word. Gwen was aware of the heat in John's eyes as he watched her. She turned her back to him, allowing him an unobstructed view of her back. Arching under the spray she braced her palms against the slick wall. A sigh of contentment left her as the warmth of the water seeped into her bones. Her eyes closed as she savored the slick warmth.

Although he was nowhere near the shower, heat flooded his veins. Blood pooled in his cock, making his shorts uncomfortably small. He couldn't tear his gaze away. Gwen was so damn perfect for what he had in mind. Reaching for the hem of his T-shirt, he pulled the material over his head and tossed it to the floor. Without taking his eyes from her lithe form, he unbuckled his belt and freed it from the denim. He paused for a moment, the supple leather dangled from him fingers. As quickly as the thought crossed his mind, he let it go and dropped the belt. His fingers found the metal tab of his shorts and popped it free. The zipper quickly followed. Shoving the shorts away from his straining length, he palmed his cock.

The feel of his hand as it wrapped around his torrid length made him growl in pleasure. Sparks of electricity skated along his spine and he began a slow pump. From base to tip he moved, squeezing slightly each time he reached the plumb shaped tip. A drop of milky fluid eased his stroking. His gaze never left Gwen as she turned slowly to face him. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise as she took in the sight before her. John stood with his legs braced wide, his hand wrapped around his impressive length. Gwen's moan filled the room as she watched him squeeze the crown of his penis. The thick muscles of his chest contracted as he found a rhythm.

Hungrily Gwen licked her lips as she watched John. In all her days at the Mansion she'd never seen a more impressive sight. John looked as if he'd been painstakingly carved from stone. His shoulders were impossibly wide, his arms thickly corded with muscle. She sighed as her gaze moved lower. Although his thighs were heavy, they were perfectly balanced by the thick cock he held. He was absolutely flawless. His skin was a golden color and she wondered if it was as smooth as he looked. Her palms itched with the desire to touch him.

As if reading her mind, John toed off his sneakers and peeled off his socks. He stepped out of the pile of clothes and moved determinedly toward her. Gwen moaned softly in anticipation as John crossed the small room. He didn't make a sound as he stepped into the shower and closed the glass door; effectively sealing them in. Just as she reached out to touch him, John's long fingers wrapped around her wrist. He pulled slightly, causing her to go off balance. Before she could move his strong arm came around her waist and jerked her against his body. His glittering blue eyes were serious as he looked down at her. A slight tick along his jaw was the only indication he was thinking over his next move. She allowed herself a moment to simply enjoy the feeling of his skin against hers. God, he felt so good; almost too damn good.

"You like to tease, do ya?" John's voice was low. His eyes moved over her flushed face before moving lower. He stopped at the swell of her breasts then forced his gaze back up. Gwen gave a slight smile, hoping to lure him out of his foul mood. However, her attempt at levity was lost on John.

"Answer me, do you like to tease?" John asked as his blunt finger sank into the supple flesh of her hip. There was no pain in his touch. There was also no question he was in charge.

Gwen knew better than playing coy. She nodded once, a single bob of her head.

"Then I guess the better question would be, do you know how to please?" John queried as his fingers moved from her waist to the curve of her ass. He squeezed slightly, molding her flesh to his palm.

Gwen's smile was full of wicked promise. "Do you think I'd be here if I didn't?"

John arched a brow as he leaned back. "Prove it."

His words thrilled Gwen beyond measure. Her body went liquid as she looked into his blue eyes and saw rampant desire. He had no idea just how talented she was. Standing on tiptoe she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Lightly her nails raked through his short hair. His head tipped back as she scraped down the back of his neck. She leaned forward, her lips a hairs width away from his. She looked at him from beneath lowered lashes. Just as her lips were about to touch his, he moved out of reach. He gave her a meaningful look as his hand reached up to cup the back of her head.

"On your knees." John's demand sent a shiver down her spine.

She fought to keep the thrill of desire out of her gaze as she slowly sank to her knees. A breathless sigh escaped her as she came eye to eye with the most gorgeous cock she'd ever seen. He was big, nearly as wide as her wrist and thickly veined. The engorged grown was beautifully curved and angled slightly to the left. Unable to stop herself, her slender fingers wrapped around the base. She was barely able to encompass his considerable girth with her hand. Stroking lightly she moved from base to tip. She squeezed the tip until a drop of iridescent liquid appeared. Hungrily her tongue flicked over him, gathering his essence on her tongue.

John sucked in a breath through his teeth as she alternated between nibbling kisses and soothing licks. Her velvety tongue moved over him, bathing him in liquid fire. With cheeks pulled taut she drew him into the wet heat of her mouth. A low groan echoed around the small space. Her tongue swept over the tip and along the sensitive underside. She suckled softly as she moved along his length. Although he was more than she could take, she made up for it by stroking the last few inches with her hand. Her lips and fingers worked in perfect tandem. Flames of desire snaked along his spine; making him even more aware of her. Sliding his fingers into her hair, he held her in place as he began to thrust. He moved deep, touching the back of her throat before retreating. She fought the urge to pull away. She stayed in place, allowing John to set their pace. Her eyes fluttered closed as he fucked her mouth.

John watched as Gwen took him all the way. The flickering of her tongue made his balls grow tight with the need for release. She had know idea how beautiful she was as she took him deep. Unable to stop himself, John leaned forward. His hand cupped her breast; his thumb swept over the hardened peak. He toyed with her slick flesh until she moaned. The subtle vibration carried along his shaft and up his spine. He thrust hard and was rewarded with a soft gasp. Gwen's eyes opened as the grip on her hair increased. John tugged slightly and motioned to her with a jerk of his chin. His meaning was clear. He wanted her on her feet. When she didn't comply fast enough, John tugged on her hair.

As quickly as she could, she pulled herself to her feet. The floor was slick and she slipped slightly. John's arm wrapped around her waist and squeezed. His grip was firm as he steadied her. A surprised gasp left her as he abruptly turned her to face the wall. His fingers laced through hers before lifting her hands above her head. Gripping both of her wrists in one palm and held them against the wall. His thick thigh nudged her legs apart. Gwen moaned softly as his muscled thigh brushed against her aching center. Unconsciously her fingers curled into fists.

"Don't move." John warned her softly as he released the grip on her hands.

He gave her a meaningful look before releasing her. He watched her carefully, tracking even the slightest movement. When he was satisfied she wasn't going anywhere his hands fell to her waist. Gripping her tightly he pulled her hips into the cradle of his thighs. A growl of satisfaction rumbled out of his chest as his hand smoothed up the inside of her thigh and found her heated center. She was dewy with desire and the water from the shower made her a slippery paradise. His thick index finger parted her folds. He explored her thoroughly, searching until he brushed over her aching nub. Her body jerked in response as he circled the swollen flesh.

Gwen's arms inched downward as she fought the desire to move. He stroked her mercilessly, driving her to the brink of madness. Her body ached with each brush of his talented fingers. Arching into his touch, she brought her body flush against his. John caught the slight movement out of the corner of his eye. Taking a step he pressed Gwen flush against the wall. His free hand tangled in her hair and tugged her head back.

"What did I tell you?" he demanded as he used his weight to hold her in place.

Gwen made a soft noise, almost a mewling sound, as John waited for her answer. Her lips parted but no sound came out.

"I thought I told you not to move." John growled softly as he buried in face in the curve of her shoulder. He pressed his nose against the curve of her neck and breathed in her scent. He wanted to lick her from head to toe and see if she tasted half as sweet.

Gwen shivered as John licked the sensitive curve of her shoulder. The velvety caress of his tongue along her skin made her body burn. Fire blazed between her thighs. Her spine tingled with sensation. She wanted to beg him to end her torment; to give her what her body craved. Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, she gave in to the torrent of emotion. A gasp of delight came when John moved to her slick entrance. Desire flooded her as he carefully probed, testing her body's willingness. The easy slide of his finger against her pussy was at odds with the firm grip he had on her hair. Toying with her, he pressed against her before retreating. The tip of his finger entered before quickly withdrawing. She fought the urge to move with him, to take him as deeply as she could. She would to anything to keep him exactly where he was.

John bit back a curse as he teased Gwen. She was so damn responsive that it made his body ache. Her pussy opened for him, welcoming into her sweet depths. She was impossibly tight. He knew, without a doubt, that he would fill her completely. It would be a tight fit but she'd be perfect. He just needed a moment longer to prepare her. A second finger slipped alongside the first. Glancing between their bodies he felt a rush of excitement. Her pretty pink pussy was spread wide over his fingers. Pushing in deep he curled his fingers slightly. A smile touched his lips as he found the tight bundle of nerves and brushed over them. Her hips arched in silent invitation. She wanted more and he was so ready to give it to her.

Withdrawing his fingers from her silken heat, he wrapped them around his heavy cock. A bark of pleasure left him as he spread her sticky honey over his cock. He brushed against the tip, swirling her essence over the tight knob. Unable to bear the exquisite torture another moment, John nudged her legs further apart. Guiding his cock to her entrance he braced his feet apart. A hiss of pleasure was the only warning he gave. He pressed against her until she opened for him. His movement was smooth as he pushed deeper. Fuck, she was so tight. Slowly she parted for him, allowing him to bury to the hilt. When his hips met the curve of her ass, he stopped. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy her paradise. Tiny ripples moved along his cock as her body adjusted to his width. Glancing down at her passion flushed face he felt a swell of masculine pride. She looked as if she'd found heaven. And this was only the beginning.

Gwen's sharp nails curled into fists as her pussy begged for more. John was bigger than any man she'd ever been with. He stretched her wide and she could feel him pressing against nerves she never knew she had. Her body ache for him, to have him thrust hard and deep, to spend his passions inside her. She wanted everything he could give and more. Just when she thought John was going to stay rooted in place he pulled back and thrust hard. Her cry of pleasure echoed around the small space. His first thrust was followed by another and another that were no less intense. Leaning his weight against her, he found the angle that he needed. He pounded into her, giving her more than she could take. She arched against him as he set a frantic pace.

His breath thundered out of his chest as he took her. This was no gentle loving, no careful exploration. This was about finding the succor that only sex could give. John was raw and needy, demanding no less than her total submission. She gave it willingly, allowing John to use her as he needed. Her body thrummed in pleasure. The knot of tension was building tighter. Her nipples tingled as John wrapped his arm around her waist and anchored her in place. He captured the aching flesh with his fingers, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Her keening cry was filled with wanton need.

The grip on her hair tightened as John realized how close to the edge she was. Her supple body took his pounding without complaint. Delicious ripples moved from her pussy and up his shaft. She was getting tighter, her narrow channel milking him like a satin fist. He knew without a doubt that neither of them would last much longer.

"Are you ready?" John whispered against the shell of her ear. The soft growl in his voice made her shiver from head to toe.

Gwen nodded in response.

"I asked if you're ready." a sharp tug on her hair told her he wanted an answer.

"Fuck, yes"

John pulled back until only the blunt tip of his cock remained in her silky sheath. Her gave her half a heartbeat to catch her breath before slamming home. Gwen's world exploded in a million sunbursts. Nothing existed except John and his glorious cock. Unable to catch her breath, she panted. She collapsed weakly, secure in his strength as he held her upright. John moved hard and deep, riding the waves of pleasure as she came. He couldn't hold back any longer. His balls tightened as the first waves of pleasure moved up his spine. His teeth sank into the hollow of her shoulder, holding her in place as he gave into the need to explode. The swelling in his cock grew to painful proportions as he emptied into her. Once the pleasure began, he couldn't stop it. It crashed over him, stealing his breath, making him see stars. One last thrust joined them fully. He collapsed weakly against her. He knew he was too heavy for her but she didn't so much as much a sound of protest.

Gwen's heart pounded in her ears as John molded his much bigger body to hers. She felt small and precious, utterly secure in his strong arms. Surprise flooded her as he pressed a rather gentle kiss over the spot he'd bitten. He nuzzled the sensitive mark for a moment. A thrill of pleasure moved over her as he pressed his lips against the column of her throat. She took it for what it was, a wordless thank you. Reality came back to her slowly. The tile pressing along her front was warm even though the water had long since turned cool. She shivered as she snuggled into John's warmth. She enjoyed the contrast of hot and cold, loving the feeling of her body being exquisitely sensitive. With a smile she glanced at John over her shoulder. The satisfied look on his face told her everything she needed to know. When he'd joined her his mood had been black. Now he was practically purring with contentment. With a shake of her head she leaned into his embrace. What had started out as a bad day had ended in the most pleasant of ways.

*****A/N - Please be a sweetie and leave a review :) *****


	22. The Fantasy of G

**My sweet girl, I do understand your hesitation. A man of his caliber is a rare treat. I have it on the best authority that he is an absolute gentleman. I would not ask for him to join us if I had any reason to doubt his integrity. I would never allow you to be put in harm's way. You believe me, don't you? All I ask if that you keep an open mind and don't let appearances deceive you. He may not be your usual choice for companionship but don't let that bother you. After all, variety is the spice of life. Go now, Laurent will take you to him. **

Brylee nodded in half halfhearted agreement as the Mistress motioned for her to follow Laurent from her private chambers. Nervousness skated down her spine as she left the opulent quarters and stepped into the marble foyer. Moving silently in Laurent's wake, Brylee kept her eyes focused on the floor. All too quickly they came to stand before a closed door. Looking up, she took a deep breath. The gentleman's parlor was typically off limits. It was for the enjoyment of the guests as they waited for their audience with the Mistress. Only on special occasions would the girls be allowed into the masculine space.

"No need to be concerned, dearest." Laurent's smile was encouraging as he came to stand before the door. "You are going to be in very capable hands."

Brylee took a deep breath as she nodded. She hoped Laurent was correct. Surely nothing could be as frightening as the thoughts tripping through her mind. Smoothing a hand over her skirt she tried to calm the frantic fluttering of her pulse. Butterflies took flight in her stomach as she studied the door. The time for second thoughts had long ago passed. The chance to gracefully refuse was no longer available. She accepted the Mistress' request and now she had no choice but to follow through. More than anything it was fear of the unknown. When questioned, the Mistress had only been able to say that the gentleman's recommendation came from a trusted source. Other than that, he remained a mystery. Smoothing a hand over her hip, she prayed her nervousness didn't show as much as she feared. It was now or never. Giving Laurent a nod, she waited for him to open the door.

Peeking around the edge of the door way, she could see little beyond the dark paneled walls. She took a step closer and felt her breath catch in her chest. The man on the far side of the room was unlike any she'd ever seen. He was tall, standing a few inches over six feet. His broad shoulders looked impossibly wide. A sudden lump formed in her throat as her gaze moved over him from head to toe and back again. She took in his worn jeans and black T-shirt. The soft cotton did little to hide the bulge of sculpted muscles. From her vantage point she could see the network of tattoos covering both arms. His hair was blonde and streaked with caramel brown. The thick mass fell just below his shoulders. The slightly wavy locks drew attention to his angular face. A neatly trimmed goatee frame his surprisingly supple mouth. For all appearances he looked like a most unsavory character. She didn't need to step into the room to know that the man radiated danger.

Turning disbelieving eyes to Laurent, she waited for some sort of reassurance. A half smile touched his lips as he motioned for her to precede him into the room. Her eyes widened in answer as she looked meaningfully at him. Although he made no sound, Brylee was convinced he was laughing. Without a backward glance he stepped into the room. He waited patiently for Brylee to join him.

"Forgive the intrusion, sire. Miss Brylee has arrived."

Brylee knew the instant the other man's gaze shifted from Laurent. She felt his gaze as surely as she would his touch. Fighting back the urge to shift nervously, Brylee forced herself to meet his unwavering gaze. A shiver passed over her as her green eyes met his. He looked at her without blinking. The intensity in his gaze made Brylee acutely aware of just how intimate the setting was. Taking a small step forward, she clasped her hands in front of her. Although his eyes narrowed slightly, he made no comment. He merely looked at Laurent and nodded.

Sucking in a fortifying breath, Brylee resisted the urge to look over her shoulder as Laurent backed toward the door. He gave the couple a slight smile as he stepped from the room and closed the door. Laurent paused a moment, listening for any sounds coming from inside. After a long, silent moment Laurent turned quietly on his heel and disappeared into the mansion.

Gunner stood silently in the center of the room. His gaze moved over the woman from head to toe in a slow perusal. Most men would have lumped her into the "chubby" category. But to Gunner, she was impossibly beautiful. She was perfectly proportioned; full breasts were balanced by flaring hips. Her teal colored dress hugged her generous curves. Thick sable colored hair hung nearly to her waist. A single lock curled enticingly over her shoulder. It took a concentrated effort for him to look away from her lush curves. When his dark hazel eyes met hers, he felt as if he'd been punched. His breath left on a rush. Her eyes were translucent. The color was the same startling shade as new leaves. Brylee's eyes were the kind he'd love to lose himself in but had never gotten the chance. But tonight was a different story. Tonight, he would make his dream come true.

For a long moment they studied each other. Brylee felt unease drift along her spine as Gunner quietly looked her over. She felt as if he were memorizing every detail. The intensity in his dark gaze was startling. She couldn't remember a time when a man had looked at her with such obvious desire. It was a feeling that she didn't think she could ever get used to.

"I'm Brylee." Wincing slightly, she mentally kicked herself. Of course he knew who she was. Laurent has partially introduced them. Awkwardly, she extended her hand toward him.

Unsure of what to make of Brylee's utterly feminine gesture, he merely looked at her small hand. When she realized he was not extending the same courtesy, her hand dropped to the folds of her dress.

"I'm Gunner." The sound of his voice made her shiver. The low rumble was incredibly masculine and sexy as hell. Mentally shaking herself, she pulled herself to her full height.

As if suddenly remembering his manners, Gunner took a step toward her. He held up an arm, indicating she should have a seat. The way she eyed him before moving to perch on the edge of the sofa reminded him of an exotic bird. He knew it wouldn't take much to startle her. Just by looking at her he could tell she was nervous. Shaking his head slightly he wondered how he managed to get himself into this situation. The invitation to the mansion had been entirely unexpected. As far as he knew, the coveted invites weren't being extended to his particular circle of acquaintances. How was he the lucky bastard to get the first one? Unconsciously he shrugged a broad shoulder. He had no idea what made the Mistress extend her hospitality to him but he wasn't going to be the one to second guess her.

"Would you like something to drink?" Gunner asked as his gaze fell on his half finished glass of Kentucky Bourbon. He was tempted to pick up the glass and knock the contents back in one gulp. However, his pride and genteel manners stopped him from doing that. No self respecting man would dare drink like that in front of a lady. Especially not a lady he had every intention of bedding in the immediate future. Wiping damp palms down the sides of his jeans, he continued to watch Brylee. \

It was obvious she had no idea what she'd gotten into. She nervously folded and unfolded her hands in her lap. She looked everywhere but at him. Silently cursing himself for making her uneasy, Gunner crossed the room to sit beside her. He studied her profile and decided she was even more beautiful up close. Even though wariness shone in her eyes, he knew she was curious. He could tell by the way she kept stealing glances at him. Moving closer, he realized he could feel her subtle warmth seeping into him. He inhaled deeply, taking the scent of her deep into his lung. She smelled like sunshine and clean, sweet woman.

Brylee turned slightly to face Gunner. It would do neither of them any good if she continued to be afraid. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to be calm. God, being this close to Gunner was even more impressive. Finally she had an answer to just how big he was. He was positively enormous. Unconsciously, her gaze fell to his lap. A soft sound escaped her as her eyes were drawn to the bulge of his manhood. Even through layers of cloth she had no doubt that he was well sized. Heaven help her, what had she agreed to? Unable to hide the flush heating her cheeks, Brylee looked away.

Gunner knew the instant Brylee put two and two together. She realized exactly what she was facing. It was impossible for him to deny his physicality. The thought of causing Brylee pain made him determined to do the opposite. Brylee would know nothing but pleasure at his hands. Even if it killed him, he would give her only pleasure. Unable to stop himself from touching her, he brushed his fingertips over her cheek. Her skin was unbelievably soft and silky. He sighed as he traced from her cheek to her ear.

His touch was surprisingly gentle as he tucked a strand of sable colored hair behind her ear. Lightly, he stroked down the column of her throat. As his fingers drifted over her fluttering pulse, he paused.

"No reason to be afraid, I won't hurt you." His voice was incredibly soft, almost tender. His North Carolina accent seemed thicker than it had before.

Nervous laughter escaped her as she stole a glance at him. His eyes shone with sincerity. Beneath the honesty danced the flames of passion. His need was blatantly displayed for her to see.

"I'm not afraid." Brylee whispered, hoping her words held more conviction than she felt.

With unblinking hazel eyes he studied her. He continued exploring her with his fingertips, just the merest of caresses along her overly sensitive skin. She startled slightly as his lips grazed the soft curve of her cheek.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to." His voice, so low and deep, made her shiver. As if to show she had nothing to fear, he slipped his hand beneath hers. He gently laced his long fingers through hers.

Heat unfurled low in her belly. Her body tingled as it became more aware of his warmth. His thick thigh, pressed so close to hers, burned her as surely as a brand. Stealing a glance at him, she marveled at his impressive size. The ache between her thighs increased tenfold.

Hoping to distract herself from the dull throbbing in her center, she turned fully toward him. Looking at him made her suck in a sharp breath. By damn he was beautiful. Not that she would ever say that out loud but heaven help her; he was magnificent. The fierce expression on his face was softened only by his parted lips. She watched in fascination as his supple tongue slowly stroked along his bottom lip.

The urge to kiss him was nearly overwhelming. A soft sound left her as she forced her gaze away from his too tempting lips. Her eyes dropped to their joined hands. His thumb slowly stroked across the back in a slow motion. She watched for a moment as the caress moved back and forth across her skin.

"Is there something in particular you want?" Brylee hated the way the words left her in such a rush. For all appearances, she seemed to be anything but in control. Mentally shaking herself, she tried to push the nervousness aside. It was easier said than done.

Gunner closed the scant distance between them to bury his nose in her fragrant hair. He nuzzled her gently for a moment. Holding her breath, she waited for his response. Just when she thought her nerves could endure no more, he answered.

"Yeah." The response was softly uttered; more of an exhalation of breath than an actual word. "I do."

Anticipation, mixed with a touch of fear, moved through her. The possibilities were endless. He could ask for anything under the sun and she'd give it to him. And not because she had to. Oh no, far from it. She'd give it to him because she wanted to.

"What do you want?" Brylee asked. She barely recognized the voice as her own. It sounded too husky, too passion filled to be hers.

The only indication that he heard her was a deep inhale. Without pulling away, he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. The fingers that had been holding hers shifted slightly. He lifted their joined hands and slowly slid them across her lap. A gasp left her as he boldly pressed their joined hands over her most intimate place.

"I want to watch you, Brylee." The way he said her name made her whimper with need. "I want you to pleasure yourself while I watch."

Images, unbelievably erotic, flashed through her mind. Unable to speak, she simply looked at him.

"I swear I won't touch." As he spoke his lips fluttered against the shell of her ear. His warm breath tickled her, made her even more aware of his close proximity. "Just pretend I'm not here and let it happen, baby."

Shock rolled through her. Unable to meet his intense gaze, her eyes dropped to the thick Aubusson rug. Without moving her head she visually traced the intricate pattern of leaves and flowers. How was she supposed to respond? Part of her was appalled that he asked for something so incredibly intimate. Not once had she done anything like what he was asking. What happened in the privacy of her quarters wasn't open for discussion. Another part of her was intrigued by the request. How, exactly, did something like that unfold? Was it a matter of spreading her quivering thighs? Was there something more to it? The thought of having this gorgeous man's undivided attention secretly thrilled her. After several long, quiet moments, Brylee looked at Gunner. She hoped he couldn't see how torn she was.

Her breath caught in her throat as she studied his face. She saw nothing but honest desire. The sincerity shining in his eyes made her reservations melt into nothingness.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She couldn't stop the words before they left her lips.

He continued to study her with those intelligent eyes. She had the feeling that he was tracking even the slightest movement. The only indication that he had even heard her was the subtle tightening of his jaw.

Taking a deep breath did little to calm the frantic pounding of her heart. Her fingers trembled as she lifted her hand to rest against his smooth cheek. Hoping to ease his tension, she smoothed her fingers along his jaw. He swore softly, too softly for her to decipher the words. Shaking his head, he began to pull away. Fear flashed through her. The last thing she wanted was to lose this moment. She wanted to give him what he wanted. She wanted to show him all the ways he was affecting her.

Before she could talk herself out of it, her hand slid into his thick hair. The silky strands slid between her fingers like a caress. She tugged lightly, demanding that he give her his attention. He turned toward her, surprised by her sudden boldness. As if in slow motion she moved toward him. Her sweet lips fluttered across his. Her nimble tongue slid along his bottom lip before gently pulling the morsel between her teeth. Sinking his hands into her hair, he held her still as he returned the kiss. He let her set the pace; following each movement with surety. As her tongue swept against his, fire thrummed through his veins. All she'd done was kiss him and he was ready to howl with need. Forcing the greedy hunger back, he allowed Brylee to pull away. She looked like a woman in need of loving. Her lips were swollen from their kiss; her eyes glittered like diamonds. Slowly she licked her bottom lip as she stared at him. With a tentative hand she tugged lightly on his shirt. No words passed between them. He heard her quiet demand as surely as if she'd shouted.

Her breath left on a sigh as Gunner stripped the cotton T-shirt away. The low light coming from the small lamp cast a golden hue to his skin. Fascination filled her as he quickly unbuckled his belt and tugged off the leather strap. As he tossed it to the side, it made a soft metallic sound. Without a word Gunner dropped to his knees in front of her. A slow smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he looked at her. She half expected him to say something but he remained silent. Shoving a hand into his hair, he scraped the heavy mass away from his face. Brylee allowed herself a moment to study him. His dark eyes glittered with unfilled need; his gaze almost predatory. A light flush stained his cheeks. Never had she seen a sight like this. It would be something she'd remember for the rest of her days.

Unable to bear the intensity of his feral gaze, Brylee focused on the row of pearl buttons on her dress. Slipping the first two free, she forced herself to take Gunner's request to heart. She didn't allow herself to think of how close he was or how the scent of his skin teased her. Cool air slithered over her skin as each button was released from its mooring. As the last button gave way, goosebumps rose on her skin. Eyes drifting closed, her fingers toyed with the edges of the dress, hesitating a moment before separating them. Temptation called to her. Her eyes opened enough to watch Gunner's reaction.

She was not disappointed. He leaned forward, his shrewd dark eyes watching her every move.

His eyes roamed over her in a most unhurried manner. He didn't want to miss a single detail. As his gaze moved lower she fought the urge to fidget. Instead she lightly traced the lacy detail of her peacock blue bra. Back and forth her fingers moved along the edge until she reached her shoulder. Slipping the thin strap down, she bared one rounded breast to his gaze. A low groan reached her ears as she repeated the motion on the other side. Gunner's lips parted in soundless approval as her puckered nipples were revealed. He nodded once as if giving approval.

Silently urging her on, Gunner drank in the sight as her hands drifted over the firm globes of her breasts. Her dusky nipples disappeared under the sweep of her thumb only to reappear a moment later. The pebbled peaks made his mouth water. Swallowing hard, he shifted to ease the ache that was growing between his heavy thighs. Heaven help him, the slow progression of her hands over her sweet curves was driving him insane. After what seemed like an eternity, her fingers eased over her mound. A soft sound left her parted lips as she brushed lightly over her damp flesh. His gaze locked on her secret treasures. A helpless sound left him as he watched Brylee traced along the peaks and valleys. Her sheer panties clung to her wet flesh. The barely there material only emphasized the delicate ridges of her sex. The urge to pull her panties off was nearly overwhelming. However, he was nothing if not a man of his words. His blunt fingers dug into his denim clad thigh as fought the urge to touch her. He would take whatever she was willing to give him.

Beating back a wave of shyness, Brylee forced her body to relax. This was nothing new. She was familiar with the ways of pleasure. The fact that this was the first time with an audience added fuel to her desire. Gunner's quiet intensity made her want to be bold. She wanted to show him just how much she wanted him. She wanted to give him everything. Letting her eyes drift closed, she pretended the fingers caressing her honey slick folds were not her own. Her imagination took over, painting erotic images of Gunner across her tightly closed eyes. Finding her budding clit, she stroked lightly. Her hips arched in delight as she teased the tiny bud into aching stiffness. Tapping gently with her fingertips, a soft moan left her parted lips.

The fantasy continued as she imagined Gunner's strong fingers parting her silky channel. She could feel the rough scraping of his calloused digits as they explored her entrance. Slipping one finger inside, she imagined it was Gunner's fingers that found the tight bundle of nerves near the entrance. Pressing against the exquisitely sensitive spot, her hips arched in invitation. The fire building deep in her belly was irresistible. With a wet sound her pussy gripped the questing fingers. A keening cry left her as her body fell into a rhythm.

Gunner was enthralled by the display before him. Brylee was everything he had been dreaming of. For so long he'd had the desire to see something as incredible as this. In his long and varied past, he'd never had something so beautifully honest. There was something undeniable about the look of passion on Brylee's flushed face. Instinct told him that her reactions were as pure as fresh fallen snow. Brylee was a far cry from the naughty vixens he usually entertained himself with. Brylee was feminine grace and beauty. She was passion embodied. She was all that he had been denied.

The soft sounds coming from Brylee made his body go hot and tight. Desire rolled through his veins with volcanic intensity. His cock throbbed with the need for release. He wanted to cover Brylee with a blanket of his flesh and bones and pound into her until the relentless hunger abated. Keeping the need at bay took what was left of his self control. Focusing his attention on the smooth glide of her fingers, Gunner forced his body to be patient. He watched as her slender fingers moved in and out of her slick pussy. His control slipped closer to the edge as her body jerked with pleasure and she squeezed her legs tightly closed.

"Gunner..."

His name fell from her lips on a soft sob. Her body trembled as she came. Her sweet flesh quivered as he watched her find release. What a vision she was as she arched into the waves of passion. Her head was thrown back, her lips parted as she tried to draw in a breath. He watched in unabashed wonder as she collapsed weakly against the sofa.

Before he could stop himself, Gunner knelt over Brylee's prone form and kissed her. Carefully he explored her, teasing her with the tip of his tongue before delving deep. He ran his tongue over the sharp edges of her teeth then swept across her tongue. With a sigh her tongue tangled with his. He couldn't get enough of her seductive flavor. Gathering up the shreds of his self control, he pulled away. Looking into her flushed face, Gunner felt a familiar ache settle over him. He wanted Brylee with a ferocity that scared him. He wanted her more than he wanted his next breath. He'd give anything to join with her in the most intimate of ways.

Carefully he slid his muscular arms under her back. A subtle tightening of muscles brought her flush against him. For a moment he allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her skin gliding against his. She was heavenly soft; gently rounded in all the right places. Her heavy breasts pushed against his chest as her hips settled over his. Sliding his broad palms down her back, he cupped her ass in his hands. Sinking his hands into her supple flesh, he let her feel the proof his desire. Flexing his hips, he pressed his length against her. Her sweet heat burned him through the layers of cloth that separated them.

Turning his head, he pressed a gentle kiss below her ear. He took a moment to nuzzle her, to enjoy her sweet scent. But the raging beast could not be kept at bay. Hunger clawed him at him, demanding he take the next step. The restless need grew more intense as he fought to keep control. Squeezing his eyes closed, he ignored the demands of his body.

"I want you so much, baby." Gunner's voice was a low growl as he buried his face in her hair. He drew a shuddering breath as he arched against her. "Fuck, I need you."

Brylee's answer was a soft mewling. Her nails dug into his forearms as she began to squirm in earnest. She bit back a demand that he rid himself of the barriers between them. As if he heard her thoughts, his hand moved to the fly of his jeans. With a practiced motion, he quickly unsnapped the button. A whisper of air caressed his skin as he tugged down the copper zipper. His torrid length strained to be free of its cotton prison. A growl of satisfaction came from deep in his chest as he shoved the denim away from his throbbing cock. Reluctantly he moved away from Brylee. Rising to his feet, he kicked off his shoes and socks. When he was fully nude he took a step back. He allowed Brylee a moment to revel in the sight of him.

Brylee's jaw dropped open as her eyes moved over Gunner's exquisite physique. She had never seen a man so gorgeous. From head to toe he was perfectly sculpted; a marvelous combination of rippling muscles and smooth, tawny skin. Her throat went suddenly dry as her gaze moved to the juncture of his thighs. His rigid cock rose proudly. Unable to stop herself, Brylee stroked her fingers across the bulging tip. A drop of milky fluid appeared as her thumb traced over the hardened knob. Gunner groaned softly as she gathered the pearl with her fingertip. His eyes locked on her hand as she brought the finger to her lips. Flavor exploded across her tongue; Gunner's essence was sticky sweet. Instantly she craved more. As she reached for him, Gunner captured her wrist in his hand. Without a word he stopped her progress.

Shaking his head slightly, he hooked his thumbs in the thin sides of her panties. Tugging them down her legs, he let them drop to the floor. Sliding his hands up her slender back, he quickly unfastened her bra. Once she was as naked as he, he sighed. Damn his sorry hide, she was beautiful. Almost too beautiful. Brylee's curvy body called to him. He couldn't deny his body's response to her. His cock jerked in anticipation as he stepped around her. He sat down on the edge of the sofa and tugged her into his lap. A groan tore from his throat as Brylee settled over him.

Her dampness soaked his cock as he positioned himself at the very heart of her. With teasing strokes he thrust against her. The head brushed over her tight pearl with each stroke. Unable to look away, he watched as Brylee arched toward him. Fuck, she was burning him alive.

Gripping her hips, he steadied her as he lifted her slightly. Their mingled gasp of pleasure said it all. Pressing his flaring tip to her entrance, he slowly opened her to his invasion. Brylee moaned as the mushroom shaped knob parted her then filled her with agonizing pleasure. Gunner's cock was as thick as her fist and unbearably hot. Each gentle thrust brought him deeper into her silky channel. As he thrust gingerly, her body turned liquid. His unexpected gentleness kicked her pleasure higher. Whimpering softly, she gave into Gunner's soft demand for more.

"You can do it, sugar, just a little at a time." He crooned softly. His voice, pitched so low and deep, made her pussy weep with desire. Leaning forward, she pressed her palms to his chest. She let him absorb her weight as he continued working his cock deeper.

Brylee watched the emotions flickering across Gunner's handsome face. Pleasure and pain mingled. His dark eyes fluttered as he rode the waves of desire. His full lips parted as he panted for breath. Brylee felt each heaving shudder of his chest under her palms. She knew he was holding back for her sake. Sinking her nails into his shoulders, she took him fully. Gunner's moan was long and low as he allowed himself to savor the feeling of Brylee. Her slick channel was incredibly snug. She squeezed him like a satiny fist. The desire to move, to thrust deep, was unbearable. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, he forced himself to remain still. He wouldn't move a single muscle until Brylee told him to.

Never in her life had Brylee felt so wonderfully full; stretched impossibly wide. Gunner's length filled her completely. Surprisingly, she felt no pain. An ache settled deep in her loins, making her move restlessly against him. Gunner sucked in a sharp breath between clenched teeth. His blunt fingers dug into her soft hips as she moved experimentally. Arching her hips, she leaned back slightly. The feel of his cock slipping from her sheath made her gasp in wonder. She tilted her hips, slowly rising until only the very tip remained. She paused a moment, her eyes locked on Gunner's face. As she slowly impaled herself, she didn't look away.

The look of exquisite pleasure on his face made her feel suddenly bold. Her pace increased by slow degrees, sliding up and down on his shaft. She found the rhythm her body craved; a quick thrust followed by a tortuously slow withdrawal. Giving herself over to the pleasure, she set a steady pace. Fast then slow. Deep then shallow. Over and over until Gunner shouted in ecstasy.

With his head thrown back in pleasure, Gunner watched Brylee from beneath lowered lashes. Her graceful undulations were beyond beautiful. Her glorious breasts bounced and swayed with each plunge. Her sweet channel milked him, taking his tumescent length deeper than he thought possible. His gaze glittered as he watched his thick cock disappear into her slippery body. He'd never seen anything more erotic than Brylee. He'd give everything to capture this moment forever. But the tingling at the base of his spine told him he was getting close to the edge.

His left hand drifted along the inside of her thigh and between their sweat slick bodies. He pressed his thumb along his shaft and gathered her creamy essence. Her body jerked as his thumb brushed across her throbbing clit. With a swipe, he smeared her tight nub with their combined juices. Now slick and ready, he captured her pearl between his thumb and forefinger and tugged. Brylee gasped as he milked her; mimicking the way her tight pussy was milking his cock. The pleasure was more than she could take.

Gunner's name tumbled from her lips as she fell headlong into orgasm. Her body locked on his, painfully tight, as the first waves of release rocked her. She writhed against his as she gave him everything. With a heaving sob, she collapsed against him. Blood sang in her veins as, at last, Gunner finally took control. A tortured sob came from Brylee as Gunner thrust hard and deep. The blunt tip of his cock scraped over her sensitive bundle; making her cry out as her body jerked against him. Squeezing her inner muscles, Brylee trapped him in her depths.

His balls burned with the need to empty. His cock twitched hard as he erupted. Jets of thick cream coated her narrow passage; easing the last of his powerful strokes. He shivered as pleasure slithered down his spine. With a groan he fell back against the sofa. Wrapping his arms tightly around Brylee, he hugged her to his chest. Emotion overwhelmed him, making it impossible to speak. Burying his face in the crook of her shoulder, he took a deep breath. Brylee's sweet scent filled his lungs, bringing him a sense of peace he'd never known.

Time was irrelevant as they basked in the after glow of their union. Gunner felt as if he'd run a thousand miles. His muscles screamed in protest at the mere thought of moving. But he had absolutely no intention of disturbing Brylee. He wasn't going to move until she was damn good ready. Her breathing had slowed to a even rhythm. He could feel her heart beat in time with his own. A slight smile touched his lips as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. When she didn't stir he thought she must have fallen asleep.

Surprise flickered through him as Brylee groaned softly and snuggled deeper into his warmth.

"Promise me something?" Brylee whispered as she rubbed her cheek against his pecs.

Making a soft sound of agreement, Gunner nodded. "Anything."

"Next time, you're in control."

Masculine pride rolled through him as Brylee's softly spoken request hit home. Pulling back slightly he looked down into her sleepy face. She gave him a shy smile as she waited for his answer. Gently Gunner captured her lips. He kissed her slowly, savoring the taste of her. As he pulled away, he looked deep into her sparkling eyes. "It'll be my pleasure."


	23. The Fantasy of Lolo

**My darling, you have no idea how happy you've made our ladies. They've been clamoring for the opportunity to have you here. It was quite the task to narrow the field down to the one that will benefit most from your visit. I'm most certain that you will agree with our selection. Please, allow Laurent to take you to the studio. **

Tommy Mercer smiled as he quickly backed out of the room. When the cream colored envelope had arrived he'd been absolutely thrilled. He hadn't truly allowed himself to believe he'd be so lucky as to received the coveted invite. Since the invitation had arrived, anticipation had been slowly killing him. Now, here he was, surrounded by lavish furnishings that looked like something out of a movie.

Laurent gave him a slight nod before stepping into the foyer. He followed the other man as he crossed the great expanse and moved down a hallway. He came to a stop in front of the first door on the left. A brass plate bearing the word _Private_ was affixed to the door at eye level. Brows arching in curiosity, Tommy watched as Laurent knocked heavily on the door. A long moment passed before he reached for the doorknob. The door swung open without a sound. Laurent took a step back and motioned Tommy forward. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he retrieved a brass key with a sheer blue ribbon. With a smile he dangled the key from his fingertips.

"I'm sure you do not wish to be disturbed." Laurent murmured as Tommy pulled the key from him.

A slow smile spread across his handsome face as he nodded in agreement. "You got that right."

Laurent bit back a soft laugh as he looked over the big man. There was no doubt that the evening would prove beneficial for all concerned. "You only need to ask for me should you need anything."

Tommy nodded before stepping into the room. He quickly locked the door and slid the key into his pocket. Turning slowly he surveyed his surroundings. He stood in an entry way of sorts. The walls were bright white and randomly smeared with paint. His gaze moved down the abstractly painted wall and settled on a neat rows of canvases. From what he could tell most of the them were blank. He studied them a moment, taking in the various shapes and sizes. Curiosity moved through him as he turned to survey the studio.

It was much like he had imagined. It was a rather non nondescript room; paint spattered white walls and a smooth floor. Without a doubt the floor to ceiling windows on the far wall was the focal point. Waning afternoon light filtered in, bathing the room in a sunny yellow glow. Tommy allowed himself a moment to study the landscape beyond the glass. Lush green grass and towering trees created a breath-taking view. A smile tugged at his lips as he realized just how much of paradise the mansion was. The world was his; all he had to do was ask. But he wasn't a greedy man. His needs and wants were few. As long as he had air in his lungs and the chance to wile away the afternoon with a beautiful woman, he couldn't ask for more.

Moving away from the window, he looked around the room. Painter's easels were placed in a semi-circle. Each bore a hand painted name tag. He moved slowly across the room, reading off each of the names; Lani, Amber, Valorie, Terese, Genevieve. Each name conjured a vision. He could only imagine which of these gems would be his for the taking. Heat moved through his veins then settled low in his body. Anticipation grew to monumental proportions. However, time ticked by at a snail's pace. Infinite silence surrounded him, making him feel edgy. He hadn't expected to be find the room empty. As the thought fully formed, he turned in a slow circle. He was very much alone. Surprise flickered through him. Shrugging the thought aside, he moved to the center of the room.

How had he possibly missed this before? As his gaze moved over the expensive leather chaise lounge he couldn't believe he had missed it. Now that he studied the supple leather expanse he found that he couldn't look away. It would easily accommodate his six foot six inch frame. In fact, he was damn sure there was enough from for two. A wicked smile crossed his features. Without a doubt he was going to make use of the gorgeous piece of furniture.

Without another thought, Tommy's fingers moved to the buttons of his dark blue shirt. He freed the anchors and shrugged out of it. He folded it neatly before bending to place it out of sight. His fingers moved to the thick leather belt he wore. A quick tug freed the two halves. There was no hesitation as he grasped the copper zipper and quickly freed it. He paused long enough to remove his heavy black boots and socks. Then he slipped the denim past his slim hips. Without thinking he folded them as neatly as possible and placed them on top of his shirt. He placed his boots and socks beside the pile. He straightened slowly and gave one last look around the room. There was nothing to do now but wait.

He moved to sit on the edge of the chaise. The leather creaked softly as he settled his weight. Damn, it was even softer than it looked. He reached for the neatly folded sheet. After snapping it open, he let it lightly settle over him. The sheet was just as luxurious as the chaise. No doubt it was very expensive and of the highest quality. It hadn't taken him long to realize that the Mistress spared no expense. Only the very best would be allowed into the mansion. A soft sigh escaped him as he settled back into lush softness. Resting his head back against the chaise, he studied the opposite wall. For all appearances he was calm and centered. It only served to mask the fact that he hated waiting. He hated not knowing what to expect. He felt as if he was at a disadvantage.

The soft scraping of a key being turned caught his attention. A relieved sigh left him as the the door began to open. The wait had been blessedly short. His flint gray eyes locked on the door as it was pushed open. All of his breath left on rush as his gaze locked on the ethereal creature coming through the doorway. She looked like something from another time; another place. Her delicate beauty was obvious as she drew closer. Sandy blonde hair was piled on top of her regal head. Soft tendrils escaped the elaborate knot to curl about her shoulders. Her eyes were wide set and expressive. Her limbs were slender and graceful. In short, she was damn near perfect. He watched as she crossed to the semi circle of easels. She paused beside the one on the far right; the one marked with the name Genevieve. How fitting, he thought. Her name was just as beautiful as she.

He studied her as she stood in profile. She was just as glorious in relief. The white dress shirt she wore did little to hide her lush curves. From his vantage point he had a great view of her lightly muscled form. A low groan rumbled out of him as Genevieve bent forward slightly and grasped the easel. With a subtle shifting she slid the heavy wooden frame to the side. She picked up the sketch pad from the easel then sat on the high-backed stool.

After draping the sketchpad across her lap, she finally allowed herself to look at her subject. The instant her eyes locked on his tawny skin she lost all sense of reason. When she'd been informed that she would be allowed to have a private session, she hadn't known her subject would be so purely masculine. His ginger colored hair was cut short and styled into loose spikes. His gray eyes watched her closely. It was hard not to squirm under intensity of that gaze. Ignoring the flash of heat prickling along her skin, she continued her assessment. His face was impossibly beautiful. There was no other way to describe his slightly flaring nose and strong jaw line. Allowing herself a quiet moment, she allowed her gaze to drift lower. She studied the intricate network of tattoos covering both arms. His left arm, from shoulder to bicep, was covered in swirling tribal markings. The markings continued over his rib cage. Squinting slightly she tried to decipher the script. The words Death Before Dishonor was framed by thick black ink. His right arm from shoulder to elbow was covered in skulls that framed Chinese characters. For a moment she wondered what the symbols meant. With a shake of her head, she decided it was better not to ask. Her perusal moved lower, over his sculpted pecs and impossibly flat stomach. Her eyes traced the ridges of his abdomen, moving across the deeply defined cuts. She stopped as her eyes touched the edge of the white sheet. The contrast between his golden skin and the fabric was startling. Her palms itched to touch him; to test the weight of his muscles and see if he was indeed carved from marble.

It was impossible not to stare. Tommy's physique was stunning. Hell, even his hands were incredible. Her eyes traced the elegant lines of his left hand as it lightly clutched the edge of the sheet. His right hand was spread wide over his stomach. They were broad and even from this distance she could tell that they were not strangers to manual labor. His fingers were long and elegant. Genevieve felt a blush creeping into her cheeks as she realized she'd love to feel those capable hands stroking her. She sighed softly as she declared him to be the most perfect male she'd ever seen. Fighting her suddenly wayward thoughts, she picked up her charcoal pencil.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked.

God, he hadn't been prepared for the sound of her voice. It was as soft and sweet as a lullaby. He nodded once but didn't take his eyes away from her.

"Try to be as still as possible, okay?" Genevieve flicked a glance at him before looking down at the sketch patch.

Tommy again nodded in agreement. The entire situation seemed impossible. This was everything he could ever want. What man in his right mind wouldn't want the chance to have Genevieve's undivided attention? The thought was absolutely ridiculous. With a sigh he allowed his body to relax. He concentrated on the feel of his muscles as they became weightless. He tried to focus on the leather as it warmed from the contact with his skin. After a few minutes, he had forgotten about everything except the soft sound of Genevieve's breathing.

Her eyes bounced between his prone form and the blank page. A thoughtful frown creased her brow as she studied him. Lifting the charcoal pencil, she hesitated slightly before setting the tip against the paper. She began to transfer the vision before her. She wanted to capture the breadth of his shoulders, the angle of his long limbs as he reclined against the chaise.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Tommy allowed himself to admire her profile. Her bone structure was delicate, perfectly crafted. Wide chocolate eyes and a beautifully full mouth were balanced by the slightly sharp angles of her face. Allowing his gaze to move lower he found even more to appreciate. Her thin white shirt was no match for the late afternoon sunlight filtering in through the window. The material became semi transparent, giving him an incredible view of her breasts. The desire to cup the satiny globes and learn their shape, their texture, was powerful. As he watched the subtle shift of her breasts he realized her distended nipples were brushing against the linen. A rush of heat settled between his thighs as he visually traced the slight peaks. What color would her nipples be? Possibly the palest pink? Considering the color of her eyes maybe a light berry color? No, his money was on pale pink.

"You're moving." Genevieve's voice was sinfully soft. She glanced at him before returning to her sketch.

He gave a soft grunt in reply but forced himself to remain still. As he lay against the supple leather, he let his survey resume. This time he started at the bottom. Her delicate feet were crossed demurely at the ankle. His gaze traveled further, taking in the curves of her calves and eventually the soft roundness of her thighs. As his gaze settled on her slightly flaring hips, he let his imagination run wild. What kind of panties did she wear? Something feminine and pretty? Something more functional? Unconsciously he drew his bottom lip between his teeth. Dropping his chin slightly, he tried to get a better view. The aching between his thighs increased. Desire thrummed in his veins, making his cock swell and lift. He gave a silent prayer of thanks that his arousal was mostly hidden.

"Why are you frowning?" Genevieve asked. Her eyes settled on his face as she waited for his answer.

"Sorry." he murmured as he tried to remove the serious expression from his face. He schooled his features into a mask of relaxation. "Better?"

Genevieve blew out a soft breath. The gentle exhale caused a wisp of sandy blonde hair to flutter slightly.

A quiet moment passed without a word from either of them. With a soft sigh she left her perch and crossed the scant distance separating them. If he thought she was beautiful before, having her this close was unbelievable. Looking up, he realized just how fathomless her eyes truly were. He'd never seen eyes as dark as hers. The chocolate colored orbs sparkled with quiet intensity. Unexpectedly a tightness settled in his chest. The way her eyes moved slowly over him made him feel too exposed; too vulnerable. She studied him as if dissecting his most private thoughts. In truth, he felt as if she were looking all the way to his soul. He had no choice but to look away. His eyes moved to the random splatters of paint on the wall. The swirls blended to make an intricate pattern. Tracing the points of color with his eyes, he tried to ignore the tightness filling his chest. The first brush of her fingertips across his skin took him by surprise. Slender fingers picked up the intricate gold cross he wore. She righted the chain before allowing it to settle back into place.

Instinctively his wide palm gripped her wrist in a tight grip. Her faint gasp brought his senses to full alert. Instantly his grasp loosened but he didn't release her. Instead he allowed himself a moment to absorb the flood of information. The faint flutter of her pulse beneath his fingertips made him aware of how delicately proportioned she was. Her bones were slender and utterly fragile. Glancing down, he looked at his thick fingers as they wrapped around her wrist. With a shuddering breath he released the hold.

"I'm sorry." she murmured. Her left hand wrapped around her wrist, unconsciously stroking the place his fingers had only moments ago touched.

Biting back a quiet curse, Tommy pulled himself into a sitting position. Pulling a deep breath in through his nose only served to tease him. The scent of her skin, so soft and warm, was like a shot in the gut. For the space of a heartbeat he couldn't breathe. All he could do was feel her essence as it invaded his lungs before moving through every fiber of his body. Having her so close was playing hell with his senses. The urge to touch her was nearly overwhelming. Every cell in his body ached to pull her body to his and enjoy her feminine warmth. Masculine instinct screamed at him to claim here then and there, consequences be damned. Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, he fought to silence the battle raging in his head.

Genevieve stood quietly beside him as emotions played across his face. She was amazed by how much his expression gave away. The way he struggled to draw in a deep, calming breath told her he was not as in control as he wanted to be. A slight smile played at her lips as she looked down. Appreciation flickered though her. A more perfect example of masculine beauty could not be found. Unable to stop the downward progress of her gaze, she took in the spun cotton covering him. A lump formed in her throat as she realized the proof his desire was evident. The thick length lay against his flat belly. Even through the barrier the blunt tip was visible. Unable to look away, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Before she allowed herself to think about what she was doing, she placed her palm on his broad back. His sleek muscles bunched at the unexpected touch. His head swiveled toward her. Steely gray eyes flicked up to meet hers. Desire swirled in those unfathomable depths; there was no doubt as to what he was thinking. A thrill of feminine pleasure flowed through her. While this certainly wasn't the first time she'd been the object of desire; this was certainly the first time she'd felt the flames of passion as if they were a living, breathing creature.

Emboldened by the feral expression moving across his rugged features, she trailed her fingertips down the center of his back. He shivered at the light contact but didn't pull away. He simply stared at her; tracking even the slightest movement. In that moment she knew how a rabbit felt when being stalked by a great cat. A wry smile touched her lips at the thought of allowing Tommy to capture her and hold her at his tender mercy. The thought appealed to her more than she would have believed.

The last shreds of his control began to fray as Genevieve's elegant fingers traced along the ridge of his spine. Her gentle caress made his body feel alive with sensation. He was burning from the inside out. A low growl came from him as her fingers toyed with the edge of the pristine sheet. Before the thought fully formed, Tommy's left hand shot out and wrapped around her waist. She gasped in surprise as he deposited her firmly in his lap. A sudden silence passed between them. As he watched, the faint blush her cheeks deepened. Slowly his hand lifted to cup her satiny cheek. His thumb brushed lightly over her bow shaped mouth. The gentle sweep of his thumb caused her lips to part on a soundless sigh. Temptation called to him; demanded that he find out first hand just how sweet she was.

Genevieve's breath lodged in her throat as reality came to her. As if in slow motion Tommy moved closer to her. His warm palm slid down the column of her throat as his lips drew into a half smile. There was no hesitation as he closed the distance between them. The first press of his supple lips on hers was electric. He kissed her expertly, teasing the corners of her mouth before sliding past the barrier of her lips. Exploring her thoroughly, he gathered her sweetness with his tongue. A low sound rumbled out of his chest as he traced the edges of her teeth. This was no easy exploration. This kiss was a declaration of his intentions; a blatant offer for more.

As she slowly pulled away from him, Genevieve felt the fluttering in her belly increase. Her blood moved in a low hum; causing her skin to prickle. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so aware; so alive. Having Tommy close enough to touch was causing havoc. Every breath she took was full of the dark, spicy scent of his skin. Truth be told, the man before her was a delight to the senses. Her eyes couldn't look away from the intricate swirls of tattoos on his biceps.

Her right hand came to rest on the sculpted muscles of his chest. With a mere caress she traced the lines of the tribal tattoos. What did they mean? What had made him decide on this particular pattern of swirls and thick lines? A rush of warmth flooded her as her fingers drifted lower. Her nails scraped over his nipple, causing him to draw in a sharp breath. Unsure if the reaction was one of pleasure, she repeated the slight motion. This time there was no doubt that his response was one of encouragement.

Tommy watched in silent fascination as Genevieve's blunt nails moved over his heated skin. He knew by the look on her face that she was enthralled by her exploration. Her wide eyes were filled with something he couldn't quite name. But as he watched curiosity turn to wonder, he knew there was no place she'd rather be. She was just as caught in the moment as he was. He couldn't imagine a scenario more perfect than this. He was alone with the most beautiful woman on Earth and he had all the time in the world. He fully intended to have his wicked way with her. On second thought, he decided that there was something that could make things absolutely perfect. His hand moved to the row of mother of pearl buttons and began quickly releasing them.

A low groan well up in his throat as more of her beautifully creamy skin was revealed. By the time he reached the last button his breathing had turned ragged. As the last one gave way, he stopped breathing altogether. With a fingertip he pushed the fine linen from her slender shoulders. The material pooled at her elbows, giving him an unobstructed view of her exquisite breasts. They were perfectly formed champagne glass sized globes. Without a doubt they'd fill his broad palm. A wry smile tugged at his lips as he realized his guess had been correct. Her nipples were the palest shade of pink he'd ever seen. The urge to capture one with his mouth was irresistible.

The first brush of his lips on her skin made her body turn liquid. He explored her carefully, nuzzling the swell before drawing over the pebbled tip. His tongue flicked out to taste her, dragging slowly over the sensitive point. The feel of his teeth grazing across the stiff flesh made her gasp in pleasure. Unconsciously her hands threaded through his hair, locking on the fine strands, preventing him from pulling away.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked. His voice was pitched low. The sound of it was just as seductive as the stroking of his tongue.

She made a soft sound of agreement in the back of her throat. It was impossible to express just how much she was enjoying this. Each stroke of his agile tongue brought a current of electricity along her spine. Pressure built in her depths, making her move restlessly. Squeezing her thighs tightly closed did nothing to bring relief. She knew the one thing that would bring her succor.

"Please, more." she whispered. "I need you to touch me."

A quiet laugh came from Tommy as his eyes flicked up to meet hers. The masculine smile curving his lips made the ache between her legs increase tenfold.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Tommy pulled her body flush against his. The skin on skin contact was electric. Soft curves met hard ridges. Her legs parted for him, wrapping loosely around his hips. Even through the thin sheet she could feel the heat radiating from him in waves. A whimper of frustration came from Genevieve. She wanted to feel all of him. As her slender hand skimmed down his chest, his fingers captured her wrist. Shaking his head slightly, he pressed her palm against his stomach.

"Slow down, sweetheart, let me make this so good for you." he whispered as he buried his face in her fragrant hair.

The arm that had anchored her in place moved lower. His calloused fingers drifted along the curve of her bottom; teasing the flesh; molding it against him palm. His thumb rode the delicate crease between the twin globes. Splaying his fingers wide, he urged her closer. The slight movement caused her to slide higher on his thighs. A surprised gasp turned into a low moan as his hardened length slid along her swollen flesh. She could feel the blunt tip nestling between her folds. Heaven help her; the thick plum shaped crown felt massive as it burrowed deeper. Her head fell back against her shoulders as his muscles tightened, bringing her body tighter to his. He released her slowly, allowing her to slide down the thick length.

"Just like this, sugar." He made a low hum in the back of this throat as he pulled her close once again. "You feel so good."

Genevieve nodded in wordless agreement. She'd never felt anything like the hot glide of his skin. He set a deliberate pace, allowing her to feel as much of him as possible. His cock pressed against her, burning her through the layers of cotton. She was drenched and it was impossible for her to deny it. Her honey soaked through her black boy shorts, through the expensive drape and finally to Tommy. The thought of her slick juices coating his satiny skin made her shiver. How much more she could endure was a mystery.

Tommy bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. Genevieve's succulent heat was driving him to the brink. Each stroke against her sweet paradise made him want to explode. He wanted to push her down onto her back, splay her legs wide and pound into her until the roaring in his blood stopped. He wanted to take her hard and fast; demand that she give him every ounce of her passion. He wanted to wipe all thoughts from her until he was the only thing that mattered. He wanted to be her anchor, her life line, her reason for being. As great as the temptation was, he forced himself to slow down; to enjoy the feel of her body welcoming his. But each stroke brought him closer to claiming her.

He moved so quickly that she could only squeak in protest. Gathering her against his chest, he shifted positions. He leaned over her, pressing her back to the soft leather. Bracing his weight on his forearm, he studied her. He drank in the beauty of her flushed cheeks and rosy lips. She looked like a woman being thoroughly loved by a man who knew how. The trust shining in her eyes made him feel as if he could take on the world. But all that mattered to him was making her scream in ecstasy. He wanted her throaty cries ringing in his ears as he brought her to blissful completion.

"Are you ready for me, Genny?" he murmured softly. His free hand buried in her hair, holding her head still as he claimed her lips. She opened for him instantly, allowing him to delve deeply. He kissed her until they were both panting with need.

As he pulled away his hand drifted along the slender column of her throat. His thumb brushed over the pulse that fluttered wildly before moving across her collar bone. He barely brushed over her straining nipple before continuing downward. When his finger brushed over the lace of her panties, he paused for a heartbeat.

"I think it's time to get rid of these." The words were accompanied by a quick stroke down her center. Her body quivered.

Silently she lifted her hips, allowing him to drag the lacy garment down her hips. The instant his stormy gray eyes locked on her bare flesh, he growled. The sound was primitive and called to her most feminine cells.

"My God, woman, you are beautiful." His voice was full of wonder as he looked down at her utterly smooth skin.

Her flush deepened as his hungry eyes took in every inch of her female flesh. She'd never felt so open, so exposed. She knew, without him saying a word, that he had every intention of devouring her.

Tommy sucked in a steadying breath as he looked down at Genevieve's damp petals. Her glossy flesh was dewy and flushed, the delicate folds swollen with desire. A rush of heat settled in his cock as he drew a finger along her slick lips. Her cream coated his fingers, easing his passage as he dipped a finger into her honeyed well. A helpless moan came from her as he pushed in to the first knuckle. Fuck, she was tight; almost too tight.

"Damn, Genny, you're so small here." Her pussy gripped his finger. Tiny pulses of electricity moved along his finger, up his arm and directly to his cock.

"Do you want me, baby?" He questioned softly as he gave her more of what her nubile body craved. His finger teased her as he murmured, "You're so hot, so wet. I think you're ready for me."

A strangled cry came from Genevieve as he ripped the last barrier from between them. Once he shoved the sheet out of the way, he knew all hope was lost. His gaze was drawn to the place where their bodies would join. It seemed impossible that his heavy cock would fit. Not that he'd ever compared himself to anyone else, but he knew he was bigger than most. His cock was red and swollen, the thick veins stood out in stark relief. The tip was weeping with need. Biting back a curse, he wrapped his palm around his cock and guided it to Genevieve's aching center. The first contact made them moan in unison. He thrust lightly, teasing her entrance; circling with a tight roll of his hips. Sinking in the first inch was the most incredible kind of torture. Her body opened to him; welcoming him into her scalding hot depths. He gave her a little at a time. Just enough to feel her sweet pussy stretching to accommodate him. He stopped when he'd finally worked the bulbous head all the way in.

Supporting his weight on his elbows, Tommy looked down at her flushed face. Her eyes glittered like diamonds. Her ripe lips worked soundlessly as she tried to form a coherent thought. God, she was heaven personified. She was everything he'd ever wanted and more. She was a fire that called to him; tempted him to throw his tightly leashed control to the wind and embrace his inner beast. Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, he gave himself over to the sensations flowing through him.

Genevieve watched through lowered lashes as Tommy's head angled to the side. She expected him to kiss her. Instead he buried his face between her breasts and pressed a sweet kiss first to the right and then the left. Her skin tingled from the slight contact. Her nipples ached for his caress once again. Reaching for his broad shoulders, she sank her nails into the sinewy muscle. Her hips arched in invitation, silently urging him on. A tortured groan left Tommy as he drew back. He thrust hard; burying himself to the hilt. A flash of pain tore through her, locking her muscles, making it impossible to breathe. The sharp sting stole her breath. Tears burned her eyes. The hands that had been encouraging only moments before began pushing at his broad shoulders.

Panic washed over Tommy in an instant. Her body was tense under his. One look at Genevieve's face told him everything. Shit. He'd done the last thing he wanted; he'd hurt her. Murmuring softly he shifted to the right. He kept his weight off of her, hoping to ease her struggles.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." he murmured as he kissed at the tears slipping from her eyes. He followed one until it disappeared into the soft silk of her hair. "Do you want me to stop?"

An eternity passed as he waited for her to respond. Her eyes fluttered open as she shook her head.

Relief washed over him. If she asked him to pull out, it would kill him but he would. He'd do whatever she wanted. With a slow movement, he pulled out until only the tip remained inside her. Glancing down between their bodies, a savage curse left him. Proof of Genevieve's innocence streaked his cock. Thin drops of her virgin's blood mixed with her essence. Masculine pride warred with shame as he forced himself to look at her face.

"Stay with me, baby, I'll make this so good for you." he whispered against her ear. As gently as he could he pressed into her warmth. He stopped for a moment, allowing her a moment to simply drink in the wealth of information flooding her senses.

Her body felt hot and tight, her narrow channel stretched impossibly wide. She could feel Tommy's heart beating through his glorious cock. With each gentle thrust her body relaxed beneath his. Her hands slid down his arms to wrap around his thick wrists. Her blunt nails dug into him, giving her an outlet for the last remnants of discomfort. The pain that had once been so sharp began to melt into a pleasurable sensation. Each press and drag of his cock brushed exquisitely sensitive parts of her channel. An unfamiliar ache began winding through her sex; making her crave something she didn't understand. She began to move experimentally, lifting her hips as he pressed forward. On the down stroke she let her body relax. They quickly fell into a rhythm, a deep thrust followed by a slow withdrawal.

Tommy's spine tingled with the beginning of his release. His balls were tight and heavy, drawing even closer to his body. His cock pulsed with need, wanting to fill Genevieve's nubile body with his seed. Sweat dripped into his eyes, momentarily blinding him. Hell would freeze over before he took his pleasure before she found her own. Sliding his left hand up the delicate curve of her calf, he stopped when he reached her knee. Applying a gentle pressure, he encouraged her thighs to open wider. Instantly she shifted, allowing his thrusts to go deeper. He moaned as her sex opened for him, sucking him like a greedy mouth. Ripples of vibration moved through his cock, up his spine, directly to his brain. Fuck, he wasn't going to last much longer.

Genevieve jerked against him as his thumb brushed over her engorged clit. The tiny nub pulsed with each sweep of the calloused digit. She cried out as he hooked his thumb under her clit and scraped gently across the unbearably sensitive surface. Her movements became frantic, her hips bucking wildly as he continued the gentle assault. Each stroke brought her closer to something she couldn't name but every pore in her body screamed for. Darkness hovered on the edge of her vision. She knew it wouldn't take much to fall into the weightless oblivion and surrender to the unknown.

"That's it, Genny. Just like that." Tommy growled as his lips found her nipple and sucked sharply. He moved freely, his hips slapping against hers. The sound echoed in his brain, drove his need higher. He pounded into her, giving her all of himself. His thrusts were deep and perfectly timed. He could feel the tiny contractions starting deep in her pussy. Her sweet wetness suckled him, milked him in a rhythm that made the seed boil in his balls.

Genevieve came with a startled cry. Her body milked him hard, wringing even more pleasure from him. Her pussy locked on him, dragging him deeper than he'd ever been. Her nails dug into his wrists as she gave herself over to him. He bit down on the inside of his lip as he fought the urge to empty into her. He wanted all of her pleasure before he gave in to the need beating at him.

"Open your eyes, Genny." His voice was guttural and filled with unsated lust. He wanted to be looking in her eyes when he let go.

Arching over her, he withdrew until only the very tip remained. He gave her a moment to revel in the sensations before he thrust hard and deep. Genny's scream of delight echoed off the high ceiling. Unable to ignore the need clawing at him, Tommy set a frantic pace. He took her roughly, letting her feel the depth of his passion. His lips parted as he panted for breath; his chest heaving with effort as he moved. His soft grunts of pleasure mingled with her mewling pleas for more. The tingling along his spine intensified until he felt as if sparks were coming out of his cock. His orgasm slammed through him. A bark of surprise left him as the first jets erupted deep inside her. Pleasure more intense than he'd ever known moved through him; stole his breath. With a last heaving thrust, he buried himself to the hilt. Weakly he collapsed on to Genevieve. He knew he was far too heavy but was helpless to move.

Genevieve trembled in Tommy's embrace. His body melted over hers, cocooning her in a blanket made of flesh and bones. His breath thundered against her ear. His arms shook as he tried to lift his weight from her. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips, she held him in place. With a groan he allowed her to absorb his bulk. He murmured to her softly, his voice filled with admiration and satisfaction. Although she couldn't discern his words over the roaring in her ears, she knew by his tone he was well and truly pleased. A small smile touched her lips as he pressed a kiss to the side of her throat.

An eternity passed as they lay there, basking in the glow of their union. As the minutes ticked by Tommy grew worried that Genevieve couldn't bear his weight any longer. With the last of his strength he forced himself to his elbows. He took a moment to look down into her flushed face. A knowing smile curved his lips as he studied her. From the look on her face, he'd given her everything she'd wanted and more.


	24. The Fantasy of RM

**A/N - This is for my darling sister, my partner in crime. Happy Birthday, L. I hope you enjoy.**

"Laurent, I do believe the party is a smash." The Mistress' voice was full of amusement. She stood on the third floor balcony, surveying the meticulously sculpted gardens. Thousands of twinkling white lights lit up the stately trees. Along the curving stone pathway luminaries glowed, casting their light over the neatly trimmed hedges. The low murmur of voices drifted up to them. Nearly two hundred guests had arrived for the mansion's Moonlight Madness soiree. Some strolled across the lush grounds while others took advantage of the covered benches. Laughter carried up to them on a fresh, spring breeze.

"Indeed it is, M'Lady." Laurent replied as he came to stand beside the Mistress. She had never looked more lovely. She radiated youth and happiness. Her smile was contagious. "Nearly every invitation has been accepted."

The Mistress made a low sound of agreement as she nodded. A comfortable silence stretched between them as they studied the festivities below. The girls of the Mansion, their dresses in shades of white, were as beautiful as moonbeams. The gentleman's dark suits blended with the shadows beneath the towering oaks. The contrast between them was striking and everything the Mistress had hoped for.

Without a word Laurent held out a white envelope. A wicked smile pulled at the Mistress' lips as she studied the offering. She held it up for a moment, studying the creamy expanse. Excitement flowed through her as she opened it.

"I hoped he would accept our offer." she murmured as she handed it back to Laurent. He tucked the envelope into his jacket pocket.

"Indeed, Madam, he is most excited to be here." Laurent's double entendre caused the Mistress' brow to arch ever so slightly.

A smile tugged at her lips. Turning to her left, she looked into the crystal bowl set on a mahogany table. A dozen almond shaped Swarovski crystals were adorned with sheer ribbons. Each ribbon was embroidered with the names of the girls of the mansion. Closing her eyes she reached into the bowl. She picked the first one her fingers brushed over. She held the delicate prism up by the ribbon. Laurent moved to take it from her. Once Laurent had taken a step back, her eyes opened.

"Who is the lucky girl?" she asked. This was her very favorite part. Nothing compared with letting Fate decide the pairs. It allowed for all sorts of interesting combinations that she might not have considered. No matter whom the man was paired with, sparks were sure to fly.

"Our dear Eden." Laurent said as he slipped the crystal into the pocket with the envelope.

The Mistress clapped her hands together in happiness. A more perfect pair could not be imagined. The lucky man would have his hands full with Eden. She was a delectable morsel; bright, charming. The belle of the ball. She was exactly the kind of girl a man needed at least once in his life.

"Would you please do the honors?" The Mistress asked as she turned back to survey the goings on below. Her face glowed with happiness. Nights like these brought out the best in the dear lady. For a while she was the young, carefree girl of her youth.

Drew McIntyre waited impatiently just outside the French doors leading from the game room. The urge to pace was nearly overwhelming. It took the last of his self control not to do so. He was more than ready to let the fun begin. Anticipation had been building since the invitation arrived earlier in the week. The words leapt from the stationary, requesting he return to the mansion for the Moonlight Madness party. He had no idea what, exactly, that entailed. But the allure was too much to resist.

Adjusting the jacket of his black Valentino suit, Drew cast a glance over his shoulder. He turned and watched as the door across the room opened. Laurent closed the door behind him then quickly crossed the expanse. A wry smile lit the man's face as he came to stand beside Drew.

"Forgive me for tarrying so long, Master McIntyre. I have spoken with the Mistress and she sends her warmest regards. She asks that I give you this." Lauren reached into his pocket and removed the crystal. He let it dangle from his fingertips. The beveled edges caught the low light and bounced off the polished floor.

Surprise flickered across Drew's face as he looked at the small offering. A brow quirked in silent question as he reached to take it. Laying it across his palm, he looked down. The crystal was slightly larger than his thumbnail. He turned it slightly, watching the light dance across the intricately cut surfaces. Curiosity moved through Drew as he looked from his palm to Laurent's smiling countenance.

"If you will follow me, I will take you to Eden."

Drew made a small motion with his hand, indicating Laurent should lead the way.

_Eden, indeed._ Drew thought as he followed Laurent down the stone path. The Mansion was a veritable Eden. Every imaginable temptation could be had. Nothing was off limits or unthinkable. All a man had to do was ask. As he looked at the beaming faces they passed, he wondered which of these beauties would be his. Would she be blonde and beautiful? Perhaps dark and mysterious? If he had his way, he'd love to indulge in one of each. Though the chances were slim, he had no doubt he would love what the Mistress had in store.

Drew came to a stop just behind Laurent. They had ventured far from the party. They were a few feet off the worn path. Thick trees towered above them, their limbs blocking the silvery moonlight. In the shadows he caught a flash of movement. White material disappeared among the trees. He tracked the movement until it disappeared all together.

"I do believe you can find her on your own." Laurent murmured as he looked at Drew.

Drew nodded in agreement. He looked at the man before returning his attention to the dense stand of trees. "Most certainly."

Laurent gave Drew a long look before turning on his heel. The sound of his footsteps faded until they evaporated completely. The soft strains of the quartet in the courtyard blended into the sounds of the night. Overhead, new leaves rustled. To the left crickets chirped a merry melody. For a moment Drew felt as if he were all alone in the world.

Drew moved deeper into the quiet darkness. He skirted a thick elm tree and ducked beneath the low hanging branches of an oak. Scanning the darkness, he tried to find a trace of his prey. Not even as much as a blade of grass appeared to be disturbed. He paused for a moment, letting the quiet surround him. He heard nothing out of place. Frustration began to surface as he turned in a slow circle. He saw nothing beyond the shadows.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." Drew said softly.

A sound to his left caught his attention. He turned sharply, unsure of what to expect. Through narrowed eyes he scanned the area, hoping to find what had cause the disturbance. However he saw nothing. He turned again, letting his eyes search the deeper shadows.

"Looking for me?" the quiet voice coming from behind him made him whirl around.

Drew felt all of the air being sucked out of his lungs. The woman standing before him was more than a vision of loveliness. She was absolutely exquisite. Her light red hair was pulled back from her heart shaped face. Her plump lips were drawn into a half smile. The simple sheath dress she wore only accentuated her curves. The elegant lines clung to her, drawing his eyes to her full breasts and lush hips. She was an incredibly tempting treat.

"Indeed, I am." Drew answered as he took a step closer to her. Her eyes widened slightly but he saw no sign of fear. Her lithe body remained loose, her arms crossed lightly across her middle.

They studied each other across the scant distance. Her eyes moved over him from head to toe and back again. Her slow perusal made him stand a little straighter.

"And now you have found me." Her voice was soft yet carried quite well across the darkness. She took a step toward him and then another. She didn't stop until she was standing just a few inches away. Her head tilted back to look into his eyes.

Up close, she was even more beautiful. Her expressive eyes were dark blue and impossibly beautiful. Her ivory skin was dotted with tiny freckles. He followed the pattern across her nose, her cheeks, down the column of her throat. He stopped when his gaze came to rest on her breasts. The gentle swells pressed against the silky material. Her nipples beaded into tight points as he watched. His mouth watered as he imagined drawing them between his lips. Unconsciously his tongue swept over his bottom lip.

The movement was not lost on Eden. She leaned toward him. He could feel the warmth of her skin burning him through the layers of cloth. Suddenly the expensive suit he wore felt like coarse homespun. His skin prickled with sensation as he rolled his broad shoulders. The black suit jacket gave very little. He wanted nothing more than shuck the restraining fabric. As if reading his thoughts, Eden smoothed the jacket over his chest. Her sweet, pink lips curved into a smile as her fingers reached his belt buckle. She paused a moment before sliding her hands back up. Her fingers tangled in his tie, winding the silk through her fingers. She tugged lightly until Drew caught her meaning.

He leaned down only to have Eden meet him halfway. Her slender arms wrapped around his wide shoulders, pulling him into her kiss. Her lips were heavenly soft as they met his. Her tongue stroked across the seam of his lips before teasing them apart. There was no hesitation as she pushed deep into his mouth. A soft moan left him as her tongue danced with his. Her gentle parry and thrust ignited a passion in him like no other.

With his left arm he pulled her against him. Her lush figure fit him perfectly. The soft globes of her breasts pressed against his chest, her hips aligned perfectly to his. Curling his big body around hers, he surrounded her with his heat. A low growl rumbled out of his chest as Eden broke the kiss. As she pulled away her sharp teeth caught his bottom lip. She bit down gently then kissed away the slight sting.

Drew knew Eden was not in the mood for careful loving. Passion simmered just below the surface. He felt it in her touch as she worked his tie free and carelessly tossed it to the ground. His jacket was next. She shoved at the heavy garment until he impatiently removed it. It slipped from his fingers, forgotten just as quickly as the tie. Eden's nimble fingers moved to the small buttons of his starched white shirt. She tugged the material free of his pants and continued releasing the fastenings. She sighed as she pushed the two halves open. His golden skin beckoned her touch. With a feather light touch, she stroked down the center of his chest.

Capturing her wandering hand with his own, he splayed her palm wide over his pounding heart. He held her there a moment before trailing his fingers up her arm to her shoulder. He buried his fingers in her hair. The soft tresses wound around his fingers, capturing him. With a slight pressure, he tugged her head backward. The graceful arch of her pale throat called to him. He pressed a damp kiss against the pulse that fluttered there. The feel of his lips on her skin caused her to gasp in delight. Eden tilted her head to the right, allowing him greater access.

He explored her with nibbling kisses, his teeth scraping over her skin. A soft cry left her as his teeth sank into the tender curve where her neck and shoulder met. The shiver that wracked her slender frame told him more than words ever could.

"That's the spot, isn't it Eden?" Drew's voice was husky with passion; his accent thicker than before.

In answer, her left hand cupped the back of his head and held him in place. A low chuckle left him as he once again sucked her satiny flesh between his teeth. Eden's eyes closed in pleasure as Drew's nibbling continued. He moved lower, over her collarbones and over her heart. He paused a moment to allow his lips to trail over the tops of her breasts. Without warning his head dipped lower. He captured an aching nipple, sucking on the tender treat through her dress. The soft buffer did nothing to detract from the riot of sensations moving through her. Heat shot through her core and settled between her thighs. She could feel her feminine flesh growing damp. Restlessly she moved against him.

Eden's body undulated in a sinful arch. Her plump breast pushed more fully into his caress. His mouth opened wider, taking in as much of her as he could. A satisfied purr left Drew as his hand trailed down from her hair. He captured her other breast in his warm palm, cradling the weight. Her tight little nipple pressed against him, begging for his attention. Unable to resist the temptation, Drew released his treat and just as quickly latched on to the other. He sucked greedily, plying his tongue to the stiff peak. Eden whimpered as she clutched him close. Drew's tongue worked magic as he flicked her pebbled flesh with the tip of his tongue. His teeth scraped across the incredibly sensitive nub, causing her to shiver.

"I need you." Eden demanded. Her fingers found the metal clasp of his belt. She fumbled for a moment before finally freeing the two halves.

A low laugh left Drew as he slowly released her. The smile he gave her was full of hot promise. "You'll have all of me."

A rush of heat settled low in Eden's belly. Needing the warmth of his skin and the hot glide of that wicked mouth, she took a step toward him.

"My wee impatient lass." Drew drawled as he looked over her. "Are you hungry for me, bonny love?"

Eden could merely nod in response. Hungry didn't begin to describe what she was. She was starving. Ravenous. Dying for the pleasure she'd know only at his hands. She wanted him with an intensity she'd never known. She could only watch in wonder as Drew tugged down the copper zipper and shoved the slacks over his slim hips. Her eyes widened as she stared at his torrid length. Drew's cock was long and beautifully veined. The thick ridges stood out in stark relief. As she watched, he wrapped his fist around the length. He pumped slowly from base to tip and back again; revealing the smooth, blunt tip.

_My God, he's beautiful. _Eden thought as she studied him. She had never seen a man so achingly sexy in all her days. She wanted him with an aching ferocity.

He reached for her, his hands capturing her slender hips. Pulling her close, he dropped a kiss on her parted lips. His deeply cut dimples flashed as he smiled.

"Turn around." Drew's command was soft but brooked no arguments.

Eden's sapphire gaze met his for a moment. The heat she saw reflected there made her feminine flesh weep. She turned slowly, presenting him with her elegant back. Without having to be told, she gripped the hem of her dress and began tugging it upward. The warm night air caressed her bare flesh, causing goosebumps to rise in its wake. She bent forward slightly, presenting her curvaceous ass to Drew. His softly uttered curse made her smile.

Need swamped him as he studied Eden's heart shaped ass. Her dewy pink flesh peeked out at him; the folds glistening in the moonlight. There was no doubt that she was just as ready as he. Instinct demanded he take her hard and fast; to bury his cock deep until she screamed his name. He wanted there to be no doubt who ravished her. He wanted there to be no other man for Eden. Now or ever.

His hands were gentle has he reached for her. Taking her hips in his broad hands, he pulled her into the cradle of his thighs. A bark of pleasure came from Drew as her warm skin brushed against his. She was unbearably soft, softer than the thin material covering her slender form. He nudged her legs apart, silently entreating her to open. Wrapping his palm around his cock, he guided the blunt head to her slick paradise. With a roll of his hips he parted her dewy folds, teasing over her engorged clit. He moved with ease, enjoying the wet glide of his cock against her pussy.

Eden moaned softly as Drew pressed his cock against her. She could feel the blood pulsing along the velvety length. The bulbous head nudged her swollen clit. The slight contact was not enough. Her hands covered his, her blunt nails sinking into the back of his hands.

"Take me, Drew. Make me yours."

Eden's soft demand was his undoing. He pulled back until his weeping tip met her honeyed entrance. He teased her for a moment, pressing his cock against her then retreating. With a surge, he pushed in. The slippery grip of her pussy nearly brought him to his knees. She was sinfully tight, her satiny folds wrapped around him tight as a fist. He fought the urge to empty into her. He wanted to show her just how much he wanted her.

Eden moaned as Drew set a meticulous pace. He thrust hard and deep, burying himself to the hilt. He gave her everything, letting her feel him in her depths. As he withdrew, he groaned.

"Fuck, Eden, you're killing me."

Drew could barely withstand the pleasure coursing through him. Eden was taking him deeper than he though possible. Her pussy tightened with each thrust, suckling him like a greedy mouth. Each stroke sent a bolt of sensation through his cock and up his spine. His scalp tingled as if the sensations were gathered there.

"More." Eden was not above begging. She wanted everything Drew had to give. She moved with him, tilting her hips to accept him fully on the upstroke.

Drew's long fingers tangled in her hair. "Brace yourself, lass."

That was all the warning he gave. Drew's pace turned frantic and greedy. He plunged deeper and harder, taking more and more of Eden's passion. Her body grew taut, her pussy clenching with each pass. With his free hand he skimmed down her flat belly. He parted the coppery curls and flicked his thumb over her clit. He worked her mercilessly, demanding her uninhibited response. She gave to him willingly, her keening cries music to his ears.

Eden's pleasure broke with the force of a hurricane. Her body locked in place, her pussy clenched tighter than ever. Tremors wracked her slender frame, making her unable to stand on her own. Drew supported her, his thick arm wrapping around her waist. He never lost his stride as he lifted her onto her tiptoes. Her hips tilted slightly, allowing him to slide deeper.

Drew's eyes slammed closed as his head fell back against his shoulders. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. The tip of his cock tingled with each stroke. His balls had drawn close to his body, the twin weights desperate for relief. Leaning back on his heels, he thrust harder. His pace grew frantic; his chest pumped as he tried to suck in each air. God, his orgasm was close enough to taste it.

With a hoarse shout, Drew came. His cock swelled as his seed erupted in hot jets. It felt as if hours passed while Eden stole the last drops of milky fluid from him. Burying himself to the hilt, he gave Eden everything he had. The tip of his cock pulsed in rhythm with his heart. Blood roared in his ears, drowning out everything except Eden's soft breathing.

Slowly Drew's eyes opened. He looked down at Eden's body draped bonelessly over his arms. Her face was turned slightly toward him. A rosy blush stained her cheeks, her plump lips were parted as she struggled for breath. Bending his knees Drew gingerly withdrew from her. His cock was glossy with their combined juices. A satisfied smile crossed his face. There was no doubt he had given as much pleasure as he had taken.

"Can you stand?" Drew murmured.

After a long moment, Eden nodded in response. Drew carefully set her back on her feet. He steadied her until he was sure her legs would support her. Not wanting to lose her warmth, he held her close. With a sigh she settled into him. Her head barely reached the top of his shoulder. He dropped his chin to rest on top of her silky tresses.

"I do believe I have found paradise." Drew murmured as he rubbed his cheek against her hair.

Her smile was purely angelic. "No, darling, you've found Eden."


End file.
